What If
by IlenaG
Summary: What if John left someone behind when he joined the Atlantis Expedition? A different look at how Atlantis could have been. Crossover w/SG-1.
1. Episode 01 Rising

**What If? Episode 1 Atlantis Rising**

**Summary:**

What if John left someone behind when he joined the Atlantis Expedition?

**Notes:**

Rating: T (aka PG-13)  
Pairings: John/Sam (for now)  
Summary: (AU) What if John left someone behind when he joined the Atlantis Expedition?  
Spoilers/Warnings: Rising Part 01 and 02 (SGA) Lockdown (SG-1)

_**Summer 2004 Ancient Outpost in Antarctica**_

Major John Sheppard sighed as Air Force General Jack O'Neill stated, "Now if you can't give me a yes by the time we reach McMurdo, I don't even want you." The General leaned back as he silently contemplated the disgraced pilot.

John wondered to himself 'could this day get any worse.' He looked out the chopper's window over the gleaming white snow covered territory as he thought back to the day's events.

* * *

_**Several hours earlier at McMurdo Airbase…**_

"I can't take this anymore." John growled as he threw a game controller across the room.

"Look John. You knew when we started seeing each other we couldn't tell anyone about us," responded Colonel Samantha Carter. She attempted to appease him as she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders and nestled against his back. "I don't like this any better than you but we could be court-marshaled. I'm your superior officer for Christ's sake. My career… both our careers would be over."

John turned and hugged her close as he said more calmly, "You're not my superior officer. You just have a higher rank. I don't report to you. I really think we can get through this if we go public. What can they do? Divorce us. It's been two years Samantha."

Sam pushed away from him as she reminded him, "We agreed from the beginning that we wouldn't unless the regs changed." She glared as she paced away from him. "I can't believe you're doing this now. Things have been great so far."

He felt the chasm widen between them as he desperately tried to hold it together. "I know what we agreed to. I can't do it anymore. I want people to know you're my wife. I want to be able to be seen with you in public. Hell, I want to be able to come home to the same house as you at night. Not sneak a visit here and there. How much longer do you really think you can come up with excuses to come to Antarctica. It isn't exactly an air force hot spot." He ran his fingers through his messy black hair in frustration. "I love you Samantha but…" He shook his head in despair.

Sam walked towards him but was pulled back by the ringing of her cell phone. John frowned as she went over to answer it. "Carter." She listened intently to the person on the other end before stating, "I see. I'll be there immediately."

John shook his head negatively as Sam shooed him away. "Dammit," he complained.

Sam glared back at him, "No, Sir. It isn't a problem. I understand. Yes, sir. Goodbye." She hung up the phone as she turned and yelled, "What is the matter with you?"

"Me," he incredulously responded, "What's the matter with you? I'm trying to keep our marriage together and you're making plans to take off… again!"

"Look you knew that I have a very important job and that I have to be prepared to travel within a moment's notice. You've never had a problem with it before," grumbled Sam.

"Maybe I'm wondering where you disappear to all the time. You won't tell me anything. I feel like you're ashamed of me. I've never even met any of your friends but you sure as hell have met most of mine."

She let out a groan filled with guilt as she acknowledge to herself that a certain part of her had deliberately kept John away from her friends, her family and her teammates. "You wanna meet some of my friends. Fine. I'll introduce you when I get back," she conceded. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

John stared at her in silence. The seconds stretched to minutes as they stared at each other across the room. Sam dropped her gaze first as she said, "I've gotta go." She moved towards the bedroom to grab her duffle.

John called after her, "If you love me, you'll stay and fight for us." No reply. He stood there watching the bedroom door for a sign. "Fine," he yelled as he slammed out the front door.

Sam rushed from the bedroom in time to witness the door closing. "John wait…" she called back as she hurried to the front door. She yanked it open but he was gone. She threw the door closed causing it to rattle on its hinges. "Damn," she whispered. She closed her eyes in misery as she prayed out loud, "he'll be here when I get back…he's got to be. This is just a minor set-back." The words sounded hollow even to her own ears.

She turned and picked up her duffle bag from where it had fallen in her rush out of the bedroom. Maybe a week apart would do them good. It should give him a chance to cool off. She slung the bag over her shoulder as she grabbed a pen and paper and jotted a quick note to let him know she would be back in a week. She placed it in front of the coffee pot before going room to room and turning off all the lights. She pulled open the front door but hovered for a moment as she looked around their little abode. It wasn't much but it was the only place she felt at home. She closed the door quietly behind her.

* * *

John heard the voice seep into his consciousness as if from far away... "Well? What's it gonna be? You in? They could really use you on this mission," Jack pressed.

John took a deep breath as he said, "Yeah. I'm in. When do we leave?"

"We'll meet up with Weir and the rest of her group in Colorado tomorrow. That'll give you a couple of hours to get your stuff together," Jack paused, "Are you sure about this? It could be one way."

John drawled, "Really…what happened to 'I think people who don't want to go through the Stargate are wacked'? Besides, there isn't anything here that I need. I can buy some stuff in Colorado." He stared sadly off into the distance as he radioed in his approach to the air base.

Jack nodded, "Well good. In that case we'll head out immediately. The expedition is scheduled to make an attempt in seven days. We wouldn't want to miss it."

The major nodded as he touched down the chopper.

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Major is everything alright?" Dr. Carson Becket asked when he happened upon Sheppard who was sitting silently in the base's mess hall nursing a cup of coffee.

John looked up and replied, "Sure Doc… everything's dandy." He stared back down into his cup not inviting any further conversation.

Carson looked uncertain for a moment before nodding briefly to himself as he sat down. "Major… John you don't have to do this. I know Dr. Weir really wants you along with the ATA gene and everything but it is voluntary."

John glanced up at the doctor before replying, "It's fine Doc. It really is." Carson wasn't sure who he was trying to convince… himself or Carson.

"You don't look fine. Son, I know I've only known you a couple of days but you didn't have the bags under your eyes when we met so something is obviously troubling you. Have you talked with the base psychologist yet? It is a requirement before stepping through the gate for the first time. If they can't help you then I'm available. You can tell me anything." Carson paused, "Maybe if you didn't look like you just lost your best friend I'd be a little less worried."

John ignored the doctor's speech as he latched onto the doc's final words. "Maybe I did just lose my best friend," he muttered before jumping up and exiting the mess.

Carson stared after him with a guilty look on his face.

* * *

_**Asgard ship, the **__**Daniel Jackson**__**, en route for Tok'ra home world**_

Sam stared out the portal watching the lights flash by signaling hyperspace travel as she thought back over the past few days' events and whether there was anything she could have done different. She sighed deeply when she thought about going 'public' with her marriage. When they got married they were both Majors now she was newly promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and he would be stuck as a Major for possibly the rest of his military career for disobeying orders. No she just couldn't do it. He would have to understand. She would make him understand.

"Samantha Carter. We will be arriving at the Tok'ra homeworld in a few minutes," the Asgard known only as Thor announced.

Sam turned to face him and replied with a wry grin, "Thanks Thor."

"If you don't mind my saying so, you have been unusually quiet on this trip. Is all well Samantha Carter?"

"Everything is fine. Just fine."

Thor disagreed, "It cannot be easy going to see the Tok'ra after the recent death of Jacob Carter."

"No… no it's not," responded Sam as she turned back towards the portal.

Thor's eyes blinked as he studied the Tau'ri female. He finally spoke, "I will inform you when we have arrived."

Sam looked over her shoulder, "Thank you Thor."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

John aimlessly wandered the hallways of the SGC as he thought about the step he was taking. Would Samantha even miss him? Would she notice he was gone? Would she even care? He looked up to see that he had arrived at the labs. He hoped that Dr. McKay wasn't around since all he wanted was him to hold this, push that, think about…whatever.

He caught sight of Dr. Daniel Jackson leaning over a work bench and decided to investigate. He pushed the door the rest of the way open as he called out, "Dr. Jackson? You busy?"

Daniel looked up startled, "Uh…no not really. Just working up some calculations for Dr. Zelenka. Have you met him yet, Major?"

"No sir. I haven't really met too many other members of the expedition but I figure I'll have plenty of time to get to know everyone once we arrive…if we arrive."

"I hear Dr. Weir has pushed up the schedule to leave in four days. I wish I was going with you," Daniel got a dreamy look in his eye as he continued, "Atlantis. I mean there isn't another find as significant both culturally and scientifically as the great city. The technology alone is unfathomable. I've spent the last few years trying to find it. I know I drove my team crazy…and especially Jack."

"Jack?" questioned John as he glanced casually around the room. He froze when he spotted a picture hanging on the wall. It couldn't be…

"Jack…well you know him as General O'Neill." Daniel paused as he noticed John's attention focused on the far wall. "Major? Are you alright?"

John struggled to get out, "Uhh..yeah..umm who's…?" He points to the picture.

"Oh…that's my team. SG-1."

"Really," responded John. "Who…? When…?" his voice trailed off.

Daniel moved away from the bench to join John in front of the picture. He started pointing out members. "Well there's Mitchell…Colonel Cameron Mitchell, next to him is Jack, who you already know, then myself, Sam Carter…she also a Colonel and Teal'c who is complicated. He's a Jaffa warrior. I don't suppose you know who they are yet. Major? Major?"

John's mind had wandered away while Daniel identified his team members, "Uh when was this taken again?"

Daniel gave him an odd look as he replied, "Well it was Sam's birthday party a couple of months ago. Is everything alright. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Rather than replying John quickly excused himself and rushed out of the room. He didn't stop till he reached his temporary quarters. He slammed the door behind him as he breathed, "Her birthday." He paced back and forth as he worked to calm himself, "She told me we couldn't celebrate together because she was on a mission and that nothing special happened that day anyway." It finally hit John as he realized that Samantha had been living a double life and he didn't know if he even knew who she was anymore… if he ever did.

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

Sam looked around her father and Selmak's home. She couldn't believe he was really gone this time. He cheated death just to be killed she thought bitterly. She found a photo album lying across a nearby table. She smiled as she noticed the "touches of Earth" located throughout his home.

She picked up the album and sat down on the loveseat he had put in for Sam when she visited. She flipped open the album and felt the emotion well up inside as she looked at the picture of her parents on their wedding day. God she missed him…missed them both. She continued looking through the pages of scene after scene of her and her family's lives played out in the pages of the album. When she reached the last page she was struck by the thought… she never told her father that she met a wonderful man and married him. John and Jacob Carter would never have any son and father-in-law moments to add to the book.

She slowly closed the book as she silently vowed to make things right. Whatever it took.

Sam was startled by a knock on the door. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she got up and walked to the door still clutching the album to her chest. She opened the door and greeted the Tok'ra representative.

"Hey. Thanks for calling me. I really appreciate the opportunity to go through my dad's things and to attend the Tok'ra ceremony for him and Selmak," comment Sam.

"We thank you for coming Colonel Carter. We were taught compassion from our creator, Egeria. Your father did the Tok'ra a great service by agreeing to be a host to the symbiote, Selmak. We have both suffered great losses with their passing. The pyre is being built at the base of the Stargate as we speak and the ceremony will commence in three days. Until then we welcome you to go through your father's things and take what memento's you wish. We also ask that you select a few items that will be included on the pyre in remembrance of Jacob Carter. One of Selmak's oldest living friends has already selected items to be included to represent the Tok'ra."

Sam sniffed as she replied simply, "Thank you."

The Tok'ra bowed slightly before excusing themselves.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

John groaned as he rolled over. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face his last days on Earth…literally. He pushed himself to the edge of his military issued bed. He'd slept on rocks that were more comfortable. He pulled out the itinerary that someone had shoved into his hands when he arrived from McMurdo. He glanced through today's list of boring, boring and more boring… oh good he had a physical scheduled in an hour followed by a fun-filled psychiatric evaluation. He tossed the forms on to the nightstand as he prepared to start his day.

Just as John had finished dressing there was a knock on his door. He crossed the room with a frown and pulled open the door. "Oh hey," he greeted Dr. Elizabeth Weir, the expeditions leader.

Elizabeth gave him a warm smile as she responded, "Good morning John. I hope I didn't wake you?"

John ran his right hand through his already messy hair as he stated, "No, I was just getting ready to head out to the mess hall for breakfast. Then it's off to the infirmary."

Elizabeth asked with concern, "Are you sick?"

John replied with forced enthusiasm, "Just routine testing before they let me go through that big round circle you people refer to as a Stargate. Who makes up these names? Absolutely no imagination."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well what would you call it?"

John thought seriously for a moment before he answered, "I think I would have preferred something with the word portal in it… yeah like Space Portal or just The Portal." He gestured for Elizabeth to enter his room.

She nodded her thanks and sat on the bed as she replied, "I think the scientist were more interested in the workings of the Stargate then whether it had a catchy title."

John agreed, "Probably. So, what brings you my way? I know you probably have a million things to do before we depart."

"We haven't had a chance to talk since Antarctica and I was just concerned that you were happy with your decision. Not that I want you to change that decision mind you and would do everything in my power to prevent it…I just wanted to make sure you were settled with it. No last minute afterthoughts."

John scratched the stubble on his chin as he replied, "I've actually had some afterthoughts…second and third thoughts also but I'm still committed to the expedition. You have nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth stood up and headed towards the door, she placed her hand on the knob as she turned towards John. "Good Major. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." She paused as she gathered her thoughts, "I… What about family? Do you have anyone? I know this is late in the game but I'm ashamed to admit I didn't really give your circumstances any consideration when I dragged you into the program."

"Well I guess everyone has some type of family but I'm good," John bluffed as he firmly pushed all thoughts of a certain blonde colonel to the back of his mind.

Elizabeth watched him for a moment before she nodded and wished him a good day.

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

Sam carefully laid out her father's keepsakes. She looked at what she had selected. A mission badge from NASA symbolizing her father's many years in the Air Force, her parents wedding photo, Sam's bronzed baby booties that she found stashed away in the bedroom, a purple heart and a journal that he kept of his time with the Tok'ra. She hesitated over including the journal since it was a possibly a valuable asset in Earth's continued alliance with the Tok'ra.

"Hmm…maybe I should just hold onto you myself," she muttered to herself. "Dad would want his words immortalized not destroyed."

Sam pulled the journal from the pile and placed it in her travel bag. She wasn't ready to read it yet. As she dropped it into her bag her eyes locked on a photo that she carried with her at all times. It was of her and John on a rare vacation to Hawaii. John loved to surf and she loved to watch him play. She smiled as she recalled how he had dragged her screaming and dripping wet onto his board and taken her for the ride of her life. John was a very physical person and had a love of all kinds of sports and other physical activities. She pulled the photo out and hugged it to her as she went to sit on the love seat.

Sam was still reminiscing about all the good times she and John had when she heard the chime ring signaling a visitor. She quickly rose and returned the photo to her bag and went to see who was visiting. She opened the door and was greeted by a Tok'ra. She appeared to be in her early sixties if you could go by the graying of her hair but with the symbiotes healing abilities the woman could be well over a hundred for all you could tell.

"May I help you?" Sam politely greeted her guest.

In a deep guttural voice, the woman responded, "Good day. We are Lucinda and Liddel. We are a representative of the Council here to advise you on the activities for today. We will be having a commemorative feast in Selmak and his human host's, Jacob Carter, honor."

Sam invited the Tok'ra in. Lucinda smiled as she received control and offered her condolences for the death of Sam's father. "Jacob was a dear friend during his time with us and will be greatly missed." She handed Sam a bag similar to the Earth made garment bags. "This is the outfits that you are required to wear as the bereaved next of kin. The pale green shift is for the feast of honor that will begin in a couple of hours and the brown shift is for the ceremonial fire. The colors signify green for life and festivity and brown for the return to dust. You will also be required to speak at the festivities but if you are too grieved to pen anything yourself then we will assign someone to assist you. I know this is a sorrowful time but must ask if you are prepared to commit your father and Selmak to the next life?"

Sam who had kept silent through the instructions replied in a startled voice, "I…uh…yes. Of course and no I'll prepare my own words. Thank you. Is there anything else I'll need for the gathering this evening."

"You will need to bring the mementos you have gathered to commemorate your father's memory and they will be combined with Selmak's. We will leave you in peace for the duration of the day. An escort will arrive when it is time to gather." Lucinda shifted slightly as her Tok'ra counterpart took control.

Liddel commented, "We are greatly grieved by the loss of our friend and compatriot. Selmak and Jacob represented us with your world and worked hard at keeping lines of communication open. We hope to continue our allegiance with the Tau'ri."

Sam nodded, "Yes of course and thank you for honoring my father with the Tok'ra ceremony. Selmak came to mean a great deal to Dad and he would be pleased that they were resting together eternally."

The Tok'ra bowed slightly in response as they excused themselves.

Sam was again alone. She sighed as she carried the bag to the bedroom. "Damn John, I really wish you were here."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

John ran his hand across the stubble of his morning beard and decided he had better shave before heading out of his quarters. Once done, he headed to the mess hall for some breakfast.

"Major?" a voice called from behind him.

John turned around and spotted Dr. Rodney McKay hurrying towards him. John grimaced as he politely asked, "Yes Doctor?"

Rodney, having caught up, responded, "Are you heading to breakfast? Good. I'll just tag along. I need to speak with you about some artifacts that we are considering taking with us. Not really sure what they are but I figure I can have you assist me with that. Wonder what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

John stared in stupefaction as Rodney continued to ramble from one subject to the next before bringing his hand up in a stop motion, "Doc take a breath. We're not in any hurry this morning are we? I've got a physical and some tests to take after I eat then I'll stop by your lab."

"Oh, right. Umm, breakfast then," Rodney headed off towards the mess.

John looked after him and muttered, "Yeah…right…breakfast…I hope."

Rodney looked back over his shoulder, "You coming Major? Let's hope they got rid of all those orange rolls and have put out some cinnamon ones. Citrus you know is the root of all true evil. I'm allergic and I swear that someone in the kitchen is deliberately trying to kill me. On O'Neill's orders of course."

John nodded as he trailed behind him as he thought at least with McKay around he wouldn't have to worry about any idle thoughts of Samantha creeping in.

* * *

"Here put your hands there…yes…good. Now think…ON."

John glared, "I told you nothing is happening. It isn't anything but a useless hunk of junk."

Rodney arrogantly replied, "You're just not trying hard enough."

To distract McKay from handing him anymore ancient pieces he asked, "So, why does the General hate you."

Rodney looked up and in a crushed voice said hesitantly, "He does? Who told you that? What have you heard?"

John replied exasperated, "You did! You said he was trying to kill you."

"I did?"

John growled, "Yes you."

Rodney responded vaguely, "Oh." He waved his hand in the air and said, "The General is just upset at a disagreement I had with Colonel Carter. Besides he can't still be mad…it was a long time ago. She likes me now."

"Colonel Carter?"

"Samantha Carter…Dr. Sam Carter… Prima-donna of SG-1. Oh you probably haven't met her yet. She's off-world. Something about her father's funeral."

John parroted, "Her father's funeral?"

Rodney replied with irritation, "Are you dense Major. You keep repeating everything I say. Yes, her father's funeral."

John took a deep breath before he said, "Sorry doc. I was trying to figure out why her father's funeral would be off-world."

"Oh, that's right you don't know her. Her father, Jacob Carter, was a host to one of the Tok'ra symbiotes."

Shocked, John exclaimed, "Symbiotes! I thought those were the Goa'ulds!"

"Ahh it's kind of complicated but there are essentially good and bad symbiotes. Bad…Goa'uld, good…Jaffa, Tok'ra and probably some others I haven't heard about." He waved his hands in dismissal of the subject.

John spoke, "Oh, I see."

Showing surprising insight, Rodney asked, "Are you alright Major? You looked a little…I don't know…sad there for a moment."

John was saved from replying when Carson followed by Dr. Carolyn Lam entered the lab. "There you are son. Laddie, I've been looking all over for you. You're late for your physical."

Carolyn seconded, "Major you know you have to pass a physical before we can authorize you to go through the Gate."

John apologized, "Sorry docs. Later McKay." He and the two medical doctors headed out of the labs.

* * *

After a barrage of tests and vials of blood, John was finally able to re-dress. He was glad the vampires were through…he hated physicals.

Carson walked over hesitantly; he looked over his shoulder to be sure no one else was around before commenting, "I wanted to apologize about before. I don't know what I said but obviously it touched a nerve. If you want to talk about what is bothering… I can keep things confidential."

John looked momentarily confused before recalling the conversation he and Carson had in the mess hall. He had left the doctor kind of abruptly when memories of Samantha started crowding in on him. "Uh that's okay doc. Momentary weakness. I was just thinking about an old friend."

Carson persisted, "What about family…surely you've got some. A special someone you're leaving behind?"

"Nope…not a soul," stated John emphatically.

"Well I'm leaving my dear mother. I'm going to miss her greatly. We're very close. What about you own parents?" tried Carson.

"Cabbage patch."

"What?" sputtered Carson.

John enunciated, "I'm a cabbage patch kid, doc."

Carson looked confused, "I don't understand."

Both men were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the attractive strawberry-blonde woman coming up to them, "Really Major. I believe I owned one of your siblings as a child."

Startled, John swung around in time to spot Dr. Kate Heightmeyer standing behind him with one eyebrow raised.

John swallowed, "Oh Dr. Heightmeyer…didn't see you standing there. Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," drawled Kate. "I think we need to have a long talk, Major."

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

Sam nervously tugged on the borrowed clothing. Pale green was definitely not her color. She was just glad no one else was around to witness her pastel fashion horror. If it weren't for her dad's memory she wouldn't be caught dead in these clothes. She laughed somewhat hysterically at that thought. "Sam get a grip…that council woman will be here soon," she grumbled. "It doesn't matter how you look."

Taking a calming breath, Sam moved toward the counter that held the artifacts to represent her Dad's life. She skimmed her fingers gentle across them as she whispered, "I miss you Dad. I really wish you were here. I need someone to talk to."

She hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks when the bell chimed a visitor. She gave a final pep talk, "Pull it together Sam." She tugged again at the shift before welcoming Liddel to her father's home.

* * *

Lucinda smiled, "Sam if you have any other questions about what to expect, please do not hesitate to ask." Her voice deepened as the Tok'ra took over, "Yes, Samantha Carter, we are grateful that you have agreed to participate in the Tok'ra's passing on ceremony."

Sam absently replied, "Please call me Sam. Only my dad and husband ever call me Samantha."

The Tok'ra apologized, "I am sorry Colonel Carter. I was unaware that you had taken a mate. Colonel O'Neill did not accompany you?"

Sam was startled when she realized Liddel though Sam and Jack were together, "Colonel O'Neill. God…no. We're just friends and actually he is General O'Neill now."

"Again my sincerest apologies. Jacob had indicated that he thought you and O'Neill were close and I assumed that when you mentioned your mate that he was your chosen companion."

Sam firmly replied, "Ah no...Dad was mistaken. Jack and I were just friends and colleagues. Nothing more. Jack…General O'Neill is already married to his job."

Lucinda responded, "I'm sorry Sam. Your husband could have accompanied you to the Tok'ra's passing ceremonies. Had we know about your circumstances in advance we would have been sure to have made mention of it when we asked you to come."

Sam covered, "Oh he couldn't have come. He's on a mission at the moment."

Lucinda responded, "Is he also with your military forces?"

Sam relieved to be able to admit this if only to a stranger, replied, "Yes…yes he is. He's a pilot."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

John shifted uncomfortably in the chair he had been waved to. "So Doctor… is this really necessary?"

Kate leaned back with cheerful delight as she responded, "Yes Major it is. Anyone going through that gate has to be mentally sound. Doubly so when they are traveling to another galaxy. Usually the military personnel has months of preparation time before they actually go off-world but seeing as you are late to the game…so to speak, you'll only have a couple of days to get yourself mentally prepared."

John squirmed as he drawled, "Okay. What do I have to do?"

"This isn't a test Major. Just relax. We're just gonna have a nice and friendly chat."

"I'm not a chatty kinda guy," he indolently replied as he crossed his arms in a defensive move.

Kate's smile slipped slightly at the arrogance of the major. She lightly threatened, "I don't think you understand Major. You don't go if I don't say you're okay to go."

John stated with confidence, "I don't believe Dr. Weir shares your sentiments."

Kate persevered, "I see your point. Why don't we have a little question and answer session."

"Sure, why not…give it your best shot."

Kate pulled out a folder with John's name typed neatly along the edges. She flipped it open as she began, "Alright, I see in your records that you lost some team mates in a mission a few years ago. That you had trouble with authority figures. Do you think your past history will affect you in the performance of your duties and responsibilities?"

John simply answered, "No."

Kate waited. John continued to stare at the doctor without expounding further on his response.

Kate took a deep breath before continuing, "I see. What about family? Your file is a little sketchy in that area. I see your father is still alive." She paused a she shuffled through the file. "Ahh…I see you have one brother and an ex-wife." She looked up at John as she asked, "Will you miss them? I'm sure family is important to you as it is to everyone else. "

John released a sigh of relief as he realized that her folder didn't include anything about Samantha, "Sure… some more than others. Next question."

Kate clinched her fist at the major's deliberately brief answers. She narrowed her eyes as she went for the jugular, "Well, well, well…what do we have here?" She gave a shark-like grin as she read the file.

John gave a worried frown at the doctor's tone of voice. 'Uh oh' he thought as he nervously ran his right hand through his already tousled hair.

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

Liddel walked up to Sam, "Colonel Carter, I hope you are being made to feel welcome."

Sam nodded as she replied, "Most everyone has been very polite and sympathetic. Selmak was revered by several of the Tok'ra and my father would have been honored by the respect he has been accorded by your council." She hesitated before stating, "I did notice a certain amount of…animosity from some of the younger members of your people towards Selmak."

Lucinda came forward and answered, "Some of the Tok'ra were unhappy with the amount of control Selmak allowed your father. They feel that the Tok'ra symbiote should remain primary at all times with very little thought to the host…it is not a belief shared by the Tok'ra as a whole."

Sam gave a brief half-smile of understanding as she replied, "I see. We have teen-aged issues on Earth as well. I guess you can't please everyone."

Liddel took back control as she answered, "Thank you Colonel for your understanding. We are working hard to re-establish a powerful Tok'ra society that is more tolerant of our human hosts. We are truly grateful to each and everyone for the gift they have given our symbiotes. Jacob was blessed with a kind and compassionate warrior. They were a true blending of spirit and soul."

Sam sadly replied, "Thank you. I'm gonna really miss him….both of them."

Both ladies wandered towards the banquet hall in time to hear the announcement that started the ceremonial feast. "In our time of bereavement we must look to the living for salvation. Our beloved family shall not pass on in vain. Each of our brethren's accomplishments have brought our people closer to unification. We will one day bring down our greatest enemy. In so saying, it is with great honor that we are here today to celebrate the accomplishments of Selmak and his host, Jacob Carter." Guests clapped enthusiastically while a select few allowed their emotions to overcome them.

In the back of the gathering crowd, Sam listened with tears in her eyes as she felt the loss as if it had only just happened. Lucinda placed her hand on Sam's elbow and urged her forward. "Here Sam. These are our seats. I took the liberty of having my seat moved next to you since I didn't believe that you were close to any of the other Tok'ra present today and wouldn't mind."

Sam agreed, "No…thank you." Sam collapsed in the chair grateful for the respite. She wondered what John was doing right now. Was he ferrying more scientists to the ancient outpost? Did he read her note? Had he forgiven her for leaving after their last argument?

"Sam are you okay? You're looking a little peaked right now. We would understand if you were unable to continue with the ceremony tonight."

Sam waved away her concern, "No Lucinda. I'm okay…well as okay as I can expect at any rate. I'm just woolgathering."

"Woolgathering? I am unfamiliar with this term. Is it native to the Tau'ri?"

"What…uh I suppose so…yes. It just means thinking about things that have happened in the past." Wanting to change the subject, Sam glanced around and noticed several of the guests watching her. "I guess everyone here knows that I'm not a member of the Tok'ra."

Liddel gutturally replied, "Yes. But they recognize your honored status as Jacob's daughter and a respected member of the Tau'ri."

Sam commented, "Well….good. Maybe we should get something to eat."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

John stalked down the corridor, his expression closed. He silently groaned as he thought back to his conversation with Dr. Heightmeyer. He couldn't believe the secrets she had unearthed and then dared to wave them at him like a red cape in front of an enraged bull. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from behind. He turned to see Lieutenant Aidan Ford hurrying toward him.

John pasted on a fake smile as he responded, "Ford?"

Ford bounced, "Major Sheppard. Great to see a familiar face. Have you met our CO yet?"

John replied, "No. Don't believe I've had the pleasure. Dr. Weir said the guy's name is Colonel Marshal Sumner."

Aiden grinned, "I've heard he's a real hard-ass. Can't wait to meet him."

John turned and headed back down the hall towards his quarters, "Ford why in the world would you be excited about meeting a superior officer. Especially one you've heard is a hard-ass."

"Doesn't matter, Sir. We're gonna get to go to another galaxy. Life couldn't be better."

"I don't know…no beer, no football, no Ferris wheels…probably nothin' to fly. Not sounding all that great to me."

"Are you kidding, Sir. Native drinks, alien woman…did you know that Dr. Jackson's wife was from Abydos. That's the first planet the SGC went to." Ford tagged behind the major until they arrived at the major's room.

John didn't attempt to figure out the kid. He was all over the place, "Good for Dr. Jackson." John entered his room and turned to look at Ford, "I'll talk to you later," he closed the door in Aidan's grinning face. John laughed as he pictured the look of shock on the younger man's face. Kinda reminded him of a little brother…well he didn't really have a little brother…just Dave. Now there was a piece of work. Way too serious. John wondered if he should give him a call. He shook his head as he plopped down on his bunk…Nah. Dave wouldn't even notice he was gone.

He wondered what he should do about Dr. Heightmeyer. She couldn't really tell anyone anything because of doctor…psychiatrist confidentially… but still…she could be a huge pain in the behind with that kind of ammo. He leaned back against the headboard determined to catch a few zzz's. Dodging doctors was exhausting work.

* * *

_**Tok'ra homeworld…**_

Sam closed the door as she yanked off the heels. Thank god that was over. Her feet were killing her. She tossed the shoes across the room. Only two more days to go then she could head back to Earth with a clear head and work on putting her marriage back on an even keel.

She was grateful to the Tok'ra for providing her dad with a new lease on life. She was sure she would have had to witness his slow decent as cancer ate him from the inside out. It was an insidious disease. She knew him well enough to know that he had preferred to go down fighting then to struggle to stave off death at a slow and lingering pace.

His death had given her a new look at her own life. She knew what was important now. She glanced at the photo she had displayed of her and John and smiled. Yeah, she had fixed her priorities.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

Kate knocked on Dr. Weir's office door and waited for admission.

"Come," Elizabeth called out. She glanced up when the door opened.

Kate moved into the room as she asked, "Elizabeth, do you have a few minutes. I've finished the evaluation on Major Sheppard."

Elizabeth stood as she waved Kate into one of the chairs facing her desk, "Please have a seat Kate. Is there anything I can get you to drink?" She renewed her cup of coffee as Kate politely declined.

Kate took a deep breath as she reported, "I know you really want the Major to go along but I don't think he would be a good addition to the expedition. He has a lot of issues and doesn't seem to want to work them out."

Elizabeth stared at her as she sat back, "I see. What kind of issues?"

Kate leaned forward as she earnestly replied, "When I spoke with the major he stonewalled me about everything, he wasn't communicative and showed no inclination to want to discuss personal matters."

Elizabeth smiled, "That doesn't sound so bad. Maybe he is just a very private person."

Kate frowned, "Given his past history I think it is clear that he is not a team player and would have difficulties following the chain of command."

Elizabeth firmly responded, "Dr. Heightmeyer, I am well aware of his history in Afghanistan. He disobeyed orders to try and save lives. I personally don't consider that to be a problem. I'm aware the military may not see it that way but I want someone who is more concerned for the lives on this expedition then in their own. So unless you tell me he has is a serial killer, rapist or likely to mentally snap when we get to the Pegasus Galaxy, then Major Sheppard goes. We need him. He has a natural affinity with Ancient technology and we are going to a city that was made and lived in by those very people. I cannot afford to let him go just because the military commander may get his ego squished every now and again."

Kate feeling she was losing control of the meeting, snapped, "No doctor I don't. However, I do have this." She opened the folder she brought with her and slid the paper across the desk. "Maybe now you will share my concerns."

Elizabeth snatched up the paper and looked over the contents. Her eyes widened as she asked, "Did you speak to Major Sheppard about this?"

Kate smugly replied, "I tried…he didn't want to discuss it and walked out of our appointment."

Elizabeth commented, "I see. So he didn't give you any indication that this would present a problem for him? He must know that the expedition is under the military supervision of Colonel Sumner."

Kate volleyed insistently, "Oh he knows… he just didn't seem to care…or he is really good at hiding his emotions. This could be a volatile situation and I don't believe we should place Major Sheppard in this kind of position."

Elizabeth stood, "Dr. Heightmeyer…Kate, I will speak to Major Sheppard but I'll warn you right now…if he is okay with this and is still committed to this expedition… he is going. We need him."

"I see," the disgruntled doctor pouted. She also recognized the clear dismissal in Elizabeth's posture.

Elizabeth smiled, "Look at it this way doctor. If he chooses not to go, you will have been right but if he does choose to continue with the expedition…and I hope he does…then you will have him to yourself in another galaxy with no way of getting away from you. After all doctor, that is what I hired you for."

Kate nodded, "Yes you did."

Elizabeth walked her to the door, "Think of it as a challenge."

* * *

Jack wandered into Daniel's lab looking for some companionship. With Sam and Teal'c away and the base in an uproar over the Atlantis Expedition, Jack couldn't leave but didn't have a lot to do either. He was bored.

He watched Daniel pour over some ancient tome probably looking for his next clue in his quest to save the universe from itself. Jack shook his head in fond exasperation even as he cleared his throat for attention.

Daniel responded without looking up, "Just a minute Jack."

Jack nodded even though Daniel didn't bother to raise his head. He shrugged as he looked around the room. He prowled through the various objects lying about as he wondered how Daniel found anything in this mess.

Daniel closed the book and eyed Jack, "Because it is my mess."

Jack turned around and with a lifted eyebrow asked, "Reading minds today, are we?"

Daniel chuckled, "No just predictable behavior. What can I do for you? ...wait, let me guess… you're bored."

Jack frowned as he responded, "Are you sure you're not reading minds?"

"No Jack, just an old friend. I don't suppose you've given any further thought to my proposal."

Jack asked, "Proposal…what proposal?"

Daniel sighed in disappointment, "My proposal regarding the Atlantis Expedition."

Jack cheerfully responded, "Nope can't say I have. Wanna get out of here for a few hours? They won't let me go home and there isn't exactly an aging general can do around here."

"You miss Sam don't you?"

Jack laughed, "There is that but you'll do in a pinch. I'm more worried about how she is handling things then actually missing her."

Daniel frowned, "Yeah. Can't be easy." He tapped on his book before he said, "You know you're right…let's go out for a little while. I can certainly use the break." He shoved his book onto a nearby shelf and grabbed his keys.

John barged in, "Hey doc… oh sorry General," he quickly apologized with a wince.

Jack looked at him, "Major, you're still here. Amazing."

Daniel glared at Jack's flippant tone as he asked, "Yes, major what can I do for you."

John looked at his shoes as he responded, "Uh…it's nothing…I can come back later."

Jack growled, "Nonsense. Have you seen any of the Springs yet."

John replied, "Uh…no sir. I've only been on the base the past few days."

Jack rubbed his hands together in glee and then thumped John on the back as he said, "Well you're in for a treat. Danny and I were just about to head out for a night on the town. You're coming along."

John recognized an order when he heard one. "Yes sir." He glanced over to Daniel but didn't say anything.

Daniel interrupted, "I think that is a great idea. I think dinner and a movie is just the thing. Oh by the way, John… Jack's buying."

Jack looked incredulous, "I am? I must have missed that part of the conversation."

John and Daniel laughed as they headed out the door with Jack trailing behind them.

Jack called out, "So what are we gonna see?"

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

Sam looked around her dad's personal rooms and felt very alone. She moved towards the kitchenette area and pulled out an old Earth candle and the Tok'ra heating unit. She lit the candle with the Tok'ra unit and set it in a prominent place on the counter as she sighed miserably. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

Thump, thump, thump… John groaned as he rolled over. Thump, thump, thump… He slowly opened his eyes as he realized the thumping was coming from his door. "Crap," he muttered, "it better not be McKay again." He dragged himself up into a sitting position as he called out, "Just a minute." The thumping stopped. John glanced at his alarm clock...10am. 'Damn', he thought, 'no more going out with the general for a night on the town'. He wrapped the sheet around his waist as he moved towards the door.

He pulled the door opened and growled, "What!"…fully expecting McKay to be on the receiving end.

Elizabeth arched her eyebrow as she took in the major's unkempt appearance. His hair was sticking in every direction and he apparently hadn't shaved. Maybe Kate was right. "Good morning, Major. Is that a new fashion statement for the military?"

John stared in stupefaction for a moment before stammering, "Uh…no. Sorry Dr. Weir. I thought you were someone else." He opened the door wider and invited her inside.

"I see," an amused Elizabeth replied as she entered the major's quarters. She took in the unmade bed and accurately deduced that she had awakened him. "I apologize for waking you. I thought it was sufficiently late in the day that you were up and about."

"Sorry. Was out with General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson pretty late last night and he gave me the morning off. Thought I'd catch a few extra hours sleep." John eyed the folder that Elizabeth was swinging casually in her hand. He recognized it as from Dr. Heightmeyer. "I see the good doctor has already been telling tales."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "You know as well as I do that you signed a release that due to the uniqueness of the expedition that there is no such thing as confidentially…at least from me. Besides Kate was extremely concerned and I'll admit while I had reviewed some of your previous missions I hadn't really looked at the personal side of things."

John drawled, "So…?"

Elizabeth responded, "So Major, my only concern is whether you can do your job based on what's in this file. Under the circumstances I will understand if you decide to recues yourself from the program but I sincerely hope that you don't. I need you…the expedition needs you. We only have a few members with the ATA gene and none as strong or as natural as your own."

John slumped down on the edge of his bed as he eyed the doctor. She had been very open-minded about his disregard for certain orders and he would hate to disappoint her…but what about Samantha. How would she take his leaving on this mission…possibly one way? He didn't care about Sumner…that was an old wound that had long since scabbed over and he had no intention of re-opening it now or in the future.

He took a deep breath as he replied, "No, it won't be a problem. I know he's effectively the head of the military for the Pegasus Galaxy…at least until we re-establish contact with Earth."

Elizabeth released the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Well…good." She hesitated as she continued, "Major…John. Are you sure? We are going to attempt to dial the gate tomorrow and Colonel Sumner will be arriving sometime today."

John answered confidently, "Yes, Ma'am. I'm sure."

Elizabeth nodded as she headed back out the room. She halted just as she reached the threshold and turned to face John, "Oh and major it might be in your best interest to pack a comb." With that parting shot she departed; closing the door behind her.

John self-consciously reached up and patted his hair.

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

Sam looked at her appearance in the full-length mirror. The brown shift molded to her figure like a second skin. She ran her fingers through her hair as she thought of the upcoming ceremony. It was time to say a final goodbye to her dad.

She looked around the room and spotted an old baseball cap on the floor where it had apparently fallen sometime ago. He dad had been a big fan of the Atlanta Braves back when they were one of the most up and coming teams out there. He had been really upset when some of his favorite team members had been traded or quit the team. She reached over and picked up the cap. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned as she commented, "That's better."

She moved to the living area to wait for Lucinda who would be escorting her to the ceremony. She had already packed her duffle so that she could leave right after the ceremony. With Jacob gone there really was nothing tying her to the planet and she wanted to get home as soon as possible. Even with the Asgard's ship it would be at least two days till she would reach McMurdo.

The door chimed signaling the Tok'ra's arrival. Sam hurried over to the door and greeted Lucinda. "Hey. Thanks for coming. I really appreciate your support."

Lucinda eyed the cap before replying, "It is I who thank you for supporting the Tok'ra. You and your father have made many contributions to our society."

Liddel took over, "I too wish to thank you for coming to participate in the ceremony for Selmak and Jacob. However, I don't want to be rude but could you please remove the hat…it might be considered offensive by the other Tok'ra present for the ceremony."

Lucinda chimed in, "I'm sorry Sam. The Tok'ra have a strict code of appearance for all their ceremonies." She smiled to soften the blow.

Sam nodded as she pulled the cap off, "It's okay. It was my dad's. I just found it while I was packing the rest of his things." To cover her nervousness, Sam pulled her duffle off the floor and set it on the table. She grabbed the picture of her and John off the counter and shoved it and the cap into her duffle.

Sam gave a final look around before saying, "I'm ready."

Lucinda nodded as they headed out the door.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

Colonel Marshal Sumner arrived at the base already in a thunderous mood. He couldn't believe the fax he received on new military personnel. There had to be a mistake. He thought Sheppard was out of the picture when he made those mistakes in Afghanistan. He didn't think he would every have to actually see that boy again. He was a mistake from the beginning and one he knew he had to live with the rest of his life but he damn sure didn't want to have to see his mistakes day in and day out at a remote outpost in another galaxy. He knew it was unreasonable but eventually John's existence alone had cost him his marriage and the respect of his legitimate children. He would just have to press his case with Weir and O'Neill to get that boy sent back to Antarctica.

Marshal headed down the corridor on level 29 at a brisk pace daring anyone to interrupt his self assigned mission. Soldiers and civilians moved quickly out of his way till he reached his destination. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of the offices assigned to General Jack O'Neill.

"Come in," a cranky voice bellowed from inside.

Marshal opened the door and saluted the General who had come to his feet at the Colonel's appearance. "Sumner. Glad you could make it," commented Jack.

"Good to be here Sir. I wanted to speak with you on the new recruits list you sent to me."

"Yes, yes. I'm glad we were able to provide you with the extra contingent of marines you requested. The IOA was reluctant about adding any further manpower till Weir convinced them of the necessity of protecting their interests in an unknown environment," remarked Jack.

Sumner nodded his thanks as he brought up his concerns, "Sir. I appreciate all the support you have provided me with getting a good team of military resources together and for allowing to hand-pick several of those members. Which is why I am so concerned about the last minute addition of Major John Sheppard. I've reviewed his record and frankly I don't need a loose cannon on this mission."

Jack defended his decision, "Well…Sheppard is not negotiable. He has a high ATA gene and my understanding from several of the scientists and doctors…not to mention Weir herself; he is a valuable asset for this mission. Most of his record is actually classified and I've reviewed it also. One incident to save lives of a handful of men shouldn't be the end of his career. Which otherwise, has been spotless."

"General I am aware of the ATA gene issue with this expedition. A few of the carriers are in fact my men…"

Jack interrupted firmly with, "Sheppard is your man also."

Marshal girded his thoughts and forged on, "Now that is where we have the problem. I have every reason to believe…and expect Major Sheppard to disregard my orders whenever it suits him… out of spite even."

Jack looked confused as he replied, "Perhaps you should explain." He gestured the colonel to sit in the chair opposite his own as he moved back around the desk and took a seat.

Marshal sat down and began his tale, "John is my biological son."

Jack looked shocked as he commented, "Really? I'll have to look more carefully at those personnel files in the future."

Marshal continued with a brief nod, "Yes sir. As I was saying Sheppard is my biological son but I don't consider him to be my son. He was a mistake… my wife and I were having problems and well not to excuse myself…I got drunk. Next thing I know I woke up with this waitress. I got out of there fast but a few months later she tracked me down and told me she was pregnant. I had just patched things up with Missy and didn't want anything to jeopardize my marriage. I paid his mother a large sum of money to get lost and stay lost."

Jack asked, "Apparently she didn't stay lost."

"No…no she didn't. Just before the boy was born she contacted me to tell me she was getting married…to Patrick Sheppard. I congratulated her and asked her what she wanted from me. First she asked if I wanted to get to know my son…I told her I didn't have one. Then she asked to send papers authorizing his adoption to her soon to be husband. I readily agreed and made it quite clear I didn't expect to ever hear from her again."

Jack continued to stare at the colonel as he continued his story. "A few months went by when the papers arrived at my home. I was overseas at the time and my wife got them. Needless to say she was livid. By the time I got back, she had packed her belongings and moved her and the girls in with her mother. In my anger, I tore the papers up. Called John's mother and informed her that I would do whatever I could to destroy her. It was not one of my finer moments."

Jack questioned, "What happened? Obviously he uses Sheppard's name and not yours."

Marshal pressed on, "A few months after that, Missy and I were in marriage counseling and she was considering giving our marriage another go. One of the stipulations was that I get rid of the reminder of my infidelity. She couldn't handle him. So this time I contacted Sheppard. He was easy enough to find. He was a major player in the utilities market even then. I set up a meeting and he brought along another set of papers. I signed them and advised him I never wanted to know anything. I thought that would be the end of it."

Jack stapled his fingers as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk, "Marshal you and I have been friends for a long time. I knew that things had been tense with you and Missy but never imagined this. Hell Sara and I used to double date with you and your wife. You were there through Charlie's death. How could you keep this from me?"

"General…Jack. For the most part everything was fine after that meeting. I didn't hear from the Sheppard's again till years later. John was in some kind of accident and they needed genetically compatible donors. I don't really know the details but Sheppard found me and demanded I help his son. At first I refused…but he hammered at me till I agreed. Missy found out and I guess it was the final straw with her. We had been having other problems and this just came at a bad time. She left for good this time. Upshot of it is, I helped him to live and he found out he was adopted. I don't know what all John was told but he didn't want anything to do with me and I don't want anything to do with him. We've run into one another a few times over the years and it always resulted in more bad feelings on both sides."

Jack nodded his understanding, "I see. I'll speak with Weir but in the end it will be her decision."

Marshal released the breath he had been holding throughout the past few days, "Thank you Jack. I appreciate your help. Do you think it will help if I also talk with Weir?"

Jack stood as he responded, "I don't know what Weir knows so let me see what I can do without letting this whole mess out of the bag. Do you think Sheppard would have said anything?"

Marshal also stood as he was clearly being dismissed, "I doubt it. He has no more a fondness of me then I have of him." He headed out the door leaving Jack standing there in contemplative silence.

* * *

_**Tok'ra Homeworld…**_

The Tok'ra gathered in front of the planet's Stargate. A pyre had been set up within the parameters of the Gate's event horizon.

Several Tok'ra had moved to stand in a semi-circle surrounding the pyre. Jacob and Selmak's bodies had been placed side-by-side on the platform.

Sam had been advised in advance that no one spoke during the ritual of remembrance. As the council member's passed her they bid their heads in respect. She immediately returned the gesture from her position of honor.

A council member called out, "Arik tree ac te kek. Tak mal arik tiak." Sam felt the tears slide down her face as she remembered another ceremony. Teal'c had translated the words as "We do not surrender, even in death. You will not be forgotten." It was a customary prayer of the Tok'ra prior to committing their honored dead into the after burn of the activated Stargate wormhole.

She had presented the artifacts at the festival as requested and they were brought forth now to be placed on the pyre next to Jacob. Another Tok'ra brought fell in line behind the council member and they too brought artifacts that they placed on the pyre beside Selmak. She clasped her hands in front of her in a rare display of nervousness.

The council member stepped back as he waved his hand. The DHD began dialing, Sam wasn't sure if there was a particular sequence they dialed or if it was just random. As the wormhole whooshed the bodies were engulf in the burn. When the pool cleared the pyre and her father and Selmak were gone. No traces remained. Sam stared in shock at the empty space until Lucinda placed a hand on her arm and led her away.

Once they were several yards away, Lucinda turned to Sam and asked, "Sam are you alright?"

"Yeah…yes," she sniffed as she forced back her tears. 'Thank you for asking." She raised her tear-filled eyes to the sky as she continued, "I need to go home now."

Lucinda nodded as she responded carefully, "You know you are welcome to stay on a few days if it will help you. Jacob and Selmak were respected by many of the elder Tok'ra for their dedication to our cause."

Sam replied, "I know. I have things I need to take care of. I'd be honored to visit in the future."

Liddel took over, "We too would be honored by your future visits. Even though we have lost a link between our people, the Tok'ra still considers the Tau'ri to be allies."

Sam simply replied, "Thank you." She took her leave, grabbed her duffle and requested a beam out by the Asgard.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

"Rodney…No! You cannot pack anymore equipment. We are fully loaded already. The gate will only be open for thirty-eight minutes and we want to make certain we get all the essentials through…not extra coffee pots," grumbled Elizabeth.

"Coffee is essential to the continued stability of myself and all other sane individuals," pressed Rodney.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she reasoned, "Rodney, we may not be able to contact Earth again. Further, they may not have coffee in the Pegasus Galaxy. Maybe you should go talk with the botanist, Dr. Katie Brown, about bringing samples of the Arabica Plant or better yet one of the Columbian varieties. Hopefully we will be able to grow some of our own fruits and vegetables and possibly our own coffee."

Rodney looked intrigued by the suggestion, "Katie Brown you say. Thanks." He hurried towards the door and yanked it open while just barely missing the fist that had been raised to knock. Rodney indignantly remarked, "Excuse you. Don't you pay attention? Important man here." He rolled his eyes as he took in the uniform, with a tone laden with disgust he commented, "Military."

"I think you meant excuse you doctor…McKay...right? I was warned about you," growled Sumner.

"Warned? Warned?" Rodney swiveled around, "Elizabeth! Just what has the military been up to? It is bad enough we have to take the Neanderthals with us but really for them to talk about us. That's just too much."

Elizabeth came around the desk to stand between the two men. "Rodney, don't you have somewhere you wanted to go?" She arched her eyebrows imperiously.

Rodney looked blank before blurting, "Katie. Coffee. Right. Yes. If you'll excuse me." He nodded to Elizabeth as he skirted around the Colonel and rushed out the door.

"Dr. Weir, I apologize if I've caused any problems…" Marshal began.

"No…no. Rodney is just being Rodney. He'll grow on you," placated Elizabeth.

"I highly doubt that doctor."

Rather than respond, Elizabeth gestured for the Colonel to enter and shut the door behind him. "I'm glad you were able to make it. I know the expedition came at such short notice."

Marshal nodded, "I'm looking forward to heading out to the Pegasus Galaxy. However, I wanted to discuss a potential issue…." His voice trailed off as he took a seat.

Elizabeth acknowledged, "Major Sheppard."

He commented, "I see. You've talked with General O'Neill then about removing Sheppard from the Atlantis roster?"

Elizabeth looked baffled, "No. No I have not. General O'Neill has given me final authority on all members of the expedition…civilian and military." Elizabeth paused before carefully saying, "Your relationship with Major Sheppard is part of his military personnel file. Birth certificates are public records, Colonel."

"I understand that doctor. That said, I don't feel that he would follow my direction which would cause tension and unrest with the rest of the military personnel. "

Elizabeth smiled as she said with a note of finality, "Well you will be happy to know that John and I have already discussed this and we don't see it as an issue."

The Colonel looked shocked at Elizabeth's support of the young upstart. "You and John discussed it. Dr. Weir I must protest…"

Elizabeth cut him off with a curt. "Your protest has been noted. John…Major Sheppard will be going to Atlantis with us. We need him. He is a natural with Ancient technology. I am assuming he gets the abilities from his mother's side of the family since you yourself tested negative for the ATA."

"I leave genetics to the professionals, Ma'am. Please excuse me… I have a mission to prepare for," snapped Sumner. He rose and headed out the door without further comment.

Elizabeth eyed the door as she wondered if the Colonel had accepted her decree. There really wasn't much he could do when their departure was less than a day away.

* * *

_**Asgard Ship – The **__**Daniel Jackson**__**…**_

Sam stood staring out the viewport as the blue lines of hyperspace whizzed by. Thor came up behind her and called out, "Colonel Carter?"

Sam jumped in a startled manner as she spun around, "Thor! Sorry, I was daydreaming. The new drive seems to be holding up pretty well. I'm not sure you really needed my input."

Thor responded, "Nevertheless, the Asgard appreciates you taking the time to accompany us on the test flights. We were able to incorporate some of your suggestions from the initial trip into the drives while you were on the planet paying respects to Jacob Carter. I trust you are agreeable with the changes."

Sam nodded, "Yes must smoother ride and if I don't miss my guess…are we going faster than before?"

The Asgard waved his hand towards the portal as he replied, "Yes, as you can see the flashes are quicker than you were used to. We should actually be able to shave at least a day off of your return trip to Earth with the new modifications."

Sam moved over to a nearby console and called up the schematics for the new drive. She pointed at a section on the blue print and asked, "Here. Do you think that we could modify this area to handle smaller ships? We are doing some testing on the old F301s at Area 51 and when I looked at these plans earlier, I thought it would be possible to convert enough power to back the new hyper-drive. It won't be anywhere near as fast as one of your ships but it would be quicker than the standard hyper drive."

Thor's eyes blinked several times as he reviewed the area. "That may be possible with the naquadria. Further simulation tests would have to be run before going into live due to the instability of the power source. Perhaps Jonas Quinn would be available to assist in the testing."

Sam sighed, "I don't know. Jonas may still have his hands full with Kelowna. We were able to stabilize the naquadria in the Prometheus but that was nowhere near as fast or as complicated a design as your new hyper drive engines."

Thor looked at Sam as he replied, "We will assist with the simulations and mock up of a revised blueprint for the F301s after we have finalized the hyper drive within our own ships. As you could tell from our earlier trip…there is room for improvement. Your insights have been invaluable to our scientists."

Sam refuted, "Well… a fresh opinion maybe but I think it is safe to say that your scientists are light years ahead of me."

Thor responded, "You underestimate your abilities Colonel Carter. It is a frequent problem I have noted within your species."

Sam didn't know what to say, "Oh…uh…sorry."

Thor blinked his eyes a few more times in thought before changing the subject, "As we will be arriving ahead of schedule did you still wish to be beamed to the ancient outpost or directly to Stargate Command?"

Sam answered, "Oh...the ancient outpost. I have some personal business to take care of at McMurdo before heading on to Colorado. I'll catch a flight at the air base."

Thor nodded, "I understand. If there is anything further the Asgard can do to assist you further, please let me know."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Thor. That really means a lot." Thor left the area and Sam turned to again stare out at the flashing blue lights as she practiced what she would say to John when she arrived. Maybe she could convince him to compromise. They could tell his parents and brother and maybe even Daniel. Daniel was s safe bet, he might be a little hurt but he would keep it a secret if she asked him…even from Jack. Then in maybe a year or so they could go public.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

John glared at the ever growing stack of balled up letters. Why couldn't he get this right? Nothing sounded good. How could he explain to Samantha what he was doing without coming across like a complete and unforgivable jerk? He sighed as he crumpled the next sheet of paper and tossed it to join the others across the room. Who was he kidding, she was going to be seriously pissed off when she returned to find him gone and not just out of their apartment but out of the galaxy.

He couldn't really talk with anyone about it because everyone here knew Samantha and that would probably make her even angrier than his leaving on the Atlantis Expedition. He dragged out another sheet and stared at it blankly for a minute before finally just deciding to go with the unvarnished truth. Yeah, maybe if he got back alive she wouldn't kill him. Not immediately anyway.

* * *

A short while later, John tossed his pen across the room and grabbed the envelope he had prepared. It was simply addressed to Colonel Samantha Carter – Personal and Confidential. He didn't want anyone getting suspicious should they see it. He quickly shoved the letter along with an updated copy of his will into the envelope and sealed it against any prying eyes. He eyed the mess around the trash can and decided he had better get rid of all the evidence. He had spotted a shredder on the level 26 and that way whoever had the room next would be none the wiser. The question was now how was he gonna get the letter to her. He couldn't very well leave it somewhere… it just wasn't secure. Maybe he could get Dr. Jackson to give it to her. He seemed like a friendly enough guy and he appeared to be close friends with Samantha. With determined thoughts, John grabbed the trash bag of papers and headed down to take care of disposing of the evidence…then he would seek out Daniel.

John exited his quarters and ran smack into Dr. McKay. "Whoa doc. What's your hurry?"

Rodney growled, "I'm on my way to see the botanist. We must have an unlimited supply of coffee. Surely even you flyboys know the value of caffeine. Anyway gotta go." Rodney rushed away never giving John a chance to speak.

John called out behind him, "Sure doc. Good luck with that." No response. John shook his head in disbelief before heading towards the elevators. He pushed the call button and the door opened instantly. He hurried inside and pressed the appropriate button to reach level 26. He looked down at the letter in his hand as the elevator crawled to a stop. He quickly glanced up to see he hadn't reached his floor as the door opened to admit Colonel Sumner.

Sumner glared at him as he entered the elevator. John casually moved over while keeping his eyes straight ahead. Marshal pushed the button for level 25 before turning and snarling, "Let me make myself perfectly clear Major. You are not here by my choice. In fact, the sooner you are gone the better."

John held his tongue until the elevator dinged for level 26. He replied, "Don't worry Colonel. My presence will grow on you."

Sumner replied curtly, "Like fungus. You just remember who's giving you orders."

John grinned indolently as he commented, "That would be Dr. Weir, right?"

Sumner face took on a look of pure rage as John wagged his fingers and said, "Toddles." The elevator closed between the two men.

John lost the grin as soon as Sumner was out of sight. He grumped, "Well John…looks like another great visit with dear old dad." He headed down the corridor and waited till no one was around before shredding the earlier versions of his 'Dear Sam letter'. Mission accomplished he headed back up towards Dr. Jackson's lab.

* * *

The door was opened and Jackson was bent over his table pouring over an old book. John knocked on the door jamb before he called, "Dr. Jackson, do you have a minute?"

Daniel glanced up as he waved the major into the room, "Sure what can I do for you?"

John paced around the lab as he murmured, "I was kind of hoping I could get a favor? One of the no questions asked kind?"

Daniel looked intrigued as the usually charming and overconfident man seemed to be having trouble asking for help. "Well I would need to know what kind of favor before I agree to anything?"

John slid over to the lab table and started to pick up various bottles and artifacts to help cover his nervousness. "Well Dr. Jackson…"

Daniel interrupted, "Please call me Daniel. Huh maybe you should put that down. We're not sure what it does and you don't want to accidently activate something that you shouldn't." Daniel reached out his hand as John handed over the artifact.

John decided to get right to the point, "Sorry doc…I mean Daniel. Look it isn't something illegal or immoral or anything. I just want you to deliver a letter but not let anyone else know about it."

Daniel looked confused, "Oh…well okay. I don't see a problem with giving someone a letter. They will know it is from you won't they?"

John answered, "Uh yeah. Signed it and everything."

Daniel questioned, "If you don't mind my asking, why the secrecy."

John squirmed, "I'd really prefer not to talk about it."

Sensing John's hesitancy in trusting him, Daniel nodded, "Alright."

John grinned clearly relieved, "Well good." He headed towards the door but was stopped when Daniel called out.

"Major?"

John turned back to him, "Uh?"

Daniel asked patiently, "Aren't you forgetting something?" John looked blank so Daniel prompted, "The letter? Do you have it?"

John shook his head in dismay, "Oh yeah. Sorry doc. Here it is." He pulled the letter out of his TAC vest and reluctantly handed it to the archeologist.

Daniel looked down and saw Sam's name on the letter, "Sam? What?"

John looked determined as he replied, "No questions remember doc. You did agree."

Daniel wanted to argue but he had agreed so he simply nodded as he said, "I'll make sure she gets it as soon as she gets back."

John remarked, "Thanks Daniel. And don't forget. Tell no one."

* * *

_**Asgard Ship – The **__**Daniel Jackson**__**…**_

Thor came up behind Sam, "We are nearing the planet. We have scanned the co-ordinates that you have provided. The dwelling is currently occupied by one male human. He appears to be in the smaller sized room… possibly a bathroom or closet."

Sam smiled, "Good he's home. Beam me to the room next to where he is. I don't want him to see me just yet."

Thor blinked, "Very well. Please prepare."

Sam grabbed her duffle and slung it over her shoulder. She nodded to Thor as she answered, "Thank you for the lift Thor. I'm ready."

Thor nodded as he waved he pressed a couple of buttons on his control panel. Sam felt the familiar tingle of the Asgard's beam as she was swept away to McMurdo. Sam opened her eyes to find herself in familiar surroundings. She set her duffle on the floor as she heard the sound of a shower running in the nearby bathroom. She smiled…maybe she would join him. She began shucking her clothes as she headed towards the bathroom.

When she entered the room, she wasn't able to see more than a few inches in front of her due to the amount of steam arising from the shower. She reached over and pulled back the curtain and climbed into the shower only to find a stranger occupying the space. She screamed as she jumped back out and grabbed a towel off the rack. She quickly covered herself as she snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

John looked around the crowd gathering in the gate room. Well this is it, he thought, the moment of truth. He glanced around and spotted Sumner arguing with Dr. Beckett. He shook his head as he wondered for the umpteenth time if he really wanted to be stuck in another galaxy with his biological father.

He glanced towards the control room and spotted Jackson, O'Neill, McKay and Weir all milling around above. He spotted Dr. Weir coming forward and began speaking into the microphone. He only paid partial attention as she announced the start of the dialing sequence. He turned to watch the gate with interest as he had never seen it in operation before. Gate travel had been suspended the past few days while McKay and some of the other scientists worked on getting it ready to hook to the ZPM power source.

John shared in the moment of excitement as the gate locked and a large water-like substance flowed out and back into the ring. Dr. Jackson had explained the event horizon and how the gate worked but seeing it was way more awe inspiring then listening to the doc's techno babble. John gripped his P-90 firmly as his eyes were captured by Sumner across the room. He stared back until Sumner backed down and turned to the Gate. His attention then wandered to the roving MALP as it moved through the puddle.

The chatter throughout the room increased as the group waited for the telemetry to come through. Within moments a hush covered the room as Sumner called out orders…apparently they were gonna go. John took a deep breath as he listened to the Colonel.

He watched as Dr. Weir rushed from the control room and after speaking with Sumner, she and the Colonel headed out through the puddle.

John glanced over his shoulder and saw Lieutenant Ford coming up beside him. John gave a genuine smile as he greeted him, "Ford. Good to see a friendly face."

Aiden grinned as he responded, "You too sir. You ready to go."

John thought about it a minute before replying, "Nope…but let's do this anyway." Aiden nodded as the two men headed up the ramp. After Aiden had jumped through…backward of all things, John took a deep breath. He had heard that your life flashed before your eyes just before you died but John swallowed hard as he thought about what he was leaving behind. God, he hoped she would understand and give him a chance if he ever made it back. He released the breath and closed his eyes as he stepped forward into his future.

Daniel glanced for Jack to the gate over and over till until he finally burst, "Jack it's not too late for me to go with them."

Jack turned to look at him and responded with an air of sadness, "Well if you really want…"

Daniel interrupted, "Yes!" He turned and grabbed a duffle he had hidden in the room just in case. He glanced back at Jack and said, "You won't regret this."

Jack responded, "I already do. Just think of what Carter's going to do to me when she gets back."

Daniel grinned, "You'll explain it to her."

Jack said, "Go. You've only got a couple of minutes left."

Daniel nodded as he rushed from the room. He hurried up the ramp stopping momentarily to glance back up at his friend. He waved before turning and stepping though the gate.

Jack looked down as he whispered fondly, "Bye Danny. You owe me a big one."

* * *

_**McMurdo Air Base, Antarctica…**_

"My, my…I know the Air Force was getting progressive but doesn't this beat anything. I'm Doug, happy to make your acquaintance," he paused as he step out of the shower and reached for one of the other towels on the rack. He ran his eyes up and down Sam's partially concealed form and continued, "And who might you be. I've heard of military groupies but I thought they were usually overseas and not here in Antarctica."

Sam glared as she ground out, "What are you doing here?" She glanced around the bathroom and demanded, "And where are my things?" She froze for a minute and wondered if maybe Thor dropped her off at the wrong location. She looked around and spotted a familiar painting on the bathroom wall. Nope this was the right place.

"Well now beautiful, I don't know about your things but these are my quarters. I just moved in yesterday."

Sam asked confused, "Yesterday?" She walked out the bathroom while keeping her rear covered with the towel. She carefully leaned down and picked up her clothing from the floor, pushed past Doug and slammed the bathroom door in his face. She quickly got dressed and ran some cool water and splashed her face while she thought. Where the hell was John?

'_Thump, thump, thump'_ "Hey lady…you wanna get out of my bathroom? I've got to be on duty in an hour."

Sam stared at the door as she gave herself a little pep talk, "Okay…you can do this. You need to find out what happened to your stuff, who this cretin is and most important where the hell is that… that bastard." She schooled her features into a neutral expression as she calmly opened the door.

Doug grinned, "Well it's about time…," his voice trailed off as he caught sight of the blonde's rank. "Oh shit…I mean ma'am." He immediately saluted and stood at attention.

Sam haughtily remarked, "At ease." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Now let's start this over. First off…who are you?"

Doug clutched the towel as he contemplated just how much trouble was he in. He gulped, "Lieutenant Doug Copeland, Ma'am."

Sam nodded, "Very well Lieutenant. When did you arrive and where is the person that was occupying this residence?"

He quickly replied, "I arrived yesterday and I understand that I am replacing the previous occupant who has been reassigned to another base for some sort of classified mission."

"Classified mission! What classified mission? Never mind you wouldn't know anything anyway," rambled Sam. She started pacing as she contemplated what to do.

"Uh…ma'am?"

Sam stopped and stared as she snapped, "What?"

"Can I be excused? It's kinda chilly in here."

Sam looked at the Lieutenant, "Oh sure. You're dismissed."

He hurried towards the bathroom intent on putting as much distance between the two of them as possible. He cringed when he heard her call out, "Oh wait!"

He carefully turned with a studied air of nonchalance, "Yes, Colonel?"

"Do you know if he packed up or if the stuff that was here was put in storage?"

"I believe everything was stored Ma'am. I think he shipped out almost a week ago with little warning. Had something to do with that science outpost nearby, I think."

Shocked, Sam questioned, "It did?"

Doug shrugged, "Well that's what Captain Johnson indicated. He's the one that handled the packing up of the quarters."

Sam nodded as she clasped her hands together in nervousness.

Doug started back to the bathroom before he suddenly stopped and asked, "Uh, Ma'am?"

Sam asked distracted, "Yes?"

"This isn't gonna get out is it? I mean I just got here and I don't need any kind of problems, Ma'am. And seeing as how the guy that was here was a Major and well the way you were greeting him, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be advertising things either."

Sam nodded, "You got that right. Don't worry Lieutenant… I was never here." She turned and walked out of the apartment. She leaned against the wall outside as she wondered what to do. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed John's number. It was out of service.

* * *

_**Lost City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

Dr. Weir gawked when she spotted Daniel. "Dr. Jackson. What? How?"

Daniel grinned, "Jack changed his mind." He looked around in awe at the Ancient City, pleased that his years of research had paid off.

John glanced over and seeing Daniel felt a sudden panic. He rushed over and tapped the archeologist on the shoulder. "Daniel!"

Daniel asked, "Major, how was your first trip through the gate?"

John growled, "Not looking to good with you here."

Daniel asked confused, "Me. What? Oh…oh no. The letter." Daniel patted his pockets and pulled out the letter John had given him to give to Sam. Daniel waved his hand, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." He rushed back to the gate as a bottle rolled out of the event horizon. Not sparing it a glance, Daniel threw the letter into the puddle just as it closed.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

Jack asked, "What was that?"

Walter responded, "Unknown, Sir. Some kind of feedback I guess."

Jack replied, "Run a diagnostic, just to be safe."

* * *

_**Lost City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

Rodney walked up to Daniel and asked, "Jackson, what are you doing? Interesting way of shredding your mail."

Daniel winced as John glanced between the two doctors. "Shredded? What do you mean shredded McKay?"

Rodney looked over at the major and answered, "Well wormholes are only one way. They are made up essentially of the same material as black holes. So the gate was opened for us to come through here but we couldn't go back through without redialing the Gate back to Earth."

John glared at Daniel as he asked Rodney, "So the letter Dr. Jackson just threw into the Gate didn't go back to Earth?"

Rodney frowned, "No. It was probably destroyed as soon as it touched the event horizon. That's why when a Gate is activated you have to be clear of the horizon so that you don't burn up."

John sarcastically replied, "Thanks Rodney. I'm so glad to hear that."

Daniel looked down as he remarked remorsefully, "Major. I am so…so sorry. I really hope that that letter wasn't extremely important."

John responded, "No. Just screwed my future." He stalked off.

Daniel and Rodney watched the angry young man head down the corridor.

Rodney asked curiously, "What was in the letter?"

Daniel answered, "I'm not sure. But I don't think I will be questioning the major on it anytime soon."

Rodney nodded in agreement before turning to Daniel, "So Jackson, why are you here?"

* * *

_**In flight, heading towards Colorado…**_

Sam asked, "When do you think we will arrive?"

The pilot turned and replied, "We should reach Peterson within the hour."

* * *

_**Lost City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

"Major? John!" called Daniel as he rushed up behind John.

John turned with a scowl, "Yes Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel apologized, "I'm really very, very sorry about that letter. I was just so excited about coming to the lost city of the Ancients. It's been the main focus of my very existence for months…years even, that I just forgot I had it and I wasn't really thinking when I got here…I don't suppose you want to tell me what was in it?" He paused as John stared at him in silence. "Right. I'll take that as a no. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you think I could come with you to the planet. I may be of some assistance with a first contact situation."

John sensing the doctor's genuine remorse decided to forgive him. After all they might be out here for the rest of their lives and it was beginning to look like that could be coming to an end very soon. "It's okay doc. She would have been mad anyway. I was just hoping the letter might have softened her up while I was gone. As for whether you can go along, that is up to Weir or Sumner. Your best bet would be to appeal to Dr. Weir. Sumner doesn't like scientists."

Daniel confessed, "Yeah, I kind of got that impression. He seemed tense when we were listening to the Ancient hologram. And I thought he was gonna have a cow when Elizabeth told him that you were going to go with him. If you don't mind my asking…especially since you don't want to tell me just how you know Sam…but what exactly is going on between you and Sumner. I haven't seen anyone that mad since Jack forgot to set his Simpson's tape."

John grinned, "Simpson's? Yeah, I can see where the General might be a bit upset about missing an episode." He took a breath before continuing, "Look about Sumner. The truth is gonna come out sooner or later but I'd really appreciate if you kept this to yourself."

Daniel nodded, "Of course. My lips are sealed." He used his fingers to simulate a zipping motion across his lips.

John looked down briefly before glancing up and down the corridors to make sure no one was within hearing distance. "It's part of my personnel file apparently so I'm sure it won't be a big secret around here if we stick around." John again glanced around nervously, "He's my father… not my dad but the sperm donor type father. I'd rather just forget he exists and I'm pretty sure he feels the same for me."

Daniel gulped, "Oh…. I would have never guessed that. I was thinking more like a disgruntled ex-commander not, uh…" His voice trailed off. He cleared his throat before trying again, "John, if there is anything…."

John interrupted, "Stop right there doc. I don't need anyone's sympathy, pity or any other emotional bull. I'm fine. I have a Dad…his name is Patrick Sheppard and while he doesn't exactly like my career choice, he's a good man."

Daniel replied, "Okay."

John nodded, "Thank you. Just remember keep this too yourself. I don't want anyone else to know unless absolutely necessary, especially McKay and Beckett."

"I understand why you don't want Rodney to know, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life…well maybe his life but not anyone else's. But why not Beckett?"

John answered, "Dr. Beckett can't keep a secret much better but actually I don't want him to know because he'll get all emotional and try to 'fix things'. I've get enough of that from Weir and Heightmeyer."

"Major! If you're planning on joining us on the mission then I suggest you get your ass to the Gateroom now or we're leaving you behind," snapped Sumner from the end of the corridor. Rather than wait for a reply, the Colonel turned and walked away.

Daniel stared after him, "I think I see what you mean. I'll go see Elizabeth now."

John nodded, "Good luck doc." He hurried down the corridor.

Daniel called after him, "…and I still want to know what's going on with Sam."

John looked over his shoulder and called back, "Some other time doc. Some other time."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base…**_

Sam stalked down the hallway of Stargate Command. She couldn't believe how her week was ending. She hadn't been able find out anything from McMurdo and when she had Copeland fly her to the Ancient Outpost only a skeleton crew was there…and they knew nothing...well a lot about the expedition but next to nothing about John. Only thing she knew was that Major Sheppard had been at the Outpost the week prior, he had the ATA gene and he had arrived and left with General Jack O'Neill. Sam reached Jack's office and raised her hand to knock… she hesitated momentarily before banging on the door.

"Come in," called Jack.

Sam opened the door and eyed Jack sitting behind the desk. He jumped up to greet her, "Sam, you're back. Come in…come in." He waved her inside.

Sam took a deep breath to center her thoughts before calmly stating, "Thank you, Sir. Um, I just heard about Ancient Outpost but I didn't get a good report."

Jack leaned against the front of his desk as he gripped the edges behind him, "Oh…the expedition. I guess you're wondering how I could possibly authorize it."

Sam commented confused, "Well, uh, no. Daniel's been working on trying to locate Atlantis for a really long time and to think they may have found a possible location….he must be ecstatic."

Jack agreed, "That's one way of putting it." He nervously paced around his desk putting it between him and Carter.

"Anyway I was looking for one of the new recruits…Sheppard. I understand you had him transferred from McMurdo."

Jack stalled, "Uh, Sheppard…yes. What were you looking for him for?"

"Uhh…Dr. Kiwana said he tested positive for the ATA gene and I wanted to discuss having him test some objects we recently obtained from planet PX7-4M5," covered Sam. "Sooo…where is he?"

Clearly relieved to get off the subject of Daniel, Jack replied, "He went with the expedition to check out the possible Atlantis site."

Sam looked disappointed as she answered, "Oh…okay. Then I'll just go see if Daniel needs any help till Sheppard gets back." She pointed in the general direction of Daniel's lab. "When are they due back?"

Jack set down as he waved Carter to a seat. "Carter…Sam. I think you'd better sit down."

Sam looked concerned at Jack's serious expression. "What's going on?"

Jack steepled his hands as he bluntly answered, "Daniel isn't here. He went with the Atlantis expedition."

Sam nodded, "Okay?" She dragged the word out more as a question then a comment.

Jack looked indecisive for a minute before continuing, "Daniel located Atlantis on another planet. Not under the ocean as was previously hypothesized."

No longer in a rush, Sam answered as she took a seat, "That makes sense. It would be why Atlantis was so hard to find. Which planet?"

"We don't know the name of the planet since it wasn't one we've been to before. In fact it was the first eight symbol address we have ever discovered."

Sam exclaimed, "Eight! Wow…that's wow."

Jack grunted unenthusiastically, "Yeah wow."

Sam asked, "What's wrong? Daniel hypothesized the city could be a treasure trove of ancient technology. Possibly even weapons…that ought to get the old blood pumping."

"Weapons are good…." he paused, "if they weren't in another galaxy."

Sam leaned back, "Another galaxy? Which one?"

Jack sighed, "Pegasus."

Sam sputtered, "But that's…"

Jack cut her off, "I know. I know. But Elizabeth was insistent that they go and well McKay was able to figure out how to hook up the Zee Pee whatsit to our Gate and off they went."

Sam's eyebrows raised, "The ZPM…a Zero Point Module? That would give off tremendous power…and they needed it to dial an eight symbol address? It was only partially powered. How are they going to get back?"

Jack dreaded this part, "They aren't."

* * *

_**Lost City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

"No way. He's a civilian. He isn't going on this mission," snapped Sumner.

Elizabeth rubbed her hands in a circular motion alongside her head. "Colonel, I understand your concerns about Dr. Jackson. However, he has had a lot of experience in first contact situations and frankly we need to convince whatever people we meet to assist us during this crisis."

The Colonel continued to shake his head negatively, "Look I'm putting up with Sheppard but I'm not gonna be responsible for a civilian in an unknown situation. Sheppard is at least military but Jackson is an archeologist not a soldier."

Elizabeth stood up and glared, "He may be a civilian but Daniel Jackson has saved our planet time and again. I want you to take him along."

"I don't have time to argue with you Dr. Weir…"

Elizabeth cut him off, "Good. You and your team including Sheppard and Jackson leave in under ten minutes. Time is of the essence Colonel and I don't think I need to remind you of Dr. McKay's findings."

Sumner snarled, "I still recommend…"

Elizabeth again interrupted, "Your recommendations are noted Colonel. I'm sure General O'Neill made it clear that I am in charge of this expedition…not the military. You now have nine minutes."

Sumner gave one final glare before stomping out of the room in defeat.

Elizabeth sank back into her chair as she wondered if every day in Pegasus was going to be like pulling teeth. She didn't understand how Jack could have possibly thought her and Sumner would get along. They were complete opposites.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base, Milky Way Galaxy…**_

Sam stared incredulously, "Excuse me?"

Jack replied, "Oh…didn't I mention that before. They had to use up the power for a one way ticket. McKay and Weir seemed to think they would be able to find another power source on the other side and were…hopeful…that they would be able to reestablish contact from their end fairly soon."

Sam slumped down as she thought about John, "I can't believe you let him go. I can't believe you just…" her voice trailed off.

Thinking she was talking about Daniel, Jack commiserated, "Well he really, really wanted to go. He has been working towards this for a for a long, long time. And he got this really puppy dog look."

Sam looked confused, "What?"

Jack continued, "You know how Daniel can be…"

Sam interrupted, "Daniel? Oh yeah…Daniel. Right."

Jack asked, "Who did you think I was talking about?"

Sam covered, "Daniel… I just lost my head there for a minute. I mean I leave for a week and I come back and everything is wrong. Of course Daniel…who else would I be talking about….McKay?"

Jack grinned, "Funny. I know you're probably pretty upset right now what with your dad and Daniel…and McKay but this could net us a virtual treasure trove in ancient tech and weapons."

Sam frowned, "At what cost, sir?" She stood up and exited the room not waiting for a reply.

Jack called back, "Sam! Sam! Colonel!" She ignored him as she continued to stalk down the corridor towards the labs.

When she reached Daniel's lab, she glanced around taking note of his personal items strewn about. She felt tears come to her eyes as she swore, "I'm gonna find away to get you both back. " She knew that if they had found a ZPM when they got to Atlantis that McKay had already had more than enough time to hook it up and contacted the SGC before now. ..so she had to assume that they must be stranded. She wouldn't even consider that anything bad had happened to them… they were just out of reach for now.

So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open. Jack walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "Jack!" She moved away from him as she casually wiped her eyes before she turned to face him.

Jack looked sympathetic as he spoke, "Sam, I know you're upset about the expedition but I didn't have a valid reason to stop them and the IOA was backing Weir. They want that technology."

Sam nodded her understanding, "Yes sir. If you don't mind, I wanna check out the ZPM and see if there is anything I can do to charge it." She started pacing as she tried to work up possible solutions. "You know Thor is working on a new hyper-drive system… maybe you could convince him to let us use it somehow."

Jack looked amazed, "He is? That would be great but don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. They've only been gone a few hours. We need to give them time to do their job. I don't think we need to ride in on our white horses just yet." He continued to track her with his eyes.

Sam continued to ignore him as she paced, "Maybe there is something in Antarctica that could help. I've got to get back there and analyze all the data they've accumulated." She looked up and spotted Jack staring at her, "What? Did you say something?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he replied, "Me…apparently not." He hesitated before continuing, "Carter while I hate to end this fascinating conversation we're having, I can't let you go to Antarctica right now."

Sam stubbornly countered, "Why not?"

Jack sighed, "Because the Russians are coming."

* * *

_**Lost City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

John helped Daniel suit up. He tossed him a pair of night goggles. "Come on Doc. We gotta hurry. Sumner's not exactly happy with either of us going along."

Daniel agreed, "Yeah, I got that impression. I know why he doesn't want you along but what's his problem with me?"

John guessed, "I don't think he cares for civilians in general especially in what he thinks of as a military situation. You're a liability Doc."

Daniel disagreed, "I can handle myself. I've done countess first contacts. I even lived with the people of Abydos for several months before we had to return to Earth."

John asked as he checked his P-90, "Abydos isn't that an ancient civilization in Upper Egypt?"

Daniel was startled, "Yes it is. I didn't know you were familiar with ancient history major." He accepted the goggles and placed them on his head.

John absently replied, "I minored in history." With a final click of his gun he looked up and said, "Let's go." He headed for the gate room with Daniel in tow.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base, Milky Way Galaxy…**_

"Teal'c it's good to have you back," greeted Sam.

"Indeed," bowed Teal'c.

Sam hesitantly asked, "Did you get my message?"

Teal'c responded, "I did. I am most aggrieved to hear of the loss of Daniel Jackson. I concur also with your recommendation of contacting the Kelownans."

Sam grinned, "Don't count Daniel out yet. I have every intention of either establishing contact with our people in Pegasus or build a better power source so we can get there by ship in a reasonable length of time. That's also where the Kelownans come in. I want Jonas back serving on SG-1." Teal'c and Sam exited the Gateroom while discussing the possibility of getting Jonas to come back to the SGC.

"Has General O'Neill already approved the addition to the team?" asked Teal'c.

Sam evaded, "Well… I wanted to feel Jonas out before we involved the General. Besides, Jack is tied up with a Russian delegation right now. Can you believe they want us to accept another one of the people here at the SGC? This time they are insisting on SG-1. With Jack out and Daniel in another galaxy Jonas will help defray the Russian…I hope."

Teal'c eyebrows rose at what Sam was not saying, "You wish to pursue Jonas without informing the General. Is that wise?"

Sam replied, "I just don't want to count our chickens before they're hatched."

"Another Tau'ri colloquium. Interesting but I cannot fathom what hatching chickens has to do with either Jonas or Daniel," deadpanned Teal'c.

Sam explained, "I just don't want to count on Jonas rejoining us before we feel him out. He was dead set on helping to rebuild his society and while they've made great strides he may not be ready to leave Langara."

"I understand."

Sam smiled, "Good. It really is great to have you back."

* * *

_**Athosian Village, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

"Major!" Sumner called.

John turned to look at the Colonel, "Yes sir."

Sumner glanced around to ensure they were alone. He looked down for a minute before telling him, "As you are aware I didn't want you along on this or any other mission. But…"

John interrupted sarcastically, "Yeah, you've always made your feelings complete clear…Sir."

Sumner took a deep breath before continuing, "Maybe if you'd shut up for five seconds and hear me out… you might be surprised."

John snapped, "Fine."

The Colonel stared at him a moment before speaking, "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted…" John snorted. Sumner's mouth tightened in anger, "I wanted to say you did a good job back there in the tent with that Athosian woman, Teyla. You showed surprising skill in charming that woman. They may not be any immediate help but you were right we may need them in the future."

John was shocked. He stammered, "Thank you, Sir."

Sumner nodded before ordering, "Get back in there and keep an eye on the situation. I want you and Jackson to feel out the villagers while a group of us head over to the ruins on the other side of the lake. Keep your eyes and ears open." He abruptly turned and walked away.

John stared after him in confusion until Sumner was out of sight. He turned back towards the Athosian village with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

* * *

_**Lost City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

"Major, what happened?" Elizabeth demanded.

John looked at her as he replied, "We were attacked. Some creatures the villagers called the Wraith. They grabbed several of our people as well as the Athosians. I was able to evade them along with Ford, Jackson and a handful others."

Elizabeth groaned as she realized they had already lost a significant number of people and they had only been in the Pegasus Galaxy a couple of days. "Do we know anything?"

John answered, "Only what stories the villagers have told us. McKay is still working on finding what information we can about the Gate address. Jackson and Heightmeyer are keeping the Athosian's calm. Their leader was one of the people captured. We've got to get them back."

Elizabeth questioned, "John are you doing this for our people or to impress the Colonel. I just want to be sure your motives are clear and that you don't have a hidden agenda. The man is your father…like it or not. I know things are tense between you two but I don't want you doing this just to assuage any guilt you may be feeling right now."

John answered as honestly as he could, "I don't know what I feel for the old man right now. I do feel guilty but not because he's my father. I feel guilty that my CO and others were captured and I wasn't. I can't help them escape but I can damn sure help rescue them."

Elizabeth admonished, "John..."

John growled, "We don't leave people behind."

* * *

_A short while later..._

Armed with a plan, John headed to see Elizabeth. He caught up with her in her new office just past the Control Room.

John politely knocked to get her attention even though the door was already opened, "Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth looked up with a resigned look on her face, "John, what have you got?"

John answered, "McKay's narrowed down the address but the gate is in space."

Elizabeth felt a sense of relief but was immediately ashamed of her unconscious reaction. "John, I'm so sorry..."

John quickly interrupted, "We've been through this already. You said if I found a way you'd let me take a squad of men to rescue our people."

Elizabeth responded, "I know. But we really have no way of rescuing those people if the gate is in space. On a planet...maybe."

John drawled, "Then I guess it's a good thing those Ancient's left us a fleet of space ships."

Elizabeth looked startled, "Space ships? Really?"

John replied, "Really...really. They fly and everything." He grinned like a kid in a candy store with a pocket full of money.

Elizabeth grinned, "Then I guess I have no choice but to give you a go. Do you want to take Daniel with you?"

John declined, "No, I think he would be more useful here by helping to keep the Athosian's in line. Besides he seemed a little sweet on their leader."

Elizabeth was surprised, "Really? You didn't mention their leader was a woman."

John pretended, "I didn't? Are you sure? I could've sworn I mentioned Teyla."

"No, I'm sure I would have remembered."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base, Milky Way Galaxy…**_

"Jonas, thank you for coming," gushed Sam.

Jonas Quinn looked around the familiar walls of the Tau'ri's Gateroom. "It's good to be back. I was a little surprised by the invitation. With Dr. Jackson's return I was kinda under the impression I was a forth wheel."

Sam corrected, "Third."

Jonas looked momentarily confused till Sam expanded, "Third wheel...not forth wheel."

"Oh... sorry. I'll work on my slang while I'm here. You always had such a fascinating and diverse language. Again, I was surprised that Dr. Jackson took a mission to another galaxy without the rest of SG-1."

Sam eyes widened, "Right. Anyway it is good that you were able to come. I was concerned that you wouldn't be able to with the Kelownan's still working on getting Langara back into shape."

Jonas replied, "My people have reached a non-critical stage of rebuilding and can afford my absence for a time."

Sam got right down to business, "I want to get started right away on establishing contact with the Atlantis Expedition. Preferably face to face but at minimum some sort of communications while we work towards a hyper drive that will enable us to travel to Pegasus in a relatively short period of time."

"Of course. I understand that General O'Neill was going to work on getting the Asgard to assist with the new drives they were testing and in the meantime he has indicated in his communiqué that he wanted SG-1 to operate 'business as usual'. Has his orders changed that the Atlantis mission is to take precedence over the standard planetary exploration?" questioned Jonas.

Sam grimaced, "No...no...no change. I'm just anxious about the expedition. We don't know what is going on and I'm..." She paused a moment before continuing, "...worried."

"Yes, you must be worried about Daniel. But he really seems like he can handle himself in any given situation."

"Right...Daniel."

* * *

_**Wraith Facility, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

"Sir, the men are standing by to create a diversion on your command," reported Ford.

"Thank you Lieutenant," replied Sheppard as he continued creeping along the corridor. He looked around with an air of disgust. The place was musty and he wouldn't be surprised if the building wasn't alive and just waiting to attack him and his men. He quietly ordered, "Maintain radio silence."

Rather than answer, Ford nodded his understanding as he crept behind the Major.

John glanced back and commented in a low tone of voice, "Is it just me or is there a suspicious lack of activity here?"

Ford answered nervously, "Pretty suspicious Sir. Do you think they are alright?"

John remarked, "I hope so Lieutenant. I hope so." They reached a fork in the corridor. John glanced down each hall and said, "Innie, meanie, miny, moe...let's go this way." He gestured for Ford and the marines bringing up the rear to follow him down the path on the right.

Ford looked shocked, "Sir, we don't know this is the right direction..."

John nodded, "No we don't." He shrugged, "We don't know if the other one is the correct way either."

Ford nodded, "Yes Sir."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

"Have we heard anything?" questioned Elizabeth.

Dr. Peter Grodin, the British physicist, answered, "Not yet."

Rodney chimed in from a nearby console, "Elizabeth, look at this." He pointed to his monitor, "We were lucky...very lucky that the shield's collapse triggered the city to rise to the surface. Had the shield not failed then the city would have continued to flood in multiple sections and the city may not have been able to move with the weight of the ocean holding it down."

Elizabeth went pale, "My God. We would have all drowned."

Rodney nodded in agreement. "We've been able to get some more of the Ancient systems converted over to out power generators and I think we will be able to track our team...to some degree anyway."

Elizabeth responded, "Good. Keep working on it. Let me know the minute we hear from them or you are able to get the tracking system operational." Elizabeth headed back up to her office. She already had reports to write. Leadership was not always what it was cracked up to be.

* * *

_**Wraith Facility, Pegasus Galaxy…**_

The team came upon their missing teammates and the Athosians. John looked around and spotted the security chief, Bates. "Bates where are Teyla and Sumner?"

Bates looked over to the Major and sneered, "Colonel Sumner and the alien woman were separated from us right after we got here. Those things must have recognized her and Sumner told them he was our leader."

John groaned, "Great!" He turned to Ford, "Lieutenant escort these people back to the ship. I'm going after Sumner and Teyla."

Ford protested, "Sir, you can't do it alone."

John sighed, "I don't have time to argue."

Ford stared him down.

John growled, "Fine!" He pointed to one of the marines that they brought with them, "You...uh Brown. Escort these people while Ford and I go after the rest."

Brown nodded acknowledgment and began leading the prisoners to safety.

John glared back at Ford, "How come you don't obey like that?"

Ford grinned insolently, "I don't know Sir. Maybe I've spent too much time with you."

John rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam groaned, "I hate to admit it but I'll be glad to get out of here tonight. I'm going into the Springs for the night. Any of you guys wanna come?" She looked over her shoulder to Jack, Jonas and Teal'c.

Jack was the first to respond, "As much as I always enjoy an invitation to spend some time in your lovely company... No. I'm going fishing. Between Anubis and Colonel Vaselov, I think we could all use a couple of days stand-down. Jonas? Teal'c what about you?"

Jonas jumped in, "I think I'll join Sam in the city. I've kind of missed it while I was home."

Teal'c intoned, "Indeed. However, I must decline. I feel a need to meditate."

Sam nodded, "Well Jonas...it looks like just the two of us. I'll go get ready and meet you back here in an hour."

"Sure. I'll be waiting." The guys watch as Sam headed down the hallway towards the women's community showers.

Jack waited till Sam was out of sight before turning to Jonas, "See if you can get her to talk. There's something bothering her but she won't tell me anything. It has got to be more than Daniel. I've never seen her work so hard to find a solution to a problem when there were no lives on the line. Sure the expedition is out of contact but we have no reason to believe that anything bad is happening."

Teal'c refuted, "Perhaps she is unduly upset about Daniel because of the recent bereavement ceremony she attended on the Tok'ra homeworld."

Jack wasn't convinced, "Maybe. But I don't think so."

Jonas assured them both with a grin, "I'll see what I can do to cheer her up and find out what is going on. You can count on me."

Jack sighed, "That's what I'm worried about." He walked away without saying more leaving Jonas to stare after him as the grin left his face. Jonas turned to Teal'c with a confused look. Teal'c shrugged then he too left.

* * *

_**Wraith Facility, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sumner's cold wrinkled body dropped to floor as the female Wraith released him from her grip. "How many years must I take from you before you tell us what I wish to know?" She knelt down in front of his prone body before continuing, "Or shall I take all of hers?" She tilted her head in Teyla's direction.

The Colonel growled, "Go to hell."

The female snarled back, "Earth first."

Teyla protested, "Tell them nothing. She is one of their Queen's. She will kill us anyway when we are no longer useful."

The Queen screamed her outrage as she rose and moved towards Teyla, who was being held between two Wraith Drones. She backhanded Teyla for her insolence as she snapped, "So eager to die. The other Athosian begged for his life."

Teyla ground out, "I beg for nothing from such a monster."

The Queen remarked, "We'll see." She pulled back her arm to feed when she heard a commotion behind her. The Queen swung around and spotted her guards collapsing to the floor as Sheppard and Ford opened fire with their P-90 rifles. She screamed in rage as she rushed them.

John grabbed one of the drones weapons which had a long serrated knife attached. He quickly slammed the bayonet-like weapon into the Queen's stomach. He commented, "That had to hurt."

The Queen pulled back her hand to attack Sheppard but he was quicker, he yanked the blade upward, splitting the Wraith's internal organs in two. He grunted, "That had to kill you."

Ford opened fire on the drones holding Teyla.

Teyla immediately joined the fray to help dispatch the remaining warriors.

The Queen groaned out her last breath, "You don't know what you have done. We are merely the caretakers for those that sleep. When I die, the others will wake_...all of them_."

John glanced to the life signs detector they had found on the jumper earlier. He noticed dots after dot appearing on the screen all around them. "Damn." He, Ford and Teyla look up and see the Wraith coming awake above them. He ordered, "Let's get out of here."

Ford attempted to assist Teyla who told him, "I am fine, what about my people?."

John answered, "They're all fine. Let's go." He reached down to pick up Sumner who had lost consciousness sometime during the skirmish. He threw the older man over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Ford asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

Teyla gave him a pitying look as John replied, "I don't know."

* * *

_**Colorado Springs, Colorado...**_

Jonas and Sam exited the movie theater with smiles on their faces.

"Wow that was great. Did those people actually exist here on Earth?" asked Jonas.

"Before I'd have told you they were myths and legends. King Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and all the other Knights of the Round table..."

Jonas interrupted, "And Guinevere! You can't forget Guinevere. She was hot!"

Sam grinned at his enthusiasm, "...and Guinevere. But now I don't know... with what we've seen of the Goa'uld, the Asgard and the Ancients alone suggest that those tales may be as real as Atlantis is."

Jonas cautiously asked, "About Atlantis..." His voice trailed off.

Sam cautioned, "Not here. I've booked a couple of rooms for the night. We'll talk there."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John leaned against the railing as he thought back to the circumstances that brought him to Atlantis. He really missed Samantha but he really did make a difference here. He wondered if he would have come to Atlantis if they hadn't had that fight... he would like to think he would but he would have probably caved in to his wife's demands of secrecy and would still be at her beck and call in Antarctica. It was probably just as well he hadn't seen her before he had agreed to the expedition. Besides he would have probably still been in the dark about her position with the Stargate Program.

Elizabeth came up behind him, "Penny for your thoughts Major."

John grinned wryly, "Probably not worth that much, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth returned his grin, "Please call me Elizabeth. You did good out there."

John grimaced, "Tell that to Sumner, or the Athosian's that died...not to mention the rest of the galaxy."

Elizabeth replied with a raised eyebrow, "Why don't I tell that to the men and women that you rescued from a Wraith encampment when they did not believe anyone would dare come to help them?"

Teyla came up behind him with Daniel in tow, "Or how about Jinto who is no longer an orphan even when he thought his only living family to have perished at the hands of the Wraith. I and my people owe you and yours a great debt of gratitude."

Daniel popped in with, "I'm certainly feeling pretty grateful right now Major." He looked over at Teyla, "For a lot of reasons."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Episode 02 Hide and Seek

**What If? Episode 2 Hide and Seek**

_**Colorado Springs, Colorado...**_

Sam shut the hotel room door behind Jonas then gestured for him to take a seat. She began, "So..."

Jonas sat down as he returned, "_So?_ You want to tell me what's going on?"

Sam replied, "Not really...no." She began pacing back and forth in front of the hotel's doorway.

"Well if you don't, I'll just keep pestering you. Besides General O'Neill was worried," persisted Jonas.

Sam clasped her hands together nervously, "Jack...no, no, no. He is the last person I want to know. Look if..._if_ I tell you. I have to have your word that anything I say stays between us. No Jack and no Teal'c. You and me only." No way did she want to deal with Jack's wounded pride on top of everything else.

Jonas protested, "But what if the General asks me?"

Sam replied firmly, "You lie. Your word Jonas or I'm not telling you anything."

Jonas sighed, "Fine...fine, you have my word."

Sam eyed him suspiciously for a moment before adding, "On the lives of your people. Your planet."

Jonas swallowed, "Okay...on the lives of my people and my world...I promise. So what is going on?"

Sam grinned, "I got married."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth stood at the head of a long table in a designated conference room, she opened the meeting with, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice." She glanced around the room taking note of the various department heads. The military commander was noticeably missing but she had asked John to stand in for the Colonel.

She continued as she sat down, "Needless to say the past couple of days have been eventful. More so than any of us wished for. The good news is the city is on the surface so we can begin our work without worrying about drowning. Daniel, I want you to take charge of city exploration."

Daniel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he nodded his agreement, "Of course. I'll work up a plan of action that will enable us to effectively cover as much ground as feasible."

Elizabeth gave a slight smile, "I'll expect your proposal on my desk within the week." She then turned to Carson and asked, "I know that it may be too soon to tell but what can you give us about Colonel Sumner's condition? Is it reversible?"

Carson frowned as he seriously replied, "Unfortunately, we just don't have enough information at this point to tell. The Colonel is holding his own...barely. He health hasn't deteriorated any further. Essentially, the Wraith have drained his body of the nutrients needed to sustain a normal life cycle. His appearance of old age is more than just looks. He has literally had years stripped from him. I'm running tests around the clock. As soon as I figure something...anything out, I'll let the rest of you know."

Rodney interjected, "Good God...how insidious. It isn't contagious is it?"

Carson answered exasperatedly, "No Rodney, you can't catch it."

John asked, "How much time?"

Carson responded, "Excuse me?"

John elaborated, "How much time do you think he has left? I mean, running tests is well and good if you've got years to research but is he in any imminent danger of dying?"

Carson shook his head as he answered, "Sorry son, I don't actually know. I have no reason to suspect that these changes will cause him to age at an exponential rate but I don't know for sure yet. It just hasn't been long enough."

Elizabeth asked, "Is there anything we can do to assist you in your research?"

Carson shrugged, "Not really. If we were back on Earth, I would have access to a clean blood source provided by a close relative but given our circumstances I don't think we'll be able to do anything about that."

Elizabeth cautiously replied, "I'll see what we can do." She looked over to John but didn't say anything out loud.

John nodded but didn't offer any comment. Pleased, Elizabeth turned back to the doctor and added, "Thank you Carson. What about the ATA research. I understand you're nearing clinical trials?"

Carson explained, "Yes, I should be able to administer the first human trial tomorrow morning. In fact, Rodney has volunteered."

John drawled, "Really?"

Rodney defended, "What? I'm not allowed to volunteer. Just because some individuals happen to have a mutated gene naturally doesn't mean the rest of us should be...be..."

Elizabeth interrupted with an eye roll, "Rodney! It's okay. Thank you for volunteering _regardless_ of your motive." She glared at Rodney as she questioned, "What about our science labs? How far along are they?"

Rodney replied with a vague wave of his hand, "They're coming along. I've already emailed you a breakdown of science teams including the odds and ends voodoo sciences...like botany and medical." Carson shook his head in disbelief.

Elizabeth responded, "Keep in mind Rodney that those _voodoo sciences_ are your chocolate and coffee..._think_ caffeine." Rodney frowned but before he could comment, Elizabeth turned away and asked, "Teyla, what about your people. Are they settling in okay?"

Teyla nodded, "For the most part. Some are very superstitious of being in the city of the Ancestors and a few are restless...especially the children but Major Sheppard has promised to give them a 'bedtime' story."

"Wonderful, keep me appraised," Elizabeth then turned to John, "Major, as acting Military Commander, I'll need a list of reconnaissance teams submitted for review within the next few days. I would suggest a minimum of four teams. You should probably have at least one of the civilian scientists and someone from medical on each team."

John replied, "I can get a list available but we'll need at least one ATA member per team and I would want all the scientists and medical personnel to go through rudimentary defense and firearm training before they are allowed off-world. Given the hostilities of the Wraith, I don't want any of our people caught off guard."

Everyone nodded as Elizabeth responded, "Agreed."

* * *

_**Colorado Springs, Colorado...**_

Jonas exclaimed, "Married!" He jumped up and looked at Sam, "Married?" He started pacing. He stopped suddenly and turned to her, with a wave of his finger he laughed, "You had me really going there for a minute...married...right. Come on...if you didn't really want to tell me..."

Sam indignantly replied, "What! Why can't I be married?"

Jonas answered, "Well first off theirs your controlling personality not to mention weren't you and Jack..." his voice trailed off when Sam glared at him. "Ah no...I guess not."

Sam growled, "Controlling...you think _I'm _controlling."

Jonas backpedaled, "Well in your position you do have to display a certain amount of assertiveness. Maybe I should shut up now...huh." He plopped back down on the bed and said, "So married. Forgive my ignorance but what does being married have to do with the Atlantis Expedition...unless your husband is a member..." Jonas jumped back up and snapped his fingers before gleefully stating, "That's it isn't it. You and Daniel got married and you don't want the General to find out." He sat back down clearly pleased with his deductive reasoning.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney called down the corridor, "Major! Major Sheppard! Can I have a moment of your time?"

John groaned as he pulled to a stop, he whirled to McKay, "Doctor. I'm kinda busy. Grodin wants me to finish assigning quarters to the refugees as well as our own people."

Rodney dismissed, "Forget that. Grodin can wait. I've got some experiments to conduct and you are the perfect person to assist me. You see, I've just finished getting Becket's gene therapy and I...yes me... Dr. Rodney McKay can now work ancient technology as well as you people."

John remarked, "Congratulations. Not interested." He turned and headed back up the corridor.

Rodney rushed after and pleaded, "But you haven't even heard my proposal yet."

Realizing McKay would be pestering him all day till he helped, John stopped and asked, "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Rodney joyfully announced, "I found an Ancient personal shield and I want you to help me test it by hitting me, shooting me and any other damaging thing you can think of...I'm sure you can be creative."

John was tempted, "As much as I'd like to shoot you Doc. I don't think Weir would agree."

Dr. Peter Kavanaugh stomped down the hallway. He shouted, "McKay! I wanna talk to you."

Rodney groaned, "Oh good grief. What do _you_ want now? Can't you see I'm busy."

Kavanaugh complained, "Look McKay...I am not one of your little simpering science geeks that worship the ground you walk on. I want to know why you got all my projects bumped down in priority."

Rodney arrogantly replied, "It's simple really. My projects are more important and I am the head of the science department and can place projects in any order I want."

Kavanaugh glared, "I'm not that blonde bimbo you were panting after at Stargate Command. I'm gonna take this to Weir." He hurried off.

Rodney called after him, "She should be in her office right now. Have fun." He waved merrily before turning back to John, "Major, where were we?"

John suspiciously asked, "What blonde?" He had heard some rumors while at the mountain but had dismissed them.

Rodney vaguely answered, "Blonde...oh probably Sam. Hardly a bimbo. Kavanaugh's an idiot. Forget about him. Let's talk about the personal shield."

John determinedly continued, "Sam...as in Dr. Samantha Carter?"

Rodney responded, "Yes...yes. She was so hot for me till that O'Neill interfered. I think he was just jealous."

John felt a touch of anger as he asked, "Did you and Dr. Carter date?"

Rodney replied, "No...unfortunately. What difference does it make? Sam is in another galaxy. I'm pretty sure any chance I had with her is slim unless we find a power source." He took a quick breath before asking, "So what about my proposal? Weir doesn't even have to know."

John grinned evilly, "Actually McKay shooting you is starting to sound pretty good."

Rodney gulped as he weakly responded, "Really." He shored up his courage and said more firmly, "Right. Good. Where should we do it?"

John replied, "Here. Now." He pulled his nine millimeter.

Rodney screeched as he put up a defensive hand, "Wait. I haven't activated it yet."

* * *

_**Colorado Springs, Colorado...**_

Sam reached over and slapped him upside the head, "No! Daniel and I are _not _married."

Jonas rubbed his head, "Ow! Well if not Daniel, then who?"

Sam resumed pacing as she waved her hands, "You don't know him. Who he is doesn't matter...getting him back safely does. You've got to help me."

Jonas replied wryly, "Sure. Be glad to help. You know I bet if the General knew..."

Sam snapped, "No. He can't find out about this. Not yet."

Jonas looked confused, "Why not? You guys are friends. Don't you think he would want to know?"

Sam answered, "Maybe. But it's complicated."

Jonas asked, "Why? Seems pretty straight forward to me."

Sam sat down, "Because he would feel obligated to court marshal either John, myself or both. You see there are rules in our society. Military dictates that not only discourage fraternization but actual sanctions against it."

Jonas looked sympathetic, "Wow sometimes I wonder about your world. On Langara, if you are lucky enough to find a mate it certainly wouldn't matter where they worked."

Sam sighed, "Yeah."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Teyla hurried down the corridor angrily muttering to herself, "They do not really trust us. We need to find another safe haven." She slammed into a warm body and they both tumbled to the floor.

Daniel remarked, "Ow."

Teyla quickly stood, "Dr. Jackson, I must apologize. I was not paying proper attention to my surroundings."

Daniel grinned as he looked up, "Oh that's quite alright. Nothing like having a beautiful woman fall at my feet."

Teyla responded, "Forgive me but I believe you are the one still on the floor."

Daniel replied as he climbed to his feet, "So I am. Still a pleasure. I uh kind of heard what you were saying a moment ago. Something about leaving? I hope that you were just venting and not seriously thinking of leaving the city. It isn't safe out there with the Wraith coming awake." He self-consciously wiped his hands along his thighs as he waited for Teyla's answer.

"When we first arrived here, I believed our stay would be temporary but then Dr. Weir offered us a home with promises of integrating our two people. Major Sheppard even asked me to be a member of his off-world reconnaissance team. He said he felt that my knowledge of the people here in the Pegasus Galaxy would be invaluable for your people's quest to set up trades and allies. Yet when I offer help with maintaining security, Dr. Weir acts like she doesn't trust us. Maybe it was a mistake believing we could co-exist when our societies are so different."

Daniel cautiously replied, "I don't think it is really a matter of trust. She doesn't really know you or your people all that well just as you don't really know ours. We've only been here a couple of days. Give it some time. Some people are slower to warm up to others. Actually a lot of the expedition members are new to each other. For one, Major Sheppard has only been a member of the expedition for less than two weeks."

Teyla felt calmer having listened to Daniel's reasoning, "It is as you say, we have not had sufficient time to get to know one another. In fact, this evening the Major has offered to tell the children a Halloween story." She paused confused before asking, "What is Halloween?"

Daniel laughed, "Well Halloween is a few months off but it is an Earth holiday. It has mixed meanings. Why don't I explain it to you over breakfast."

Teyla smiled, "I would be honored."

* * *

_**Colorado Springs, Colorado...**_

Jonas gave a silly grin as he remarked, "I don't know. I still have a hard time picturing you actually married to anyone." He paused a moment before teasing, "Are you sure you're not making this up?"

Sam growled, "No. I've even got the pictures to prove it."

"Pictures! Got any with you."

Sam grinned, "I may happened to have one or two that I always carry with me."

Jonas asked, "Well...can I see them?"

She replied, "Sure," she walked over to the hotel's night stand and pulled out her wallet. "Here this is one from the night we met and this other one is at our wedding." She handed the two photos to Jonas as she talked.

Jonas studied the pictures before commenting, "Nice. Looks a little rough around the edges. Kinda like the General. Where was this one taken?" He handed back the picture from the night she and John met.

"Oh, this was at a carnival that was passing through the Springs. John really loves Ferris Wheels. I think we rode it a hundred times or more."

Jonas was confused, "Ferris Wheels? Carnivals? I don't believe I've studied either of those."

Sam clarified, "Study? You don't study carnivals. They are for entertainment and fun...you have to experience them."

Jonas asked, "You mean like the movie we just went to. A frivolous entertainment."

Sam glanced over to him clearly amused as she replied, "Uh yeah."

Jonas looked intrigued, "So can we go to one?"

"I don't believe there is one open right now. They're usually seasonal events...maybe in a few months _after_ we make contact with Atlantis."

Jonas sighed with disappointment, "Atlantis...yeah right Atlantis. So what are your thoughts on getting through to them."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Major!"

John groaned as soon as he heard her voice. He wondered if he could escape before she realized he knew she was behind him. She called again, "Major I want to have a word with you."

He grunted...nope guess not. He reluctantly came to a halt as he turned to face her. He gave an insincere grin as he asked, "Doctor...can I help you?"

She glared at him momentarily before responding, "I've sent you three emails Major requesting you to schedule an appointment with me." She tapped her foot in irritation.

John stared at her for a moment before prompting, "...and?"

"And!...Didn't you hear what I just said, you were supposed to make an appointment to talk."

"Maybe I didn't _want _to talk with you. I don't recall anything happening that would require psychiatric assistance. Perhaps you had better refresh my memory."

Kate responded, "Psychologist assistance not psychiatric assistance...there is a difference Major."

John replied, "Whatever. I'm not interested in having my psyche explored by anyone but myself and have no intentions of sitting on your couch." He turned to leave.

Kate called after him, "I can have Dr. Weir order you to see me."

John frowned as he spun around, "Go ahead. It won't make any difference and frankly doctor I have more important things to do right now or hadn't you noticed."

Exasperated, she rudely replied, "Haven't _you_ heard sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." She mentally berated herself for allowing the Major to get the upper hand.

John smirked, "Good one Doc...I'll have to remember it."

Kate took a deep breath, "Major, I apologize. I know we haven't gotten off on the right foot and I'd like the opportunity to make amends."

John stared at her suspiciously, "Okay...apology accepted but I'm still not interested in being counseled. Maybe you should be spending time in the infirmary with Sumner. Or how about McKay...he may be in dire need of some emergency counseling...what with him thinking he is dying and all."

Kate looked concerned, "Dying. What happened?"

Seeing an opportunity to displace the doctor's attention, Sheppard readily answered, "Well he got that gene therapy of Beckett's and it actually worked. He put on an ancient shield and now can't get it off. It is preventing him for eating and drinking...so he thinks he's on his last legs although I think Beckett told him he had three or four days before things would be really bad."

Kate responded, "I've got to go find him. Major, we'll have to have our talk a little later when Dr. McKay is better and don't worry, I'll be seeing your father later this afternoon."

John winced, "Do you mind not calling him that Doc? Especially not in a public place. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

Kate looked repentant, "I'm sorry Major. I'll try to be more careful and respect your wishes. Please excuse me." She nodded goodbye before rushing off.

John shook his head as he muttered to himself as he continued down the corridor in the opposite direction, "Thank you McKay. Your paranoids ought to keep the good doctor busy for awhile...and in the meantime, I've got some children to entertain." He grinned at the thought, he hadn't played with very many children since joining the Air Force but he always thought he would enjoy being some kid's Dad. Maybe if they got back to Earth and he did a whole lot of groveling, Samantha would give it some thought. He pictured a green-eyed blonde with bouncy curls and grinned all the way to the Athosian's temporary quarters.

* * *

_**Colorado Springs, Colorado...**_

Sam looked thoughtful as she answered, "Well I've given this a lot of thought." She stood up and started to pace alongside the bed. "I see four possibilities. We can use the naquadria and rig a power source to dial the gate to Pegasus, locate another ZPM either here on Earth or on another planet, build a ship capable of getting to Pegasus in a relatively short period of time or use a series of gates to build a bridge between here and the Pegasus galaxy." She stopped pacing and turned to Jonas and asked, "So what do you think?"

Jonas looked stunned, "Those are some pretty tall orders. The naquadria is for the most part still very unpredictable and unstable. Finding a ZPM will take time and luck. I had heard that the Asgard were working on a new type of hyper drive so that one is actually the most feasible and while I think a series of Gates would work...where would we get the Gates?"

Sam nodded, "I realize each scenario brings its own set of issues but I really think some of them are doable just time consuming. The trick is going to be to convince Jack to let us work on the project without giving him too many details on why. As for the Gates, that isn't even our biggest hurdle on assembling a bridge. We have only gone to a small percentage of known Gate addresses from our databases and we don't have any for the Pegasus galaxy except for the Atlantis one."

Jonas responded, "We can probably keep the looking for a ZPM on the hot list. I heard from some of the men that the General wanted to find another one to power the Antarctica outpost."

Sam agreed, "Yeah that is a definite. Jack has also been in contact with Thor and has requested his help with the hyper drive. We have several ongoing projects at Area 51 in regards to building space traveling vessels. I'm just concerned that by the time either of those projects see fruition, it may be too late for all our people in Atlantis not just John and Daniel."

Jonas commented, "Then maybe our time would be best served in figuring out a way to use the naquadria to at least power some kind of communication device so that we will know the situation in Atlantis." He paused a moment before continuing, "Sam, he could be just fine."

Sam glanced down at the floor with a sad expression, "I hope so Jonas...I hope so."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John yawned as he escorted Elizabeth back to her quarters. "So, you don't care for football?"

Elizabeth linked her arm through his as she replied, "No Major, I'm afraid not. Although seeing you try to explain the concept to Teyla was very amusing. I still don't understand how you could have chosen a football DVD as your one personal item."

John reminded her, "Don't forget I carried a book also."

Elizabeth agreed as they headed down the corridor to the quarters set aside for the command staff, "Yes, "War and Peace" wasn't it? How is that going by the way?"

John grinned, "Yes, I've just started it so I figure I'm right on target."

Elizabeth pulled him to a stop outside her door, "Here we are." She turned to face him, "I'm curious...what made you choose that particular book."

John hesitated a moment before replying, "It was a gift from someone very special."

Elizabeth assumed, "She must mean a great deal to you."

John replied amused, "Why do you say that? Maybe it was from my parents."

Elizabeth grinned back, "No, I'd lay odds that it was from a woman."

John answered, "As a matter of fact it was and she is."

Elizabeth remarked, "Then I'm doubly grateful that you agreed to come on this mission and leave her on Earth. Did you at least get a chance to say goodbye?"

John looked disconcerted as he replied, "No...there wasn't time. I tried to leave a message but it didn't make it to her."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry John. I wish there was something I could do to help. I do understand the position you are in... I left behind my fiancé. If you want to talk, my door is always open." The door whooshed opened behind her, "...literally. Goodnight Major."

They both laughed breaking the maudlin moment. John pushed her into her room as he called out, "Goodnight Doctor." The door closed between them.

John stared at the door few seconds in thought before heading to the stairs to take him down a level to his own room. It had been a long day and tomorrow promised more of the same.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam walked into her lab to find Jack waiting for her. "Jack, what are you doing here? Has something happened?"

Jack waved off her concern, "No everything is fine. I just wanted to see how your _night on the town_ went with Jonas."

Sam sighed, "Oh."

Jack interjected, "That good huh. Give the boy a chance. He's young and eager."

Sam smirked, "Thanks Jack but I like my men a little more mature."

Jack grunted, "Was that a dig at me? Cause if it was...well, I think I'm offended."

Sam retorted, "Yeah right. Anyway, what did you need again? I don't believe I caught why you were here."

Jack stalled, "Carter...Carter... I told you I was just checking in on you and Jonas."

Sam looked suspicious, "Right. Checking up on me and Jonas. Why?"

Jack uncomfortably answered, "You've been a little down since you got back. I just thought you might like some company since Daniel's not here right now."

Sam replied, "Daniel isn't here because you let him go to Atlantis. I still can't believe you just let him..._those people_ go there with no back-up or way home. They can't even call for aid if they needed us."

Jack guiltily responded, "I know you are upset but everyone of those people...including Daniel...volunteered. And they all knew it was possibly a one-way mission. I'm sorry you weren't here to say goodbye but I couldn't very well delay the departure till you got back. Weir wouldn't have stood for it."

Sam quietly remarked, "Yes Sir." She knew it really wasn't Jack's fault but he made a convenient target... at least till she got her hands on John.

Jack uncertainly reminded as he awkwardly placed his hands on her shoulders, "We are doing everything we can to either make direct contact or go there. Just give me some more time."

Sam nodded, "I know but in the meantime, Jonas and I are going to look into some options."

Jack agreed, "Okay but don't do anything drastic without coming to me first."

Sam replied, "Okay. We won't."

Jack headed for the door, "And don't forget you still have other duties Colonel."

Sam answered as she turned to her computer, "Of course General."

Jack hesitated a moment before heading out the door.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John walked into the infirmary just past 0100 hours. He nodded to the night nurse that was tending to Sumner as he asked quietly, "Is Beckett still up?"

Marie responded, "Yes, he's in his office. He's been working for hours on a way to help get the shield off Dr. McKay."

John immediately headed to Carson's office as he returned, "Thanks Marie. I'll talk to him." He knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Carson.

John opened the door and found the doctor pouring over page after page of medical reports, "Doc. Ya got a minute?"

Carson looked up as he tiredly rubbed his eyes, "Major, what can I do for you?"

John cut to the chase as he answered, "Jinto's missing. We're doing a series of two man searches but I wanted to make sure you were standing by just in case."

Carson jumped up, "Of course Major. Do you have reason to suspect he might be in need of medical attention?"

John frowned as he replied, "Not yet...no. And I really hope he doesn't but I want to take every precaution. He's just a kid. I've got Ford out leading teams floor to floor."

Carson asked, "What do you need me to do?"

John told him, "Nothing yet. Just want you on standby for now. Keep your headset on. I'm getting ready to head up to the control tower to see if Elizabeth and McKay have had any luck with the sensors."

Carson agreed, "Absolutely." John nodded and started to leave when Carson called out, "Major wait a minute."

John turned back, "Yeah Doc?"

Carson looked hesitant as he asked, "I know now may not be the best time to ask but well Elizabeth was in here earlier with Rodney and well she said that you and the Colonel...uh...let's just say share the same blood type. She seemed to feel that you would be a good clean source of blood for some tests I want to do."

John frowned as he silently cursed to himself, "Uh Doc can we do this later. After Jinto is found. I really don't want... I mean okay but not now."

Relieved, Carson gladly responded, "Yes...Jinto first but then I want you to report back here."

John reluctantly agreed, "Sure Doc. If you think it would help..."

Carson shrugged, "It certainly can't hurt and I'll keep this between the three of us."

John questioned, "Three?"

Carson answered, "You, me and Elizabeth. I understand the delicacy of the situation and agree that no one else has to know unless you want to tell them Major."

John responded, "Good...that's good. Uh how is he doing anyway?"

Carson sighed, "I'm really not sure. His stats are all over the place right now. I just don't have enough insight to know if that is normal after this kind of attack or not."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Teal'c stood watching his friend as she poured over a pile of old maps. He wonder what she hoped to find there. Like O'Neill, he was concerned. She had been unusually focused on finding a way to contact the Tau'ri in the Pegasus Galaxy. He also didn't think Daniel was her sole reason. After a few more minutes of contemplation, Teal'c moved forward, "Samantha Carter?"

Sam looked up as she straightened her back. She stretched to get the kinks out. "Teal'c what can I do for you?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I have no need of assistance. I merely wished to see how you were doing. We have not had a chance to converse since we both returned to Earth."

Sam was confused, "Talk. We've talked several times or did you forget all about the Russians and Anubis."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed. However, I was referring to an informal discussion of Daniel Jackson as well as Jacob Carter's passing ceremony."

"Oh." She looked down at the maps she had spread about her work bench, "Ahhh... there's not much to talk about. Daniel's gone and so is my father. Life goes on."

"I do not believe it is as simple as that."

Sam sighed, "Did Jack send you?"

Teal'c frowned, "No. Why would General O'Neill send me?"

Sam responded, "He was here just a little while ago questioning me about Daniel. I know he's concerned but he doesn't need to be. I'm fine. I've got..._reasons_ for why I want to get in contact with the expedition. Daniel is part of that reason but he isn't the _only_ one."

Teal'c interrupted, "Perhaps you would be willing to share your reasons with me."

Sam shook her head, "No...not yet. I'm not saying I don't want to tell you but right now I want to concentrate my efforts on reaching Atlantis and not ducking and dodging you and Jack."

"I see," Teal'c bowed formally as he continued, "perhaps you will be ready soon." He stood erect as he asked, "If I can be on any other assistance...?" his voice trailed away.

Sam waved her arm, "You could help me sort through these old maps of Daniel's."

Teal'c inclined his head, "Of course."

Sam quietly responded, "Thanks Teal'c. It means a lot to me."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Halling struggled forward with the walking sticks that the Lantean's Healer had given him. Dr. Beckett had referred to them as crutches. He glanced around the empty corridors in despair before turning to his traveling companion. "Major, I don't believe I have previously expressed my gratitude to you for personally taking care of my son while I and the others were imprisoned within the Wraith facility."

John waved away his concern as he clutched his P-90, "Don't think anything of it. Just doing my civic duty." He approached a nearby door and waved his arm to activate the panel along side of it. The Ancient Technology lit up and the door slid open. John cautiously moved into the room calling softly, "Jinto are you in here?"

Halling entered behind him and called loudly, "Jinto!" He looked around the room as he cupped his hand around his mouth, "Jinto!"

John remarked, "He's not in here. Let's move on."

Halling nodded, "Tell me Major. Do you have any children back on your planet? Earth, I believe you called it."

John shook his head, "I'm afraid not." He shrugged in dismissal, "I guess I haven't been as fortunate as you."

Halling stumbled along, "You sound as if you wish to have children of your own. You certainly seem to get along with our children. While I cannot proclaim to understand much of what you were saying earlier, the children were entertained."

John agreed, "Yeah, I like kids. I enjoyed the story and look forward to many more." He halted as he commented, "We_ will _find him...unharmed. I promise."

Halling inclined his head as he responded, "I pray to the Ancestors that you are correct Major."

The two men continued up the corridors when they were startled by a loud crash. Halling asked rhetorically, "What was that?" He headed toward the sound as he yelled, "Jinto! Jinto!"

John rushed forward, "Halling wait up." Just as he reached the Athosian, the lights went out plunging the concerned men into darkness. John halted and quickly brought his hand up to hit the call switch on headset, "Control room this is Sheppard. Lights just went out."

Elizabeth's voice could be heard answering, "Major we're experiencing some technical malfunctions."

John and Halling traded looks of concern.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jonas staggered into Sam's office carrying a tall stack of papers on the history of Egypt, who knew there was so many old stories still around. Sam and Teal'c looked up at the intrusion. Sam asked, "Jonas, do you need some help."

Jonas answered, "No...no...I'm good." He dropped the papers on a side table. He turned towards his companions and questioned, "How's it going with the aerial views?"

Sam grunted, "Slow." She returned to her work.

Teal'c agreed, "Indeed. Were you able to find anything of interest in Dr. Jackson's library."

Jonas started to answer but was interrupted by Sam's angry cry, "This isn't working!" She slammed a fist onto the table, "There's got to be a better way."

Jonas tentatively replied, "Uh Sam. We're only in the preliminary stages. It is going to take time to find another ZPM... if there even is one here on Earth."

Sam glared at him, "Of course there is. It only makes sense. There were multiple gates...so it only stands to reason that there are multiple ZPMs. I don't believe the Ancient's would have just stranded themselves here. They would have wanted a way back. We just have to find it...I wouldn't be surprised if we don't come across another Ancient Outpost as well."

Jonas and Teal'c exchanged looks of concern before Teal'c reminded, "It was only by chance that we found the first one."

Sam explained, "That's because we didn't know to look for one before. Now we do."

Jonas shrugged, "She's got a good point."

Teal'c agreed, "I suppose she does. Let us get back to work."

Jonas commented, "It's too bad Ayiana didn't make it after we found her in Antarctica. She probably would have been able to tell exactly where to look. I mean as far as we know she was the last living Ancient."

Sam replied, "I agree. The lost of Ayiana was devastating and not just for her knowledge or even her healing powers. She really seemed to care about us..._especially_ you." She poked Jonas in the arm.

Jonas blushed, "Yeah...well...she kinda reminded me of those mutants."

Teal'c asked, "Mutants. I was unaware of any mutants plaguing this planet."

Sam laughed, "Teal'c I don't think he meant real mutants but the Marvel ones."

Teal'c turned towards her as he asked, "Marvel? I am unfamiliar with the Marvels. What planet are they from?"

Jonas looked embarrassed as he mumbled, "The X-Men were a comic book about an evolved race of human's that had various powers also called mutations."

Teal'c deadpanned, "A comic book. I see. General O'Neill is fond of comics. Perhaps you should be having this discussion with him"

Hands on his hips, Jonas stared down at his shoes for a moment before he joined Sam in her laughter.

Teal'c looked between the two in disgust.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John leaned over the bed as he flirted, "So Marie. How long have you been a nurse."

Marie smiled with amusement, "Longer than you think. So what happened in the tower?"

John smirked, "One minute we're all standing there...the next McKay is kissing the floor." He picked up her hand as he playfully commented, "I'm surprised you didn't feel the tremors when he hit."

Carson stalked up behind him, "That isn't funny Major. Rodney could have been seriously injured when he collapsed." Marie quickly pulled her hand away and headed to the other side of the infirmary pretending to be busy.

John groaned, "I was kidding Doc. Don't be so serious. How's McKay doing?"

"He'll be okay...well if he can figure out how to control the shield. Elizabeth and I were discussing things earlier and we both feel that a mental component is required by the wearer to shut it down."

John grinned, "So McKay is weak-minded huh."

Rodney growled, "I heard that." He struggled into a sitting position as he asked, "What happened?"

John replied, "You fainted...it got dark."

Rodney glared, "I am _not _afraid of the dark. I'm expiring from hunger."

Carson stepped between them, "Rodney, you've got to concentrate on getting the shield to deactivate. What is it you told me when we were at the Ancient Outpost...oh yeah, you've got the gene, stop squandering it."

John laughed, "Come on McKay. Now that you're up and about we still need to find Jinto and figure out what is causing the power outages."

Carson whirled around, "And you Major. You need to be a little more considerate. If Rodney isn't able to remove that shield in the next few days...you'll be handling his funeral...with or without power outages!"

Rodney whined, "A few days. Did you hear that he only gave me a few days?" He stood up and weaved slightly as a wave of dizziness passed through him.

John grabbed his arm and asked, "You okay there McKay?"

Rodney yanked his arm back, "Okay! No I'm not okay. I'm dying! Didn't you just hear the doctor. I've only got a couple of days left."

John grunted, "Well then I suggest you figure things out pretty quickly since you're on borrowed time."

Carson intervened, "Major? Any word on Jinto."

John sighed, "Not yet. We're still searching but between the outages and multiple reports of ghostly phantoms, there's been a lot of delays."

Carson remarked, "Oh dear. The Athosians, especially Halling, must be worried sick."

John nodded, "Yeah...he is." A more subdued John turned to Rodney, "Come on McKay...I've got to let Weir know you just fainted from lack of food."

Rodney indignantly stated, "I did not faint. Tell him Carson."

Carson looked between them before saying, "I'm sorry Rodney but you fainted."

Rodney insisted, "I did not. I suffered a collapse from a...a...a mortal hunger pang."

John replied, "You're still alive so it was hardly mortal."

Rodney snapped, "Don't you have a missing child to find and a shadowy phantom to bring to light."

John responded, "Yep...so let's go."

Carson inquired, "Shadow...what shadows?"

John quipped, "Only the shadow knows."

Rodney slapped a hand to his head as Carson rolled his eyes at their antics before stalking back to his office all the while muttering about crazy physicists and childish pilots.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Peter watched as the black blob surrounded the Naquadah generators. He looked over to John and asked quietly, "What should we do?"

John shook his head as he responded, "I don't know but try and shut down that generator before that ...thing completely drains it."

"Good idea," replied Peter as he cautiously stepped to a control panel. He brought up the specs for the generator and immediately shut it down. He quickly and quietly rejoined John just outside the door way. They watched as the shadow slowly pulled back away from the generator and disappeared into the duct work. "What was that thing?"

John replied, "Kinda reminded me of the nothingness but I'm pretty sure Atlantis isn't located in Fantasia."

Peter agreed, "No it isn't. We'd better get back to the Control Tower and let Dr. Weir know before she turns us into nothings."

John answered, "Yeah, not a luck dragon in sight to rescue us. Well, this at least explains what that Athosian woman had reported earlier." He shrugged, "At least we know it isn't the Wraith."

Peter gave a brief laugh, "True." He turned towards the stairs leading to the Gateroom as he commented, "For all we know it could be even worse."

John frowned after him a moment before following in silence. He hoped it wasn't worse, the Wraith were bad enough and certainly didn't need any competition.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack sorted his cards as he eyed his opponents. Jonas was smiling as he happily put his cards in order. Teal'c scrutinized his cards carefully as he contemplated various strategies.

After straightening his cards, Teal'c looked at the General expectantly. Jack looked up to catch Teal'c eyes, he responded, "Rank has its privileges. Any threes?"

Teal'c frowned as he handed over two cards, "Indeed."

Jack grinned as he turned to Jonas, "How about you? Any threes?"

Jonas looked at his cards intently before he replied, "No. Go fish...right?"

Jack picked up a card from the deck as he answered, "Yep. So fellas, who wants to tell me what's going on?"

Jonas and Teal'c exchanged looks of confusion before Teal'c asked, "Going on? I do not understand the question?"

Jack looked at Teal'c for a second before telling Jonas, "It's your turn."

Jonas gulped before he answered, "Oh...right. Uh do you have any fours?"

Jack replied, "No. Go fish." He glared at Teal'c as he replied, "I was referring to Carter. Something is off and I want to know what it is? So which one of you are going to tell me?" He glared back and forth between the two men.

Jonas picked up a card before commenting, "I don't know what you're talking about. Sam seemed fine at breakfast today." Jonas moved his cards to cover a majority of his face.

Jack eyed him suspiciously for a moment but was unable to look him in the eyes. He then looked to Teal'c, "Any Jacks? What do you know?...and don't spot off that bit about Daniel again."

Teal'c's eyebrow flew up as he answered, "I am unaware of any problems with Samantha Carter. She is currently focused on contacting the Atlantis expedition. Is that a problem?" He handed over a card.

Jack growled, "No it isn't a problem. It's good that she wants to contact Atlantis but she is obsessing and I know from experience she only obsesses when there's a life at stake or she has some vested interested in the outcome. Jonas, any Jacks?"

Jonas stuttered, "Uh no General O'Neill."

Jack glanced back, "It's Jack when we're playing cards... or Sir. You forgot to tell me to go fish. Are you sure you don't know anything?" Jack picked up another card from the deck.

"G...g...go fish," whispered Jonas. "Sir, I um...well you see I kinda promised."

Jack pounced, "Go on. You know I'm gonna find out and it would be better if it is sooner rather than later..._for you."_

Teal'c intervened, "A promise must be kept. It is your word of honor."

Jack scowled, "Shut up Teal'c." He slapped his cards down and demanded, "Talk Quinn...now."

Jonas hesitantly placed his cards on the table. He looked before the two men before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright. Sir..."

A voice came from behind him, "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Sam walked up to the table.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sheppard tapped his headset, "Ford? This is Sheppard."

Aidan's voice came over the line, "Yes Sir?"

John replied, "Jinto's made contact. Grab Halling and meet us outside of his quarters." He and Elizabeth hurried from the tower followed by McKay and Teyla. They met up with Halling's in front of the Athosian's assigned room.

"Major! Lieutenant Ford said you've located my son. Where is he?" demanded Halling.

Elizabeth broke in, "We haven't located him but he managed to contact us. She tapped her headset, Jinto are you still there?"

Jinto's voice came over the radio, "Yes Dr. Weir. Please help...I...I don't know where I am. I'm scared."

Halling called out, "Jinto we'll find you. Do not be scared."

Jinto replied, "Okay."

John asked, "Jinto what did you do after you left your room? I need you to be specific."

Jinto told the group what had happened which led them to a small room at the end of the corridor. John and McKay stepped inside. John then asked, "Jinto what did you do after you went into the closet with boxes?"

Jinto replied as the door behind Sheppard closed cutting him and McKay off from the rest of the group. McKay whined, "Major you can't just do that. You don't know what will happen."

John ignored him as he pressed his hand on the transporter's screen display. John glared at him as he responded, "I think finding Jinto is a little more important right now then either naming things or your fear of the unknown." The display beeped before the doors whooshed back open.

Rodney disdainfully replied, "I am not afraid...just very cautious." He glanced out into the unfamiliar hallway. "I wonder where we are?"

John replied, "You can figure it out later. Come on." He brought his gun up in a defensive manner as he walked out into the darkened corridor.

Rodney thoughtlessly protested, "It could be dangerous."

John snapped back, "How do you think the kid feels? He's been here for hours. You obviously never had children McKay."

Rodney grunted, "That isn't true. I'm uncomfortable around children is all. I have one but I don't see her much at all."

John looked over his shoulder, "You! You have a kid...really."

Rodney grumbled, "Yes Major. No need to sound so amazed."

John responded, "I think I am...amazed that is...shocked and amazed. Who would have thought it...so how did it happen? The kid I mean."

Rodney shrugged, "The usual way I'm sure. I was married just after college. We had a girl."

John nodded, "Yeah. That was short and succinct. Where's the mother?"

Rodney replied, "With our daughter. Jenny...Jennifer was ...err is a doctor? She also has my cat. Look I don't really want to talk about this right now."

John agreed, "Okay. Let's go find Jinto."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam watched in amazement as Jonas quickly threw down his cards and bolted from the table. She remarked, "What the..." as he brushed past her and out the door.

"Gotta go," hollered Jonas as he left.

Jack calmly picked up Jonas' cards as he commented, "As usual Carter your timing couldn't have been worse."

Sam turned to glare at him,_ "Excuse me?"_

"Yep," he continued, "things were just getting interesting then you come in and scare the kid away."

"Jonas is hardly a kid," retorted Sam as she turned to Teal'c, "Teal'c what just happened here?"

"Don't you dare," interrupted Jack.

Teal'c looked patiently at both his friends before he replied, "General O'Neill was in the process of interrogating Jonas Quinn when you inadvertently intervened on his behalf."

Sam questioned ominously, "Interrogated? About what?"

Jack glared at Teal'c as he snapped, "Thanks a lot...throw me to the wolves the next time."

Teal'c responded, "I fail to see the significances of wolves in this context. Perhaps you could explain them to me?"

Sam broke in with, "I'm waiting. What were you questioning Jonas about?" She had a pretty good idea that it had to do with her and her preoccupation with the expedition but was hoping beyond hope that she was wrong.

Neither men answered. Sam growled, "I said I'm waiting."

Ignoring her rant, Jack placed the cards back in their box as he responded to Teal'c. "I'm not real good at explaining colloquialisms that was Daniel's thing not mine. Maybe Carter will help you when she is feeling a bit..._friendlier_."

Sam snorted, "I'm right here."

Still feeling a bit put out at Sam's evasiveness, Jack glanced at her as he agreed, "So you are." He looked at his watch as he commented, "Wow, will you look at the time. I've got a meeting in ten minutes." He stood up and headed out the door, ignoring all calls for him to come back.

After Jack had left, Sam turned to Teal'c and asked, "What is going on?"

Teal'c tilted his head to the side as he observed her, "General O'Neill has expressed concern in your recent behavior."

Sam protested, "My behavior! Why that son of a..."

Teal'c continued, "His attempts to glean information from Jonas Quinn, while not completely successful have given him insight that you are indeed keeping some information from him. Perhaps you should speak with him."

Sam grunted, "Not everything in my life is his business...or yours."

Teal'c commented, "As your friends we are concerned with your well being."

Sam stressed, "Don't be...everything is fine. I'm fine."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John and Rodney crept down the next corridor as they continued to search for the missing child. John called out "Jinto! Can you hear me? Jinto!"

Rodney grabbed his head as he complained, "I don't know about Jinto but really Major your being too loud. What if that thing hears you?"

John grunted, "Stop worrying McKay. There's no power source in this area and we've already determined it thrives on our generators."

Rodney admitted, "I knew that. I just wanted to see if you did."

John responded sarcastically, "Right." He shoved open the net door and peered inside. "Hey McKay take a look at this."

Intrigued by the sound of interest in Sheppard's voice, Rodney hurried over. "What? What have you found?"

The men gazed around the various equipment in the room. John asked, "What do you think all this stuff is?"

Distracted, Rodney vaguely replied, "Some sort of lab. Don't touch anything. I don't need you accidentally activating something."

John smugly answered, "That means you too McKay. I guess we'll have to start having Kavanagh or Zelenka head up scientific exploration from now on."

"What?" Rodney looked up in horror, "Oh no...no...no! That can't happen."

John egged him on, "Not to mention aren't you supposed to be dying. What are we gonna tell your widow...'_I'm sorry Mrs. McKay, your husband forgot to eat for like a week causing him to slip into a coma and die_'?"

Rodney growled, "It would be Dr. McKay, we're divorced and will you quit mocking the dying man. It is bad enough I haven't had anything to eat in over twenty four hours. I hardly need to be reminded of that fact. It is a wonder you are able to get a woman to return for a second date...if you do."

John smirked, "Oh I do McKay... I most certainly do. I've even managed to get a couple of them to the alter which is more than I can say for you." John turned away and called, "Jinto!"

Rodney sputtered, "Alter! You...you Romeo are married? I refuse to believe Casanova has settled down for any woman."

Becoming irritated, John growled, "What's that supposed to mean? I've always been faithful to my wife...at least while we're married."

Rodney incredulously exclaimed, "You can't still be married! Why would you volunteer on a one way mission if you're married?"

John shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Rodney opened his mouth to question him further when a voice sounded from across the room, "Major!"

John and Rodney spun around in time to see Jinto rushing towards them.

John called back, "Jinto! Are you alright?"

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam thrust open the door which banged against the wall clearly signaling her anger.

Jack spoke into the phone that he was cradling against his shoulder, "I'll have my assistant contact your secretary to set up an appointment for early next week." Silence as Sam stalked towards the desk with her hands on her hips. Jack held up his hand for silence before she could speak. He continued his conversation on the phone, "Yes, that would be fine. I'm afraid I have to go." He looked Sam in the eye as he remarked, "Something has come up." He waited a moment before concluding, "Absolutely. Good day." He carefully placed the phone in the holder before asking, "_Colonel _Carter can I help you?"

Ignoring proprietary, Sam leaned forward with her fist firmly planted on the desk and demanded, "Why are you grilling people about me? If you have something to say just say it to me?"

Jack stood up and leaned on the opposite side of the desk, "I did! You lied to me and you've continued to lie to me since you've gotten back from the Tok'ra homeworld."

Sam straightened up and protested, "No, I haven't."

Jack growled, "Bull. You've been sulky since you found out the expedition went to Pegasus and have been a royal pain in the ass to everyone...especially if you thought they were holding up your personal project! You weren't this bad when he was dead!"

Sam growled back, "This has nothing to do with Daniel!"

Jack sat down and asked, "Then what does it have to do with?"

The anger drained away as Sam's shoulders slumped, "I don't see why it matters."

Jack got back up and shut the door as he turned around and replied, "It matters. Come on we're friends... I thought the best of friends but you keep shutting me out. Tell me the truth... make me understand."

Sam sighed, "But you won't."

Jack asked confused, "Won't what?"

Sam looked him in the eyes, "Understand."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Teyla, Halling, Elizabeth and John stood to the right of an infirmary bed as Carson checked Jinto's vitals. After listening carefully through the stethoscope, Carson straightened up and patted the young Athosian on the back as he pronounced "You'll be just fine son. No worse the wear but I suggest that you go right down to the mess hall and have them fix you up a nice and hearty meal."

Halling agreed, "Of course. Let's go Jinto."

Jinto nodded as he hopped down. He turned to John and apologized, "I'm sorry Major...Dr. Weir. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

John reached out and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about. I'm just glad you're alright."

Halling sternly called, "Jinto! Let's go." He bowed to Teyla before heading out of the infirmary with his son in tow.

Teyla asked, "Dr. Beckett are you sure he is unharmed? With that shadow creature about, I am most concerned."

Carson replied as Daniel entered the infirmary, "He'll be fine. Kids are resilient."

Daniel asked, "Jinto was found. Thank goodness. What about the energy creature? I just came from the Control Tower and Peter was working on a tracking system." He moved to stand next to Teyla who looked at him gratefully at his unconscious show of support.

Elizabeth answered, "We don't know. All we know so far is that it is a large shadow that appears to be attracted to large sources of energy."

John added, "McKay and I didn't see him while we were looking for Jinto but McKay believes the kid triggered a panel which released the...mass. He's looking into the ramifications as we speak."

Elizabeth interjected, "Speaking of which, I need to get back up to the Tower to check in with Peter." She turned to Carson, "Keep me appraised of any changes in Colonel Sumner's condition."

Carson responded, "Of course Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth nodded to Daniel and Teyla before turning to John, "Major keep looking but make sure your men are traveling in teams. We still don't know what that thing is capable of or what its intentions are."

John nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Daniel spoke to Teyla, "Maybe we should go check on the other Athosians and make sure everyone is alright. I noticed that several were uncomfortable in the city."

Teyla responded, "Yes, my people are used to open spaces and forests. We are a group of hunters and farmers. My people have never been in a city such as the Ancestor's Great City of Atlantis."

Daniel nodded as he turned to John, "Major, please let me know if there is anything I can do to assist with the creature."

Appreciatively John answered, "Thanks Daniel. If you and Dr. Weir could continue to look through the ancient's library for information it would be a great help. My men and I will keep an eye out plus I think Grodin has worked up a system to track it."

Teyla remarked, "If you will excuse us then. Major. Doctor." She bowed slightly to each man as she called their name.

Carson agreed, "Of course." He watched as the two headed out before turning to John, "Major I wanted to get a small vial of blood before you head back out."

John whined, "Do we have to do this now?"

Carson replied, "No time like the present Major."

John sighed, "I guess." He hopped up on the bed formerly occupied by Jinto. "So Doc has Sumner improved any."

Carson frowned, "I'm afraid not. If anything, I believe his health has deteriorated. He's become very depressed. Dr. Heightmeyer has been sitting with him regularly. Maybe you could talk with him."

John declined, "I think that would send him over the edge. Bad idea. Heightmeyer can be annoying but she means well. Does he know about the creature?"

Carson responded, "I don't think so. I think it is best to keep it that way for now." He took his sample as quickly as possible knowing the Major wanted to get back out there and deal with the internal attack on Atlantis.

John agreed.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam ordered, "Sit down Jack."

Jack sat as he responded, "That bad."

Sam shrugged, "I guess that would be a matter of perspective."

Jack replied, "Mine."

Sam returned, "From your perspective...yeah that would probably be bad."

Jack asked, "Do I need a drink?"

Sam responded as she paced in front of his desk, "Probably wouldn't hurt...for either of us."

Jack remarked as he placed his elbows on the desk, "Awful lot of probablies."

Sam attempted, "Yeah...you see...uh."

Jack interjected, "All that."

Sam glared at him, "I'm trying. This isn't easy you know."

Jack answered, "No I really don't know." He watched Sam pace a couple of more times before ordering, "Sam sit."

Sam growled, "I'm not a dog."

"Nooo," replied Jack, "But you are a Lieutenant Colonel and unless I misread my rank I'm still a General and you can consider it an order. So sit. Your pacing is making me dizzy."

Sam nodded, "Right. Sorry sir." She pulled out the chair in front of his desk and sat down. She stared at her hands without speaking.

Jack cajoled, "Carter it can't be that bad. Come on...it's me...Jack...talk to me."

Sam gave a sad smile, "Promise not to get mad or yell."

Jack leaned back, "I promise." He felt sure there wasn't anything that he couldn't handle...he was just relieved she was finally ready to talk.

Sam pursed her lips as she muttered, "Just remember you asked for it."

Jack prompted, "And...?"

Sam declared, "You were right. It wasn't Daniel that I was worried about but someone else. The man I've been in love with for awhile now."

Jack was stunned, "Excuse me...you in love. What about that Pete guy?"

Sam smugly stated, "Pete was nothing but a red herring so that you wouldn't find out about the guy I was really seeing."

"But...but...but... I'm at a loss for words," responded Jack.

Sam gloated, "Well that's a switch. Here you've been badgering for days to talk and now all of a sudden you haven't got any words to express yourself."

Jack protested, "That's a little harsh."

Sam complained as she jumped up, "And I'm feeling a little pressured here."

Jack stood, "Well?"

Sam questioned, "Well what?"

Jack demanded, "Who is it? Who have you been seeing? It can't be...no...you wouldn't stoop that low..." Jack's voice trailed away in dismay.

Sam was confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Jack whined, "Really Sam. I should think you would be brighter than to fall for anything that arrogant jerk had to say. Obviously I should have shipped him further away than Russia!"

Sam snapped, "What are you talking about? Russia?" A light dawned, "Eww. Not McKay. I do have some scruples left."

Jack came around the desk and took Sam by the shoulders as he demanded, "If it isn't Daniel or McKay, who is it?"

Sam glared back, "John." She stepped away causing Jack's hands to fall to his side.

He eyed her a moment as he wondered, "John who? I don't remember a John with the expedition."

Angry, Sam gritted out, "Sheppard. John Sheppard! You sent him on a one way ticket. How could you do that?"

Shocked Jack stumbled, "Sheppard! That...that kid...the pilot?" Realization dawned as he hollered, "Have you lost your mind!"

Now that the cat was out of the bag per se, Sam felt relieved as she calmly replied, "Your yelling...you promised not to yell."

Jack snapped, "What do you expect...he's Air Force? Do regulations mean nothing to you?"

Feeling a bolt of irritation at Jack's unreasonable attitude, "What about it? You haven't even heard the worse part yet."

Jack waved his arms, "Worse...What could be worse than throwing away your entire career for a fling with a two-bit flyboy?"

Sam told him firmly, "He isn't a two-bit flyboy. He's my husband. Get used to it."

Sam turned and stormed out of the office leaving a dazed General behind. His mouth still hanging open in shock.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth walked at John's side as they headed out of the infirmary. "At least Stackhouse was spared."

"Yeah," agreed John. "Hopefully no one else will get hurt and Ford should be back on his feet soon."

Elizabeth stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to John, "Major. I just wanted to say thank you."

John was confused, "For what?"

Elizabeth grimaced as she wearily replied, "For always being in my corner. For picking up the slack while Colonel Sumner is...indisposed. For putting up with McKay...for so many things. This probably wasn't what you had in mind when you agreed to come with us."

"Well I can't say that I envisioned this situation... energy sucking blobs and life sucking aliens but I can't say I've been bored," reflected John.

Elizabeth gave a half-smile, "Thank you Major...for what it's worth...I'm glad you're here."

Uncomfortable, John quickly changed the subject, "How's the merry go round with Grodin going?"

With a nod of understanding, Elizabeth resumed her walk to the newly discovered transporters, "He seems to be able to keep the entity moving between the generators but as with Ford we want to keep all of our people away from it."

Her headset beeped. Elizabeth raised her hand, "This is Weir. Go."

"Elizabeth," came Rodney's voice over the headset. "I've got something. Can you come to the lab where we found Jinto? Sheppard should be able to direct you."

Elizabeth nodded to herself as she tapped the communicator, "Affirmative. Major Sheppard is here with me now. We'll be there in just a moment. Weir out." She clicked the button off.

John pointed, "Transporter is the quickest way there. Just think...no more stairs."

Elizabeth grinned, "A discovery that I am vastly pleased with. Right now there are only two that could top it. Can you guess what those are?"

John smirked, "A ZPM and a way to get rid of the energy creature."

Elizabeth laughed, "You read my mind."

John activated the door controls and they stepped into the transporter.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam groaned as she silently berated herself for her actions. How could she have behaved like such a shrew when she finally confessed to Jack. It was certainly not the best course of action when she really needed his help if she was ever going to get to Pegasus and right her marriage. She muttered sullenly, "Stupid, stupid Sam."

"I don't think you're stupid," came a voice behind her.

Sam swiped angrily at the tears that had threatened to spill when she jerked around to confront the intruder. "Jonas! What are you doing here?"

Jonas hesitantly continued into the lab and closed the door behind them to ensure privacy. He couldn't meet her eyes as he advised her, "I'm really...really sorry Sam. I don't know what came over me. I mean he just... I...he was really good."

Confused, Sam asked, "Who? What are you talking about?"

Jonas looked at the floor as he admitted, "General O'Neill. I practically admitted that you were keeping something from him. If you hadn't come along when you did, I swear I would have confessed everything. I'm sorry for betraying you like that. It is completely my fault."

Sam came around the lab bench to stand in front of her friend, "It isn't your fault. Jack can be quite devious when he wants to be." She looked at her own toes as she told him, "Besides you _almost_ confessed...I actually did."

Jonas smiled, "You did! That's great. Now we can all work together."

Sam waved away his joy, "Jonas it didn't...go well. I think I made an even bigger mess of things."

Jonas asked, "Bigger? How?"

Sam sighed tiredly, "I sort of blew my top and may have stepped pretty hard on his toes. He's not going to be real co-operative for awhile. I mean I'm sure I can dig myself out of this but it won't be quick or easy."

"He wouldn't really court marshal you...would he? You guys have been close friends a lot of years and I mean sure he can be a stickler when he wants but look how fast he forgave me," responded Jonas. He patted the shoulder closest to him in commiseration.

Sam protested, "_No._..of course not. He would never do that to me even if he is angry at me for keeping this from him. I'm more worried about how hurt and upset he'll be when he finds out John and I got married almost two years ago. I just wish Daniel was here to sorta of...I don't know deflect some of it. He usually keeps Jack on a more even keel."

"You what?"

Sam and Jonas whirled around and spotted Jack and Teal'c standing in the doorway.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Teyla how are the Athosian's settling for the night?" asked John.

Teyla gave a slight smile as she remarked, "They are confused and jittery but Daniel...Dr. Jackson has been wonderful with them. He has a very calming influence."

John laughed, "So I've heard. Where are you headed?"

Teyla responded, "I want to check on Jinto one last time before turning in. Unless, of course, Dr. Weir has changed her mind about my people helping with this creature."

John replied, "Actually, McKay is working up a plan to trap the creature in some kind of containment field. Luckily, we have been able to confirm Jinto only released a single entity."

Teyla told him, "Jinto was quite dismayed by the problems he caused. We went by and visited with Lieutenant Ford after he had finished dinner. Aiden was very kind and did his best to make sure Jinto knew that he didn't blame him. I believe he used a theory called '_stuff happens_'."

"Good. It was just an accident. No one is blaming Jinto for any of this. He's just a kid. Do you want me to talk to him?" asked John.

"Halling has already spoken with him. I think he will be alright as soon as the crisis has passed but thank you for the offer." explained Teyla.

"Okay. Good night Teyla."

"Good night Major," reciprocated Teyla. "Good luck with your mission." She placed her hands on his shoulders and bent her head forward in a traditional Athosian manner.

John hesitantly returned the gesture.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

_A little while ago, Jack sat at his desk with his head down as he contemplated what to do about Sam. A knock sounded on his office door. Jack didn't even look up as he yelled, "Go away!"_

_The knock persisted. Jack jumped up, slung his office chair back and stalked to the door. He jerked it open as he said, "I said 'go away'!" _

_Teal'c's eyebrow rose, "General O'Neill I wish to speak with you. Is it a bad time?"_

_Jack looked incredulously at him as he snapped, "Teal'c I just ordered you to go away...of course it's a bad time."_

_Teal'c inclined his head down as he respectfully intoned, "Then I shall speak with you in the morning. I was concerned about Colonel Carter." He turned to leave._

_Jack waved his arm, "Wait. Teal'c come back here." _

_Teal'c returned to the General's office. Jack waved him inside as he asked, "Okay. What about Carter? I suppose you've heard about the row we had a couple of hours ago."_

"_No I have not. I was meditating. Perhaps you could enlighten me," responded Teal'c._

_Jack gestured for him to be seated as he answered, "Have a seat." Jack then proceeded to tell the inscrutable Jaffa all that had transpired with Sam earlier... "And now I'm not sure what to do. Any suggestions?"_

_Teal'c advised, "Talk."_

"_Talk?" intoned Jack. He waited for Teal'c to continue. After a moment of silence, Jack growled, "And?"_

_Teal'c replied, "Isn't talking with Colonel Carter enough."_

_Jack plopped down on the corner of his desk, "Talk...to Carter. Things didn't go so well the last time. I just wish Daniel were here."_

_Teal'c agreed, "As do I. Maybe then things would get back to normal."_

_Jack snorted, "Very funny. Fine I'll talk with her again. Give her a chance to apologize." Jack paced the length of the room as he pictured the various ways Sam would beg for his forgiven and ditch the flyboy as nothing more than a mistake. He had no designs on her himself after all regulations were in place for a reason...but still. Bolstered, Jack stated, "No time like the present. Let's go."_

_Teal'c's eyebrow rose as he stood, "Shouldn't this conversation be between you and Colonel Carter?"_

_Jack replied, "I'm thinking we might need a referee and well you're the most impartial guy I know."_

_Teal'c agreed, "Very well. Shall we proceed."_

_Jack affirmed, "Yeah let's go...isn't that what I just said." Jack headed to the door and was half way down the corridor before Teal'c caught up._

_The men traveled to Sam's lab in silence. Hearing raised voices they didn't immediately announce themselves and opened the door to catch the end of Sam and Jonas' conversation... "upset he'll be when he finds out John and I got married almost two years ago. I just wish Daniel was here to sorta of...I don't know deflect some of it. He usually keeps Jack on a more even keel."_

_Flabbergasted Jack hollered, "You what?"_

_Sam and Jonas whirled around and spotted Jack and Teal'c standing in the doorway. _Sam said in dismay, "Jack?"

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam said, "Teal'c."

Within seconds, Jonas said, "General O'Neill."

Jack looked around and commented, "Well now that everybody has been announced how about you back up a minute and repeat what you were saying. I'm really interested to hear what you have to say...two years late."

Sam mumbled, "Almost two years."

Jack repeated, "Right. _Almost _two years...but who's counting."

Jonas interrupted, "General O'Nei..."

Jack interjected, "Not now Jonas. The only person I want to hear speak right now is Carter."

Sam ignored him for the moment as she turned to face Teal'c, "Hey. I'm sorry about this." She waved her hand vaguely in the air.

Teal'c responded, "I am sure you had your reasons for what you did. It is not my place to judge."

Guilt-ridden, Sam continued, "Yeah but still I..."

Jack snapped, "Stop." He looked between Jonas and Teal'c, "Out. Both of you. Carter and I need to settle some things."

Teal'c looked to Sam, "Is that acceptable Colonel Carter?" Sam nodded in response as she crossed her arms defensively.

Teal'c responded, "As you wish. We will discuss this later." He nodded respectfully and stepped back out into the hallway.

Jonas opened his mouth but a glare from the General had him closing it without speaking. He nodded and joined Teal'c in the corridor.

Jack watched them a moment before firmly shutting the door thereby isolating him and Sam in her lab. He pursed his lips, "So...two years."

Sam answered, "_Almost _two years...yeah."

Puzzled, Jack asked, "Why?"

Sam responded, "Why Sir? Why did I get married? Why didn't I tell you right away? What...?"

Jack clarified, "Why didn't you tell me? Or Daniel? Or Teal'c? Least I'm assuming you kept Daniel in the dark since Teal'c didn't know anything either."

Sam replied, "Daniel. No he didn't...doesn't know anything. Actually Daniel was part of the reason..._at first_. He had just died...or ascended. Then months passed...then our anniversary and finally after awhile I just...sorta didn't want to tell you."

Thinking of Sam married long enough to have an anniversary hurt. Jack took a deep breath to calm his feelings of betrayal before he questioned, "How could you keep something this enormous from us...your team...your friends...me." He knew that any chance for them as anything other than friends had been laid to rest years ago but he thought that she respected him enough to be honest with him. While they had never been intimate, they had been very close friends and he had believed that they still were but now...he just didn't know where he stood anymore. He struggled to keep his feelings under wrap as he asked, "Were you..." he had to stop to clear his throat, "...were you happy?"

Sam responded, "Yeah we were happy...we _are_ happy...most of the time." Sam ran her hands through her blond hair in agitation, "Jack, this wasn't about you. I _never_ meant to hurt you...I just wanted something that was mine...no one else's."

Resigned, Jack answered, "Okay. It is what it is. But this is going to have serious repercussions and I'm not talking about from me. We'll work this out. I don't see it right now but I know we can do it given enough time."

Sam was relieved, her first really big hurtle was willing to be reasonable, "Thanks Jack. I can't tell you what this means to me."

Jack held up his hand palm facing outward, "I really don't want to hear that right now. I'm still pretty angry but I'm willing to help. Unfortunately, I don't think the Air Force, IOA or any other government alphabet is going to be as forgiving."

Sam started, "Jack..."

Jack interrupted, "No. Not now. I need a couple of days to determine what kind of damage control we're gonna need..." he hesitated a moment before concluding "...and I'm pulling you off the research effective immediately. Get all your notes and paperwork together and turn everything over to Jonas."

Sam felt like she had been punched in the gut... "What? Why? I said I was sorry."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John entered the infirmary at a run. "Carson! What's wrong? Is Ford...?" He skidded to a halt in front of the Chief of Medicine.

Carson held out his hands to catch the Major before he fell, "Whoa laddie. No one's died just yet."

John chided, "Doc you said it was a medical emergency. What was I supposed to think?"

Carson apologized, "I'm sorry Major...I didn't mean to make you think someone was dying."

John took a moment to catch his breath before he asked, "Okay, so what did you need?"

Carson reluctantly replied, "It's Colonel Sumner. He wants to have a word with you. I'm afraid he isn't going to make it much longer if we don't find some way of reversing his condition soon."

John groaned, "Now...he wants to talk_ now_. Any chance you can stall for me?"

Carson replied, "Son, he may not make it to morning. I think you owe it to yourself to at least hear the man out." He glanced around to make sure no one could overhear before he stated, "I realize he is your father and the two of you have what could be considered a rocky relationship but Dr. Heightmeyer is really concerned about his mental state. She said to encourage anything positive he seemed interested in and right now he is interested in talking to you."

Properly chastened, John responded quietly, "Fine I'll talk to him. Major to Colonel not Father to Son."

Carson nodded, "Understood. The curtain has already been pulled so you should be able to speak in private. Lieutenant Ford was given some morphine for pain and he shouldn't be disturbing you."

John sighed as he patted the Doctor on the shoulder, "Okay Doc. I'll go speak with him."

Carson replied as John headed to the back of the infirmary, "Good...might do you _both_ some good."

John swept back the curtain and watched as the Colonel's wrinkled fist slowly pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. He appeared to be struggling with each precious inch. John cleared his throat to gain the Colonel's attention, "Sir. You wanted to see me."

Rheumy, dull eyes rose to meet the Major's crystal green ones, Sumner croaked, "Major, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to bother to show."

John dropped the curtain behind him, sealing the two men off from the others. "Of course I came... you are my superior officer after all."

Sumner gave a broken laugh followed by a severe cough as he quickly lost his breath. He ordered, "I want...I want reports. What is happening out there? Something is going on and I want to know what it is. Are we under attack? Is it the Wraith? Ho..." his voice trailed off as his lost of air stole the words from his mouth. He coughed uncontrollably, prompting John to snag a glass from a nearby tray.

John quickly filled the glass and handed it to the ailing man. John began, "Sir, I really think you should be resting. We aren't under attack...at least not from the Wraith."

Greedily gulping back the water, Sumner choked out, "Who then?"

John sighed, "Actually it is more of a what. Some Ancient genetic experiment gone wrong. It was accidentally released by one of the Athosians. McKay is working on a containment solution."

Throwing back another swig of water, Sumner remarked, "Told you not to let those peasants here. You and Weir are a couple of bleeding hearts...although that woman, Teyla, she seemed quite capable when we were held captive."

Mind-full of Carson's decree, John swallowed back a protest as he diplomatically stated, "So you did. Weir overruled." John stepped away a moment before he asked, "Was there anything else Sir?"

Sumner replied, "Yeah. Beckett hasn't really said anything yet but I know my days are numbered so there are a few matters I wanted to take care of before it gets too late."

"He's doing everything..." John stopped speaking when Sumner raised a hand for silence.

The Colonel looked at him dead on as he spoke, "Let me finish this. He reached over and pulled a box off the bedside tray, "Before we left Earth, Stargate Command entrusted into my care the ability to issue field commissions and promotions. As such, I am hereby promoting you to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. I've already spoken with Weir and she agreed with my decision. I'm also passing on the authority given to me by Stargate Command completely and total. Even if I survive, there is no way I'll every be fit for active duty. I didn't think so at first but I'm glad you came and I had this chance to see you in action. I'm truly proud of you...son." He held up the insignia of John's new rank.

John cautiously took the package. "Sir. I don't know what to say."

Sumner waved a hand, "Say nothing. Just keep taking care of our people. I hope to be around here a while; present condition notwithstanding and I hope...I hope that you will come to me for advise on occasion." He paused a moment before continuing, "John, I know things have been bad..._ugly_ really between us but with my forced convalescence I've had nothing but time to think things through and I'd really like to start over. Clean slate."

John responded, "I don't...I just..."

Sumner waved his hand, "No, not right now. I've had plenty of time to think but you haven't and I don't want you to commit to anything yet. Just think about what I've said." John nodded agreement. The Colonel continued, "Now however, I'm really tired. I'm an old man now." He laughed detrimentally at his own statement. "Go get rid of the creature." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

Confused by the entire visit, John just nodded and stepped past the curtain and back into the main area of the infirmary.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack sympathetically replied, "Look I'm not doing this to punish you. You're too close and down the road when we have to defend this...and you know we will have to... I don't want them to be able to point fingers at you. You have to remain objective and impartial in this and so do I."

Sam swallowed hard as she closed her eyes in anguish, "I know you're right but couldn't I help out. Even if someone else is in charge...I need to be able to do something."

Jack refused, "I'm sorry. You can't be involved in _any_ way."

"Dammit, they don't have to know," protested Sam.

Jack held up his hand to forestall any further comment. He stated, "They'll know. This kind of thing always has a way of being found out and I'm not prepared to take any risks on this one."

Sam persisted, "But..."

Jack remained steadfast in his decision, "No. Final answer. Now, I want you to get all the information that you have accumulated on all your possible solutions of contacting the expedition or dialing Pegasus. I'm going to classify the information and it will only be accessed on a need to know basis. I will make it very clear to Quinn that you _don't _need to know. And don't even think about questioning or trying to pull over one on him. I'll have Teal'c monitor the situation."

Sam sulkily asked, "And just what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

Jack responded, "You can continue with off-world missions as part of SG-1 or I can have you temporarily reassigned to Area 51. Your choice."

Sam answered, "Yeah, some choice. Will you at least keep me in the loop?" Sam could tell from the look in his eyes that he was going to refuse her. Hoping to change his mind, she pleaded, "Please Jack."

Jack sighed as he conceded, "Fine. But not from someone else. Jonas will be reporting directly to me and I'll decide what information you will receive. Agreed?"

Grabbing the lifeline, Sam quickly nodded before he changed his mind, "Agreed."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth looked up from the table where she, Daniel, Peter and Rodney were pouring over the latest update of the energy creature. She smiled as she caught sight of John lurking in the doorway, "Colonel it is good of you to join us."

The men's heads whipped around in unison, clearly they were expecting to see Colonel Sumner. Elizabeth smirked as the looks of confusion slowing transforming into shows of respect and pride. Daniel spoke first as he stepped towards Sheppard, "I suppose congratulations are in order." He reached out to shake John's hand.

John stared at the hand facing him momentarily before reaching forward and clasping the hand in a firm shake, "Thanks Daniel."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Great...he'll be even more insufferable than usual."

John drawled, "Good thing you won't have to worry about that McKay...what with you being dead and all."

Rodney harrumphed, "Fine. Make fun of the dead man walking. You know Major..."

John inserted, "That's _Colonel_ to you."

Rodney snapped, "Fine, whatever _Colonel_ you'll still miss me when I'm gone. You and this expedition need me or you all would be dead inside a week. Mark my words." Peter snorted behind him. Rodney whirled around, "That means you to you...you...Brit."

Elizabeth intervened, "Rodney, that is enough. John stop teasing him. We need to work together to get this creature out of here."

"Sorry Dr. Weir," apologized Peter.

"Me too," agreed John.

John and Peter stared at Rodney. Rodney glared back, "What? Oh all right...Elizabeth I'm sorry...can we move on now."

Elizabeth hid her grin behind a folder as she replied, "Thank you Rodney...that was very...sincere."

Rodney groaned, "Oh come on. What is this pick on McKay day?"

John remarked, "Well, now that you mention it..."

Elizabeth voiced a clear warning, "John...enough."

John simply nodded his agreement as he sauntered to the conference room table and sat down. He picked up the nearest report and asked, "So Doctors what's the diagnosis?"

Rodney threw down his file.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jonas asked, "Sam are you going to be alright?"

Sam sniffed, "Yeah as long as I know your working on this. I can't believe he won't even let you keep me updated. It isn't fair."

Jonas replied, "I'll be the first one to admit I don't understand some of your policies but I did agree to adhere to them while I'm here so..."

Sam nodded as she repeated, "So." She shook her head as she continued, "Yeah. Right." She closed the lid on the last box, grabbed the duct tape to seal it before she asked, "You know if you need help...ask. I don't care what anyone says. If there is something I can do to help, I want to do it." She slapped the tape down and handed the final box over.

Jonas looked downcast as he replied, "You know I can do that...at least not directly but I'll find away if I need the assistance. We are going to get him back... all of them."

Sam gave a watery grin, "I know. I just hope we aren't too late."

Jonas responded, "Maybe you should take a few days."

Sam declined, "No. I need activity to take my mind off of this. I heard SG-8 brought back some alien plant life from P6J-908, Jack wants me to take a look at it after Dr. Lee does some preliminary tests on it."

Jonas shrugged, "Plant life huh...wow...sounds...exciting." He tone of voice indicated that he that anything but excited about botany. "Well, I'm going to go get this stuff down to Dr. Jackson's lab. What are you going to do while you wait?"

Sam replied, "I was thinking about going to me quarters, throw myself on the bed and have a good cry at how crappy my life has become." Jonas looked alarmed. Sam laughed, "I'm kidding Jonas. I'm going to work out at the gym for a little bit."

Relieved, Jonas answered, "Oh...good that's good. I'll see you later." Without waiting for a reply he rushed from the room.

Losing the grin, Sam muttered, "Later. Who are we kidding?" She kicked her desk in agitation as she stated, "There has got to be something I can do without Jack finding out."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney called out, "Colonel...wait up."

John halted to give McKay a chance to catch up. John suspiciously asked, "McKay what do you want?"

Guilt-ridden, Rodney explains, "Look about the shield. I really didn't mean for it to shut off back there."

John growled, "Forget it. You tried it on me too and it didn't work so don't worry about it. I'll handle this. Besides, I thought you were going to get something to drink?"

_Great! _Rodney thought, _no way could he tell him that the device only worked on the person it originally imprinted on. _Out loud Rodney replied, "Right, I was on my way to the mess and was wondering if you could join me for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you about Heightmeyer."

Remembering his earlier conversation with the psychologist, John declined, "Sorry McKay. I've got to get ready. We can talk about Heightmeyer _after_ the creature is contained."

Disappointed, Rodney replied, "Oh...okay. In that case, I'll go get a flashlight and head back to the Control Tower. Peter and Elizabeth should already be there."

John agreed, "Good idea."

Rodney replied as he turned away, "Good luck Colonel."

John watched till he was out of sight before heading on to the lab where they found the containment chamber.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam scrubbed her wet hair with a towel she had grabbed off the rack as she stepped out of the shower. She felt better after her workout but knew she still had to work out a plan to get to Pegasus without Jack finding out. She tossed the soaking towel in the hamper and grabbed a fresh one to wrap around her body as she headed out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Her eyes caught sight of the picture of her and John. Since the proverbial cat was out of the bag, she had decided to frame it and display it for everyone to see. She walked over and ran her finger over his smiling face. She whispered, "Soon John."

_Thump, thump, thump._ Startled, Sam's face jerked up and she placed the picture back on the stand. She called, "Who is it?"

"Teal'c," came the response.

Sam murmured, "Damn." Louder she called back, "Hold on, I'll be right there." She quickly looked around and seeing nothing incriminating she headed to the door.

Swinging the door open, Sam greeted, "Teal'c. Come in." She waved him inside. She continued, "Please sit down."

He nodded, "Thank you." He and Sam sat on opposite ends of a loveseat.

Sam began, "So. I guess you want to know what is going on?"

Teal'c replied, "Only if you want to tell me."

Sam apologized, "I'm sorry Teal'c. I should have told you...a long time ago. I don't really have an excuse."

Teal'c responded, "I understand. You wished to keep your relationship with this man private."

Sam grinned, "You're always understanding. Thank you but I was wrong. Not just with you but especially with John. I kept him in the dark about you as much as I kept you guys in the dark about him. He didn't deserve that."

Teal'c commented, "I have only one question...Are you pleased with your choice of mates?"

Sam remarked, "Yes...very much so. I love him very much and if I didn't believe that before I know it now. I just hope it isn't too late."

Teal'c answered, "I feel confident that if he feels the same way about you then it is not too late." He paused a moment before stating decisively, "General O'Neill has indicated that you were not to look for anyway to contact or travel to him. However I wish to let you know, I will help you in any way possible. I too wish to be able to contact them as soon as possible. I find myself worried about Daniel Jackson. He is, in O'Neill's words, a trouble magnet."

Sam's eyebrows rose as she grinned, "That he is. So is John." She stood up and turned away for a moment before looking over her shoulder and said, "But I don't want to get you in any trouble with the base."

Teal'c stood and moved to stand in front of her, "Do not worry about my situation. I am Jaffa. We are loyal to our cause and my cause right now is yours."

Touched, Sam replied, "Thanks Teal'c. That means a lot to me. More than you'll ever know."

Teal'c bowed his head respectfully, "I am also looking forward to meeting your chosen husband."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth ordered through the headset, "Colonel post guards throughout the living areas while we re-group. We'll work out another plan first thing in the morning.

John tapped his comm-link, "Affirmative." He tapped the device again to close the line and with a last minute glare at the useless containment device he headed back into the transporter.

After arriving at his destination, John stepped out of the transporter and headed over to Sgt. Gene Bates. He ordered, "Bates, Plan C was a bust. I want you to keep an eye on things while I get a couple of hours of shut eye. Keep at least two guards at every transporter we've found and one guard in each living area's corridors. No more than four hour rotations. I want everyone to stay alert."

Bates responded, "Yes, Sir. Sir any word on Sumner or Ford?"

John replied, "Sumner's tucked in for the night and Ford has been released to his quarters. I set up a guard outside his door to keep him in there. Last thing we need is for him to develop some kind of hero complex. You see him out here, you let me know immediately. Keep an eye on Stackhouse also...he was feeling guilty earlier about what happened with Ford."

Gene nodded as he straightened into position with his hands on his gun belt. "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."

John nodded as he headed down the hallway towards the sleeping chambers. He was feeling restless and decided he would read a little more of his book, _'War and Peace'_, before settling for a couple of hours sleep.

Teyla came out of Halling's room and spotted Sheppard. "Colonel a word please?"

John stopped and asked, "Who told you?"

Teyla grinned, "We are in a small community. Word travels very fast. While at dinner earlier, Daniel indicated that the increase in rank was a significant accomplishment."

John smiled back, "Good ol' Dr. Jackson. Very smooth...and fast."

Teyla was confused, "Smooth? Fast? I do not understand how these words pertain to Daniel."

Embarrassed at his slip, John quickly changed the subject, "That isn't important...what _is _important is what did you need?"

Shelving her questions about Daniel, Teyla asked, "I wanted to know if you were able to successfully contain the creature? My people are very concerned."

John replied, "I'm afraid not. Dr. Weir has ordered everyone to sleep on it and we'll tackle the problem first light."

Looking troubled, Teyla responded, "I see. Thank you Colonel."

Daniel came around the corner as Teyla finished speaking. "Teyla, just the person I was looking for."

He didn't spare John a glance.

Teyla smiled, "Daniel. It is good to see you again."

Daniel replied, "You too. I was hoping to escort you to your room."

Teyla answered, "I will be quite safe."

Daniel responded, "Nevertheless. I want to do it."

Teyla nodded her agreement.

Disgruntled, John cleared his throat in irritation.

Startled Daniel jumped and turned, "Colonel...sorry I didn't see you there."

John growled, "I bet you didn't."

Used to Jack's mercurial moods, Daniel ignored John's. "How did it go with the creature?"

John snapped, "Not well."

Teyla interjected, "I will fill Dr. Jackson in on the way to my sleeping chambers." She hooked her arm with Daniel's as she dismissed, "Have a good night Colonel."

John said nothing as Teyla dragged Daniel in the opposite direction.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _The alarm blared its annoyance that morning had arrived as Sam groaned. She blindly reached for the clock. Her hand slapped the snooze button as she burrowed deeper into her pillow.

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _Sam jerked up and hollered, "Dammit." She glared at the offending instrument before shutting it off and dragging a hand through her hair. She hadn't slept well at all.

After completing her morning routines, Sam headed to the officer's mess hall for breakfast. She needed a pot of coffee...fast. She pushed the call button for the elevator and waited impatiently for its arrival. It dinged and opened.

"_Good morning Samantha." _

Sam's head jerked up at that familiar drawl. Her eyes widened in shock as she spotted her husband's insolent grin. She rushed forward and hugged him as she cried, "John. What? How?"

John pulled back long enough to tell her, "Well we found a power source that enabled us to return." Before he could tell her anything further she pushed him against the elevators wall and..._Beep, Beep, Beep_.

Sam swore as she was pulled from her dream. She pushed back the blanket as she looked over at her nightstand. She picked up the framed photo and fondly said, "Bastard. You would be in my dreams." She sat the picture down as she prepared to go about her day.

* * *

Sam gratefully sipped the steaming hot beverage as she stepped through her office door. Her good mood evaporated by what she found... or in this case didn't find. Her office had been literally scrubbed clean and not one file or paper was in sight. She growled, "Jack!"

"You called?" the object of her ire stepped across the threshold.

Sam demanded, "Where is my work?"

Jack's eyebrow rose as he replied, "I had it transferred to Daniel's lab. Sam, you didn't really think I wouldn't have checked. I know you." He moved to stand in front of her as he continued, "I knew you couldn't help yourself but did you have to make duplicates of every single file."

Sam glared back, "It was my work. Why shouldn't I? Just because some arrogant General thinks he knows best."

Jack sighed, "Didn't you hear anything I said earlier. Frat rules, court-marshal, IOA. I'm not making this stuff up. If you can't do it for you, then do it for him." He deliberately goaded, "Or isn't he worth it."

Enraged, Sam threw her cup of steaming hot coffee at his head.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sunlight glinted over the water and poured through the stained glass windows that made up the central spire. John looked out over the water as he wondered how some place so beautiful could be so danger. He took a refreshing sip of his hot black coffee. He had made it to the pot before the science teams had decimated the day's rations. He wondered what Sam was doing right now. He really missed her. It was mornings like these that he questioned his decision to come to Atlantis.

"Such deep thoughts?" commented Elizabeth as she came to rest beside John. She leaned against the balcony's railing as she took a drink of her own cup.

John laughed, "Just thinking about Earth and the things we left behind."

Surprised, Elizabeth straightened, "Wow that is deep thinking. Anything you want to talk about."

John shook his head, "Nah." He distracted her by asking, "Has anyone come up with another plan yet?"

Elizabeth grimaced, "I'm afraid not. McKay is on his way up here and Peter's picking up breakfast from the mess for everyone. Daniel's helping out Carson...seems the _'darkness'_ has caused a bit of anxiety among the Athosians and several have sought him out. I'm not sure about Teyla."

John nodded his understanding.

Elizabeth looked out over the water. "Looking at this makes everything worthwhile wouldn't you say."

John gazed out at the ocean as he responded, "Most things yeah."

They shared a companionable silence as they waited for the rest of the city to wake.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack ducked as the cup sailed over his head barely missing him as it smashed against the wall behind him. He yelled, "Carter! What is wrong with you?"

Appalled, Sam apologized, "God I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I haven't been sleeping very well."

Jack growled, "Well get over it. Maybe you should spend some time with Lam. These mood swings of yours are getting serious."

Back in control, Sam again apologized "I'm sorry Sir. I...I...It won't happen again."

Jack responded, "See that it doesn't."

Sam calmly answered, "Yes Sir. It won't Sir."

Jack advised, "I stopped by to let you know why the office was cleaned out and to remind you we have a briefing in an hour about a new mission."

Struggling to keep the disappointment out of her voice, Sam replied, "Yes Sir. Your office Sir?"

Jack suspiciously answered, "Yeah. My office."

Rather than answer, Sam bit her tongue before she really said something she might regret and nodded her agreement before turning to her pristine desk.

Jack stood and watched her for a few seconds longer before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Sam slumped against the closed door and slide to the floor as she put her head down on her knees in misery. '_Now what?' _she thought.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"McKay?" called John.

"Urg...huh," mumbled Rodney as he rolled toward the voice. "Colonel? What?" he groggily asked.

"I just wanted to say..." he stopped and glanced around before he continued, "your daughter would be proud of you right now."

Rodney's eyes widened as he realized, "She would? Yes, she would because I'm a hero, a savior and not just because I'm the smartest man in two galaxies but also the bravest."

John replied, "Yeah, uh huh...don't let this go to your head but you did good today."

Carson interrupted, "I'm sorry Colonel but my patient needs to rest for the next couple of days."

John couldn't resist, "Okay Doc. Hey Rodney, don't worry about your work...Elizabeth put Kavanaugh in charge of the science teams while you're resting up."

Rodney sat up and hollered, "What! Is she crazy. That two bit fraud. He probably got his degree from a cracker jack box."

John laughed as Carson glared at the amused Colonel.

Rodney pleaded, "Carson you have to release me. We'll all be dead in a day with him in charge. Please Carson...look I feel fine." Rodney flung back the blanket and swung around so that his legs dangled over the side of the bed.

Carson ordered, "No Rodney. Back in you go. The Colonel is messing with you. Elizabeth put Zelenka and Daniel in charge of the science teams till your back on your feet." He gave another look over his shoulder as he demanded, "Isn't that right Colonel?"

John choked out around his laughing, "If you say it Carson, it must be true."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Episode 03 Thirty-Eight Minutes

**What If? Episode 3 Thirty-Eight Minutes**

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson implored, "Elizabeth we need to send a medical team back to the planet where they found Colonel Sumner and the others."

Elizabeth refused, "I'm sorry Carson. It is just too danger."

Carson remarked, "If we don't do something soon, Colonel Sumner _will_ die. He's getting worse every day and there isn't much I can do. His vital organs have already started to deteriorate. I think we'll have to put him in stasis within the next couple of days unless a miracle happens. That planet could hold the answer to that miracle."

Elizabeth sighed as she turned to John, "Colonel, what is your opinion?"

John responded, "Medical team? No way. We may, however, be able to sneak a small scouting team onto the planet. A _heavily_ armed scouting team."

Carson protested, "But Colonel you won't have any idea what to look for...a medical person is essential..."

John interrupted, "Forget it Doc. You'll just have to brief my team on what to look for."

Elizabeth asked, "So you've already decided who you want to send?"

John nodded, "Yeah, I've been thinking about this since you asked me to form a gate team. I definitely want Teyla and Ford. I think I'll bring Stackhouse along for this mission since he's still feeling a little guilty about what happened with Ford. And Markham needs some flight time also."

Elizabeth agreed, "I think you should take Dr. Jackson along also. You'll need someone that Carson can brief and at the same time be able to think on his feet in case you run into trouble with the Wraith."

John declined, "Actually I'd rather have McKay. He's proven his fortitude when he conquered his fears over the energy creature _plus_ he claims he's the smartest man in two galaxies so he should be able to pull together a plan quickly if we run into any issues. Besides with Teyla off-world, I think the Athosians would respond to Daniel best if something should come up. They still seem a little unsettled."

Elizabeth replied, "Okay, I agree with your reasoning." She then turned to Carson and ordered, "I want you to get with McKay and brief him on what to be on the lookout for. I think we'll only get one shot at this so make it count."

Carson made one last ditch effort, "Elizabeth I really think I should be going."

Elizabeth reminded him, "If you go, who will be here to handle an emergency with Colonel Sumner. Besides, I agree with the Colonel...it's too dangerous."

Carson sighed, "Very well. I'll talk with Rodney. Give me about an hour."

John stood, "If you guys will excuse me, I'd like to brief the rest of the team and get our gear ready."

Elizabeth said, "Of course...dismissed."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

After glancing around, Mark Gilmor spoke into the phone located in the mess hall, "I'm in. Quarry is in sight." He quickly hung up the phone before heading to the buffet line.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" he timidly called to the blond in front of him in the line.

Sam turned to spot an unfamiliar male behind her, "Yes, may I help you?"

Mark smiled, "That would be fantastic, my name is Mark Gilmor. I just arrived today."

Sam returned the grin, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Gilmor. I'm Sam Carter. Where will you be working?"

Mark replied, "Please call me Mark. I've been assigned to General O'Neill as a personal assistant."

Sam responded, "Oh sorry...uh I mean good luck and please call me Sam. Have you gotten a tour of the facility yet?" Sam decided it might be best to get Gilmor on her side...especially if he was going to be working closely with Jack. He could prove useful to her plans to get to the Pegasus Galaxy.

Moving forward with his tray he answered, "No..not yet. Perhaps you could show me around after we eat." He hesitated a moment before saying, "That is if you're not busy right now."

Sam growled, "No I'm free."

Mark gulped, "Uh are you sure?"

Sam forced a smile, "Positive. I'd be honored. Have you met the General yet?"

He answered, "No, not yet." They both sat down with their trays and began eating as they shared innocuous stories about their lives.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney asked, "Is this some sort of punishment?" He had tracked Sheppard down to the Jumper Bay.

John replied, "Nope. Just thought you'd like to stretch your legs a bit McKay." John continued his pre-flight check as he half listened to Rodney's arguments.

Rodney complained, "Colonel, I can stretch my legs in a lot safer places than a Wraith filled planet."

John replied, "Think of it as an adventure. To boldly go where no man has gone before."

Rodney responded, "Oh funny, ha ha. Stop with the Trekkie metaphors. I'm being serious...I don't know anything about medical hocus pocus."

John pushed a series of buttons as he commented, "Oh, I thought you were smarter than Dr. Beckett...I guess I can go with Elizabeth's recommendation of Dr. Jackson if you feel that you aren't bright enough to handle a little medical reconnaissance."

Rodney babbled, "Elizabeth recommended him... the stop the world I want to ascend archeologist over me. How could she? I'm ten times smarter than him...I can't believe she would chose him over me. No way! When do we leave?"

Turning his head so Rodney would not catch the smirk crossing his face, John answered, "Ten minutes." Schooling his features into a look of polite concern, John turned and asked, "Are you sure you're up to this...I mean Jackson could..."

Rodney interjected, "No...no...no...no...no. I'm perfectly capable of handling anything Jackson could but even better."

John doubtfully conceded, "Okay...but if you change...?"

Rodney sputtered, "I will not change my mind. Let me just run down to the lab and grab a few things. I'll be right back." He rushed from the jumper without waiting for a response.

John shook his head while laughing, "He'll fall for it every time."

Ford, Markham and Stackhouse entered. Aidan asked, "Sir what's up with McKay? He just rushed by me and hollered not to leave without him and that Dr. Jackson was a poor substitute."

Confused, Aiden continued, "A poor substitute of what?"

John grinned as he responded, "McKay is one of those scientist types. Who knows what they're talking about half the time."

Ford replied, "Good point Sir."

John turned to the other marines, "Markham you'll be my co-pilot on the way to PX7-666. Stackhouse, you and Ford will be responsible for keeping the civilian's safe."

Teyla entered, "I hope I am not late."

John replied, "No Teyla. You're right on time. We just have to wait for McKay to get back then we'll be good to go."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Colonel Carter wait up," called Mark.

Sam turned with a smile, "I thought I told you to call me Sam. I don't want to be rude but I have a mission briefing at thirteen hundred hours and I'm running pretty tight to that."

Mark returned the grin, "Yes, I know. I'll be assisting the General during the meeting."

Sam remarked, "Right, I forgot. You are Jack's right hand man now. Have you met the General since we last spoke?"

Mark nodded as he replied, "Yes ma'am. It was..._different_."

Sam started heading back down the hall as she answered, "You'll get used to him...," she paused as she opened the conference room door, "...maybe." She headed into the room to find that she was not the first arrival. She greeted her co-workers and teammates, "Teal'c. Jonas." She nodded to the men.

Teal'c returned the nod with a greeting, "Samantha Carter."

Jonas rushed to explain, "Sam, I'm really sorry about earlier. I swear I didn't know the General was going to pull you off the research or confiscate all your materials."

Losing her grin at the reminder, Sam huffed, "Forget it. I'll deal with it later. In the meantime, have you guys met Jack's new personal assistant."

Embarrassed, Jonas responded, "I...I...It's good to meet you." He rushed forward to shake the newcomer's hand. "I'm Jonas from Langara."

Confused, Mark inquired, "Langara? What country is that?"

Jonas clarified, "I'm sorry. I meant the planet Langara." Silence filled the room.

To fill the awkward moment, Teal'c greeted, "And I am Teal'c of the Jaffa Nation." He did not offer a hand.

Mark slowly reached for Jonas' hand as he responded, "I'm Mark Gilmor. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I look forward to working closely with your team and with General O'Neill."

Sam asked, "Jonas any headway on our project?"

Uncomfortable, Jonas answered, "Sam you know I can't..."

Sam interjected pleasantly, "Jack's not here and he doesn't have to know." She turned to Mark, "I trust you will keep this to yourself. After-all, no sense upsetting the General needlessly."

Before Mark could commit to the subterfuge, Teal'c steered the conversation, "Perhaps this is a discussion better left for later among SG-1. We would not wish to place Mr. Gilmor in a precarious position given his recent post to this job."

Properly chastened, Sam agreed, "Your right Teal'c... as usual. Have you received a mission packet? I didn't have anything in my email account."

Jonas replied, "No I didn't get anything either. Guess we'll just have to wait for the General."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper, somewhere in the Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John smacked Rodney's hand for the fourth time since the trip started, "McKay! Stop it."

Rodney complained, "Well how am I supposed to learn to fly this bucket of bolts if you won't even let me touch anything."

John firmly replied, "You can learn in a safe environment. In the jumper bay... back in Atlantis... between missions. The only one who is gonna touch these controls on this trip is myself or Markham. He finished his instructional period and has gone up on a couple of flights over Atlantis."

Rodney sulked, "Fine. I don't know why I'm here... shouldn't you have brought Jackson or something. I haven't finished the required weapons training."

John goaded, "Probably but I thought Daniel would be better with the Athosians than you. And don't worry about firearms...we'll get you up to speed in no time. Until then keep cowering behind the marines...it's their job to protect you science types."

Indignant, Rodney griped, "I do not cower. I believe in a manly retreat and frankly I'm more important to this mission then your foot soldiers."

Irritated, John drawled, "I wouldn't make any bets on that right now McKay. My _'foot soldiers' _may not like you right now and they may accidentally look the wrong way when they shouldn't."

Arrogantly, Rodney boasted, "They wouldn't dare. They need me if they ever expect to survive in this galaxy."

Before John could respond, Ford walked into the front section of the Puddle Jumper and reported, "Sir, all team members except McKay are suited up and armed. Did you want us to let him have a gun?"

John replied, "No gun."

Aiden grinned evilly as he replied enthusiastically, "Yes Sir."

Rodney eyed the two military men balefully as he said hyperactively, "You see. You see. Trying to get me killed. Colonel it is your job to see to it that I remain safe at all times."

John snapped, "Don't get your panties in a bunch." A beep on the console caused the Colonel to turn serious, "Okay people, we're almost there...going into stealth mode."

Wide-eyed, Rodney asked, "Did it work?"

John casually answered, "I guess. They aren't firing at us at least."

Rodney gulped as he clutched his data pad to his chest, "Oh." He watched the stars twinkling around them as the planet loomed into view.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam slammed the file down on her counter. She ranted, "One day. One day. I can't believe he is making us wait so we can take another group to babysit us on P2X-887. Doesn't he trust me..._us_ at all."

Jonas and Teal'c exchanged looks of concern. Jonas attempted to placate, "I'm sure he trusts you...it's probably me he doesn't trust."

Sam glared, "He gave _you_ all my research. I think it is pretty clear that it is _me_ that he is punishing."

Ever the voice of reason, Teal'c remarked, "It is hardly a matter of trust or punishment. General O'Neill seems intent on keeping you from harm. He is concerned for your safety."

Sam growled, "It sure doesn't seem like it from my point of view."

Teal'c replied, "Perhaps your point of view is flawed."

Jonas winced, "I don't think he meant flawed so much as you may be misinterpreting the General's motives."

Sam sighed as she plopped down on the chair behind her work bench, "I know that you guys are probably right...flaws and all but it's just too much. He takes my research, won't keep me in the loop and now this. He's treating me like an invalid. I'm married not sick or pregnant or anything like that. Why? Why is he doing this?"

Teal'c answered, "I am unable to pinpoint an exact motive for the General's behavior. However, might I suggest that your own behavior of late has been erratic...perhaps your actions are having a direct impact on the General's."

Sam glanced from Teal'c to Jonas, "Do you agree?"

Jonas looked at his shoes as he said, "Um yeah...sorry Sam."

Sam conceded, "Maybe I _should_ make an appointment with Dr. Lam. Might as well do it now since it appears we're grounded till tomorrow."

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John placed the cloaked ship down on the far side of a dense forest away from the Wraith facility. He secured the ship then stood up and walked between the men and Teyla till he reached the rear hatch. He signaled Ford to open the rear hatch. John moved out of the ship closely followed by the three marines.

John signaled the all clear as he turned back to the ship. He ordered, "Markham... Stackhouse...you two guard the ship. It's our only way off this rock and I for one do not want to get stuck on a planet full of life sucking aliens. McKay you stay in mine and Ford's sight at all times. Teyla you're behind me. Ford bring up the rear. Alright people let's move out."

Everyone signaled their understanding as the group made their way across the field into the forest leading to the facility they had only just recently fled.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam paused in front of the med labs. After glancing around to assure herself no one was watching, she took a deep breath and entered.

"Colonel Carter are you alright?" asked Dr. Carolyn Lam.

Sam answered, "Yes...no...I don't know. I've been feeling a little off and thought I would stop by and get a complete physical."

Dr. Lam gave a doubtful look as she replied, "What a coincidence, I received a complete physically request for you from General O'Neill earlier this morning."

Sam snapped, "Oh?"

Ignoring Sam's ire, the doctor gestured her forward as she remarked, "I was going to contact you after lunch but seeing as you are here now. Let's get started. Have a seat." She waved Sam to the chair opposite her desk.

Sam questioned, "Don't you want to get started on the physical?"

Carolyn answered disapprovingly, "We are going to get started. I noticed when I pulled your file earlier that Dr. Frazier hadn't updated her medical questionnaires. It seems to be the case with most of the base personnel. I've been filling them out as each person comes in. Your last form was dated over three years ago."

Sam defended, "I'm sure Janet kept records on what she deemed necessary."

Carolyn coldly replied, "I'm sure she did. However, there are certain protocols that must be met on military installations and unless she had the files hidden in some mythical area, I'm afraid I must believe that she fell short in that area of her responsibilities. Now the first area is just basic information on you personally. Age, weight, sex, marital status, race, etc. You can go ahead and fill out the upper proportion while I prepare the scanners."

Sam growled, "Fine." She didn't like anyone attacking Janet, who was no longer around to defend herself. So what if she hadn't filled out forms in triplicate. She took care of all the medical needs of the base personnel as well as any visitors and that was enough for Sam. Protocols be damned.

Without a word, Carolyn handed her a pen and walked away.

Sam groaned as she looked at the page. There were over fifty questions on the top proportion alone. It was no wonder Janet hadn't wasted her time on the form. If she had filled this out for everyone, there would have been no time left to treat patient's injuries and illnesses.

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John signaled the team to continue to move forward through the forest. The area was eerily quiet. John continuously scanned the area visually as he wondered where all the Wraith were. Once awakened, there should have been a great number of warriors and drones patrolling the planet near their facility.

Ford slunk past Teyla and McKay to question, "Sir, something doesn't seem right."

John nodded his agreement, "I agree. There aren't enough Wraith visible."

McKay snorted, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

John glared back, "Think about it McKay. We woke up thousands of those bastards and so far we haven't seen even one guard. Sure we're still a little ways away from the facility but there should still be patrols at regular intervals."

Ford suggested, "Maybe they have some kind of scanners that make patrols unnecessary."

John thought about it a moment before discounting the Lieutenant's suggestion, "Nah. We wouldn't have been able to penetrate their facilities the first time if that was the case."

Teyla responded, "Perhaps they are there and setting us up for an ambush."

John considered her words and ordered, "McKay what do you see on the life signs detector."

McKay pulled out the device and used his recently acquired ATA gene to boot it up. He waved the device in each direction before stating, "I only have a couple of targets in that direction." He pointed in the direction of the facility.

John remarked, "Fine. Ford keep your eyes and ears open. Teyla let me know as soon as you sense anything. McKay continue scanning with the device...you see any change you speak up."

McKay replied, "I don't think _that _will be a problem Colonel." He continued forward clutching the life signs detector firmly in one hand as he nervously glanced in each direction.

John stated, "We should be coming up on the mountain in the next minute or so." He pulled out a pair of binoculars from his TAC vest. Signaling the group to halt, he looked through the lenses. He muttered, "Strange."

Ford asked, "How many enemy targets do you see, Sir."

Crouching down, John replied absently, "None. It's gone."

Teyla asked, "Gone?"

McKay squawked, "Gone! It was in the mountainside. How can it be gone?"

Irritated, John snapped, "I don't know... it just is."

McKay replied imperiously, "That is impossible. Mountains don't disappear overnight."

John growled, "Try a week."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam absently swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the uncomfortable medical bed wearing only a thin medical gown. She always hated those things.

Carolyn returned with a series of empty vials. Sam eyed them warily as she asked, "What are those for?"

Carolyn succinctly responded, "Blood work."

Sam groaned silently as she asked, "What kind of tests will you be running?"

Carolyn replied as she prepared the first needle for insertion, "Just the standards to start. We'll be looking for any unexplained toxins primarily since you've been off-world recently. Sometimes things don't show up immediately and just because you had a basic check when you returned doesn't mean you haven't picked up something while out in the field."

Sam responded, "I feel okay for the most part. I mean other than being easily irritated, a little queasy on occasion and an occasional headache. All which could be attributed to stress."

Carolyn explained, "Those are not normal symptoms Colonel. They could be an early warning for any number of ailments... or they could simply be stress related. General O'Neill has requested that we give you a full battery of tests."

Sam inquired, "What about my mission this afternoon? I'll still be able to go on it, right?"

The doctor contemplated, "I don't see why not. Some of the tests will be back by then and the others will be a couple of days, especially the MRI and CT scans."

Sam protested, "MRI? CT? Isn't that a little extreme for a routine physical."

The doctor shrugged, "Routine for the civilian population...yes. Stargate Command...no, not really. We get too many alien influences." Carolyn efficiently finished filling the vials. "There's also the possibility that your symptoms are psychosomatic."

Sam's jaw dropped as she asked, "You think I could be crazy."

Carolyn looked her dead in the eye as she plainly replied, "We'll see won't we Colonel."

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John shouted, "Move! Move! Move! McKay keep up." He pointed his P90 behind him and let out another hail of bullets at the Wraith drones stalking his team.

Teyla hollered over the noise, "Where did they come from?" She also fired on the enemy.

McKay ducked his head below his hands as he complained, "This is not my fault. I was watching that...that machine. It must be defective."

Ford taunted, "Maybe that fake gene of yours isn't as good as the real thing." He jumped from behind a tree and let loose a barrage of bullets before ducking under cover just in time to avoid return fire. "Kinda like who would want Pepsi when they can have a Coke."

McKay crouched down behind Sheppard as he returned, "Oh ha ha. See if I help you next time you're in a life threatening situation."

John snapped, "Knock it off. We have to get back to the jumper. I haven't been able to raise Markham or Stackhouse."

Ford asked, "Do you think it is their ship, Sir? Maybe they have a way of jamming our transmissions."

John answered as he continued firing, "I don't think so Lieutenant. They had no reason to expect us to return. That ship is long gone. Probably just natural interference or they were under attack."

Ford said, "Yes, Sir. Sir, look out."

John jumped to the side narrowly missing the Wraith's stun weapon. "Okay enough of this. Lieutenant get McKay and Teyla back to the ship. I'll hold them off for as long as I can then meet you back at the Jumper."

Ford protested, "Sir, I think I should be..."

John interrupted, "That was an order Lieutenant. Move it."

Ford replied, "Yes Sir. Teyla! McKay! Stay on my flank."

Teyla asked, "Are you sure John?"

John nodded, "Yeah. Get back to the jumper. I'll join you there." He laid down cover fire so that his team had time to escape from the battlefield.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam entered the medical lab. Upon spotting Dr. Lam, she hustled over and asked, "Afternoon Doctor. I was just wanting to know if anything has changed. Can I still go on the mission? It leaves in fifteen minutes."

Dr. Lam glanced up long enough to reply, "Yes Colonel. I've already informed the General that of the test results I've received back, nothing is cause for alarm."

Sam nodded, "Well...good. Which tests are clear?"

Carolyn walked around the lab bench and pulled Sam's file. "Well it looks like the tests for high white blood cells, pregnancy and septicemia have come back."

Sam questioned, "Pregnancy? Why would you be testing for that?"

Carolyn referred to the earlier questionnaire, "You've indicated that you were sexually active and your symptoms were in line for a possible pregnancy. However, your medical records indicated a concern that you would have difficulty carrying a child to term due to a childhood injury."

Sam responded, "Yes, I know. Janet and I have gone over it a time or two when we encountered an alternate reality. So...?"

Carolyn replied, "Good then no surprises there. As it is, your white blood cell count is slightly raised which would indicate an infection of some kind...however it is not unduly high so it isn't a cause for real concern. You got a negative on the pregnancy test..."

Unreasonably disappointed, Sam interjected, "Oh..a negative huh?"

Carolyn looked up from the reports as she asked, "I wasn't aware that you were trying to conceive. You noted that your husband was off world on an extended assignment. I can't image now would be a good time."

Dejected, Sam replied, "Right...not a good time."

Carolyn carefully closed the file as she asked, "Colonel we can put you on fertility drugs if you want but it would have to be cleared through base command due to the delicacy of this program."

Sam rejected, "That's okay. I'm not ready at the moment anyway. What about the septicemia?"

Carolyn answered, "Clear. No septicemia."

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Dammit! Where did they all come from?" hollered John as he fired his weapon at a new crop of drones. He watched at this group fell to his bullets only to have another group appear at the ridge of the crater.

He headed deeper into the forest. He hoped that he was successful in giving the rest of his team a good enough head start. It shouldn't take Markham long to get the jumper ready to fly. A stun blast cut off his path so he veered back the way he had come hoping to loop around. He fired his P90 in the direction of the blast as he retreated.

He bet if Samantha was here, she would have already defeated the Wraith and would have been making her way back to the ship so she wouldn't be late for an intimate dinner for two. He idly wondered how many times she had been off-world prior to coming home. Well if he didn't get off this rock he would never know.

Keeping a picture of Samantha firmly in his mind, he gathered his strength and forged another route through the forest. He was making pretty good time when he spotted another band of drones. He turned to face them as he fired, keeping his back to the wind. After the last Wraith fell, he turned sharply and ran face first into a large web. Catching a glimpse of black out of the corner of his eye, he struggled to gain his freedom.

Just when he it appeared that he was making headway, John felt a sharp sting on his neck. He swatted at the creature before he was overcome with an agonizing wave of pain. He screamed as he collapsed to his knees. He attempted to raise his arms to fight off the creature but found his arms pinned to his side by an invisible force. He felt the creature's appendages wrap around his throat momentarily cutting off his air passage. As his struggles ceased, the creature decreased the pressure across his wind pipe. John gave a choked sound as air rushed back into his body. He fell on to his side as he was overcome with weakness.

He lay paralyzed in the grass as he prayed his friends left without him. There were more dangers to this galaxy than just the Wraith and the Earthers were seriously lacking in the knowledge of all the evils the Pegasus Galaxy had to offer. He struggled to move...inching his way to a nearby tree. His last bit of strength finally left him as he collapsed against the bark.

Just as he felt consciousness leave he spotted a group of Wraith heading his way. The Wraith were mere inches away as blackness overcame him. A few moments passed when John was awakened by a jab from the Wraith's stun gun. John's eyes opened to a Wraith drone studying him. John groaned, "'hat ...what do you want?"

The drone looked over to his partner. They nodded to one another and turned away without acknowledging John had spoken. John called weakly, "Hey, I'm talking to you!" The Wraith paid him no mind as they head back toward the crater.

John weakly croaked, "Oh look what you've gone and done now John, this is not good...not good at all."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Sam joked, "Cut it out guys. I told you I was fine. Just because I didn't want to drop what I was doing to go to lunch doesn't mean I'm sulking."

Jonas inspected a shiny green apple as he reminded her, "Doesn't mean you weren't sulking also."

Teal'c nodded his agreement, "Indeed."

Sam reflected, "I know I was a little irritated earlier... especially at Jack. I still don't believe we need back up on a simple recon mission."

Jonas sank his teeth into the apple, "He's just concerned and forgive me for saying this but we all are." His friends had to strain to understand him around the crunching sounds of the apple he was devouring.

Sam asked, "Why?"

Teal'c replied, "You are tense. More tense than you should be even given your present circumstances."

Sam sulked, "Tense? You could be right. But it isn't just the backup. He took away my research and he ordered me to have a complete physical all under the guise of helping me. And to add insult to injury he went behind my back and scheduled one with Lam."

Jonas commented, "Uh...if he told you he wanted you to get one, it could hardly be behind your back."

Straightening with his arms crossed behind his back, Teal'c remarked, "As much as it _pains_ me to say this, Jonas is correct."

Sam snapped, "Oh shut up."

"Hey got room for one more."

Everyone turned and spotted the visiting Major. Sam spoke first, "Paul? It's great to see you."

Paul grinned, "It's good to see you all, I just wish I were here under better circumstances then the Amrians' delegation."

Teal'c asked, "How are negotiations progressing?"

Paul replied, "About status quo... stalled. The delegates are bickering and I think the General is bored."

Jonas laughed, "When is he not?" He took a big bite of apple.

"When is who not what?" asked Jack from behind Jonas. Jonas choked as Sam moved up and slapped him enthusiastically on the back.

Confused Jack questioned, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Teal'c, Paul and Jonas were unable to meet his eyes as Sam stepped in front of him. "Bad time...why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe the tone of your collective voices or maybe because none of those guys will look me in the eye," responded Jack as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards Teal'c, Jonas and Paul. "So I'll ask again...bad time?"

Sam swallowed back her irritation as she planted a pleasant look on her face, "I don't know what you're talking about. The guys and I were just commiserating with Paul about his negotiation skills."

Momentarily suspicious, Jack eyed Sam cautiously before slowly replying, "Well now that is something I'm sure we both wish we were through with. That and some plant one of the teams brought back is behaving wacky."

"So did you come to see us off or did you want to make sure we didn't leave without our babysitters," drawled Sam.

Up till now, the guys had remained silent but Sam was getting increasingly difficult. They exchanged looks of concern and with silent agreement they intervened.

Jonas interjected, "What I think Sam _meant_ to say was she is_ touched_ that you personally came to see us off and that she was _grateful_ for the care you have shown by insisting that SG-3 accompany us on the recon mission...General...Sir."

Never taking his eyes off Sam, Jack remarked, "Really that didn't really come across." Sam simply raised her eyebrows and smirked.

In light of Sam's continued silence, Teal'c answered, "Perhaps Colonel Carter was tired from her long stay in the medical facilities this morning."

Sam bared her teeth at the reminder before turning towards the Gate and grabbing her pack from the floor. Sam ordered, "Let's get ready to move out. SG-3 has five minutes." She walked to the edge of the ramp.

Confused Paul asked, "Maybe I'm a little behind but what's going on?"

Jack said, "I'll explain later." He turned to Teal'c and snapped, "Keep an eye on her."

Teal'c responded, "Indeed."

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Aiden paced back and forth in front of the Jumper's open hatch. He griped, "What's taking him so long? He should be back by now."

Teyla calmly replied, "I am sure I do not know but he will be here."

Rodney chimed in, "Unless he's already dead."

Teyla chided, "Rodney!"

Rodney complained, "What? I'm just saying what the rest of you are thinking."

Aiden stated, "I'm going to look for him."

Teyla protested, "But the Colonel said to wait for him at the jumper."

Aiden hesitated a moment before concluding, "Something must have gone wrong. I'm going back."

Teyla placed her hand on his arm as she remarked "Lieutenant...Aiden..."

Aiden decreed, "Look I'm going."

Rodney nodded as Teyla continued, "...as I was going to say...Good Luck." She leaned in and touched her forehead to his. "Do you wish me to accompany you?"

Aiden shook his head, "No. Stay here with Stackhouse and Markham."

Rodney gulped, "What about me?"

Aiden glared as he snapped, "Stay here."

Rodney responded, "Oh...okay. Hurry back." He headed into the back of the jumper.

Aiden muttered, "Right." He turned to the marines and ordered, "Keep the engine running and the cloak on. If I'm not back in twenty, you get Teyla and McKay back to base. Have Weir send a squad back for me and the Colonel."

Stackhouse replied, "Yes Sir."

Aiden turned and headed into the forest. Teyla and Stackhouse watched him until he was out of sight. They exchanged glances as they solemnly turned and entered the jumper.

After several moments, Ford looked over his shoulder to see the jumper and its occupants were no longer visible. He hurried forward pausing every couple of minutes to listen for any sounds out of the ordinary. On his third stop, he heard a groaning off to the right. He brought his gun up and crept forward cautiously. He quickly spotted the Colonel sprawled across the forest floor. Fearing the worse, Aiden rushed forward to his side expecting to see his commanding officer's dried corpse. He was shocked to spot the creature attached to the side of his neck.

Ford frantically shouted, "Sir? Colonel? Sir? Can you hear me?"

John groaned in response, "Ford. What are you...?"

Ford grinned a reply, "We don't leave people behind, Sir." Ford reached down and gripped the creature.

John grunted, "Who told you that? Arrhh!" Ford immediately released the creature that he had attempted to tug off the Colonel.

Ford grimaced, "Sorry Sir." Ford looked around to be certain that no Wraith were present. He said, "We'll figure this out."

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Colonel Robert Reynolds watched at Colonel Carter led her team away from the gate. Sergeant Boscoe looked around before asking, "Sir, are we just going to let them go off by themselves."

Reynolds growled, "You heard the Colonel. We guard the Gate and wait for their radio check-in."

Airman Peterson ventured, "But what about the General's orders."

Reynolds replied, "The General isn't here...she is and regardless of any of our feelings on the subject...we stay here." He looked towards a couple of marines standing around, "You two...set up a perimeter. Boscoe! Peterson!...Guard the gate." Reynolds sighed as he wondered who was worse right now...Sam Carter or Jack O'Neill. He would just have to deal in the now and that meant following Sam's orders. Hopefully the General would never know.

* * *

Sam trudged along the dirt road with Jonas and Teal'c trailing along.

Jonas hesitantly asked, "Uhm Sam? Wasn't SG-3 supposed to accompany us to the outpost?"

Sam threw over her shoulder, "Probably but we didn't really need them for a simple recon. They're only here with us now because Jack insisted."

Teal'c responded, "Perhaps the General was worried. It appears to be for a reason."

Sam groaned, "What reason? He was just being obsessively overprotective." Clearly not wanting to talk about Jack anymore, Sam asked, "Jonas what's the status of contacting Atlantis?"

Jonas exchanged a look with Teal'c who shrugged, "The General is still working on Thor regarding the advanced drive systems, Area 51 has made some progress on preliminary retro-fits of the earlier version 301s, and I'm looking at various options of either recharging the existing ZPM or locating a new source."

Sam nodded, "Good...good...we're making progress. Guys any idea of how we're gonna get into Anubis' base?"

Teal'c replied, "Unfortunately no. If Daniel Jackson were here, we might have stood a better chance with his knowledge of Anubis but without..."

Sam smiled, "We're gonna get him back Teal'c...him and John. It's just a matter of time. Until then I think we'll be okay."

Jonas asked, "What time is check in?"

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John groaned as he leaned back against the tree that was propping him up. Ford asked, "Sir, how are you feeling?"

John glared, "How do you think? Ford get this thing off me!"

Aiden nodded as he pulled out his utility knife. He explained, "I'm just going to cut him off, Sir. When I tried to pull it off earlier, it appeared to dig into you further."

John grunted, "Okay. Hurry up."

Aiden grasped the outer shell of the creature as he brought the utility knife to the creatures tentacle like appendages. As soon as he cut the creature it considered the knife to be a threat and drained the Colonel of life as it dug in and secreted a toxic substance. "Arrh," screamed the Colonel. Ford jumped away.

After a few seconds the cuts were gone and John was left panting from exertion. Aiden looked sympathetic as he remarked, "Sir the knife isn't gonna work...it's too slow. It gives the creature time to attack you."

John whispered, "Use your gun."

Ford responded in disbelief, "Sir...are you crazy. I could kill you. You're too close."

John snapped, "I don't care. I gave you an order Lieutenant. I want you to shoot the bastard."

Ford nodded as he pulled out his side arm. He tried one more time to get the Colonel to see reason, "Sir, are you sure? I could hit you."

John croaked, "I'm sure Lieutenant. Just take your time with the aim and everything should be fine."

"Yes Sir," responded Aiden with more confidence than he felt. He positioned the gun carefully against the creatures belly. With a final glance at his commanding officer, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

The inhuman screams reached the Jumper. Stackhouse rushed out the back to join Teyla and McKay. He shouted, "What the hell was that?"

Rodney whimpered, "Unless I miss my guess...I would say that was the Colonel."

Teyla interjected, "Rodney get a hold of yourself. I do not sense any Wraith in the immediate area. The Colonel sounded close. Perhaps we should join him and Lieutenant Ford."

Stackhouse nodded as Rodney protested, "He ordered us to remain here."

Teyla glared, "I will not remain here when I can clearly hear my help is needed elsewhere. Sergeant will you accompany me."

Stackhouse agreed, "Yes ma'am. Let me grab some extra ammo and give Markham a heads up."

Rodney asked, "What? You're just going to leave me here."

Teyla answered as Stackhouse rolled his eyes, "You will remain here with the Jumper. Markham will keep the engine running. If we all do not return in fifteen minutes, leave."

Stackhouse nodded as he went into the jumper to complete his assigned tasks. Rodney complained, "We can't just leave..."

Teyla took his arm firmly, "Yes, you can. I do not know what is delaying the Colonel or Aiden but it shall not take all of our lives. You must make it back to Atlantis to report back to Dr. Weir."

Rodney nodded, "Yes...right. I have to report to Elizabeth...but hurry up I'd rather not have to face her alone."

Stackhouse came back out, "Ready."

He and Teyla headed in the directions of the screams.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Worried Jack pestered Walter, "Has SG-1 or SG-3 reported in yet?"

Sergeant Walter Harriman responded, "Not yet Sir. They are not due for check in for about another forty-five minutes."

Jack nodded as he leaned over the back of the Gate Tech's chair, "Right. Forty-five minutes you say?"

Walter nodded, "Yes Sir."

Carolyn entered the control room looking for the General, "General...good. Has SG-1 returned yet?"

Jack looked over his shoulder to the doctor and replied, "No they aren't due for a check-in for at least another forty-five minutes. Is something wrong?"

Carolyn fidgeted a moment before responding, "Yes General. Colonel Carter needs to return to base as soon as possible."

Jack straightened up and turned to face the doctor, "Why?"

Carolyn unhappily replied, "I'm sorry Sir. That information is privileged. Suffice to say Colonel Carter needs to return to base and be taken off of active gate travel."

Jack groused, "Walter, radio the team. Dr. Lam if something is medically wrong with someone under my command then I have a right to know."

Carolyn shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sir, but the new HIPPA laws forbid the transfer of doctor-patient information without the express written consent of the patient. In fact, Colonel Carter has signed a waiver that the information cannot be released."

Jack shouted, "She did...did she. Walter, what's taking you so long?"

Walter replied contritely, "Sorry sir. There seems to be some sort of sub-space interference. Working on compensating." He continued to adjust dials on his console as he attempted to reach the off-world teams.

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Ford reached down to assist the Colonel in standing. As soon as he was vertical, John loss sensation to his legs and crashed to his knees. If Ford hadn't been holding his arm, he would have sprawled face down in the dirt. "Arrh...this isn't working. Leave me and head back to the jumper."

Ford protested, "Sir, I'm not leaving you behind."

John drawled, "I didn't say leave me behind Lieutenant. I wasn't finished yet. As I was saying head back to the jumper and either have Markham fly here or get Stackhouse or McKay to help you to support me to the jumper."

Ford was indecisive, "I don't know, Sir. Just because the Wraith aren't here now doesn't mean they won't be any minute."

John leaned forward as he replied, "I don't think the Wraith are too worried about me. They seemed to think I was a goner the second I stepped into the webs."

Ford complained, "I'd still..."

John interrupted and snapped, "Ford, stop wasting time." He groaned as he continued, "After all there is no telling how long I've got."

Ford nodded, "Yes Sir." Just as he was assisting John back onto the ground in a more comfortable position Teyla and Stackhouse appeared.

Teyla called out, "Colonel. Lieutenant. Thank the Ancestors your alive." Catching sight of the creature gripping the Colonel she gasped, "John, what is that thing?"

Ford replied as he leaned down and grasped John's left arm, "We don't know but its got a good grip on the Colonel. Stackhouse grab his other arm and we can help him back to the jumper. Don't worry, Sir. Carson will figure it out."

Stackhouse and Ford placed the Colonel between them as they journeyed back to the landing spot. Teyla guarded the vulnerable men's backs.

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

The group looked around the facility the rings had deposited them at. The walls were covered in a golden tapestry...clearly a testament to Anubis's vanity.

Jonas was the first to speak, "Wow."

Teal'c responded, "Indeed."

Sam looked around with a sense of burgeoning curiosity. She echoed faintly, "Wow...indeed." She cleared her throat, "Let's get started. Look for anything and everything we can use but be careful...no telling how much of this is booby-trapped."

Teal'c reminded, "Should we not contact Colonel Reynolds to let him know we have successfully penetrated the base?"

Sam walked over to a nearby control panel as she answered, "Sure...why don't you do that." She sat her P90 rifle down and propped it against the wall as she examined the controls.

Teal'c nodded and headed closer to where the Goa'uld rings come down to contact SG-3.

As Sam started to pry the cover off, Jonas asked, "Hey! Are you sure you should be doing that? What about the traps?"

Ignoring him, Sam yanked the panel off. She smiled and looked at Jonas, "Look no trap yet."

Growing worried at Sam's cavalier attitude, Teal'c questioned, "Colonel Carter are you feeling alright?"

Sam laughed, "Never better. Were you able to reach Reynolds?"

Teal'c replied, "I was not. I believe the base has some kind of shielding that is preventing me from contacting SG-3."

Jonas asked, "Should we head back?"

Sam objected, "Absolutely not...we just got here. I'll see if I can find anything on the shielding while we're looking around...until then, keep trying just in case."

Teal'c nodded, "I concur with your assessment of the situation."

Jonas remarked, "Maybe we should split up to cover more ground. Will the radios function inside the base?"

Rather than reply, Sam hauled out her communicator and casually activated it. She walked away from the panel to the far right wall. She spoke, "Jonas. Can you hear me now?"

Jonas jumped from the unexpected amplified sound of Sam coming from his headset. He glared as he called back, "Yes, Colonel."

Sam told him, "Good...fan out." She returned to studying the panel as Teal'c and Jonas headed down opposing corridors.

* * *

Colonel Reynolds looked at his watch, "They're late. Boscoe try to get Carter on the line. Dammit, I just know O'Neill is gonna blame me if anything happens to his old team."

Boscoe rushed over, "Sir, I don't get any response from SG-1. What are your orders, Sir?"

Reynolds replied, "We give 'em fifteen. If we aren't able to establish contact by then, we'll report to Stargate Command."

Boscoe acknowledged, "Yes Sir."

* * *

_**Planet PX7-666, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

As soon as Sheppard and his group came within sight of the jumper, Rodney rushed out. He yelled, "It's about time. Oh my God, what happened?"

Teyla replied, "Some creature indigenous to the planet appears to have latched onto Colonel Sheppard."

Ford snapped, "McKay stop gawking and give us a hand."

Rodney hurried over and took John's arm from Stackhouse, "That thing isn't contagious is it."

John weakly replied, "Guess we'll find out won't we."

Rodney grumbled, "Guess so. Colonel, how are you doing?"

John answered, "Uh, not so good."

Rodney replied, "Yes, well you've certainly looked better." He and Ford assisted John up the jumper's rear ramp.

Once released from his burden, Stackhouse quickly moved to the forward compartment and sat in the co-pilots position.

Ford gently lowered the Colonel to a side bench with Teyla and McKay's assistance. He then urgently ordered, "Move it...move it...take off. We gotta get the Colonel back to Atlantis."

As they both spun around to face the HUD, Markham and Stackhouse chorused, "Yes, Sir."

Rodney eyed Sheppard warily as the hatch closed behind him. He asked the group, "Shouldn't we have removed that thing? Is it even safe to have on board?"

Ford glared, "I tried to get it off. It just dug in further. We need Beckett." He stalked to the front of the jumper.

Stackhouse turned at his approach, "Sir?"

Ford leaned forward bracing his hands on the pilot and co-pilot chairs. He asked "How's it looking?"

Markham nervously answered, "I think we're doing okay, Sir. I watched the Colonel closely on the trip here. He had intended that I pilot at least part of the way back."

Ford encouraged, "Good. You're just getting a little extra hands on. See if you can go any faster. The quicker we get back to the city the better the Colonel's chances are."

Markham asked, "Sir, he isn't gonna end up like Sumner...is he? The men like having him for a CO."

Ford responded, "I hope not."

"Aiden," called Teyla.

Ford turned and headed back to the rear compartment. Ford replied, "Yeah?"

Teyla, who was sitting by and supporting the Colonel, looked up. "Help me lay the Colonel down. He is in a great deal of pain. Maybe a stretched out position will help."

Ford ordered, "McKay grab his legs." Once everyone was in position, Ford counted, "On three...one, two, three." As a group, they lifted John from the bench and lowered him to the shuttle's floor.

Ford asked, "Sir, how's that?"

John groaned, "Better but help me up some." He bit back a moan of acute pain as they adjusted his position. He grunted, "What's our ETA?"

Ford replied, "Two hours. I ordered Markham to step on it but he's not an experienced pilot."

John reminded him, "I'm sure he's doing the best he can."

Ford responded, "Yes, Sir."

McKay grabbed a canteen and pulled some Benadryl out of his jacket pocket. He squatted by John and said "Here take these...just in case you're allergic to...that bug thing." With a look of distaste as he came near the bug, McKay reached forward and dropped the pills in John's hand.

John apologized, "Not exactly a stellar first mission...huh? Thanks McKay for the pills." John swallowed the pills then washed them down with a shaky hand on the canteen. "That was good thinking."

McKay nodded as he grabbed the flask just as the Colonel's hand started to lose its grip. He commented, "Wouldn't want to waste it." He self-consciously backed away to the farthest bench.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack paced in front of his desk as he hollered into his phone, "I don't want to hear any more excuses. We have men out there and want to know what is happening to them." After listening for a few more moments, Jack slammed the phone down as he muttered, "Damn IOA can't seem to mind their own damn business...so they're trying to muck up mine as well."

There's a knock at the door. Jack hollered, "Come in."

Walter entered with a frown, "Sir?"

Jack said, "Tell me some good news." He moved to stand behind his desk.

Walter replied, "Sorry, Sir. No good news I'm afraid."

Jack slumped down into his desk chair as he sighed, "What have you got?"

Walter answered, "Not much, Sir. We haven't been able to re-establish contact but we have determined that the problem is on the other side of the Gate."

Jack watched him as he replied, "Well that's good. So let me see if I've got this right...our people are on a possibly hostile planet that just happens to house Anubis's base and we have no way of contacting them. Does that about sum it up?"

Walter swallowed, "Yes, Sir...in a nutshell."

Jack remarked, "Wonderful. So we don't know if our teams are alive or dead...in a nutshell."

Walter shifted uncomfortably, "That is correct, Sir."

Jack quietly ordered, "Keep trying and have SG-10 and SG-12 get ready for a SAR."

Somewhat relieved to be released from the General's center of attention, Walter saluted, "Yes Sir."

Jack snatched up his phone and ordered, "Get me Lam."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper en route to the city of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney stared at John until he groused, "Haven't you seen a guy with a bug on his neck before."

Startled, Rodney instantly dropped his gaze as he mumbled, "Uh...not like that."

Teyla intervened, "Perhaps Dr. McKay was just concerned."

John apologized, "Oh...sorry Rodney. Didn't mean to jump all over you. Ignore my behavior...I'm feeling a little _bugged_ right now.

Rodney responded, "Ha, ha...good one. I don't know how you can joke about this. I'd be a complete mess if this was happening to me. How's the pain?"

John replied, "Manageable at the moment. It seems to come and go."

Teyla asked, "Is there something we can do to make you more comfortable?"

John quipped, "Get this bug off."

Ford wandered over from the cockpit and interrupted, "Sir, we're about thirty more minutes from the Gate. Beckett will have this figured out and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

John unsuccessfully attempted to nod while Rodney rolled his eyes and interjected, "Witch doctors and their voodoo magic."

Teyla chided, "Rodney!"

Immediately followed by Ford's, "McKay!"

Rodney looked confused, "What? What did I do? Is it galactic pick on the scientist day...again?"

John gave a choked laugh at their expressions which ranged from confused dismay to horror.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack looked up as a knocked sounded on his door. He called, "Come in."

Carolyn entered his office with a stubborn look on her face. She asked, "You sent for me?"

Jack replied, "Yes. In light of some new information, I was hoping that you would be more reasonable about releasing medical information on Colonel Carter."

Carolyn pursed her lips in irritation as she rejected the request, "It doesn't matter what _new information_ you have. I simply cannot release restricted data without the express written consent of the patient. I still strongly suggest you recall Colonel Carter to the SGC."

Jack gritted his teeth at the doctor's pigheadedness, "I'm trying but Colonel Carter and her team seem to be outside of radio contact right now. Walter's doing the best he can to clear up the interference on the lines."

Carolyn dug-in as she responded, "Well as soon as he re-establishes contact then you can order her back and she can decide if _she _wants to share personal medical information with you."

Jack stood, "Doctor, maybe you don't understand the gravity of the situation but..."

Carolyn cut him off as she interrupted, "No, Sir...you don't understand. These laws were enacted to protect an individual's right to privacy. If there is nothing further, I have patients to see."

Recognizing a dismissal when he heard one, Jack sighed in temporary defeat as he replied, "No, I have nothing further." He waved his hand towards the door as he continued, "You may return to your patients."

Carolyn briefly inclined her head in acknowledgment before rushing back to her lab.

Jack beat his head on his desk as he wondered how George Hammond put up with these people on a regular basis for years. Days like today reminded him of just how great a loss Janet was to the base.

Paul arrived mid head butt. He hesitantly asked, "Ah Sir...General O'Neill is everything alright?"

Jack gave him an incredulous look as he responded, "Alright...alright...there's a killer plant loose in one of the agro-labs, Carter's acting wacko, we can't reach our off-world team and Dr. Lam bears a close resemblance to Attila the Hun...yet here you stand asking me if everything is alright."

Embarrassed by the General's outburst, Paul retracted, "Umm...sorry Sir. Sounds like you're having a really bad day."

Continuing as if Paul hadn't spoken, Jack said, "Everything is just peachy. Yes indeed, things couldn't be better."

Paul grinned nervously, "Well good...then you'll be pleased to know we've set-up another round of negotiations for after lunch."

Jack's head dropped and once again a thud was heard as he banged it on the desk.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth asked, "What is your opinion of the Athosians, Dr. Jackson?" She looked up from the data-pad she had been perusing. Her Chief of Security had sent a lengthy and detailed lists of why she should get rid of their visitors and she was interested in hearing a more professional opinion.

Daniel was seated in the straight-backed office chair facing Elizabeth's desk. "I think that their society is certainly more primitive in terms of technology then our own but given what we now know about the Wraith, that is clearly a commonality that I would expect to find here in Pegasus after the repeated cullings in the past ten thousand plus years."

Concerned, Elizabeth questioned, "Do you think all the planets in the galaxy will be in a similar period of time. What would you call it...a hunter-gathering stage of technological development?"

Daniel leaned forward as he expounded, "Not all...no. Many...yes. There is bound to be some advanced cultures here. We just have to find them. I've barely started research in the library but the Ancients have made mention of other cultures not quite as advanced but thriving and that was at least ten thousand years ago."

Elizabeth sat the tablet down and leaned back as she questioned, "Do you think the Athosian's will help us?" She tapped the data-pad as she continued, "Security seems to have several misgivings."

Daniel replied, 'I'm not surprised. Sgt. Bates seems to have a problem with a lot of things...including Colonel Sheppard."

Elizabeth remarked, "Yes, I know. He's questioned several of John's actions and frequently compares them to how he thinks Colonel Sumner would have reacted. However, I find no fault with the Colonel. He is certainly brash and bold...a far cry from Colonel Sumner's more sedate by the book approach. I'm more interested in your observations of the Athosians. I admit I haven't been as hospitable as I would have liked..." she waved her hands around as she said, "...there's just so much to do and see."

Daniel asked, "What is it you want to know?"

Before Elizabeth could explain, a call was broadcasted over the city-wide communications.

_'Dr. Weir you are needed in the control tower. Dr. Weir to the control tower'. _Alarms blared from the Gateroom.

Daniel and Elizabeth exchanged concerned looks as Elizabeth tapped her headset, "This is Weir. What's going on?"

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Ba'al ordered in a guttural tone, "Jaffa report."

The Jaffa warrior bowed to his Goa'uld master as he answered, "The Tau'ri have entered Anubis's compound just as you have predicted My Lord."

Ba'al leaned back on his throne and laced his fingers together to form a majestic pyramid reminiscence of his own ship. He asked, "Were you spotted?"

The Jaffa replied, "No, My Lord. Do you wish for us to attack the Tau'ri that remained at the portal?"

Lord Ba'al grinned evilly, "No. I have use for them." He jumped up from his throne and walked to a nearby window...his followers scurried out of his way.

Ba'al stared out the ship's window in contemplation. He asked, "Which Tau'ri entered the base?"

The Jaffa responded, "The golden haired one referred to as Carter, the traitor Teal'c and an unknown man."

Ba'al questioned, "Probably Dr. Jackson. So O'Neill did not accompany his team to the base?"

The Jaffa said, "No, My Lord Ba'al."

Ba'al turned from the window and ordered, "Release the communications between the guardians at the portal and the Tau'ri homeworld but leave the blocks up around Anubis's fortress."

The Jaffa swore, "It will be done, My Lord."

Ba'al countered, "Good. Do not disappointment me." He turned back to the window as he issued one final command, "Monitor what they are saying. I have an idea."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Daniel knocked on the open doorway belonging to Halling and his son, Jinto. He called, "Halling are you available."

Halling looked up from his meditation, "Of course Daniel. Please enter my home."

Daniel shuffled inside looking uncomfortable, "Look I'm here but it isn't for very good news."

Halling commented, "I heard the alarms earlier but they stopped fairly quickly so I figured it was unimportant...a matter solely for the Earthers. What troubles you this day?"

Daniel sat on the floor facing Halling as he explained, "There was a problem with the jumper that Teyla and the others were on. They are stuck in the Ancestral Ring."

Confused, Halling asked, "I do not understand. How does one get _stuck_ in the Ancestral Ring?"

Daniel replied, "Well Dr. McKay seems to think the drive pods on the jumper didn't close properly and it was like sticking a square peg through a round hole. Let me show you." He pulled out a data-pad and drew a stick figure drawing of the jumper trying to go through the Gate with its drive pods still extended.

Halling watched as Daniel completed the drawing. "I understand. What does this mean for Teyla?"

Daniel responded, "Nothing yet. They are still working on a solution. Dr. Weir was going to get some of the scientists together to figure out a way to manually retract the pods which in turn will let the jumper finish coming through the Gate. There biggest problem is the Gate will only stay active a total of thirty-eight minutes. They have about thirty minutes left."

Halling nodded, "What happens if they are unable to find a solution in that time?"

Daniel solemnly answered, "I'm afraid they won't make it."

Halling remarked, "I see." He climbed to his feet and reached down to assist Daniel up. "Thank you Daniel for letting me know. I will see to it that my people are informed and we are able to take the appropriate measures in preparing for Teyla's death."

Daniel protested, "There's still time. Teyla's death isn't certain."

Halling dismissed him, "Thank you for coming. Teyla has mentioned that she considered you a good friend since we have been in the Ancestor's City."

Daniel argued, "There's still hope."

Halling simply nodded.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

The Jaffa warrior entered the throne room with a purposeful stride. He bowed, "My Lord Ba'al, I bring news."

Ba'al spun around to face the Jaffa, he ordered, "Speak!"

The warrior rose, "We intercepted a communiqué between the interlopers and the Tau'ri Homeworld just as you foretold. They expressed concern that the men on the planet have been unable to contact SG-1. It appears that General O'Neill has ordered backup to be sent."

Ba'al grinned, "Excellent. Make sure the rings remain deactivated and no one else is able to enter the base. Let me know when they give up and go back through the portal. In the meantime, prepare a room for a special guest."

The Jaffa bowed, "As you command, My Lord." He turned and exited the room.

Ba'al leaned back and laughed, "Soon."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth swore, "Dammit, how did this happen? Didn't we have a team go over those jumpers before we started using them."

Peter replied, "Yes, but keep in mind the equipment is over ten thousand years old just because they didn't find anything in an inspection doesn't mean it won't break the first time it's out in the field."

Elizabeth sighed, "Obviously. Set up some computers in the conference room. Have Kavanaugh, Zelenka, Simpson and yourself head there right away. We are in a tight schedule and I don't want to waste so much as a second."

Peter grabbed a headset as he rushed to comply, "Of course."

Elizabeth then turned to the gate technician and asked, "Garrett status of Dr. Beckett?"

Garrett looked up, "He's already on his way. He said he just had to secure Colonel Sumner."

Elizabeth responded, "Good."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper in the Event Horizon...**_

Rodney glanced between his tablet, the Colonel and the puddle of blue. He swallowed as he asked, "Is he still unconscious?"

Teyla replied, "Yes. He has not moved since we entered the horizon."

Ford interjected, "McKay any luck yet?"

Rodney looked from the unconscious man to the Lieutenant before he answered, "Not yet. There is a lot of coding to go through. With all the redundancy in the systems, I just hope I have enough time to get through it all. Right now we have a chance of oh...a million to one."

Ford growled, "Well then I guess you should stop lollygagging around and get busy. Maybe Atlantis will come up with something soon."

Rodney looked to protest before a stern look from Teyla stayed his thought. He shrugged and with a last glance to Sheppard he got back to work.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Gilmor rushed into the General's office. He hollered, "Sir!"

Jack looked up from the letter he was scribing. He asked, "Don't you know you should knock on a closed door?"

Gilmor panted, "Sorry Sir. Just thought you would want to know that Walter was able to re-establish contact with SG-3."

Jack jumped up and hurried out the door. Moving quickly towards the control room. Upon arriving, Jack shouted, "Harriman, what have you got?"

Walter swung around, "Sir. SG-3 is reporting that they have been out of contact with SG-1 for over twenty minutes. Reynolds and Peterson have headed to the base to see if they can find out what is going on."

Jack snarled, "Reynolds was supposed to stay with SG-1. How the hell did they get separated?"

Walter shrugged, "Sorry Sir. I don't have that information. SG-3 should be reporting back in within the next couple of minutes."

Jack turned and ordered, "You Gilmor. Tell SG-10 and 12 they have a go."

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Reynolds and Peterson reached the beam in site for Anubis's base. Reynolds tried his radio, "Colonel Carter, this is SG-3. Come in please." He waited a few seconds before repeating, "Colonel Carter come in please."

Peterson looked around the site but didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. There was no sign that SG-1 had ever been there. He looked at Reynolds and shook his head.

Reynolds sighed, "Let's head back to the Gate. We'll have to report our failure to the General."

Peterson nodded dejected. "Yes Sir."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Dr. Radek Zelenka ordered his team in a heavily accented voice, "No...no...no. We not going to the conference room. I want you, you and you to follow me to the jumper bay." He pointed to three of his top assistants.

He grabbed a bag and started shoving various tools into the bag. Grabbing his tablet he rushed out the door to the nearest transporter. He may not care for his superior but he wasn't about to let six people die just because his boss was a pompous windbag.

He tapped his headset, "Simpson this is Zelenka."

Simpson's voice came over the line, "Yes Doctor?"

Zelenka informed her, "I am heading to jumper bay to start running simulations on manually retracting the drive pods from the rear compartment. I will report in as soon as I have something."

Simpson replied, "Good idea Radek. Do you need any help?"

He responded, "No...no. Just keep that...that _arogantní_...never mind. I don't need any help. I have my assistants with me. If you get any additional data let me know."

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Jonas, Teal'c and Sam met at the exit to the base.

Sam asked, "What did you guys find?"

Teal'c replied, "The areas I searched were stripped clean."

Jonas nodded, "Me too. How about you?"

Disappointed, Sam shook her head negatively, "Well this trip has been a bust. Let's head back to the Gate."

Teal'c pressed the Goa'uld wrist device to activate the rings. The rings slowly appeared from above. The three teammates stepped inside. Teal'c again activated the control device. A whirring sound then the rings rushed upwards as the rings headed for their destination.

Jonas shook his head from the disorienting sensation as the rings disappeared upward into the sky. He looked at Teal'c who in turn looked behind him.

Teal'c shouted, "Colonel Carter! She is gone!"

Jonas yelled, "Look out."

Teal'c jumped just a Jaffa warrior swung his zat weapon at Teal'c's head. Wasting no time Jonas and Teal'c immediately began defending themselves against the battalion of fighting Jaffa.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

The first thing Sam noticed when the rings came to a halt was that she was alone. Where were Teal'c and Jonas? She stepped forward and observed that she wasn't planet-side anymore. She appeared to be on a ship. She brought her rifle up and cautiously moved forward. She wondered who was responsible for her subversion using the rings. It was bound to be a Goa'uld but which one. So deep in her thoughts, Sam didn't notice the Jaffa warrior coming up behind her.

Ba'al spun his chair around and Sam immediately caught sight of him. She hollered, "You!" He nodded to the warrior behind her. Too late Sam realized she was caught in an ambush, she swung around just as the Jaffa fired a zat stun-gun. Sam fell to the floor in a heap her unfired rifle rolling away.

Ba'al commanded, "Take our guest to her room. Remove all technology and for my sake get rid of those hideous clothes. Leave one of Qetesh's gowns for her to wear. Something more befitting my future queen." He knelt down beside Sam's unconscious form and ran his fingers through her golden tresses.

The Jaffa warrior bowed, "Yes, My Lord." He reached down and lifted the lifeless Tau'ri up and carried her from the throne room.

Ba'al smiled, "Let the games begin."

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Jonas cried, "There's too many of them." He fired continuously on the stream of incoming Jaffa warriors.

Teal'c replied, "Keep firing. We must succeed or Colonel Carter will be lost." He smashed his staff onto the head of a nearby warrior as he slammed the other end into another Jaffa behind him. He twirled the staff, then with a swinging motion took out three more warriors.

Jonas yelled back, "Where did they all come from?" He punched a young warrior that had attempted to sneak up behind him. Thank goodness for all those sparring sessions Teal'c had subjected him to. He would definitely stop complaining about them.

Teal'c responded, "They wear the symbol of Ba'al."

Jonas answered, "Ba'al, the ego driven Goa'uld. What would he want with Sam?"

Teal'c whacked another warrior as he called back, "I fear to contemplate what he has planned. He is one of the more devious of the System Lords. We must retreat to the Gate. There are too many of them to defeat on our own."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper in the Event Horizon...**_

John groaned deeply as he slipped further into an unconscious state. His mind flickered back to a pivotal moment in his life...

* * *

_Garden of the Gods in Colorado Springs, Co, Spring 2002..._

_John ran along the unpaved dirt path as he thought about the nightmare his life had become. His friends were dead, his unit disbanded and he had fought his way through a court-martial that had almost cost him his career. He had sunk so low that he had let his ex-wife, Nancy, represent him at the trial. He still wasn't sure if he had actually won. Sure, he still had his career and could fly but the odds of a promotion now were pretty slim and he was being sent to the farthest corner of the world the judicial board could think of...Antarctica. He just kept reminding himself...it could be worse._

_Sam ran along the opposite end of the dirt path as she fought her demons. She thought_ _'_Garden of the Gods_'_ _how ironic. Daniel was gone...supposedly a 'God' now. All she knew was he was gone, dead, no more...she missed him. She couldn't even close that chapter in her life because Jack was refusing to allow a memorial of any kind least the 'public' got wind of his supposed death. It wasn't fair. So many friends lost to wars that they couldn't admit to...more and more empty caskets sent to family and other loved ones who would never know the ultimate price these men and women paid to keep them safe._

_Both were so deep in thought they didn't see the other until it was too late. Wham. They collided and went down in a heap of arms and legs. _

_Sam cried, "Ow...hey watch it." She struggled to break free._

_John groaned, "My head. Hey lady quit wiggling." He fell back against the ground and he waited for his head to stop swimming._

_Sam halted. She ground out, "Well if you would watch where you're going."_

_John growled, "Me...you're the one that just ploughed into me like some kind of gung-ho linebacker. What are you one of them girlrillas?" _

_Sam deliberately sunk her elbow into his ribs causing him to squeeze out, "Stop, stop I give."_

_She grinned, "Oops sorry. It was an accident."_

_John casually placed his arm behind his head as he remarked, "An accident huh...right."_

_Sam continued to smile as she asked, "So how about a hand here?"_

_John replied, "I'm good. Thanks for asking." He wiggled suggestively against her._

_Sam moaned, "Yeah I can tell. Feeling a little frisky are you." She sat up so that she was straddling his waist. "Hmm that's better. So who are you?"_

_John responded in a gravelly voice, "John. You?"_

_Sam answered, "Sam."_

_John interjected, "Sam's a guy's name. Is that short for Samantha."_

_Affronted, Sam glared, "Yes it is short for Samantha. What's wrong with Sam?...I like Sam!"_

_Ignoring most of her comment, John decreed, "Well I'll just call you Samantha. It is definitely more befitting a beauty such as yourself."_

_Flattered, Sam forgot her ire, "Well that's okay then. But I still prefer Sam." She gazed down at the man trapped beneath her taking special note of his cute spiky hair and laughing hazel-green eyes. She hadn't felt this carefree in months and they had only just met. At a loss for words, Sam questioned, "So...?"_

_John grasped her hips and rolled so that he was now pressed along her body. He grabbed her hands and pinned them beside her head as he replied, "So...?"_

"_Hey get a room will ya!" an older gentleman was walking with a woman who appeared to be affronted by the whole business._

_John and Sam looked over and spotted the old couple. Embarrassed at being caught tussling in a public venue they quickly jumped to their feet both apologizing profusely to the man. He rolled his eyes and hurried his wife along the trail. The moment was lost._

_John began brushing dirt and leaves off himself and Samantha. He apologized, "I'm so sorry." _

_Sam laughed, "It's okay. I think I was as much at fault as you were." She pushed his hands away. "I've got it thanks." She brushed the last bit of crushed leaves from her clothes. "So...?"_

_John smirked, "Déjà vu moment. So...where were we?"_

_Sam replied, "_We_ were just going to finish _my_ run."_

_John responded, "Running away already."_

_Challenged, Sam snapped, "I am _not_ running away."_

_John dared, "Spend the day with me."_

_Sam questioned, "Why? We don't know each other."_

_John remarked, "But we could get to know each other. I'm feeling this is the beginnings of a beautiful relationship."_

_Sam started to reject his plan but a persistent voice in her head that suspiciously sounded like Daniel kept saying_ _'_Go for it Sam, take a chance, what's the worst that could happen_'_. _Shaking her head, she surprised herself when she said, "Your on."_

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson and Elizabeth were hurrying down the corridor to meet the team of scientists that Grodin had gathered to work on the jumper's drive pod issue.

Carson swore, "I can't believe it. Is it just me or is the Colonel turning out to be a trouble magnet?"

Elizabeth agreed, "I'm afraid I've got to agree with you there. It seems that every time Colonel Sheppard leaves the city something happens. First the Wraith and now this bug-like creature. Maybe we should quarantine him when he gets back."

Carson replied, "I just hope there is a next time."

Elizabeth responded, "There had better be a next time. I refuse to give up. There has got to be something we can do. We've got the greatest minds from Earth. Time they start earning that exorbitant hazard pay."

Carson answered, "Aye. But I really don't think that money is going to be doing anybody here any good for a long time, if ever."

Elizabeth firmly remarked, "I refuse to believe we will never make contact with Earth. The Ancients have a backup plan on everything. We just have to find it. Besides this city is meant to be run on at least three zero point modules. They had to come from somewhere."

They reached their destination. They could hear the scientists arguing inside the room. Elizabeth and Carson exchanged glances of commiseration before activating the door panel and stepping inside.

Elizabeth glanced around at the chaos before yelling, "Can I have everyone's attention please!"

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack snapped, "What have you got?"

Reynolds replied via radio, "Sir, it appears there is some fighting near the site where SG-1 would have entered the base."

Jack demanded, "Why aren't you there?"

Reynolds groaned, "We're blocked in. There are Jaffa all around us. We need to evac and come up with a new plan."

Jack protested even though he knew that Reynolds' was correct, "We can't just leave them..."

Reynolds reminded him, "We aren't any good to them or us if we are captured or killed. We still have the Gate but I don't know for how much longer."

Jack ordered, "Return to base." He ended the transmission.

Walter yelled, "Unscheduled off-world activation. Incoming wormhole."

Jack asked, "Is it Reynolds?"

Walter replied, "No IDC. Audio-video transmission coming in, Sir." Walter spun in his chair to face the General as he warned, "It's Goa'uld."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Ba'al moved to stand in front of the video stream. He stated, "Greetings O'Neill. I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you."

Jack looked back at him, "Can't say the feeling is mutual. What do you want?"

Ba'al stalled, "Blunt as always. I want my revenge on Camulus."

Jack bluffed, "And I care because...?"

Ba'al grinned, "Because I have your famed SG-1." He tossed Sam's helmet to the floor so that O'Neill could see.

Jack swore, "You hurt her...them...I'll...there won't be anywhere you'll be able to hide."

Ba'al arrogantly replied, "You'll do nothing. And I am hardly hiding after all. I want Camulus."

Jack responded, "I need some time."

Ba'al ordered, "You have one hour."

Jack groaned, "That's impossible. It would take more than an hour just to get Camulus here not that I've agreed to anything yet."

Bored, Ba'al graciously replied, "Fine. One day." He turned to his companion and ordered, "End transmission." The screen closed.

The Jaffa asked, "How long do you think we can pull off this charade?"

Ba'al answered, "Long enough to grab Camulus and depart with our gift. Make sure our warriors are keeping the rest of SG-1 occupied. I want to warp out of here as soon as we have secured Camulus."

The Jaffa questioned, "What of the other? The Tau'ri woman."

Ba'al sat on his throne as he said, "Samantha. She will need to be broken before she resigns herself to her new life. Has she awoken?"

The Jaffa stated, "No My Lord. She has shown no signs of waking yet."

Ba'al commanded, "Good. Keep her under until we have concluded our business with the Tau'ri and are on our way."

The Jaffa bowed, "As you wish My Lord."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper in the Event Horizon...**_

Teyla watched as John shifted... he settled back down. She looked to Ford and shook her head.

* * *

_Garden of the Gods in Colorado Springs, Co, Spring 2002..._

_John and Sam rented a couple of horses and rode them along the side of the rock formations throughout the park. They exchanged childhood pleasantries until John gathered his courage and asked, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"_

_Sam frowned, "I'm sorry I can't."_

_John was disappointed, "Oh."_

_Sam rushed to explain, "It isn't because I don't want to because I really, really do."_

_John asked, "So why not?"_

_Sam grimaced as she admitted, "I leave for a mission in a couple more hours."_

_John was startled, "Mission? You're military?"_

_Sam glared, "And just what is so surprising about that?"_

_John grinned, "Well it just so happens that I'm military too."_

_Appeased, Sam laughed, "That is a coincidence. I'm a Major with the Air Force. How about you?"_

_John choked through his amusement, "Same. I'm stationed at Peterson for another month."_

_Sam countered, "Cheyenne Mountain. What happens in a month?"_

_John responded, "NORAD? I'm being shipped to Antarctica."_

_Sam answered, "Yep. Who'd you piss off that bad?"_

_It was John's turn to grimace as he admitted, "My commanding officer."_

_Sam asked, "What happened?"_

_Not one to let an opportunity slide, John promised, "I'll tell you everything after dinner when you get back."_

_Sam pulled her horse to a stop and grinned, "You will huh."_

_John brought his horse alongside her, "Yep."_

_Sam stared at him a moment before she said, "Deal." She pulled out her cell phone and asked, "Number?"_

_John rattled off his cell phone number as he pulled his own phone out. He asked, "Yours?"_

_Sam gave the number then said, "Well I guess it's a date. I should be back in a couple of days."_

_John grabbed her reins and yanked her horse closer. He leaned forward and kissed her. She was startled by the move and failed to respond for a moment before she reached forward and held his head as she returned the kiss._

_John reluctantly pulled back as he commented, "Didn't want you to worry about that kiss on the first date."_

_Sam blushed as she replied, "I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem."_

* * *

John slowly returned to consciousness. He spotted Teyla to his left. To get her attention, he called, "Hi Teyla."

Teyla's head snapped up, "Colonel your awake. How are you feeling?"

John mumbled, "Not much of anything right now." He caught site of the rippling blue puddle in front of him. His eyes widened and comprehension dawned.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam stretched languidly. She had been dreaming about the day she and John had met and it still filled her with a sense of peace and hope for the future. As she became more aware of her surroundings two things occurred to her. First she had no clothes on and second she was on a ship. Her eyes popped as she remembered catching a glimpse of Ba'al just before she had been stunned. She jumped up off the opulent bed and frantically glanced around.

The only clothes she was able to spot was something straight out of a medieval ball. One of the fancy French inspired dresses that displayed a woman's upper assets to the masses. The sides were slit pretty high as well. Sam frowned as she wondered what Ba'al was up to. She wasn't in a cell and he clearly wanted her to dress up. Otherwise, why would he have taken her things from her.

Sam glared at the dress for a moment before deciding she had better put it on. Better to be caught in that contraption then in the buff. She spared a brief thought to who had undressed her before deciding there were some things you just don't want to know.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack stalked into the medical bay and ordered, "Dr. Lam I want that information on Carter right now."

Carolyn snapped back, "I don't really care what you want."

Jack growled, "Your relieved of your duties." He snapped his fingers and ordered a guard, "Escort Dr. Lam to her quarters. One guard outside till I decide what to do with her."

Carolyn protested, "You can't do this."

Jack laughed bitterly, "I am the Commander at this base and can do anything I want Doctor. I will give you one more chance, will you release the information?"

Carolyn refused, "No I won't."

Jack gestured to the guard who grasped the doctor's arm. "This way ma'am."

Carolyn hollered over her shoulder as she was dragged from the room, "You won't get away with this."

Jack turned to her assistant and pointed, "You...you're now in charge. I want all of Sam Carter's medical records on my desk in the next ten minutes and be prepared to answer questions."

The cowed assistant gulped before quickly nodding his acquiescence. He hurriedly replied, "Yes General."

Jack nodded acknowledgment before stalking out of the labs and back to his office. He was tired of playing around. There were three lives at stake and he couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Dr. Jared Skinner took a deep breath before crossing the threshold into General O'Neill's office. In a high-pitched tone, he announced, "Sir, I have the information you requested."

Jack looked up and gestured the reed thin doctor closer. He then ordered, "Well let's see it."

Dr. Skinner hemmed, "Uh you sure I won't be in trouble with the medical association for this Sir."

Jack frowned, "Need I remind you where Dr. Lam is currently residing."

Dr. Skinner mumbled, "No Sir." He hesitantly handed over the file.

Jack shouted, "Finally!" as he snatched the file out of the man's hand. He flipped it open and started rifling through the pages till he reached the final diagnostics page from Sam's recent physical. As he read through Dr. Lam's conclusive notes, his face grew steadily paler. By the time he reached the end his hand was shaking.

After a moment he glanced up and asked the only question that matter to him at the moment, "How long do we got?"

Dr. Skinner confessed, "Unknown sir...could be hours, days or months even."

Jack grabbed his phone and ordered, "Gilmor, get SG's three, ten and twelve back on that planet. They are to scour it with a fine tooth comb. If our people are on that rock, I want them found yesterday. If Ba'al has them, get 'em back. And tell Reynolds not to come back empty handed."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Ba'al impatiently tapped his fingers along the edges of his throne. Why oh why did he let O'Neill goad him into giving him an entire day. The Tau'ri might figure out his ruse in that time. He growled to a nearby Jaffa, "Contact the Tau'ri and tell them I've changed my mind. They have thirty minutes."

The Jaffa bowed his obedience, "Of course My Lord." He quickly left the room to do his lord's bidding as another Jaffa warrior entered.

The Jaffa immediately knelt, "My Lord. Your pardon. I have news."

Ba'al commanded, "Rise. What news?"

The Jaffa rose as he answered, "The female Tau'ri showed an anomaly in her bloodstream."

Ba'al demanded, "What kind of anomaly?"

The Jaffa confessed, "It is unknown to us. How do you wish us to proceed."

Ba'al leaned back as he ordered, "Eradicate it. My queen must be perfect."

The Jaffa nodded in acknowledgment as he replied, "As you wish My Lord."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Sam ran her hands along the flat walls as she searched for any hidden panels. The lights were beginning to bother her and she rubbed her head in a particularly tender spot. She yelped, "Ow. Damn Goa'uld must have made me hit my head when I was stunned. Could have at least caught me on the way down."

So intent in her exploration, she didn't hear a panel on the opposite wall open. The Jaffa warrior yelled, "She's awake."

Sam spun around and said, "Not again." Sam slid down the wall stunned by the zat weapon the Jaffa was carrying.

The Jaffa crossed to the unconscious woman, lifted her up, and carried her from the room.

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Jonas asked, "Do you think we lost them?"

Teal'c replied, "Unknown."

Jonas questioned, "What about Sam?"

Teal'c frowned as he responded, "Also unknown. Hurry we must reach the Gate before the Jaffa are able to cut us off."

Jonas answered, "Right. Sorry. I'm hurrying."

Both men continued to jog through the forest getting closer and closer to the Gate.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Jayne Badler looked over and asked, "Dr. Zelenka we've disabled the drive pods in an open position and are ready for you to begin your testing."

Radek looked up from his tablet, "Děkuji... uh thank you...thank you. How much time do we have left?"

Jayne looked at her chronometer and replied, "Exactly twenty nine minutes and thirty three seconds."

Radek nodded, "Let's get to it. We do not have much time to...huh...waste."

Jayne agreed, "Yes, Sir. What do you think their chances are?"

Radek responded abruptly, "They will improve greatly if you cease talking and get to work...no time to waste." He quickly hooked up several lines to an exposed panel in the rear compartment and began running through lines of code looking for the needle that would save six trapped people.

* * *

Daniel entered the infirmary.

Marie heard a noise and looked up. She smiled, "Dr. Jackson is there something I can help you with? Dr. Beckett is out on a medical emergency."

Daniel shook his head, "Uh no. I came to check in on Colonel Sumner. Is he awake by chance?"

A voice croaked from the other side of the infirmary, "_He_ can hear you, you know."

Marie gave Daniel a pointed look as she responded, "It does appear that he is awake. But keep it short. Dr. Beckett has limited all visits to fifteen minutes without prior authorization."

Daniel thanked her as he headed in the direction of Sumner's voice. He arrived at a closed curtain. He pushed the screen aside and stepped over to the bed. "Colonel, how are you feeling?"

Sumner growled, "Like shit. Why are you here?"

Daniel looked at his hands resting on the bed before he said, "Look I know about you and John."

Sumner snapped, "So?"

Daniel responded, "So, I thought you should know that he is...um...in some trouble right now."

A look of worry crossed the Colonel's wrinkled face before he schooled his face into a mask. He asked with an air of indifference, "What kind of trouble?"

Daniel laid out the situation bluntly, "He was returning from an off-world mission and apparently, the ship's drive pods didn't retract properly and the jumper is stuck in the event horizon. Half in and half out. On top of that, an insect-like creature attacked him while they were on the planet that the Wraith held you and the others on."

Sumner questioned, "Was he injured in the attack and what in the hell was he doing going back to that planet?"

Daniel replied, "The creature has attached itself to his neck and appears to have tapped into his nervous system beyond that I don't know. Dr. Beckett hasn't had a chance to examine him or the creature yet. As for why they went to the planet, I believe that was to do some research into restoring you back to your former self."

Feeling guilty, Sumner sulked, "They shouldn't have gone there...not for me. It's too late for me...I know that."

Daniel took a step back as he answered, "I guess the rest of us thought your life was still worth saving. Just like we're gonna do for John."

Sumner looked away.

Daniel looked sad as he responded, "Right. Well I'll leave you to your ruminations." After waiting a moment for an acknowledgment, Daniel shook his head and turned to leave.

Sumner whispered faintly, "Thanks for telling me." He never turned back around.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack nodded to the guard as he knocked on the door.

"Go away," came the irate reply.

Jack gestured to the soldier to unlock the door. He stepped back to allow the man room. Once the door was opened he entered the brightly lit room.

The soldier asked, "Sir do you want us to accompany you."

Jack relied, "No I'll be fine."

Carolyn glared at him from across the room, "Which part of go away didn't you comprehend? I realize I'm a prisoner but I should be allowed to refuse visitors if I want."

Jack ordered, "Can it Doctor. I've got more important things to discuss then your hurt feelings."

Carolyn reminded him, "Breaking the law is a little more than hurt feelings."

Jack waved her concerns away, "Bent not broken. Besides I consider Carter to be the more important consideration right now."

Carolyn snapped, "And you think I don't. I value all my patient's lives. I just so happen to value their right to privacy as well."

Jack frowned, "Under the circumstances, privacy isn't important right now. Don't you realize that Colonel Carter has been kidnapped along with Teal'c and Jonas? I need your professionalism Doctor not your cynicism."

Subdued, Carolyn muttered, "I didn't realize...I thought they were just on an off-world mission."

Jack replied, "They were but it turned out to be a trap. Right now I've got three missing people one with an apparent time clock ticking against them. Now I'm willing to overlook your stubbornness if you're willing to overlook my _bending_ of the rules. I'll reinstate you, but I want some co-operation." He paused for effect before trying to appeal to the doctor's sense of duty, "Doc, we both want what is best for Sam."

Carolyn swallowed back her pride and remarked, "Agreed."

Jack said, "Good. First off can you explain some of this report. I asked Dr. Skinner a couple of questions but he isn't as...articulate as yourself." He waved Sam's file in front of the doctor.

Taking the file from the General, Carolyn responded, "Flattery will get you nowhere General. What do you want to know?"

Jack replied, "What and how?"

Carolyn answered, "The what is pretty simple, her MRI showed a smudge on her frontal lobe. More detailed scans showed that the smudge was in fact a naquadah filled blood vessel that has expanded and burst. The expansion is responsible for the headaches and occasional dizziness. When the vessel burst, it flooded that area of her brain with the naquadah which in turn affected her behavior. Left unchecked it will begin to seep into other parts of her brain eventually causing a breakdown in all synaptic functions."

Shocked Jack asked, "What is the treatment?"

Carolyn explained, "Normally if a blood vessel burst in that area of the brain we would treat the patient with a flood of steroids to assist in the self-repairment and to help bring down swelling as well as prescribing codeine or Co-Tylenol for the headaches which will steadily increase until the swelling has receded."

Jack questioned, "That's it? No surgery?"

Carolyn answered, "That's it. The problem is we don't know how the naquadah will react with the steroids... or if the situation will re-occur."

Still reeling from the news, Jack excused himself, "I see. Thank you Doctor. I'll keep you informed. As soon as Colonel Carter has been found, we will get her to you."

Carolyn inquired, "Am I free to return to my lab?"

Jack said, "Yes. I'll inform the guards outside that they can go."

* * *

_**Planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Reynolds and his crew stepped through the Gate just as Jonas and Teal'c reached the clearing. Spotting the missing men, Reynolds yelled, "Teal'c...Quinn...where's Carter?"

Teal'c wasted little time in bringing Reynolds up to speed, "She has been kidnapped by the Goa'uld in a ship above. She was diverted when we attempted to leave the base using the rings. It appears this whole trip has been a set-up."

Reynolds asked, "Must be Ba'al. He's claiming he has the lot of you."

Jonas inserted, "Maybe he thought we would be captured by the Jaffa surrounding Anubis's base."

Teal'c responded, "No they were just a diversion. Colonel Carter was his goal. Do we know what Lord Ba'al is after?"

Reynolds replied, "He says he wants revenge on Camulus. First he gave the General a day then shortened it just a few minutes before I came through to only thirty minutes."

Teal'c nodded, "Then we had better hurry to Stargate Command and figure out a plan if we hope to convince Ba'al to release Colonel Carter."

Reynolds remarked, "Agreed."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper in the Event Horizon...**_

John huffed, "Please don't do that again." He struggled to regain his breath after the creature had attempted to crush his windpipe in protest to the salt and water Lieutenant Ford had poured on it.

Before they could continue with the experiments, McKay shouted, "We moved." He turned to the others and pointed towards the bulkhead that separated the front and rear compartments. A thin strip of rippling blue event horizon could be seen peeking through the bottom of the door.

Everyone stared as the implications of the brief movement of the jumper raced to the forefront of their minds. Ford was the first to shake it off as he contacted the control room, "Dr. Weir, the jumper has shifted further into the Gate but Dr. McKay is still hopeful that we will have resolved the problem prior to the end of the thirty-eight minute window. Colonel Sheppard is getting worse."

Elizabeth's voice could be heard over the radio, "Understood Lieutenant."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson placed his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder in commiseration. "They've still got time Lass."

Elizabeth pushed back her tears and replied, "Yeah. But not much. What if Kavanaugh and Halling are right and it is all but certain that they are going to die?"

Carson reminded her, "There's still time. They still have fifteen minutes. More than enough for Rodney to pull one of his last minute brilliant stunts. Frankly, I'm more worried about the Colonel. We've got to get that creature off him.

Daniel came up behind them, "Did I hear you right early when you likened the creature to a bug-like Wraith."

Carson turned to face him, "Aye. That was how Teyla described it."

Daniel suggested, "Teyla and the other Athosians have told me some stories of witnessing some of their people's death at the hands of a Wraith. The Wraith would feed on the victim until dead then it would discard it's corpse which suggests that the Wraith can only feed on live victims. With that in mind then wouldn't the creature release the Colonel if we can somehow convince it that John is dead?"

Elizabeth protested, "We can't just kill John to get that thing to let him go!"

Carson interjected, "Yes we can. A defibrillator."

Stunned, Elizabeth questioned, "What? Are you insane?"

Daniel replied, "Aren't standard off-world emergency medical kits stocked with portable versions."

Carson nodded, "That they are son and it was one of the items that the Lieutenant named off."

Elizabeth again protested, "You can't be serious."

Daniel reasoned, "It would only be temporary."

Carson answered, "It they aren't able to resuscitate him immediately they'll need to move him manually to the front compartment and use it as a sort of stasis."

Elizabeth looked between the two men and asked, "Are you both sure about this?"

They nodded in unison.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Ba'al asked, "Have the Tau'ri responded to our demands for Camulus yet?"

The Jaffa warrior replied, "No My Lord. They have only requested more time."

Ba'al growled, "Refuse them."

The Jaffa warrior responded, "Yes, My Lord."

Ba'al questioned, "What of my future Queen? How is her treatment coming along?"

The Jaffa answered, "She should be coming out of the healing sarcophagus in the next few minutes. Did you wish to speak with her or did you wish for her to be taken back to her rooms?"

Ba'al commanded, "Escort her back to her rooms. I will come for her after we conclude business with the Tau'ri."

The Jaffa bowed, "Of course My Lord." He left the throne room to do his master's bidding.

A second warrior entered and immediately bowed, "My Lord. I bring news of the rest of SG-1."

Ba'al ordered, "Speak!"

The warrior replied, "SG-1 managed to avoid our warriors at the fortress and headed back to the portal where another Tau'ri team arrived. They both then returned through the portal back to the Tau'ri homeworld."

Ba'al leaned back as he commented, "So they now know that we only hold Colonel Carter. The traitor Teal'c would have identified that we are in orbit above the planet by the directions the rings went."

Ba'al stood as he ordered, "Recall our warriors then break orbit. We cannot risk O'Neill's seeking assistance from the Asgard or the Tokra in a space battle. Head into hyperspace, we may have to abandon our plans for revenge..._for the moment_. Cease all contact with the Tau'ri homeworld."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper in the Event Horizon...**_

John was starting to panic. What if he really died? Not in the blaze of glory that he had always pictured but at the hands of a..._of a bug_. Admittedly a butt ugly giant tick like bug but still _it's a bug_. Life just wasn't fair. He had plans, since coming to Pegasus he could see a glorious future...he had just needed Samantha and things would be complete. But no, he was going to be killed by a damned bug. And damn Jackson for screwing up that letter...Samantha would never know how he really felt and would probably hate him till the day she died for his alleged abandonment. Maybe, he should leave a message with the others just in case but that would mean confessing and that might piss her off more than she was already gonna be when they made it back to Earth. He had never doubted that they would do it...just when. And now their solution was to kill him.

John croaked, "Hey Elizabeth. I'd uh...like to say something while I still can."

Ford protested, "Sir...I don't think..."

Teyla smiled and patted his hand.

Elizabeth over the radio stated, "John, we can talk _after_ we have you back in the city."

Rodney interjected, "Well I'd like to hear what he has to say."

Teyla growled over her shoulder, "Rodney!" She then turned back to John with a sympathetic grin. Gripping his hand in her own, she said, "If you have something to say, I'm sure we are_ all _willing to hear it."

John began, "I just wanted to say that it has..."

Elizabeth interrupted insistently, "Save your strength John and tell me in person."

John begged, "Please Lizzie, let me just say this..."

Elizabeth responded, "Okay John. I'm listening." A hint of sadness could be heard in her voice.

John began, "I just wanted to say..." He hesitated before finishing, "...thank you for giving me this chance." Teyla squeezed his hand in understanding.

Elizabeth choked out, "Your welcome. It was one of my better decisions." She also hesitated before saying, "John good luck."

John replied, "Thanks." He then looked over to Ford and ordered, "Let's get this over with."

Ford nodded.

* * *

The procedure was a semi-success. The bug was off but John was dead. In the space of time that it took Teyla, Ford and Rodney to shift John's lifeless body...thousands of thoughts flew throughout the jumper and in the city.

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper...**_

Ford thought, _'Oh my God. I've killed my CO. What if we don't make it? Will this be my last judgment? What's up with the wedding ring? Is he divorced?' _He watched at Teyla and the Colonel disappeared though the event horizon.

Teyla looked at the strange gold band swinging alongside the Colonel's dog-tags and thought,_ 'What was that thing? It was beautiful in its simplicity. Maybe Daniel knows what it signifies. Please let this work.' _She took a deep breath before stepping back into...

Rodney groaned as he thought, _'For such a scrawny looking guy, he sure does weigh a lot. I bet the rest of them are going to blame me if this doesn't turn out right. Great I'll be renowned for killing the expedition's number one hero. Wow, he really is married. I'd better eat soon before I pass out. I wonder if there are any chocolate bars left?' _He closed the hatch behind Teyla and grabbed up his tablet...only a few dozen more codes to check.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis...**_

In the control tower...

Garrett thought, _'Wow she looks like she is about to cry. I sure hope the Colonel makes it or we may all be in trouble.' _He turned to face the Gate to give their leader as much privacy as allowed.

Carson thought, _'Please laddie you've got to pull through this, I don't think Elizabeth can stand to lose another friend right now. Come on Rodney, figure this out.' _He looked down and prayed.

Halling thought, _'What if Weir is wrong and the end is truly on hand. I cannot understand why they would disrespect Teyla by not letting us complete the ritual. It is a rare gift.' _He eyed the Earther's with disapproval.

Daniel thought, _'Please, please let this work. I haven't felt this way about a woman since Sha're. I hope the Colonel pulls through, otherwise Teyla will be devastated.'_ He placed his hand on Carson's shoulder as he nodded to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thought, _'Let this work. Oh Please, let this work. I know he was going to say something else. What could it have been? Dammit John you had better be alright.' _She pushed back her tears. She had to show a brave front for her people.

Bates thought,_ 'One down and dozens to go. Hope the Colonel makes it though, we have out differences but I think he is willing to fight the Wraith.' _He eyed the Athosian's sitting on the steps suspiciously.

* * *

In the conference room...

Kavanaugh thought, _'Look at them down there...praying. Who cares about those people on the shuttle...they are as good as dead. Weir is a blind fool...everyone can see she is hot for Sheppard. We should be worrying about the rest of us...she is gonna get us all killed.' _He shook his head in disgust.

Simpson thought, _'What a jerk! Always worried about his own ass and not the people around him. Why couldn't he have been on that jumper?' _She snorted.

Grodin thought, _'I hope this works. Dr. Weir looked really upset about the Colonel. McKay is annoying but we need him.' _He clasped his hands in front of him.

Zelenka thought, _'Ó, můj bože, please let the coding be enough for Rodney to figure this out.' _He nervously paced back and forth.

* * *

In the infirmary...

Kate thought, _'I need to be here just in case. I don't care what Sheppard or Sumner says, they really do care about each other.' _She walked over to Colonel Sumner's bed.

Marshal thought, _'I hope he makes it. Just because I was a lousy Dad doesn't mean I wish he was dead. Oh man what is that woman doing here again.' _He turned over and pretended to be asleep.

Marie thought, _'Gosh I hope things work out. Carson was all upset earlier worrying about the Colonel as well as the others on the jumper. Hmm, maybe cutie pie could do a little recovering under my tender mercies. I'll make sure he gets well...slowly.' _She smiled to herself.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam woke with a scream... "NO!"

Sam couldn't see. It was pitch black. She cautiously reached forward and felt the solid structure in front of her. As she continued to run her hands around, she realized she was in an enclosed space. The last thing she remembered was being zapped by one of Ba'al's Jaffa. She muttered, "Think Sam. Where are you?"

It quickly dawned on her that she must be in one of the Goa'uld healing sarcophagi. But why? She felt fine. So she had an occasional headache...and a bout of crabbiness. Her husband had run off to another galaxy, wasn't she entitled to a little grumpiness. Jack and Carolyn were worried over nothing...but then why was she in the sarcophagus?

She started banging on the lid as she yelled, "Hey let me out of here!" She was rewarded when the lid stated to slowly slide open. As soon as she was able, Sam immediately sat up blinking against the sudden harsh lights assaulting her eyes.

Two things quickly became apparent. They had stolen her clothes..._again_ and she wasn't alone in the room.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack looked at the glum faces around the conference room. He asked, "Teal'c what happened on the planet after you separated from SG-3?"

Teal'c responded, "Once we reached the area where the rings were located. I was able to activate the rings with little resistance. We then entered the base."

Jonas interjected, "A little too easy...should have known it was a trap."

Teal'c replied, "Indeed. However, we did not at that time. Colonel Carter was...enthusiastic..."

Jonas interrupted again, "I would have said perky myself...not at all like the grumpy gus she has been for the past few days."

Jack snapped, "Jonas! Can you let Teal'c finish?...Please."

Jonas apologized, "Sorry Sir. Teal'c." He made a zipping motion across his lips.

Jack commented, "Thank you. Teal'c continue."

Teal'c nodded, "As I was saying, Colonel Carter was enthusiastic about searching the base. It was a futile effort. The base had been wiped clean."

This time Jack interceded, "No weapons? No Ancienty technology? Nothing?"

Teal'c answered, "No. We then determined that it was a wasted trip and reactivated the rings. Jonas Quinn and myself were brought to the surface but Colonel Carter was swept upward. I believe the System Lord Ba'al must have had a ship in orbit."

Jonas commented, "He must have picked her up based on the naquadah in her bloodstream."

Jack muttered under his breath, "Naquadah again. Seems to be the root of all evil right now."

Teal'c proposed, "We must return to the planet and mount an immediate rescue. It stands to reason that Ba'al will not remain in orbit long."

Jack shook his head, "No go. We can't reach his ship from the planet. The Asgard are already en route to confront Ba'al and attempt to beam Carter out by her transmitter. We're waiting for an update from them now. What took you guys so long to get back to the Gate? Reynolds said something about Jaffa warriors?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed. We were ambushed by Jaffa loyal to Ba'al as soon as the rings deposited us on the surface. We were able to fight off a handful of the warriors before we were forced to retreat into the forest. We then made our way back to the Gate."

Jonas added, "We got there just as SG-3 was coming through so we thought it would be best to return here as quickly as possible. Get reinforcements... then rescue Sam."

Jack nodded, "I just hope we aren't too late for Carter." He didn't tell them about the medical deadline he had received from Lam.

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper in the Event Horizon...**_

Ford groaned, "Doc would you quit arguing and do what I tell you."

Rodney protested, "What makes you think I don't want to play the hero? This could be my only chance."

Ford replied, "You played hero with the energy creature, Sheppard was the hero rescuing everyone from the Wraith...it's my turn." He hesitated before reminding the doctor, "Besides, I saw your eyes just before we put the Colonel out. You know something about that ring and I intend to find out what it is..._after we get back to Atlantis_."

Rodney made a final attempt, "But..."

Ford interrupted, "Doc we're outta time. Besides don't forget our new friend over on the bench... you wanna be alone with it."

Rodney jumped, "No. Good idea. I'll just go into the front compartment." He moved to stand in front of the event horizon. He turned to face Ford perhaps for the last time, "Good luck Lieutenant."

Ford shoved him through, "You too Doc." He briefly closed his eyes before steeling his nerves to release the rear hatch and possibly killing himself.

* * *

_**Jumper Bay, City of Atlantis...**_

Carson yelled, "We have a pulse. He's gonna be okay. Let's get him to the infirmary."

Elizabeth slumped back in relief. She sent up a silent 'thank you'.

Ford coughed, "Ma'am you alright?"

Elizabeth grimaced, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Ford grinned, "I'll be fine now that I know everyone else is gonna make it."

Elizabeth returned the smile, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

Rodney complained, "Hey! What about me?"

Ford rolled his eyes as Elizabeth asked, "What about you Rodney? I wasn't aware that you suffered any injuries."

Rodney explained, "I am on the verge of a hypoglycemic attack. I could have died back there."

Elizabeth replied, "Then perhaps instead of standing here you should go to the mess hall and get something to eat."

Rodney deflated, "Right. I knew that. I was just worried about the trouble magnet flyboy."

Daniel rushed into the room, "Guys... thank goodness you're all okay."

Teyla jumped up, "Daniel. It is good to see you. Perhaps you could walk with me to my quarters. I wish to lie down for a bit before checking in on John."

Daniel agreed, "Of course. Right this way." He held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Teyla smiled as she hooked her arm with Daniel and they headed out of the bay.

Elizabeth looked at Ford with a raised eyebrow. Ford gulped, "Ma'am?" He held his arm in a similar fashion.

Elizabeth took his arm as she replied, "Thank you Lieutenant."

Rodney groaned, "Oh please...how pedestrian."

Ford and Elizabeth shared a laugh.

* * *

Halfway to the Athosian's quarters, Teyla halted and turned to Daniel. She looked sheepish as she asked, "May I ask you something?"

Confused, Daniel slowly replied, "Sure."

Teyla questioned, "What is the significance of a circlet made of a golden material?"

Daniel inquired, "Golden material?"

Teyla clarified, "Yes, a metallic substance."

Daniel thought, "Golden...gold...you mean a piece of gold in a circle. Like a ring?"

Teyla replied, "Yes, I have seen some of your people wearing similar items on their fingers and I believe Dr. Brown called it a ring."

Daniel asked, "You don't have any rings?"

Teyla shook her head, "No. My people have some similar items but they are worn around the wrist and not the fingers."

Daniel remarked, "Bracelets? So this ring, where did you see it?"

Teyla hesitantly replied, "I do not know if it is appropriate to say. Dr. McKay and Aiden acted very strange when they saw it."

Daniel responded, "Well I don't know the significance of the ring if I don't know where it was located."

Teyla sighed, "It was on a chain around Colonel Sheppard's neck. Along with his 'dog-tags'. He seemed extremely protective of his tags previously so I thought the ring had some significance."

Daniel was silent for a moment before he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. He asked, "Did it look something like this?"

Teyla was shocked, "Exactly like that. What does it mean?"

Daniel replied, "It's a wedding ring."

Teyla looked sad, "You are betrothed...mated with another?"

Daniel solemnly answered, "No, my wife...she...died. Several years ago. I keep the ring as a reminder of our love and commitment. She meant a great deal to me."

Teyla looked down, "I see. My apologies. I did not mean to bring up a painful memory."

Daniel put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that their eyes met, "Not painful. We were very happy. But I've made my peace with her passing."

The moment was broken when Halling rushes down the corridor calling, "Teyla. Thank the Ancestors you are alright."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam shrieked as she ducked back down. She groped around the coffin's interior as she searched for anything resembling a cover-up. The only thing she could find was a thin veil of white the length of her body. It wouldn't conceal much but it would do in a pinch.

She regally rose from the sarcophagus as she wrapped the veil around her and pretended that she wasn't bothered by her lack of clothing. She eyed Ba'al who stood directly in front of her with a crooked smile gracing his face.

She glared, "Ba'al."

He pleasantly replied, "Colonel Carter. It was good of you to join us."

Sam snapped, "Good of...I don't recall receiving an invitation." She wondered about the rest of her team. Were they still back on the planet?

Ba'al laughed, "And would you have really come if I had asked?"

Sam responded, "Sure. Me and a couple of squadrons. Do you mind?" She gestured for him to move back so she could step out of her entombment.

Ba'al inclined his head in agreement as he took a single step back and held up a hand to assist Sam in coming out of the sarcophagus. "Allow me?"

Sam ignored him as she stumbled awkwardly out and down a short series of steps. She grasps the wrap close as she asked, "Why was I in that thing? And where is the rest of my team?"

Ba'al let his hand drop without comment as he answered, "My Jaffa detected a dangerous level of naquadah pooling in your head. Must have caused quite the headache. As for your former team, as far as I know they have returned to your homeworld..._without you_."

Sam uncomfortably stood in front of him as she replied, "I guess I should say thanks but since I've been _kidnapped_ I'm sure you'll forgive me my bad manners." She ignored his comment about the rest of SG-1 for the moment. She needed more intel and surely Teal'c and Jonas had deduced what had happened and had gone back to Stargate Command to get back-up.

He agreed, "For now."

Sam asked, "Where are my clothes?"

Ba'al turned away as he stated, "Your dress is in your room. As for the other...clothing. I found them offensive and disposed of them."

Sam's jaw dropped, _"You what?" _

He started towards the door, "I destroyed them. Follow me."

Sam ground out, "I'm not going anywhere with you." She casually looked around the room for either a weapon or means of escape.

Ba'al turned back and growled, "You will find nothing here to assist you with escaping and I would suggest that you follow my orders if you wish for your stay here to remain pleasant. _Do not_ mistake my kindness with weakness."

Sam decided she had better play along for the moment, "Right. Ah...where were we going?"

Ba'al snapped, "To your room. I was under the impression that you were uncomfortable in your current state. Although I find it somewhat pleasing to the eye."

Sam frowned, "Room is good. Lead the way."

Ba'al turned and went out the door. Sam followed while wondering why Ba'al wasn't more concerned. Didn't he think her a threat? She got her answer as soon as she stepped into the corridor. Both sides of the hallway were lined with Jaffa warriors. She blushed even as she noticed that none of the warriors paid her any attention.

Ba'al commanded, "Come."

* * *

_**In orbit above planet P2X-887, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Supreme Commander Thor ordered, "Any sign of the Goa'uld ship?"

Another member of the Asgard replied, "None detected. Scanning the immediate area."

Thor stood off to one side gazing out a nearby portal.

The Asgard concluded, "No Goa'uld signatures detected. If they were here previously, they are not now."

Thor felt a pang of sorrow as he thought about the missing Carter. She had always been helpful and kind to his people. "Understood, take us out of this system. I will contact O'Neill with the news of our failure."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson shifted through the Colonel's personal items to check for any possible contamination from the encounter with the bug. Being cut off from Earth they couldn't really afford to waste any resources otherwise he would have had Sheppard's clothing burned. He spotted the bit of gold twinkling where the overhead light touched upon it. He pulled out the chain and remarked to himself, "Aye what have we here? Holding out on us laddie?"

Elizabeth came up behind him and called, "Carson? Do you have a minute?"

Startled Carson jumped, dropping the Colonel's dog-tags to the floor. He exclaimed, "Aargh! Dr Weir! Please are you trying to kill me."

They both bent over to retrieve the item. Elizabeth reached the neck-chain first. She picked it up and started to hand it over as she asked, "How is John?"

Carson attempted to unobtrusively remove the dog-tags from Elizabeth's hand before she saw the ring. He was too late. Elizabeth looked startled as she remarked absently, "What's this?"

Carson covered, "I believe those are the Colonel's personal belongings. I was just going through them to see if anything had to be disposed of after his exposure to that bug. Pity it was blown out into space, I would have liked to study it."

Elizabeth handed over the necklace without comment, "I have to admit that I'm glad that thing didn't come into the city. It was dangerous. Anyway, I came to see how John is doing."

Carson put the Colonel's effects into an isolation bag as he responded, "Sleeping. He'll be weak for several days. That bug drained him of a tremendous amount of energy. He was running on empty even before we had to use the defibrillator. I want to keep him in the infirmary for at least a week."

Elizabeth asked, "Are you sure that is a good idea? He and Colonel Sumner don't exactly see eye to eye."

Carson replied, "I'm well aware of his and the Colonel's relationship. It is in his medical records just as I'm sure it is in his personnel files."

Elizabeth nodded, "Right. I was just concerned."

Carson answered, "As am I but he needs to stay here so that I and my staff can keep a close watch on him. We don't yet know if there are any long term effects from his exposure to that bug."

Elizabeth agreed, "Good point Doctor. Keep me informed and could you please come up with a name for the creature. _'That bug'_ sounds way to...creepy."

Carson replied, "Aye. I'll let the Colonel know that he has to provide a name for that bug as soon as he is up and about."

Elizabeth smiled, "Good. And let me know when he is up to visitors."

* * *

Ford stated, "He can't be."

Rodney shoved in a power bar as he refuted, "I'm telling you he is. He admitted it to me days ago."

Ford disagreed, "No way. He was just pulling your leg. If he was, he wouldn't have just packed a bag and joined the expedition."

Rodney replied, "Think what you want Lieutenant. But I say he is."

Elizabeth came up behind them, "Who is what?"

Embarrassed at being caught gossiping, Rodney covered, "Zelenka...he's jealous of me because I'm smarter than him."

Ford snorted, "That was so lame. We were just discussing whether the Colonel is married or not."

Elizabeth answered firmly, "He's divorced and I really don't think gossiping is a healthy form of recreation." She arched her eyebrow in disapproval.

Ford gulped, "Yes ma'am."

Rodney asked, "So, can Ford get you anything?"

Elizabeth responded, "No. I just wanted to check on how you both were doing."

Ford answered, "Good ma'am. I'm more worried about the Colonel."

Elizabeth commented, "Dr. Beckett has informed me that he is doing well. Sleeping at the moment."

Rodney bit his bar as he spoke, "See he'll bounce back. Just like the energizer bunny."

Elizabeth remarked, "I've asked Dr. Beckett to let us know when he'll be up to visitors since he'll be in the infirmary for the next few days."

Rodney sarcastically replied, "Great. I'm sure he'll love that."

Elizabeth shook her head as she said, "Probably not but Dr. Beckett needs to keep an eye on him for a bit. Anyway, I'll leave you gentlemen to your meal. Have a good evening." They nodded back to her and she headed back out of the Mess Hall.

Once Elizabeth was out of sight, Rodney turned back to Ford, "Is too."

Ford threw up his hands in defeat.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack toyed with his glass of bourbon as he stared at a picture of his former team. It was taken on Sam's last birthday. She was standing and laughing with himself, Daniel and Teal'c. When did everything go wrong?

He was startled out of his ruminations by the arrival of Thor. Jack jumped to his feet as the Asgard appeared in front of his desk.

He shouted, "Thor!"

Thor nodded, "Greetings O'Neill."

Jack demanded, "Well?"

Thor replied, "I am sorry O'Neill. There was no sign of the Goa'uld ship in orbit or even in the vicinity of the planet. We scanned the planet and were also unable to find any sign of Colonel Carter."

Jack slowly sat back down. He mumbled, "Damn."

Thor asked, "Is there anything else I can do to be of assistance?"

Jack replied, "No. I'm afraid it's probably too late."

Thor responded, "You have mine and all of the other Asgard's condolences. Colonel Carter was a great asset to the Tau'ri."

Jack commented, "Asset. Right." He stood again as he commented, "Thank you for...trying." He choked out the final word before clearing his throat.

Blinking, Thor answered, "I am most sorry for your loss. If we can be of any further assistance, please call on us."

Rather than speak, Jack nodded as Thor disappeared. Jack stared at the glass of bourbon for a moment before picking it up and swallowing it in one shot.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam followed behind Ba'al, who refused to answer anymore of her questions. She glared at the back of his head as he led her into her room.

Ba'al turned, "Dinner is in one of your standard hours."

Sam replied, "I'm not really hungry." She steadfastly held the shift in front of her.

Ba'al responded, "One hour." He turned and exited the room leaving Sam alone.

She looked around and spotted the dress she had worn earlier. She dropped the thin sheet and grasped the dress. She didn't want to be unprepared for any unexpected visitors.

After dressing, Sam walked the perimeter of the room looking for any hint of escape. The room appeared to be sparse of most furnishings. The bed was the only place to sit. She looked out the craft's window and could see the streaks of blue whizzing by that signaled they were traveling in hyperspace.

Turning back to the room, she started at the door and ran her hands along the walls. For the most part the walls were smooth except for one patch. She smiled, "What have we here?"

She ran her hands around the area and determined that it must be some part of the ventilation system. She felt a slight draft coming from the edges. She poked and prodded till a hatch sprung and a two foot by two foot panel swung open.

She looked inside and spotted a tunnel. It looked big enough to hold her. She glanced at her watch and saw that she only had about ten minutes till Ba'al would return. Rather than get caught in the tunnel within minutes of her escape, Sam quickly sealed the hatch and made sure it appeared undisturbed. She would make her escape after she got rid of her unwelcome host.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Marie smiled as she looked over at her sleeping patient. He had had a steady stream of visitors since being brought in. She expected he was exhausted between that bug issue, worrying over his team while trapped on the jumper and then being defibbed. She wondered if she should talk with Carson about scheduling the Lieutenant Colonel with Dr. Heightmeyer.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, John shifted as he awoke. He peered around as he wondered what had disturbed his sleep. John smirked as he caught sight of the head nurse, Marie, watching him from across the infirmary. She returned his grin as she walked over.

She nodded, "Colonel. Did you need some assistance?"

John groaned as he struggled to sit up. Marie rushed forward to help him. Surprised he jerked as he replied, "Uh...no. I'm good. I can handle it."

Marie responded, "No trouble. There...is that better?"

John leaned back with a sigh, "Yeah. So when do you think Beckett will let me out of here?"

Marie laughed, "Not for a few days at least. What's the matter...already bored with my company?"

John replied, "Now who could get bored with you around? However, I've got work to do. Places to explore...Wraith to kill."

Marie blushed, "Colonel behave."

So deep in conversation, neither noticed Daniel observing them from an open doorway. He cleared his throat.

John and Marie turned at the sound. Marie squeaked, "Dr. Jackson are you alright?" John looked thoughtful.

Daniel replied, "I'm fine. I actually wanted to check on Colonel Sheppard."

John responded, "I'm good."

Marie looked between the two men before excusing herself, "Well, I'll just be over there if either of you need anything." She pointed towards Carson's office.

Daniel answered, "Thanks." He watched till she was out of the area. He then turned back to John and commented, "So...how long?"

Confused, John asked, "How long...what?"

Daniel pulled up a chair and sat as he responded, "How long have you and Sam been married?"

John felt the color leech from his face as he wondered_ 'how in the hell did he find out...what do I do'?_ Out loud he evaded, "Married to Sam? Sam who? My _ex-_wife's name is Nancy."

Daniel settled in his chair as he remarked, "Nice try. I'm not buying it though. I've had several hours to think about this and I'm sure I'm right and before you deny it again...might I remind you that Sam and I have been friends for a very long time."

John growled, "How?"

Daniel asked, "How did I find out? Well to start with a few weeks ago just before coming through the Gate to another galaxy a previously unknown Major hands me a letter to give to one of my dearest and closest friends whom to the best of my knowledge he had never met."

John interrupted, "What does that have to do with anything? Besides you really messed up with the letter."

Daniel commented, "Ah the offensive attack...you know you and Jack really are a lot alike." John frowned but didn't comment so Daniel continued, "The next clue was actually McKay who seems to think you are married not divorced...despite Elizabeth's comments to the contrary. Do you want more?"

John stalled, "What a letter and McKay? That proves nothing." His mind raced... _Elizabeth..huh...just who all was discussing him when he wasn't around._

Daniel lectured, "Very well...more. You wear a wedding ring on your dog tags chain. Most divorced men don't exactly want to keep reminders around. _Teyla_ was quite surprised."

John gave a last ditch effort, "Nancy and I are still good friends. She even stood up for me at a court martial. Still not getting where this is coming from Doc."

Daniel simply asked, "Where's the ring?"

John gulped, "Don't have any idea what you are talking about?" No way would he let him see that ring...the inscription would give everything away..._ 'To JS with love SC'_. He'd already put his chains back on as soon as Carson had returned them.

Daniel bluffed, "You know I could just ask Marie over there. I'm sure she would love to know all about Mrs. Sheppard. Especially with the flirting I walked in on. Does Sam know about that kind of behavior?" He stood up.

John glared, "Samantha doesn't mind my flirting...we have a standard look but don't touch policy and leave Marie out of this."

Daniel grinned evilly, "Somehow I think Sam would not be as forgiving as you think but we'll certainly find out...however for now...thank you Colonel."

John groaned as he slumped down in his infirmary bed, "What do you want?"

* * *

**TBC**

_arogantní_ = arrogant (at least that is what the english to czech dictionary says but I don't speak it so if it is incorrect please feel free to let me know what it should be)

_Ó, můj bože_ = Oh my God


	4. Episode 04 Suspicion

**What If? Episode 4 Suspicion**

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam was tired. Another day wasted verbally fencing with Ba'al. She knew no more today than she did yesterday or even last week about his plans or where in the Milky Way Galaxy they were. She hadn't been left alone long enough to check out the ventilation system but she had found a hair comb among the things in her temporary rooms that looked like it would work to pry open the paneling.

Stargate Command had to be at their wits end by now. It was difficult to tell how much time had passed, but it had to have been at least a week. And as far as she knew, Ba'al hadn't attempted to contact the SGC for any demands since they had left P2X-887. She also hadn't gotten any further details of the medical procedure that apparently had saved her life. She really hoped Lam stuck to her guns and stonewalled Jack.

When Daniel was ascended, Jack fluctuated between periods of depression and forced euphoria. The only thing that seemed to salvage his sanity was the occasional _'visit' _from Daniel...no telling how he would handle her own death. While they weren't _'involved'_, they were close friends...even best friends of a sort. She sighed as she thought of the fallout that would come when she returned to Earth.

She wandered around her room looking at the various items strewn about. She had studied each one already but with nothing to do during the majority of the day, it was all she had. That and her thoughts. She had been thinking a lot about her life for the past few years and the things she could and probably should have done differently.

She muttered, "Regrets...I have but a few." And her biggest one right now is how cavalierly she had treated her marriage. Something she intended to fix as soon as possible...well right after she kicked his ass for deserting her by going off to Pegasus without so much as a by your leave. Sam was jolted out of her ruminations by Ba'al's arrival.

Sam growled, "Don't you believe in knocking?"

Ba'al smirked, "You forget my fair maiden...you are my captive and I only knock for the occasional guest."

Sam snorted, "Fair maiden...right. What do you want now?"

Ba'al replied, "I have need of your company."

Suspicious, Sam questioned, "Why?"

Ba'al responded, "One of my Jaffa have run into a mechanical problem that he seems to have difficulties in solving. Given your background, I feel certain that you would be able to assist him in his duties."

Sam laughed, "And you would trust me to help him? I don't think so."

Ba'al look amused as he answered, "I have no need to trust you, my fair Samantha. The problem exists within the ships drive systems and I'm quite certain you have no desire to be trapped in this part of the galaxy...drifting through space with only myself for company. Besides, a team of Jaffa have been assigned to watch your every move."

Sam groaned, "I told you not to call me that. And unfortunately...you have a point." Sam carefully placed the hair comb on a nearby vanity as Ba'al led her from the room.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John was restless. He wanted out of here and he wanted out now. Where was Carson?

Marie came over and asked, "Colonel are you okay?"

John squirmed as he replied, "Uh...yeah. Just can't wait to get out of here."

Marie frowned severely, "Is my company that bad?"

John ears grew red as he stammered, "No of course not."

Marie grinned as she said, "Gotcha."

John grumbled, "I knew you were kidding. I just wanted to see how far you were willing to take this."

Marie purred, "All the way."

John was saved by Daniel's arrival. He shouted, "Daniel! Hey pal great to see you. Come on over." He turned regretfully to Marie as he insincerely remarked, "Sorry Marie...got an important visitor here. Maybe some other time."

Marie knew a dismissal when she heard one. She nodded to the men as she retreated to her desk across the room. It provided her a clear view of all her patients while at the same time giving them a semblance of privacy.

Daniel watched her leave before looking to the Colonel. He simply stated, "I warned you that you were playing with fire."

John snapped, "Nothing happened. She was just teasing me."

Daniel responded, "This time and it didn't sound much like a tease...it sounded more like a serious offer."

John swore, "I would never ever cheat on my wife. Besides, she's got a nasty right hook."

Daniel agreed, "The left one isn't too bad either."

John laughed, "Been on the receiving end have you."

Daniel answered, "Not really but an awful lot of our enemies have and I've seen her practicing with Teal'c."

John asked, "Teal'c? The Jaffa on your team...sorry, your former team."

Daniel winced, "Yeah."

John nodded, "Guess you didn't get to say goodbye either?"

Daniel pulled up a chair as he said, "My one regret." To cover the sudden awkward silence, Daniel asked, "So, when are you getting out of here?"

John fluffed his pillow as he answered, "Well, Carson said I could get out of here today..._after_ one more exam to determine there has been no lingering effects from defib or the..._bug_." He leaned back. "So Doc, what did you want to see me about?"

Daniel leaned forward in counterpoint, "Maybe I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

John raised his brow in disbelief as he drawled, "Really..."

Daniel slumped back, "Alright no...not really. I wanted to talk to you about what we discussed earlier."

John prompted, "Go on." He waved his hand in a circular motion to emphasis his statement.

Daniel responded, "Right...go on. Well, I huh...you see. Teyla that is...uh..."

John interrupted, "Doc, while it does appear that I have all day. I don't. I'm hoping to be sprung this year so could you just spit it out."

Daniel blurted, "After she saw those rings, she asked about their significance and well I told her, that is..."

Horrified, John demanded, "You didn't tell her I was married to Samantha!"

Daniel rushed to assure him, "_No_...of course not. I figure if you want people to know, you'd tell them yourself. What I told her was that_ I_ was married. Well, not anymore but still...my wife meant a great deal to me and I still carry our wedding rings around. The problem is I don't know how she took it and I'm not certain how to proceed."

Calmer, John asked, "And you wanted _my_ advice?"

Daniel surmised, "Well, you did manage to convince a fellow officer to break regulations and get married...and Sam is by the book..._usually_."

Mollified, John remarked, "Oh. What did you want to know?"

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Carolyn asked, "Have you decided what to tell them yet?"

Jack wearily replied, "The truth. They have a right to know. Thank God Daniel's in another galaxy right now. I don't think I could look him in the eye right now."

Carolyn assured him, "It wasn't your fault."

Jack answered, "Dr. Lam, I knew something was wrong. Her behavior was extremely out of character. I should have never let her go to that planet."

Sympathetic, Carolyn offered, "I could talk to them Sir."

Jack snapped, "No! It's the least I can do. I may however need to call on you later to answer any medical questions."

Carolyn nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Without any further comment, Jack stood up and walked down the hall towards Sam's lab.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Colonel, you about ready to go?" asked Carson.

John patted his uniform, "Yep. No offense Carson but I can't wait to get out of here."

Carson harrumphed, "Before you leave, I was wondering if I could have a word with you laddie...in private?"

Feeling generous since he had been effectively sprung, John agreed, "Of course. Your office?"

Carson responded, "Yes."

The two men headed into the medical head's office. John was curious by this point and asked, "Carson, what is this about?"

Carson sat down as he waved John into the seat across from him, "First, I wanted to apologize."

Confused, John questioned, "Apologize? For what?"

Carson answered, "When you were first brought in, I was going through your effects."

John slowly drawled, "Okay."

Carson rushed in, "Purely for medicinal purposes. I had to make sure that there was no hint of the iratus bug left on any of your possessions. As it was, I put your things in isolation for the first twenty-four hours."

John shuddered, "Iratus? Is that what that thing was called?" Just the thought of that bug gave him the creeps.

Carson answered, "At first we were gonna have you name the creature but Daniel found a reference to the bug in the Ancient's database. It appears that the iratus bug is in fact a evolutionary stage of the Wraith as Teyla suspected. However, that really wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about the rings. I didn't mean for anyone to see them."

John cautiously responded, "Rings?"

Carson said, "The wedding rings that you had on your dog tags. Elizabeth saw them."

John cleared his throat as he pushed down a momentary rise of panic, he simply remarked, "Oh."

Carson explained, "I covered as best I could and I don't think she was suspicious of anything but I can't be sure..."

John commented, "Well...that's..._good_. Look Doc, I'll deal with Weir. Don't worry about it. Was that all you wanted to talk about?"

Carson looked down, "I'm afraid not." He looked back up, "I'm afraid we can't put it off any longer."

John watched him a moment before he understood what the doctor was talking about, "Oh...when?"

Carson answered, "Today."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Teal'c heard a noise coming from Sam's lab as he headed down the corridor. He stopped to listening. Nothing. He remarked, "Curious." He headed into the lab and was surprised to find General O'Neill sitting cross legged on the floor. Teal'c frowned as he called, "General O'Neill are you alright?"

Jack's shoulders slumped momentarily before he looked up at his guest. He softly said, "Teal'c. How did you find me?"

Teal'c responded, "I did not realize you were missing. I simply heard a noise in Colonel Carter's lab. Knowing she was unavailable, I decided to investigate."

Jack nodded, "Right. Should have known."

Teal'c asked, "Should have known what? Again, are you well?"

Jack waved him off as he climbed unsteadily to his feet. He replied, "Nothing Teal'c. Should have known nothing. I'm fine just not as young as I used to be. But I am glad you're here. I need you to find Jonas and meet me back here in one hour."

Teal'c agreed, "As you wish. Has there been any news on Colonel Carter's whereabouts?"

Jack answered, "The Asgard were unable to detect Ba'al's ship around or near P2X-887. Anything else will wait till you've located Quinn."

Teal'c replied, "Very well. We will be here in one hour as ordered."

Jack turned his back as he replied, "Good."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John said, "So soon."

Carson replied, "I'm afraid so, son. I don't have much choice."

John answered, "I know. I was just kinda getting used to having him around."

Carson responded, "It really is for the best. It may be the only chance he's got at this point. The stasis pod will stabilize him at his current health and hopefully we'll be able to find something that will reverse the feeding process."

John grumbled, "It's too bad the only thing we were able to come away from that damn planet with was a hickey."

Carson agreed, "Aye. I wish the mission had been more successful but I'm glad you and your team made it back to the city. We need to steer clear from that planet...at least till we know more about the dangers in Pegasus."

John remarked, "That's not going to be a problem Doc. I have no intentions of going back there anytime soon and I certainly am not willing to risk any of my men against those iratus things. Have you told Sumner yet?"

Carson looked down as he cajoled, "No. I kinda thought..._maybe_...that you would want to speak to him first."

Not fooled, John drawled, "Carson. How many times have I told you...he may be my father by blood but not by family. I have a father and his name is Patrick Sheppard_ not_ Marshal Sumner."

Carson glanced back up, "John this may be the last time you or anyone else can talk with him... I suppose maybe Elizabeth and I could..."

Guiltily John groused, "Fine. I'll talk to him. But you had better be within shouting distance for any medical babble."

Carson grinned, "You won't regret this."

John complained, "I already do."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jonas cleared his throat, "General, Sir, you wanted to see us." He nervously shuffled his feet as he waited for acknowledgment.

Jack stood and gestured them into his office. He closed the door behind them.

Teal'c asked, "What is troubling you O'Neill?"

Jonas questioned, "Is this about Sam? Is she alright?"

Jack held up his palm in a stop motion, "I don't know how to say this so I'll just be blunt. Dr. Lam confirmed that Sam was suffering from a sudden pooling of the Naquadah in her head. She tells me it is similar to a burst blood vessel."

Jonas interrupted, "My goodness. She'll be okay...right?" He looked between the two men.

Teal'c stated, "Please continue O'Neill." He ignored Jonas.

Jack nodded, "Lam thinks that the Naquadah was responsible for Sam's erratic behavior, headaches and apparently some dizziness. Normally, this type of illness is treated with an influx of steroids and pain killers. However, if left untreated...the patient may only have a couple of days...a week at best after the burst." He paused before stating, "Sam's been gone for more than a week."

Silence.

Jonas opened then closed his mouth without comment.

Teal'c abruptly inquired, "You fear that Colonel Carter is dead."

Jack answered, "I have no reason to believe anything else. Otherwise, Ba'al would have continued to negotiate for the release of Camulus."

Teal'c responded, "Indeed. I, however, hope that you are mistaken."

Jack replied, "Me too." He moved to sit at his desk as he ordered, "As of this moment, all projects directed at seeking Atlantis are suspended."

Jonas protested, "But why? I thought getting in contact with the Atlantis team was important to Earth's defenses."

Jack answered, "It is and we will get in contact with them..._eventually_. For now, however, we have no reason to suspect that they are in any imminent danger and our resources are better served in our own galaxy."

Jonas continued, "But..."

Jack interrupted, "I gave you an order Quinn. Need I remind you that you are a guest here. You have also signed a bazillion forms that stated that you agree to abide by my orders... all my orders. If you have a problem with them, I can arrange for Sgt. Harriman to assist you with returning to your own planet."

Jonas gulped, "No sir. I'd like to stay."

Jack commanded, "Dismissed."

Jonas glanced at Teal'c before exiting the General's office.

Teal'c remained.

Jack looked at him as he reiterated, "I just dismissed you."

Teal'c raised a brow as he responded, "Yes...you did. However, I have a question."

Jack sighed, "Go ahead." He couldn't deny him...they were old friends and teammates.

Teal'c asked, "Are you suspending efforts to contact the expedition because of Daniel Jackson or John Sheppard?"

Jack snorted, "Direct as always Teal'c." He hesitated a moment before stating, "A little of both. Daniel and Sam were close...sometimes I think closer than either one of us were to them...and I talked Sheppard into going. Maybe if he hadn't gone, Sam would be where ever it was they met and not on that damn planet."

Teal'c responded, "Your guilt is misplaced. Even if Colonel Carter was on Earth, there is no guarantee she would have sought medical attention in time to save her life. Daniel Jackson would understand and he would not blame you."

Jack commented, "I know that...in my head but not in my heart. Besides, somehow I think Sheppard wouldn't be as forgiving as Danny."

Teal'c remarked, "Indeed."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam swore as she smacked her head on the console above. She reached up and rubbed the tender area.

Ba'al asked, "Any luck?"

Sam glared, "Yeah. It should work now. I was just about to test the drive." She scooted out from under the desk and started pushing buttons. Nothing happened. She swore again, "Dammit that should have worked."

Amused Ba'al replied, "Perhaps it would help if I release the functions from my command codes."

Sam stood back as she sarcastically answered, "Yes, it would."

Ba'al inputted his codes into the database and gestured for Sam to continue her testing.

She snapped, "Thanks." She hadn't learned much while she had been reviewing the damage. He had most of the systems locked down so she couldn't access them. Well, actually she could have gotten into them if she had been given enough time alone but Ba'al had been hovering the entire time. Her nerves were frayed. She punched the buttons. The drive powered up causing her to smile in triumph.

Sam didn't catch the speculative look on Ba'al's face. He remarked, "Perhaps there are other minor repairs you could make. Under supervision of course."

Sam swung around and answered, "Look, I don't know how much longer you intend to keep me here but I'm not interested in being your personal Scotty."

Ba'al questioned, "Scotty? I am not familiar with that Tau'ri phrase."

Sam rolled her eyes as she responded, "Never mind. Just tell me what you hope to gain by all this."

Ba'al smirked, "It is really quite simple Samantha. I intend to claim you as my bride."

Sam's jaw dropped. She had expected a lot of things but that wasn't one of them.

She squeaked, "What!"

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Bates snapped, "Look Teyla...the kids were in a highly sensitive area."

Teyla haughtily replied, "Perhaps Mr. Bates if they had an area that was designated for play, they would not be in one of your _'highly sensitive areas'." _

Bates commanded, "Keep your people where they belong and we won't have any more problems."

So intent on his conversation with Teyla, Bates didn't notice Daniel's approach as he continued, "We don't want..."

Daniel growled, "_We_ Sergeant? I don't believe I've seen anything from Dr. Weir _or_ Colonel Sheppard restricting our _guests_ from exploring cleared parts of the city. Perhaps you will be good enough to forward a copy of the memo?"

Temporarily deprived of his prey, Bates spun around and snarled, "Just a matter of time Jackson...mark my words. If Sumner was still in charge, these _guests_ wouldn't even be here."

Daniel commented lightly, "Well I for one then am glad he isn't in charge." He sent Teyla a reassuring smile as he continued, " I, for one, would miss the Athosians. They bring a peaceful grace to the expedition that is clearly missing in the military contingent."

Teyla smiled back at him.

Bates frowned as he responded, "We'll see Jackson. We'll see." He stalked back down the hall.

Teyla watched him as she commented, "There goes a very angry man. He obviously does not like me or my people. Do you think his paranoia will be a problem?"

Daniel answered, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him. Besides Sheppard likes you and he_ is_ Bates superior."

Teyla moved back to allow Daniel entrance. She responded, "I hope Colonel Sheppard is released soon. My people have said that Sgt. Bates has made a nuisance of himself on several occasions."

Daniel moved into the room and sat on the edge of the sleeping pallet. "I visited with the Colonel earlier and he said Carson was releasing him sometime today."

Teyla smiled, "Good. I am glad he has recovered." She lifted up a necklace from a nearby table.

Daniel watched as she attempted to put it on. He jumped up, "Here let me help with that." He reached for the necklace admiring the intricate design, "It's beautiful."

Teyla shifted her hair out of the way as she remarked, "It was a gift from my father. I was especially pleased when Colonel Sheppard found it in the sacred caves on Athos. I had feared it was lost for eternity."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Colonel!" called Carson.

John winced. He spun around and asked, "Yes Doc?"

Carson prompted, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Confused, John reminded, "Uh no...you did release me."

Exasperated, Carson snapped, "You were going to speak with Colonel Sumner."

"Speak with Sumner about what?" questioned Elizabeth. Both men turned to look toward the medical bays entrance. She raised an eyebrow as she inquired, "John...you've been released?"

John replied, "Yep. Was just about to make tracks before the Doc here changes his mind."

Carson indignantly responded, "I'll have you know that I don't change my mind once it's been made up and John is going to speak with Sumner about going into stasis." The last part came out in a whisper so to be only heard by the three of them.

Elizabeth nodded, "Oh. Are you sure that's a good idea? Well, given their history and all..."

Carson answered, "Yes."

At the same time, John answered, "No."

Elizabeth grinned, "Good to see the two of you are in complete agreement."

John changed the subject, "Look forget about Sumner for a minute. I'll take care of it."

Carson protested, "When? After we find a cure and he's been released?"

John growled, "No, I'll take care of it as soon as I talk to Elizabeth about resuming off-world missions. Just because the first one was a bust doesn't mean we don't need to get out there finding allies and trade partners. Not to mention ZPMs."

Carson complained, "You just got out of the infirmary and you want an express ticket back?"

John glared, "You said I was fine. No residual effects I believe was the verbiage you spouted."

Carson questioned, "What?" He looked to Elizabeth for a translation.

Elizabeth remarked, "What you said. However, Colonel don't you think you should give it a couple of days. Maybe resume light duties first."

John answered, "No. I'm fine. Beckett kept me prisoner here longer than necessary. I've been fine for the past few days."

Carson sputtered, "I wouldn't have had to keep you this long if you hadn't started talking about going off world within hours of having regained consciousness."

John pointed at Carson as he said, "See Elizabeth. He admitted it. I've been fit for duty for days but have been trapped here with Beckett."

Elizabeth held up her hands in defeat. "Fine...fine. Have Dr. Grodin give you a list of viable planets from the database. See if Teyla or one of the other Athosian's recognize any of them. Then submit a mission request form and I'll give it my utmost attention."

John was about to protest but was cutoff when Elizabeth continued with a raised hand, "_But_...but in the meantime, I want you to talk with Sumner like you agreed."

John quickly agreed, "Okay." Anything to get out in the field. The past twenty-two months in Antarctica was finally catching up to him... he had one whopping case of cabin fever that he didn't want either of them to know about.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Ba'al commented, "My proposal seems to have rendered you with an inability to speak. And since I don't hear any protest, I trust that means that you are accepting of your position here?"

Sam replied, "Not by a long shot. No way. No how will I _ever _marry you."

Ba'al sulked, "Your rejection wounds me. Perhaps you thought that it was a request. It isn't. I order you to comply."

Sam snorted, "Or what? You'll kill me...certainly preferable then being saddled with a Goa'uld for a spouse."

Ba'al denied, "I would never harm you."

Sam continued, "Besides, I'm already married and I don't know about your society of snakes but we Tau'ri are monogamous." She whispered to herself, _"For the most part." _

Angry, Ba'al demanded, "We are your superior and you will do what I wish."

Unrepentant, Sam countered, "Nope. Can't. Not as long as my husband is alive."

Steamed, Ba'al ordered his Jaffa, "Head for the Tau'ri homeworld. We have someone that needs to be eliminated."

Rather than quaking from fear as Ba'al had hoped, the Tau'ri known as Samantha laughed.

Confused, Ba'al couldn't resist asking, "What is so funny?"

Sam happily replied, "He isn't there."

Ba'al exploded, "Impudent human." He turned to a Jaffa warrior and commanded, "Take her to her room and double the guards."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack ripped the letter of resignation out of his typewriter. He couldn't quit now. He replaced the paper and began a letter to Major John Sheppard.

_Major Sheppard,_

_It is with regret that I must __tell__ inform you of the death of your spouse in the line of duty._

_Colonel Samantha Carter was killed..._

Jack growled as he pulled the letter from the typewriter, balled it up and threw it in the general direction of the trash can. He didn't even look to see if he made it...he didn't care.

There was a knock at the door.

Jack shouted, "What?"

A throat cleared, "Sir?" It was Walter Harriman.

Jack stood up and moved to the door. Opening it, he asked, "Yes, Sergeant?"

Walter replied, "You wanted to know when the Amraian delegates left, Sir."

Jack responded, "I did? I mean, yes I did. Thank you Sergeant. Is there anything else?"

Walter answered, "No, Sir." He turned to leave, hesitated and turned back to the General as he said, "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry about Colonel Carter." He then turned and left the General to his musings.

Jack whispered, "Me too. Me too." He slowly shut his door.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Daniel knocked on the door still leading to Teyla's quarters. She was meditating inside. He called softly, "I hope I am not interrupting."

Teyla looked up, "Of course not. Please come in." She gracefully rose to her feet as she beckoned Daniel inside.

He nervously came forward and said, "Um...that is...I wanted...uh...I wanted to talk to you about Sha're."

Teyla nodded, "If you wish. However it is not necessary. I do understand. I myself have been mated."

Started, Daniel questioned, "You have. When? Where is he?"

Teyla led Daniel to the edge of her sleeping pallet and pushed him down so that he was seated. She lowered herself to join him as she replied, "His name was Kanaan. He was culled by a Wraith hunting party about five of your standard years ago. We had only been together a brief time. He was chosen for me by my father, Torren Tagan, when we were both children."

Daniel asked, "Were you happy?"

Teyla answered, "Yes...briefly. So you see Daniel...you do not have to explain. Life is precious and our time here so short. We must live to the best of our abilities while teaching our children how to survive. Our worlds are so very different."

Daniel replied as he used his hands to emphasize his point, "Not so much. We have had our problems with wars...not nearly as devastating as your own but our core parts...our _inner selves_ are essentially the same. We both want to live, protect our children, find love, be happy."

Teyla smiled, "I hope to be happy here. I feel a sense of hope again."

Daniel commented, "Good. I'm glad you're not judging the whole by a rotten apple or two."

Teyla answered, "If I take your meaning correctly...you refer to Sergeant Bates from earlier?"

Daniel nodded, "Yes. He was out of line."

Teyla leaned forward and placed her hands on Daniel's shoulders. Daniel returned the gesture as she said, "We are friends and allies Daniel Jackson. I will only judge you by your own actions."

Daniel spoke, "Good. Perhaps you would join me for lunch?"

Teyla responded, "I would be honored."

* * *

In the mess hall, Rodney and Carson carried their trays towards an empty table in the back of the room. Rodney snapped, "No, he's married."

Carson replied, "I have it on good authority that the Colonel is divorced."

Rodney snorted, "You're wrong."

Carson straightened his food as he responded, "No, I'm not. Besides you should see him with Elizabeth. I swear there's a spark there."

Rodney remarked, "Well yeah. But it isn't going anywhere. He's still married."

Carson objected, "I disagree."

Daniel asked, "Disagree about what?" He and Teyla had come upon the arguing men.

Teyla questioned, "May we join you?"

Daniel protested, "I sorta thought we could..." His voice trailed off at the suspicious looks Rodney and Carson directed at him. "What?"

Rodney replied, "Aren't we good enough company. I mean I know Mr. Voodoo Medicine here can be a bit dry but I'm a genius and can make idle observations on a large variety of subjects."

Teyla smiled, "Of course Rodney." She sat down beside him and gestured for Daniel to sit opposite her. She turned to Beckett and asked, "How is John?"

Carson smiled, "Fine dear. I just released him from medical."

Daniel sat, "Well, since we're here...what were you two talking about so heatedly."

Carson responded, "Rodney was telling me Colonel Sheppard was married and I was just explaining to him that the Colonel is divorced."

Daniel quickly became interested in his food as he answered, "Oh."

Teyla asked, "What is divorced?"

Carson replied awkwardly, "On Earth if a couple decide to not be a...uh...couple anymore they can separate through a legal process which we call a divorce. Does the Athosian's join in uh...coupling?" He used his hands to simulate togetherness.

Teyla seriously answered, "We come together in a joining ceremony much like the Earth marriage custom that Daniel has been explaining to me but I am afraid due to the..._briefness_ of our lives...we do not have any reason to separate as you refer to in this divorce process."

Carson apologized, "I'm sorry my dear. I didn't think."

Teyla assured him, "It is alright."

Rodney, who had been watching Daniel carefully, suddenly shouted, "You knew!"

Daniel, Carson and Teyla look to Rodney as Carson asked, "Knew what?"

Rodney pointed to Daniel as he accused, "You knew Sheppard was married all along...didn't you. Admit it."

* * *

John walked over to Marie's desk and asked, "Marie? Where's Carson?"

Marie looked up with a smile, "He and Dr. McKay went to the mess for lunch. He'll be back in thirty minutes or so. Is there something I can help you with?"

John replied, "No...no. I'll take care of it. I'm here to see Sumner anyway."

Marie assured him, "I'm sure the Colonel would appreciate the company."

John nodded absently as he headed across the room. He reached the closed off section and stood there.

A voice from behind the curtain called, "I know someone is there. Who is it?"

John swept back the curtain and nodded to his superior. "Sir."

Sumner looked at his visitor as he said, "Sheppard. Come in."

John moved forward and sat down in the chair beside Sumner's bed. He looked down.

Sumner watched him for a moment before asking, "Sheppard...I know you're here for a reason. Just spit it out."

John glanced up as he answered, "As you know the mission to the Wraith planet was unsuccessful..."

Sumner slowly nodded.

John cleared his throat, "Well, as a result...Dr. Beckett thinks that you should go into stasis as soon as possible till we are able to cure your...," he gestured towards Sumner as he continued, "...condition."

Sumner asked, "When?"

John responded, "Today."

Sumner remarked, "I see." He turned away as he asked, "Was there anything else Colonel?"

Hearing the clear dismissal in his superior's voice, John swallowed, "Uh...no...no Sir. Is there anything I could...?" His voice trailed away as he made the offer.

Sumner turned back, "No, there isn't. You've done your duty and can go." He turned back away as he ordered, "If you don't mind I'd like to take a nap before I'm put to sleep."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Hearing voices, Sam froze as she cautiously looked over her shoulder. No one had come to her room in the past hour so she had felt fairly safe in prying the panel free with the comb. Ba'al probably thought she was still thinking about his proposal. She cocked her head and listened as the voices faded off down the corridor. It appeared that the guards had turned down another hallway.

She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she resumed her work. The last fastener released and she carefully pulled the panel away. She looked at the dress she was wearing with a curl of her lips. As she hiked the dress up around her thighs, she muttered, "What I wouldn't give for a good old pair of sweats right now." Dress secured, she climbed into the opened shaft. Grunting she scurried forward using her elbows to pull her along as she crawled through the ventilation ductwork.

She eventually came to a fork in the pathway... she looked down each duct as she tried to remember the way to the engineering control room. She closed her eyes as she sighed, "Please be to the right." She shifted and dragged herself to the end of the shaft. She looked through the bars. She exclaimed, "Yes!" She ran her hand along the edges of the panel and felt a latch on the left side of the grating. She flipped the switch and the grate opened outward. She pushed herself through the opening and tumbled gracefully to the floor... well as graceful as her dress would allow.

She stood and brushed the dust off her clothes as she commented, "Someone really must complain about the accommodations around here...really very dirty."

Ba'al boomed behind her, "It was the servants year off."

Sam swung around and eyed the amused Goa'uld.

He growled, "I'm disappointed in you Samantha. Here I have offered you the world...equality with your betters and yet here you are crawling around in the innards of my ship trying to find a way to escape."

Sam bluffed, "Escape...I wasn't trying to escape."

Disbelievingly, Ba'al returned, "Really? What would you call it? Got lost on the way to the ladies powder room?"

Sam swallowed, "Uh no. I just wanted to send a message... back to Earth. My team is probably frantic with worry by now."

Suspicious Ba'al stepped forward as he waved his accompanying warriors back. "Why?"

Sam incredulously replied, "Why? Because I've been kidnapped and worse...they probably think I'm dead."

Ba'al responded, "All the better. They won't be searching too hard for you if you're dead."

Sam brushed her hands together as she answered, "No...actually Jack...General O'Neill that is... is probably looking for you...to kill."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Daniel opened his mouth to respond to Rodney when he spotted John walking in the mess hall with Elizabeth. He pointed behind Rodney as he desperately called, "John...Elizabeth... perhaps you would care to join us."

Rodney griped, "This is not over Jackson. I will get the truth out of you."

Daniel grinned, "But not today."

John and Elizabeth walked over to the table. John pulled a chair from a nearby table for Elizabeth who sat as she replied, "Thank you Daniel... we'd love to join you. Looks like you guys are having a little party."

Carson looked over at John as he apologized, "Son, I'm sorry. I meant to head right back to the infirmary. How did it go?"

John glanced around as he responded, "It's okay Carson. It's done."

Curious, Rodney asked, "What? What's done? Why do I feel like everybody is deliberately keeping me out of the loop?"

Elizabeth scolded, "Rodney."

Carson looked to John for guidance.

John evenly replied, "Sumner has to go into stasis today. I was just briefing him on it."

Rodney asked, "Isn't that Carson's job? Or is that some weird military thing."

Rather than reveal too much, John answered, "Yes Rodney. It's a weird military thing. I'd tell you about it but then I'd have to kill you."

Elizabeth smiled sympathetically.

Rodney glared, "Har...har...very funny Colonel. However, you can clear up a little matter that keeps coming up." Daniel waved his arms to stop him but it was too late.

John asked, "What little matter?"

Rodney started to speak but was interrupted by Carson. He said, "Rodney...I really don't think now is the time."

Rodney responded, "Why not? You're just afraid I'll be right and you'll be wrong."

John curiously asked, "Rodney just spit it out."

Rodney turned to him and asked, "Are you still married?"

Stunned silence.

John looked briefly over at Daniel before turning back to Rodney as he responded, "Why do you ask?"

Rodney rushed in with, "Well Carson keeps saying you're divorced and I swear Daniel knows something but everyone keeps changing the subject and I remember you mentioning a wife a week or so ago but..."

John interrupted, "Rodney...stop. Yes." He stood up to leave as he loudly asked, "By the way, how old did you say that kid of yours was?" Rodney sputtered as John walked out.

Jaws dropped around the mess hall...

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Walter looked up as the gate started to twirl. He announced, "Unscheduled activation, security to the Gateroom." He quickly and efficiently flipped the buttons to activate the Iris as he sent the red alert through Stargate Command.

General O'Neill walked up behind him as he asked, "What have you got?"

Walter replied, "Nothing yet, Sir."

O'Neill asked, "Have we got any teams out there right now?"

Walter turned from the board and replied, "No, Sir." He turned back to his console as he continued, "It appears to be a radio transmission."

Teal'c stepped through the door as Jack asked, "Do we have a fix yet?"

Walter responded, "Goa'uld, Sir. Do we open the iris?"

Both men turned to the General for an answer.

* * *

_**PXP-2YK, Lush Forrest Planet, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney grumbled as he trampled behind his team leader, "I can't believe you just blurted that out."

John looked over his shoulder at him, "I can't believe you told everyone I was still married. What happened to information shared in confidence?"

Teyla and Daniel exchanged concerned glances. Teyla gestured for Daniel to intervene. He winced.

Daniel moved between the two men and started, "Uh guys... maybe now isn't the time. Perhaps..."

Both turned and glared at Daniel. Daniel gulped, "Right." He slowed his pace and rejoined Teyla. She rolled her eyes at his easy capitulation. He groaned, "What?" She moved ahead without saying a word.

Rodney goaded, "It wasn't like everyone wasn't already talking about it. You're wearing a wedding band on your dog tags. Dozens of people saw it. What do you expect?"

John swore, "That didn't mean that it was suddenly public knowledge. Carson was going around telling everyone I was divorced but _you_ just couldn't leave it alone."

Rodney apologized, "Sorry. Didn't know you were keeping it a secret. Besides isn't it a matter of record? You military type are always butting into each other's personal affairs."

John responded, "No, it wasn't in my records."

Rodney griped, "Well, why not?"

John growled, "I didn't put it there."

Rodney continued, "I didn't think..."

John interrupted, "Obviously."

Rodney opened his mouth to protest further when a familiar whine came over head.

Teyla yelled, "Wraith!"

John brought his P90 up and aimed overhead even as he ordered, "Everyone back to the Gate. Jackson lead the way, Rodney you stay with him, Teyla come up behind and I'll cover the rear." John spotted movement to the right but ignored it as he remembered the Wraith's penchant for mind games. The group rushed back through the woods towards the Gate.

Teyla hollered, "They feel close. They must be on the ground."

John commanded, "Hurry up. Move it. Move it." He herded the other three forward at a grueling pace.

A dart buzzed over the trees. John fired. No effect... the dart continued to make fly by runs. John snapped, "Jackson dial the Gate. McKay send your IDC as soon as a connection is established."

Daniel called back, "Got it. Rodney hurry."

Rodney replied, "Hurrying. Hell of a day for Ford to have a cold."

John yelled, "McKay!"

Rodney responded forcefully, "Got it. Go...Go...Go."

John demanded, "Everyone through the Gate." He transmitted, "Atlantis we're coming in hot." Shots rang out on either side of him as he dove through the Gate behind Teyla.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack looked down at Walter and ordered, "Open the Iris."

Surprised, Walter was sputtered, "Sir. It's the enemy."

Jack snapped, "You heard me Sergeant. Open the Iris."

Walter turned to his console, "Yes, Sir. Opening the Iris. Receiving Goa'uld audio transmission."

Ba'al's voice came over the loud speaker, "Tau'ri...how good of you to take my call."

Jack growled, "Ba'al." He gestured to Walter to attempt to trace the call. Walter nodded his understanding.

Ba'al acknowledge, "O'Neill. I should have known you would be on the other end."

Jack snidely answered, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hunt you down like a dog, rip you apart and barbeque you. I've heard snake tastes a lot like chicken."

Ba'al responded, "Gruesome. And to the point. I like that in an opponent. However my call is an act of kindness. My future bride's request."

Jack and Teal'c exchanged glances. Jack questioned, "Bride? Who in their wrong mind would ever hook up with a snake like you?"

Ba'al answered, "Samantha has been a might bit reluctant mind you. But I feel certain she'll come round to my way of thinking. In the meantime, she didn't want you to worry about her."

Jack cautiously asked, "Carter? Let me speak with her." He thought _'please, please, please let this not be a trick'_.

Jonas rushed into the Control Room in time to hear Ba'al mention Sam. He interjected, "Sam? She's alive!" Jack waved him to silence.

Ba'al asked, "Dr. Quinn, I believe?"

Ignoring Jack, Jonas replied, "Yes. Is Sam okay?"

Jack ordered, "Quinn, stay out of this."

Ba'al replied, "That's quite alright General. I'd be delighted to answer the good doctor. Yes, Samantha is alive and well."

Jack snapped, "We'll be the judge of that. Just as soon as we've spoken with her."

Ba'al declined, "I'm afraid that isn't possible at the moment. She's...unavailable at the moment. But I will be sure to extend your well wishes to her."

Jack protested, "You expect me to believe you. I want to talk with her."

Ba'al refused, "Some other time...perhaps." He disconnected the transmission.

Jack hollered, "Ba'al!" He looked at Walter, "Well?"

Walter answered, "Sorry Sir. We can get the approximate area of space but not an exact location. He appeared to be moving."

Jack sighed, "I want a report on my desk within the next thirty minutes. Also contact the Tok'ra, we need a favor."

Teal'c proposed, "Perhaps he was telling the truth and Colonel Carter is in fact alive."

Jack snarled, "Then why wouldn't he let us talk to her. He's playing us."

Teal'c responded, "Indeed."

Jonas asked, "Do you mean she really isn't okay?"

Jack rounded on him, "I don't know but the next time I tell you to stand down you had better do it or I'll have you thrown in the brig."

Jonas apologized, "Sorry Jack...I mean General. I just wanted to know that Sam was alive."

Jack paced, "And what was that crap about a wedding? Is he crazy? Carter would never agree to anything like that. She'd eat him alive."

Teal'c suggested, "Perhaps she is playing him."

Jack stopped with a snap of his fingers, "You may be right." He spun around and headed towards his office. He had a rescue to plan.

Confused, Jonas looked at Teal'c and asked, "Should we...?" He pointed in the direction Jack had headed.

Teal'c shook his head, "I believe the General will need a short period of time alone. He will contact us when he has worked out a plan. Until then I must meditate."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth slammed down a folder on the conference room table as she demanded, "What happened out there?"

John casually leaned back and replied, "We we walking through the woods, Rodney was being an idiot and the Wraith showed up. I scrubbed the mission and ordered everyone back to the Gate."

Rodney protested, "I was not being an idiot!"

Elizabeth glared, "Now isn't the time for the two of you to squabble. Were the Wraith already there?"

Teyla interjected, "I did not feel them when we arrived."

Elizabeth asked, "Are you positive?"

Teyla answered, "Yes. I have always been able to feel the Wraith when they are nearby. Several of the Athosian's also have this gift. It is what has kept our people alive for so many centuries."

Elizabeth asked, "Is it a genetic gift? Perhaps Dr. Beckett can utilize the gene. Similar to the ATA gene?"

Daniel interjected, "I don't think the Athosian's are interested in becoming a science experiment but I'm sure they will be willing to assist Dr. Beckett in a reasonable manner."

Elizabeth pulled back, "Of course, Dr. Jackson. Forgive me Teyla. I didn't mean to imply that we would do anything that made your people uncomfortable." She stood and requested, "Everyone please have a report on my desk within the hour."

Daniel, Teyla and Rodney exited the room with John remaining behind. John started, "About what happened in the mess earlier..."

Elizabeth curtly stated, "I expect an updated copy of your personnel records in my office at the same time as the mission report Colonel."

John winced, "Right. An hour." John hesitated a moment before he asked, "I don't suppose you would accept that I'm married without any further information?"

Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up, "One hour Colonel. A full report on both subjects. Clear."

John responded, "Clear." He stalked out of the room passing Sergeant Bates on the way. He acknowledge his security chief with a brief nod. Bates returned the gesture as he continued on to the conference room.

Bates knocked on the conference room's open doorway.

Elizabeth glanced up, "Sergeant come in."

Bates asked, "Can we talk?"

Elizabeth invited, "What's on your mind?"

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership traveling in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Ba'al waved his hand over the panel next to Sam's quarters. The door whooshed open. Sam looked up at the sound and commented, "Don't you believe in knocking?"

Ba'al dismissed her concern, "Why? This is my ship. Therefore no areas are forbidden from my presence."

Sam snorted, "How about giving a little privacy to the prisoner?"

Ba'al smirked, "You are not my prisoner... you are my guest. Besides, I thought you would want to hear the news I bring without delay."

Curious, Sam asked, "What news?"

Ba'al waved the Jaffa guarding the inside of Sam's room to leave. As soon as they were alone, he answered, "I have contacted the Tau'ri...specifically your General O'Neill and let him know that you were alive and well and had no need of his assistance as you would be remaining with me...as my bride."

Incensed, Sam snarled, "You did what?" She jumped up and stalked over to him. She began to pace back and forth in front of him as she ranted, "I can't believe you did that. Why the hell couldn't you have just told him I was alive?"

Amused, Ba'al watched her agitated motions, "I thought you would want him to know that there was no point in attempting to remove you from my ship."

Ignoring his comments, she continued to rage, "You told him we were getting married. No way he would believe something so asinine as that especially just on _your_ say so." She stopped and swung to face him, "Did he ask to speak to me?"

Ba'al responded, "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes sparkle with green fire when you're angry?"

Sam incredulously replied, "Angry? Angry? Try livid and yes they have... I believe _my husband_ has mentioned it a time or two. Remember him, the reason we cannot possibly get married. Not that I would actually marry you if I was single and you were the last snake in the universe."

Ba'al pouted, "No need to be nasty." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. He quickly kissed it before she snatched her hand away. "We'll see who wins."

Sam curled her lip even as she hastily wiped her hand against her dress. "Eew. Don't do that. As for who will win...there's no question about it. I just hope I'm there when you're brought to your knees."

Ba'al smiled as he silkily replied, "We shall see just who is on their knees. In the meantime, my Jaffa will accompany you _everywhere_ since you can't be trusted to be on your own."

Sam glared in silence.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Bates said as he entered the conference room, "Thank you for seeing me Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth smiled, "Please sit down. I try to maintain an open door policy. What can I do for you Sergeant?"

Bates answered as he took the offered seat, "I wanted to speak with you about some concerns I have regarding the city's security in regard to the Athosians."

Elizabeth asked, "Have you already spoken with Colonel Sheppard about your concerns?"

Bates winced, "Yes, ma'am. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to discuss the matter."

She looked him squarely in the eye as she commented, "I see. Did something happen with the Athosians?"

Bates sighed, "I've had a few run in with their professed leader, Teyla. Basically, they keep turning up in sensitive areas. Especially the children. I know they probably don't mean any harm but they are disruptive."

Elizabeth assured him, "I've also had some concerns about the children running around unsupervised. The city is still a very dangerous place. I've already assigned Dr. Grodin to review some recreation areas. He indicated that security was slow in okaying various living quarters and non-essential spaces. Perhaps your team could assist him in finding those areas faster and then the children wouldn't be so disruptive."

Defeated for the moment, Bates nodded, "Yes ma'am. I heard there was some trouble today with Wraith off-world?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard will brief you as soon as he is able. He is writing up the reports now. If there isn't anything else...?"

Hearing the clear dismissal, Bates stood as he replied, "Thank you Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth reminded him, "Don't worry Sergeant. The Athosians are just settling in. I'm sure things will work out given some time. Dr. Jackson has been an invaluable resource as a liaison between our people and theirs. However, if anything else happens, please let me know as soon as possible."

Bates swore, "I'll be keeping a close eye on the situation. Especially given the Wraith attack on our people off-world."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

Bates remarked, "I don't believe in coincidences."

* * *

Later that same evening, Bates knocked on Elizabeth's door. He waited for a moment before a muffled, "Come in," could be heard. The door swished open.

Elizabeth walked over to the entrance as she invited, "Sergeant Bates, twice in one day? It is very late. What can I do for you?"

Bates swallowed, "I'm sorry to disturb you here in your room but I didn't think this could wait till morning and well...uh...Colonel Sheppard is blinded by..." His voice trailed off.

Curious, Elizabeth asked, "What?"

Backpedaling, Bates quickly continued, "Uh...that's not important. What is important is that we protect this base and _our_ people from harm. I think it would be prudent that we keep outsiders from the more sensitive areas like the labs, control towers, power stations and especially the jumper bay. I'm sure you'll agree it is better to be safe than sorry."

Elizabeth protested, "Surely you don't think one of the Athosians..."

Bates interrupted, "How can you not? It has to be. Our people are new to the Pegasus Galaxy and even if one of them thought to betray us...they wouldn't know how to contact the Wraith. The Athosians are from here. They have the means and the opportunity. And let's face it...we don't know them. A couple of them yes... but there are dozens of them."

Sobered, Elizabeth agreed, "You have a valid point Sergeant. But it will be hard to convince John. I also agree that it is too much of a coincidence."

Bates responded, "He'll listen to you. Besides aren't you the one in charge around here."

Elizabeth's eyebrow raised, "Don't push it Sergeant. I got it. I'll call a meeting first thing in the morning."

Bates replied, "It might be best that Teyla not attend."

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes it would. She would immediately go on the defensive and I can't say I can blame her but I've got over a hundred expedition members that must come first. We may even have to suspend gate travel till we've cleared this up."

Bates said, "Thank you ma'am for listening." He nodded as he headed out her door.

Elizabeth muttered as she clasped her hands together and paced, "If only it were that simple. I just hope there is some other explanation but I just don't see it." She certainly didn't look forward to the fight she would have on her hands from her top personnel. Daniel and John would back the Athosians with their last breath. She thought _'what a mess'_.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack was reviewing the reports from Ba'al's unexpected call when he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." He looked up when the door was pushed open by Sgt. Harriman.

Walter entered the General's office and reported, "Sir. We've just heard back from the Tok'ra."

Jack stood and came around the front of the desk as he replied, "Good. When will they be here?"

Walter gulped as he informed him, "They won't, Sir. They regretfully declined the request for assistance as they are too busy getting their own affairs in order. They did state if Colonel Carter was still missing in a month's time by Earth's standard calendar, they would be willing to reconsider their position."

Disappointed but not really surprised, Jack nodded, "I see. See if we're available to help them the next time they need to stage a coup." He turned away as he continued, "Please send for Teal'c and Jonas."

Walter replied, "Yes Sir. Right away Sir." He immediately headed out to do his superior's bidding.

As soon as the door closed, Jack slammed his fist down on the desk as he swore, "Dammit!"

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"John!" called Teyla as she hurried down the corridor.

He stopped and turned, "Teyla. How are you?"

Surprised, Teyla responded, "I am fine. Why do you ask?"

John replied, "I was just concerned about you after the Wraith's attack today. I hope it didn't bring up too many bad memories." They both turned and headed down the hallway side by side.

Teyla answered, "Thank you Colonel for your concern. I was surprised by the attack today but was confident in our ability to repel the enemy. I actually wanted to speak with you on another matter."

John prompted, "Okay. What did you want to talk about?"

Teyla hesitated, "Please forgive me for being so bold but Daniel informed me that you were keeping that fact that you are mated... I mean married... quiet and that you were upset with Rodney for telling everyone about it. I was wondering why? Is it not a custom in your culture to celebrate a marriage?"

John said, "Normally, yes, it is a cause for celebration. My situation is a bit..._complicated_. And well she isn't here so I didn't really want to belabor the issue."

Confused Teyla asked, _"Complicated?"_

John evaded, "There are some... _cultural_ issues that I really do not want to discuss right now."

Teyla apologized, "I am sorry. I did not mean to make things worse."

John returned, "It's alright Teyla. I just don't want to talk about it right now. Besides I'm late for a meeting with Elizabeth."

Teyla nodded, "Of course. If you change your mind...?"

John replied, "I know where to find you."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Richard Woolsey glanced through the report on the Stargate Program as he grunted, "Hmm... seems here, General O'Neill, that SG-3 took over a mission intended for SG-1 to make contact with the inhabitants of PXP-592 the uh...yes Rand Protectorate. It appears that the situation was exacerbated by SG-3's military contingent. There seems to have been quite a conflict between the Rand Protectorate and the Caledonian Federation."

Jack grimaced, "SG-3 did the best they could and in the end we didn't lose _any _personnel."

Richard looked back at the General as he commented, "It seems to me that things would have gone a lot smoother had SG-1...along with Dr. Jackson... been in charge of the situation."

Jack winced, "Dr. Jackson is currently assigned to the Atlantis Expedition." He really hated these IOA reviews.

Richard bluntly replied, "Yes, I know." He made his disapproval clear.

Jack defended, "He is one of our best Ancient Technology experts. And he...err _I_ thought it best that he go along to further our efforts to locate as many ancient defensive weapons as possible in our fight with the Goa'uld and any other baddie waiting to pounce on us. For the good of the planet."

Richard responded, "For the good of the planet...of course. However, the IOA should have been in on a decision of that magnitude...we do after all sign Dr. Jackson's paychecks."

Jack stubbornly answered, "As Commander of this base _all_ military and _civilian_ activities to off-world locations have to be approved by me. I made my decision. Furthermore, Mr. Woolsey, that agreement was approved by the IOA quite some time ago and if you want to change that policy far be it for me to complain...I believe that it is a _presidential_ decision."

Defeated Richard remarked, "Right." Not one to be totally trampled he continued with, "I see Dr. Carter has been MIA for a couple of weeks. In fact, you declared her KIA based on her last medical check-up but later reversed it back to the MIA in your most recent report. Why?"

Jack answered curtly, "If you had actually read my report, you would see that we now have every reason to believe that _Colonel_ Carter is alive but currently prisoner of the Goa'uld System Lord, Ba'al."

Richard questioned, "Did you speak with Colonel Carter? Or are you taking the Goa'uld's word that she is still alive."

Jack confessed, "No, he wouldn't let me speak with her. I'm in the process right now of contacting the Asgard to assist in locating his ship and rescuing the Colonel."

Richard ordered, "Well you can cancel that request immediately. Until we have definitive proof that Colonel Carter is even aboard his ship, the IOA has mandated the case close and the position on SG-1 is to be filled immediately with another military candidate. We certainly cannot have SG-1, our flagship team might I remind you, lollygagging around waiting for its former members to return to Earth."

Jack stood and protested, "But Colonel Carter is..."

Richard interrupted with a firm, "Case closed General."

Jack's mouth tightened but he didn't say anything further. He would just have to find a way around the IOA. Wasn't the first time and he suspected it wouldn't be the last.

Richard stood as he concluded, "I think I have enough information for my report. Thank you for your time General. I'll look forward to seeing the report on Colonel Carter's replacement." He quickly packed up his briefcase and walked out the door with a half-hearted 'Good Day'.

Jack glared at the IOA representative's back as he disappeared down the corridor without a backward glance.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John walked into Elizabeth's office with a feeling of trepidation. The report he wrote wasn't exactly full disclosure but at least it was honest. He just wondered if she would notice. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Elizabeth looked up, "John...come in. I trust you have the reports I asked for?" She held out her hand in expectation.

He handed her the data-pad as he answered, "Yep. Exactly what you wanted."

Elizabeth looked it over as she replied, "And extremely brief."

John grinned, "No need to waste a lot of words."

Elizabeth responded, "Have a seat Colonel. I have a few questions for you that don't seem to be covered in this one paragraph answer."

_'Here it comes,'_ John thought to himself even as he took the offered chair. "So... Elizabeth what can I tell you?"

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair as she drawled, "Let's start with the basics Colonel. You've listed your wife's name as Samantha Sheppard. Yet your personnel file lists your wife...former at that...as Nancy Sheppard. Care to enlighten me as to the difference?"

John squirmed as he tried to think of a convincing truth that wouldn't reveal too much. Not that he didn't trust Elizabeth and all but when they got in contact with Earth he knew she would feel obligated to update his records. And that was a battle he didn't want to face so far from home. He finally answered, "In a nutshell, Nancy is my first wife. Wonderful woman... a lawyer...works with the Justice Department...Homeland Security division. Obviously we got a divorce...a few years ago. Since then, I have remarried... to Samantha." Silence.

Elizabeth prompted, "And..."

John drawled, "And what? I'm here. She's not. End of story."

Elizabeth responded, "Hardly. None of this explains why there isn't any information in your personnel file."

John answered, "It doesn't does it. Look I just hadn't filled out the paperwork yet. No big deal."

Elizabeth surmised, "So you recently got married."

John mumbled, "Two years."

Shocked, Elizabeth stuttered, "Two years. That's certainly enough time to fill paperwork out."

John replied, "I hate paperwork."

Elizabeth chided, "Colonel, that is no excuse..." She is interrupted by an announcement over city-wide.

_"Unscheduled off-world activation. Security to the Gateroom."_

John and Elizabeth rushed from the room as Elizabeth called, "John, were we expecting any teams back."

John evenly replied, "No."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership traveling in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam paced back and forth as she furiously thought, _'Now what?'_ Jack would be on the warpath. He might be able to get the Tok'ra to help since it involved tracking down a Goa'uld System Lord. But he wouldn't be able to attack the ship outright since she was on the vessel. She had to get off this flying cage. She turned towards the door only to find her path blocked by the Jaffa assigned to babysit her.

She glared at him, "I want to be taken to see Ba'al."

Ignoring her, the Jaffa continued to block her path.

She again demanded, "Look you big oaf, I need to see Ba'al." Nothing. She tried another track, "I want to discuss our upcoming wedding with my Lord Ba'al."

The Jaffa inclined his head and moved to the side allowing her to pass. She muttered under her breath, _"Idiot."_ She rushed from the room with the warrior trailing along behind her. Thankfully Ba'al had given her a brief tour of the ship a few days ago so she had no trouble locating the main chamber where he resided.

Ba'al looked up at their entrance. He demanded, "Jaffa, why have you allowed the woman out of her quarters without my express permission?"

The Jaffa warrior bent down on one knee as he bade, "My Lord Ba'al, the Tau'ri woman wished to speak with you on your upcoming nuptials. I thought that you would wish to make an exception."

Ba'al jumped up and backhanded the Jaffa who fell to the ground. He snarled, "Fool. She played you so that you would bring her here. She hasn't yet consented to be my bride."

The Jaffa warrior remained sprawled on the ground as he apologized, "Forgive me My Lord. The Tau'ri are a deceptive people. I will not fall prey to her lies again."

Ba'al ordered, "Get up. Report your failure to your commander." He turned away dismissing the Jaffa. He walked over to Sam. "So you wanted to discuss our wedding?"

Sam gulped, "Not exactly. It just seemed to be the only method to get to see you."

Ba'al grinned, "And why did you want to see me?"

Sam reminded him, "Look you know General O'Neill has no doubt enlisted the Tok'ra or possibly the Asgard's help in tracking us down."

Ba'al insolently responded, "So. My Jaffa will wipe the Tok'ra's forces out and the Asgard would not waste their time over such a small slight."

Sam replied, "Maybe...maybe not. But I was thinking that since we're just flying around out here that maybe we could head for the Pegasus Galaxy."

Ba'al questioned, "The dwarf galaxy is many light years away from here. Why should we head there?"

Sam dangled, "Because that is where John, my husband, is at."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John and Elizabeth arrived in the Gateroom at the same time as security. John ordered, "Report."

The Gate technician looked up and replied, "An attempt was made to dial into the Gate. We're waiting for an IDC now."

Elizabeth asked, "Do we have any teams currently off world?"

John nodded, "Yes. Daniel and Teyla accompanied Markham and Stackhouse on a routine trade to known friendlies."

Elizabeth acknowledged, "I see."

Before she can say anything more, the Gate technician called, "Receiving IDC. It is Dr. Jackson."

Elizabeth responded, "Lower the shield."

He intoned, "Lowering the shield. Incoming audio transmission."

Daniel's voice could be heard over the radio. "Atlantis. This is Jackson. We're coming in hot...repeat we're coming in hot. Take cover."

Before anyone can move, weapon's fire shoots through the Gate. John immediately pushes Elizabeth behind a console as his men ready weapons.

Teyla stumbled through the Gate dragging Stackhouse. Elizabeth called, "Medical to the Gateroom. We have wounded."

Daniel and Markham rush into the room amid a hail of laser blasts. They return fire back through the Gate reflexively. Daniel hollered, "Shut it down."

Elizabeth looked around the room as she demanded, "Daniel what happened?"

Daniel responded, "Wraith attacked the village just after our arrival. I think some of the people were able to make it to some nearby caves but the rest..." His voice trailed off.

Elizabeth swallowed, "I see. What happened to Stackhouse?"

Teyla answered, "Stunned. There was a group of Wraith on the ground. He was hit by one of their stun guns."

Carson rushed in with a medical team. "Where's my patient?"

Teyla called from her position by Stackhouse, "Here Dr. Beckett. I think he is only stunned."

Carson ordered, "Marie, help me get him on the gurney." He whipped out his stethoscope as he reported. "I believe you're right lass. He'll be alright." He nodded to the command team as he escorted the Sergeant to the infirmary.

Elizabeth called everyone to order, "You men get this place straightened up. The rest of you, I want to see you in my office in thirty minutes for a full report."

Bates commented, "Two Wraith attacks in the same day. It can't be a coincidence."

John growled, "Bates!"

Elizabeth interrupted, "He's right Colonel. We need to find out what is going on before someone gets killed or worse."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jonas asked Teal'c, "Do you think Ba'al was telling the truth? About Sam being alright."

Teal'c replied, "I do not know. That particular System Lord is known for his deceptive behavior and cannot be trusted."

Jonas responded, "So Sam could still be..."

Teal'c answered, "Indeed."

Jonas questioned, "What do you think the General is gonna do?"

Teal'c said, "Determine the truth."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling towards the Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sam stared out at the passing by streams of light signaling the ship was once again traveling in hyperspace. She hadn't been allowed to study the ships specs but she suspected that the Goa'uld Mothership was traveling a good bit faster than the Asgard's flagship. She briefly wondered who Ba'al had stolen the technology from. "Okay John, I'm on my way," she whispered.

Ba'al called, "Samantha, good you're still up." He walked over to the viewport where she was standing. "I hope you are pleased." He gestured towards the portal.

She smiled, "You have no idea."

Ba'al replied, "I suspect your happiness is for a different reason than my own. But, no matter, once we reach the Pegasus Galaxy I will relieve you of the burden of a mate and you will be free to plan our own nuptials."

Sam responded, "Yeah...whatever. No offense but you're no match for John. He'll eat you alive."

Ba'al eyebrows rose as he answered, "No offense taken but I beg to differ with you. _However,_ you do have my curiosity peaked. What are the Tau'ri doing in the Pegasus Galaxy? It is certainly a long way to travel without a proper ship. I wasn't aware the Chapai'ai had the capabilities of extending quite that far."

Sam evaded with a smirk, "He's on an advanced expedition. As for how we got there or why we went there...sorry that information is classified."

Ba'al remarked, "I'll accept that...for now. After all, it is a two month journey to the Pegasus Galaxy by ship with only minimal supply stops. Plenty of time for us to get to know one another."

Sam grumbled, "Oh joy. Sure you couldn't step on the gas and get us there faster?"

Ba'al laughed, "I'm afraid the Goa'uld doesn't use combustible engineering for traveling. Though since we have a long distance to travel, I'm sure you would be willing to assist my Jaffa in keeping the systems running smoothly. You will understand, I'm sure, that the more sensitive areas will remain off limits but I will pull the guard from inside your room to give you a semblance of privacy."

Sam commented, "Gee thanks. You're all heart."

Ba'al bowed as he said, "I'll look forward to our next meal together. Perhaps you would be willing to share more information about our destination. Even though Pegasus is a dwarf galaxy, it would be difficult to locate one puny human without a final destination."

Sam responded firmly, "When we get to Pegasus, I'll tell you more. Not before."

Ba'al nodded, "As you wish." He then departed the lounge area.

Once he was out of sight, Sam turned back to the window and said, "You just get me to Pegasus. By then, I'll have figured out an escape plan to find a planet with a Gate. Then all I'll have to do is dial Atlantis. Simple. Easy. Yeah. Right." She sighed as she contemplated the tasks ahead of her.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Daniel apologized, "Teyla, I am so sorry. John just told me about the restrictions placed on your people's activities."

Teyla growled, "I cannot believe they suspect one of my people of betraying them to the Wraith."

Daniel held up his hands, "You don't know that. Maybe Weir is being sincere in saying she just wants to get to know your people. I think she has already cleared her calendar for the next couple of days so she can meet with everyone individually."

Teyla took a deep breath as she nodded, "Perhaps you are correct. I certainly understand her fears. My team has been attacked at five of the last nine locations. It is very troubling. I just do not believe an Athosian is responsible. We have lost so much to the Wraith. I have heard of worshippers but..." She looked up with tears in her eyes as she swore with conviction, "_not my people_. There has to be another explanation."

Daniel soothed, "And we will find it...together. Let's go talk with Halling and the others. I think this is news that should come from you and not from Bates."

Teyla leaned in and touched her forehead to his as she replied, "Agreed. Besides, I think Colonel Sheppard was angry enough for the both of us."

Daniel commented, "Hey Sheppard promised to come talk with the kids about the off limit areas and where he has designated to be 'play' zones."

Teyla laughed, "He is a good man. I hope he and his chosen mate are able to get back together soon. I imagine he misses her very much."

Daniel held out his arm as he replied, "My lady." He then continued as they headed off down the hallway, "I too hope that John and Sa.._his wife_ work things out."

Teyla pulled him to a stop, "You know her!"

Daniel sheepishly admitted, "Yes I do. But don't tell anyone else. Especially McKay. I'd never get a moments peace."

Teyla smiled, "Very well. Come on. We must see my people."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Henry Hayes commented, "Jack, I understand your concerns but the IOA has valid points as well."

Jack pleaded, "Sir, Colonel Sam Carter has devoted the past eight years of her career to the Stargate Program. Can we in good consciousness just write her off when there is a chance...no matter how slim... that she is alive and being held prisoner aboard a Goa'uld Mothership?"

Henry responded, "I know that Jack. Believe me, I do, but the IOA is a business not a non-profit organization and we need their continued good will to fund the project and help protect the citizens of Earth. If you can come up with any definitive information, I'll back you. Until then, the IOA's orders stand. However, I will allow the requested thirty days before you begin to wade through candidates for SG-1. Even if it is temporary, it will be necessary.

Jack sighed, "Yes, Sir. Can I use whatever means I deem necessary to provide the requested proof so long as it doesn't violate any of the IOA's mandates?"

Henry replied, "Absolutely. Good luck Jack."

Jack ended the call, "Thank you Sir." He carefully replaced the red receiver into its cradle. He reached for the bottle of bourbon sitting nearby.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney rushed down the corridor when he spotted his quarry at the other end. He yelled, "Colonel!"

John jerked to a startled halt as he spun around and spotted McKay barreling towards him. He frowned as he wondered what was wrong. When Rodney got in range, John demanded, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Rodney smiled, "Wrong...nothing. I wanted to let you know what Radek and I discovered while we were working on the repairs to Jumper One."

Feeling mildly irritated, John snapped, "You hollered and ran down the hallway?" He pointed back up the corridor as he continued, "Expended large amounts of unnecessary energy just to tell me something you and Radek found in the Jumper?" His eyes narrowed as he continued, "What are you up to?"

Peeved, Rodney pouted, "Well, isn't that a fine howdoyoudo. Here I was, being a friend mind you, coming to share this amazing information with you and you react with a distinct case of suspicion and cynicism. Normally such behavior would earn my admiration but not when it is directed at yours truly. Next time, I'll leave you completely out of the loop or better yet tell you we found that...that _bug _clinging to the outside hull along the drive pods."

John growled, "Don't kid about the bug McKay."

Rodney swallowed as he stuttered, "I, I, I wouldn't kid about something as serious as that. I was on the jumper with you, you know. I was sure we were all going to die and you were just..." His arms started flailing around as words failed him.

Anger draining away, John apologized, "Forget it McKay. What were you going to tell me?"

Bouncing back, Rodney enthused, "Yes, I discovered an opening in the Jumper Bay. It appears that the Ancients didn't always use the Gate. As it was, we were wondering if they built Atlantis after they figured out how to build the Gates and were pretty certain that the City came after but now we don't know anymore...or would that be again. Anyway, we now know that the Ancients had a clear ability to leave the City...in fact the planet... by Jumper, just by opening the Hangar Bay Doors."

John questioned, "Hangar Bay Doors?"

Rodney snarled, "Didn't I say that already?"

Instead of answering, John turned and headed towards the Jumper Bay. Rodney called after him, "Colonel! Colonel?...Wait up." He rushed after him.

* * *

"Daniel, your people have been a godsend to my people when we were badly in need of a safe haven but now..." Teyla's voice trailed away with sadness.

Daniel placed his hands on her shoulders as he stated, "Nothing has changed." She looked at him disbelievingly. He repeated, "Nothing. You have friends here. Me, John, Aiden, Carson and dozens more...even McKay and that is one I would have _never _suspected."

Teyla shrugged, "But Elizabeth believes that one of my people have betrayed yours to the Wraith. We would never do such a thing. It just is not possible."

Daniel vowed, "Then we look at the impossible. Give us time and we will straighten everything out. People like Bates don't matter."

Teyla stressed, "Elizabeth matters."

Daniel leaned forward and placed his head against hers in the traditional Athosian gesture, "Elizabeth is a fair woman. I've known her for a very long time. She isn't going to let Bates make any decisions nor will she hang your people out to dry without definitive proof. She is only doing what she thinks best to keep things under control till we are able to find an explanation."

Teyla gave a tentative grin as she responded, "Very well. We will co-operate. I believe she has already made arrangements to meet with Halling. I do wish she had seen me first but..."

Daniel gave her a friendly shake as he said, "Hey, none of that. It is going to be okay."

Teyla remarked, "I feel the need for some physical activity."

Daniel smirked, "Really. What kind?"

Teyla grabbed his hand and dragged him from her quarters towards the gym. She replied, "Lets spar."

Daniel gulped, "Spar? I think the Colonel will be back soon. He just went to scout around the planet with a Jumper."

Teyla laughed, "Yes, I saw Aiden begging him to go along for the ride. I do not believe either of them will be returning anytime soon."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership traveling to the Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sam snapped, "What are you staring at?"

The Jaffa warrior glared back, "The enemy of my Lord Ba'al. He may be blinded by your beauty but your deceptive ways are known to the Jaffa."

Sam crossed her arms as she stared back, "Your Lord Ba'al told you to vacate my room. So do it. Or do I have to contact him to let him know that his slave doesn't want to do his bidding."

The Jaffa's nostrils flared at the insult, "I am not a slave. I am Prime. Your time is coming when he sees you for the temptress that you really are. He saw through the last one, he will see through you."

Sam indolently plopped on the edge of her bed as she ordered, "Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

With a final grunt he turned and stalked out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Sam relaxed her tensed muscles and flopped back. She complained, "Two more months. One of us isn't going to make it."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper, Over Lantia, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Aiden looked out the windows down onto the land mass he and the Colonel had just discovered. "I can't believe it! It's beautiful. Wow."

John peered around the HUD as he replied, "It's great isn't it. Here we are." He pointed to their location on the heads-up display while looking at the fields of rolling meadows they were passing over.

Aiden begged, "Sir, can you take us in for a closer look."

John smirked, "Okay...but only for a minute. We want to check out the entire area and the only way we'll be able to do that is if we go up in the edges of the atmosphere." Ford grinned and nodded his agreement as he bounced in his seat. John commented, "You are such a two year old."

Ford sang, _"I don't wanna grow up, I'm a Toys-R-Us kid. A million toys to chose from, that I can play with. From bikes to trikes and video games. It's the biggest toy store there is. I don't wanna grow up, cuz baby if I did...I wouldn't be a Toys-R-Us kid..."_

John groaned, "I give...stop, please stop. Thirty minutes...then we're going up."

Ford enthusiastically answered, "Alright. Hey, can we find a beach?"

John's head fell forward in amused exasperation, "Spent a lot of time in therapy as a child, didn't you?"

Ford smiled as he replied, "No. Lots of cousins and friends in and out all day long. Drove my grandparents crazy. What about you?"

John deadpanned, "I was never a child. I was born in the pilot's seat." He nodded to the display as he reported, "Coming up on some beautiful beachfront property. Man...look at the size of those waves. I wonder if we can get some of those science guys to make us some boards."

Ford agreed as he fished for information, "That would be just awesome. You planning on building a little honeymoon cottage off one of the beaches for when we contact Earth?"

John hand froze over the controls. He muttered, "Great. I bet the entire City knows...don't they. How did you find out? You've been laid up with a cold for almost a week."

Aiden said, "Nurses. Gossip is worse there then in my grandma's old beauty parlor. Marie seemed pretty ticked about it."

John winced, "Uh Marie? What did she say?"

Aiden teased, "Something about wanting to meet your wife in a dark alley. I think I'd be keeping an eye on the needles next time you're in the infirmary."

John boasted, "Forget about Marie. Besides I plan on staying out of the infirmary. Which reminds me, we need to do a sensory sweep of the surface; if we can, for any nasty critters and bugs, especially bugs."

Ford saluted, "Yes Sir."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jonas asked, "Are they really replacing Colonel Carter?" He was sitting in the mess hall along with Sergeants Harriman, Brown and O'Brien during the lunch rush.

Staff Sergeant Clementine Brown replied, "God, I hope not. We sometimes go out with SG-1 and well frankly Carter gets our bacon out of the frying pan quite often." He picked up his turkey on rye sandwich and chewed in silent contemplation.

Sergeant Milo O'Brien responded, "That would be horrible." He turned to Walter and said, "Come on Walt...we all know you have the inside scoop. You generally get the news before the brass even."

Red-faced, Walter leaned in and waved the others to do the same, "I heard the IOA _and_ the President gave O'Neill an ultimatum... either he replaces Carter pronto or they'd replace him with someone who would." He then straightened and resumed eating his lunch.

Jonas gulped, "That doesn't sound good. Without the General, I may be forced back to my own planet."

Clementine looked sympathetic, "Sorry Jonas. You're an okay guy...for an egg-headed geeky alien but we gotta look out after our own first. Carter's the one I'm concerned about. Imagine being held hostage by one of those snakes. It can't be good."

Jonas responded, "That's okay...I think. I'm concerned about Sam also. Any of you guys had any direct dealings with Ba'al before? What kind of tyrannical dictator is he?"

Walter spoke up, "Are you forgetting what he did to O'Neill? Do you really have to ask? What kind of evil takes a man and kills him over and over just to get a little information? And he can't be trusted... just look at his dealings with Anubis and Yu. No, we need to get Carter back and quick. There's no telling what is happening to her. And General O'Neill knows it...he's been there before."

Jonas answered, "Yeah. I remember but I was looking more at personal impressions not mission reports. Even with his involvement with Kelowna, I never met the guy so have no picture of him in my mind...just words on a page."

Clementine jumped in with, "From what I saw, I'd say ruggedly handsome...for a snake." Snickers came from a group at a nearby table. Milo rolled his eyes while Jonas and Walter looked on incredulous.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," boomed General O'Neill who had moved in to stand behind the Staff Sergeant.

Walter immediately jumped up and said, "Sorry Sir. I've got to get back to my station unless there was something you needed?"

Jack watched him as he replied, "No, carry on." He then turned back to the rest of the table and remarked, "Anyone else?"

Clementine and Milo jumped to their feet with a flurry of excuses as they rushed from the mess. Jack looked at Jonas with a raised eyebrow.

Jonas shook his head, "I don't have to be anywhere. SG-1 has been grounded and you've pulled me off of the Atlantis Expedition Recovery."

Jack nodded, "Right. May I?" he gestured to one of the recently vacated seats.

Jonas answered, "Of course, help yourself." He leaned forward before continuing, "Actually, I've been wanting to ask about Sam. Any good news?"

Jack frowned, "News...yes. Good...no."

Jonas sighed as he stated, "So the rumors are true."

Jack grabbed a fry left behind as he replied, "Why don't you enlighten me and I'll let you know if they are true or not."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership circling an unknown planet on the fringes of the galaxy...**_

Ba'al looked at Sam as he commented, "Don't worry my dear. The men will have the ship's needed supplies stocked in no time. Why don't you wander around the perimeter while they work?"

Sam glanced back at him suspiciously, "You'd let me explore?"

Ba'al smirked, "There are no others in the area. My men scouted ahead and took detailed scans of this planet before we arrived. You would have to travel two days across the equivalent of the Tau'ri's Sahara Desert before reaching the first settlement of primitives. They just mastered fire, so even if you somehow managed to escape, make it across the desert and are able to communicate with the tribes... what will that accomplish? Nothing."

Sam swallowed, "Great." She nodded as she headed towards the nearest forestry.

Ba'al called to her, "Be back within three hours or I'll have to send my warriors to retrieve you."

Sam sent him a final glare as she turned and jogged towards her destiny. Maybe he was telling the truth and maybe he wasn't. Time to find out.

After about an hour's jog, Sam stopped to rest. She hadn't seen so much as an insect since she had begun her run. Which was weird. The vegetation was obviously thriving and should have been capable of sustaining animal life as well as the plant life. She pulled a handful of the abundant leaves and blades of the lush grass and packed them carefully within a handkerchief. She was glad Ba'al had consented to allow her to wear her fatigues instead of one of those horrid dresses. She would try to determine if there was some properties in the horticulture that was preventing the normal cycle of animal growth once she got back to the ship.

She turned to head back when she realized that she had somehow got turned around and wasn't sure which direction to take. The last thing she needed to deal with was an irate Jaffa who already was out to get her. She scolded, "Great Sam. Maybe next time you should ask for a compass." She carefully studied the tree-line before deciding on the most likely direction.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Halling and Teyla sat cross-legged on the floor in Halling's quarters. Halling leaned forward and touched his head to Teyla's as he told her, "Our people wish to move to the mainland. We no longer feel safe in the City of the Ancestors."

Teyla cringed inside as she begged, "Please give them more time."

Halling leaned back as he sadly replied, "How much time? When they have imprisoned us in their cells? They were not interviews being conducted but interrogations. Our people are scared. Please come with us. You are our leader and we need you."

Teyla looked up with tears in her eyes as she responded, "You know I cannot. I still feel the best way to serve our people is to _fight_ the Wraith and through these people _we can do that_. They have given us hope. Colonel Sheppard came back for us when we thought all was lost."

Halling objected, "No. He came for his own people, we just happened to be there."

Teyla gasped, "How can you say that? He has defended us to Dr. Weir and especially Sgt. Bates."

Halling apologized, "I did not mean any offense to Colonel Sheppard. It is as you say, he has been kind and protective of the Athosian people as much as for his own. But others, like Weir and Bates, are not so kind and protective and we must defend ourselves against them. Our people do not belong here. These people do not belong in the City of the Ancestors." He raised both hands in reverence.

Teyla responded, "Some of them are direct descendants of the Ancestors like Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard. They raised this Great City from the depths of the ocean. If the Ancestors did not want them here, they would not have allowed for the usage of their technology by these people."

Halling raised his hand for silence, "We have made our decision. You have made yours. Let us part as family. We will still be dependent on the Earthers for some time. Perhaps we can work the land and share food with them. Our people were not meant for Great Cities but for the fields and meadows."

Teyla swiped at her eyes as she said, "I understand. I still wish you would reconsider but will support your decision even as I ask you to support mine."

Halling replied, "I would be lying if I said I was comfortable with it but I will support your choice.

They both stood and leaned in to touch heads in the traditional Athosian manner.

Daniel entered and cleared his throat, "Hrrrm. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Teyla turned away as she replied, "No. Halling and I are finished talking."

Halling walked past Daniel with a nod.

Daniel watched after him before turning to Teyla, "What just happened?"

Teyla responded, "My people have decided to petition Dr. Weir with a request to move to the mainland. They have heard about the masses of land that Aiden and Colonel Sheppard have found and wish to make their home there."

Shocked, Daniel protested, "You're leaving? It can't be that bad here. Sheppard isn't even sure if the mainland is safe. He and Ford only did a quick viewing from the air. You can't be serious."

Teyla soothed, "My people are very serious. They no longer feel welcome here by your people and wish to explore the mainland. We are no strangers to dangers. As for myself, I have elected to continue to fight the Wraith and protect my people from here."

Daniel slowly responded, "Well that's good...I guess."

Teyla said, "Do not worry Daniel. There is hope and besides my people will still be able to assist yours in other ways. We are adapt hunters, gathers and farmers."

Daniel philosophized, "Well that would help with the food shortage in the long run."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership in orbit around supply planet...**_

The Jaffa Prime smirked as he scanned the tree-line for signs of the Tau'ri. He headed over to his master and kneeled down. Facing the ground, he reported, "My Lord Ba'al, the woman is late. Shall we retrieve her."

Ba'al waved his warrior to his feet, "It is only a few minutes. We shall give her a few more, perhaps she has lost track of time."

The Jaffa replied, "It is a sign of disrespect My Lord."

Ba'al smiled, "Nonsense. The Tau'ri do not behave in the same manner as the Goa'uld or the Jaffa...not even my Kull Warriors. Check the status of the supplies and prepare the shuttle for departure. If my dear Samantha hasn't returned by then, take a team and locate her."

The Jaffa bowed, "As you wish My Lord." He turned to do Ba'al's bidding only to be called back.

Ba'al ordered, "If it comes down to a hunt for my errant bride, ensure that not a finger is laid on her. Any disciplinary action will be handled at my leisure. Are we clear?"

The Jaffa nodded, "Of course My Lord." He turned away and frowned.

* * *

A short while later, the Jaffa returned to report, "The supplies are ready for transport and our vessel is prepared to return to our ship. There has been no sign of the Tau'ri woman. Shall I take a contingent of warriors My Lord."

Ba'al laughed, "A contingent? To handle one frail human woman. Are you or are you not one of my greatest Kull Warriors? To be afraid of a puny female, perhaps it is time for your retirement."

Ashamed, the warrior knelt, "Of course not My Lord. I shall personally capture her."

A voice came from behind the warrior, "Capture who?" Both men turned to spot Sam standing there twirling a flower with one eyebrow arched. "Sorry I'm late. Next stop remind me to bring a compass." Without waiting for a reply, she headed towards the shuttle.

Ba'al turned back to his warrior and glared, "See. Nothing to worry about."

Keeping his head down, the warrior replied, "As you thought My Lord."

Ba'al commanded, "Let's go." He turned to follow Sam as the warrior looked up with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John paced back and forth in front of Elizabeth's desk as he ranted, "I can't believe you would just let them go. We have no idea the dangers on this planet. What if there are scores of those bugs out there just waiting to suck on...on...on Jinto!" He turned and wagged his finger, "You and Bates have been set on railroading them from the minute Bates peddled his outrageous theories."

Elizabeth slapped down her data pad as she jumped to her feet, "That's not fair. Bates came to me with a legitimate concern and might I remind you it was after you refused to him. As for the Athosians, it was their idea and a good one in my opinion. What are you so angry about? The fact that it was Bates idea or that Teyla might choose to join her people."

John glared, "That is not it. I should have been involved in the decision making. I should have been there when you interviewed Teyla's people...not Bates."

Elizabeth returned the glare, "Bates is head of security and was the appropriate choice. I lead this expedition Colonel...not you. I do not have to consult you on_ any_ non-military matters."

John retorted, "I think attacks on my men constitute a _military_ matter. Besides what happened to that vaulted united front. Was that just words or did you really mean it? Because I sure ain't seeing it."

Elizabeth slumped back against her desk, "Of course I meant it. I'm willing to concede that maybe..maybe we both handled things badly. I should have consulted you more and you should have taken your security chief's concerns more seriously."

Jaw tensed, John nodded at her concession. John asked, "What about Gate travel? We need to get back out there."

Elizabeth replied, "You're right. I know our survival depends on making allies, trades and finding power sources. A ZPM would be a Godsend right now. Who knows when the Wraith will come knocking on our door." She straightened up as she commanded, "Take your team and Stackhouse's to the new planet Grodin found in the database. It sounded viable."

John agreed, "Well at least we know that if the Wraith shows up, it isn't the Athosians."

Elizabeth sighed as she disagreed, "There is still an Athosian in the City."

John incredulously replied, "You can't be serious. Teyla has done a lot for us."

Elizabeth answered, "I know John. I know. But my first concern is our people and protecting this expedition. We are here to do a job and I mean to do it."

John snorted, "Well you're wrong."

Elizabeth responded evenly, "I trust Teyla, John. But I just can't take the chance. Everybody has secrets...even you. Or do I really need to remind you about the sudden Mrs. Sheppard."

John growled, "I get the point. I'm taking McKay instead of Jackson this time. He needs some more experience with off-world groups."

Elizabeth acknowledged, "Fine. You have a go."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jonas trailed behind Teal'c as they entered the base gym. "So what do you think?"

Teal'c replied, "I do not listen to rumors."

Jonas answered, "Yeah. But even the General admitted that he would have to start looking for a replacement if we didn't rescue Sam real soon."

Teal'c commented, "Indeed." He sat on the mat to begin a calming ritual before he began his workout. "O'Neill is wise to appease the IOA and the President. It is nothing but a temporary adjustment. As for your concerns that they intend to replace O'Neill...it is unlikely. As long as the Asgard stand behind the General, the IOA will do nothing. They are afraid."

Jonas confessed, "So am I. And worried...about Sam."

Teal'c remarked, "I have faith in Samantha Carter's abilities to protect herself and find a way to freedom."

Jonas grumped, "I wish I had your faith. Who do you think they'll get?"

Teal'c looked at Jonas as he answered, "It would be a member of the Tau'ri's military. Either a Lieutenant Colonel or Colonel."

Jonas asked, "Really? Military?"

Trying unsuccessfully to find his center, Teal'c stood with his hands clasped in front of him, "As the two resident aliens on this base, it is unlikely that we would be left in the hands of a civilian. The IOA would not approve the appointment to Stargate Command's Flagship Off-World Team. And now if you would not mind, I wish to complete my morning rituals."

Blushing, Jonas realized he was intruding on the Jaffa's private time. "Sorry...sorry. I'll...uh...just...uh. Bye." He rushed out of the room.

Teal'c looked amused as he watched Jonas scurry away.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John felt tingles up and down his spine as feeling came back to him. The Wraith had stunned him in the back and he didn't remember the events that followed with any degree of certainty. He groaned as he became more and more aware of his surroundings. He lifted his hand to clutch his head which was still ringing.

Carson spotted his movement and rushed over, "Oh Colonel. Thank God you're awake. Normally I wouldn't be letting you out of here but I've heard there's a ruckus going on in the Gateroom. That Mr. Bates is causing all kinds of problems and Teyla and Aiden are still on the planet."

John focused on the Doctor as he took in his words, "Teyla and Aiden?"

Carson nodded, "Aye. You need to hurry. Daniel has already gone up but I think Elizabeth will only listen to you."

John struggled to a sitting position as he fought the dizziness. "Why are they still on the planet? Didn't we send a team to help them?"

Carson frowned as he replied, "No. Dr. Weir said it was too dangerous."

John shook his head to clear it as he stumbled to his feet. Carson steadied him as he swayed, "Come on. I'll help you up there. But as soon as this crisis is over, I want you back in that bed."

John nodded but instantly regretted the movement. "Doc can you give me something to help clear my head?"

Carson agreed, "Of course. But you'll be needing to rest as soon as you're able." He quickly administered a shot to John's exposed arm. "Let's go. We don't want to leave Elizabeth alone with Bates too long. He's up there poisoning her mind with conspiracy theories. Image thinking that lovely lass guilty of betraying us to the Wraith. It's just unheard of."

John glanced at Carson as they rushed down the corridor to the nearest transporter, "I thought you said Daniel was talking to her."

They hopped into the transporter and John quickly punched the Control Tower on the locator device. "He was trying but she just wasn't listening to him. Bates has her thinking that the boy is blinded by lust."

John grunted, "Jackson. Not likely. Although Teyla is very easy on the eyes."

The door whooshed open and John hurried to the Gateroom. He told Carson, "Let me do the talking. You be ready in case Ford or Teyla are hurt. Plus Bates might be needing a medical visit soon." John entered the Control Room in time to hear Daniel protest the Gate's shield being raised against their people.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack plodded his way down the hall towards his office for another fun filled day of pencil pushing and frustration. Thing had gone from bad to worse. He had expected problems with the IOA but the President had always backed him before. Entering his office, he greeted his secretary, "Morning Brenda."

She looked up and reminded, "Brandi. Good morning General O'Neill. I've got the three candidates the IOA sent over waiting down the hall."

Jack growled, "What candidates?"

Brandi replied, "The replacements for Colonel Carter. Mr. Woolsey sent them in this morning."

Jack ordered, "Keep them on ice and get Woolsey on the line." He stalked into his office and slammed the door. He headed straight for the coffee pot wishing it was something stronger.

Brandi knocked on the door as she pushed it open. She reported, "I'm sorry, Sir. Mr. Woolsey has apparently already left for a week long seminar in the Florida Everglades. I've ordered in breakfast for the men."

Jack retorted, "Of course he did. Let's just get this over with. Do we have files on any of them?"

Brandi answered, "As soon as they arrived. I started a folder on each of them and their personnel files are on the way. They should be here within the hour."

Jack nodded, "Fine. Set up the first interview for an hour from now. That way I should have an inkling of what do expect. Although I can't imagine anyone the IOA choosing could possibly be someone I want working for me."

Brandi smiled, "Yes, Sir. If you'll excuse me. I've got the letters to type up that you want sent out this morning. As soon as the files come in, I'll let you know."

He responded, "Thank you...Brandi."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Bates shouted, "Dr. Weir, I want this woman confined. She has to be in collusion with the Wraith."

John snapped from the doorway, "You can't be serious. She just saved Ford's life."

Bates whirled to face is commanding officer as he retorted, "We don't know that...Sir. All I see is that the first time your team goes out, the Wraith attack again." Ignoring John glare, he turned back to Elizabeth, "Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth looked uncertain as she glanced around the Control Tower. She saw John's look of incredulity, Rodney's confusion, Bates determination and Teyla's proud countenance as she leaned against Daniel. She sighed as she prayed for silent forgiveness, "I agree." Protests came from several quarters as Elizabeth raised her hand for silence. She continued, "It is only...I repeat only for ours and Teyla's safety. We need to get this figured out...now." She nodded to Stackhouse who was standing nearest to Teyla. "Sergeant...please."

He looked at John uncertainly as he wondered who he should obey. He questioned, "Sir."

John continued to watch Elizabeth as he replied, "Do what she says. We'll get this straightened out." He then turned to grin malevolently at Bates as he continued, "One way or another." His look softened as he turned to Teyla, "Don't worry. I'll take care of this. Daniel, go with her."

Daniel responded, "Of course." He gave Elizabeth a disappointed look.

Teyla nodded as she moved to accompany the Sergeant to the holding cells. She did not spare Elizabeth a glance.

Elizabeth winced as she realized that she may have broken ties with their one solid ally in the Pegasus Galaxy. She turned to John, "Colonel may I speak with you and Sergeant Bates in my office?"

John snarled, "Sure." He looked to Carson, "Let me know as soon as Ford is conscious. He'll clear this up then you may have a new patient." He gave Bates a significant look before turning and stalking up the stairs towards Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she remarked, "That went well."

Rodney replied, "Your idea of well and mine greatly differ. You can't mean to keep Teyla confined."

Elizabeth turned to him briefly before moving to follow John up the stairs. She called back, "Sergeant, I believe I requested your presence."

Bates rushed to follow.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base, conference room...**_

A portly man leaned back confidently, "Well gentlemen, I hope you realize who will be victorious."

A tall lean man replied arrogantly, "I believe he means me."

A sandy haired man drawled, "Well now...I would think you boys have rigged this interview from the way you're talkin'."

The first man leaned back as he replied, "Well, I did have hopes of an island paradise off-world but circumstances have changed. I was a member of the military but have since come to my senses."

The tall man exclaimed, "Wait, you're not even in the military! How did you get on the list of interviews?"

He responded, "Friends _and_ enemies in high places have their usage. What about you? You look a little green behind the ears."

The tall man arrogantly replied, "You may have friends in high places but so do I... and the money to pave the way. I want this assignment and I've made it pretty clear that my appointment will guarantee certain donations to the IOA."

The first man smirked, "A man after my own black heart." He turned to the third man and asked, "What about you? You got any friends."

The sandy haired man remarked, "I have lots of friends. 'Fraid none as giving as juniors or as black-hearted as yours. I'm just a lowly pilot."

The tall man snorted as he commented, "Have you heard anything about this General that will be conducting these interviews. I've already spoken with Mr. Woolsey."

Sandy haired replied cautiously, "His name is General Jack O'Neill. I've heard he is tough but fair."

The first man added, "And crazy to boot. Yessiree, Jackie boy is crazy as an old fox."

The other two men exchanged looks when they realized their competition was on a first name basis with the General in charge.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Still smarting from the dressing down he had received in Weir's office from Sheppard, Bates grumbled under his breath as he stalked down the corridor, "I'll show those bastards that the alien harlot is trying to destroy us. No way is anyone that perfect." He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't see the man exiting the transporter he was moving passed.

"Sergeant! Watch where you are going," complained Peter Kavanaugh as he made a desperate grab to hold onto the stack of files he was carrying.

Bates ignored him as he zeroed in on his targeted location...Teyla's quarters. Now was the perfect time to prove his theories. The witch was locked up and Sheppard, the pansy, was still groveling to Weir about Teyla's rights. Her rights! He couldn't believe it...the only ones here with rights were the members of the expedition...minus a few bottom feeders of course.

Using his security override, Bates entered the room.

* * *

Peter was still whining when Daniel came by. Daniel asked, "Doctor Kavanaugh do you need some help?"

Peter glared, "No, thank you. I've had about all the help I can stand from you people."

Daniel looked confused, "Pardon me?"

Peter grabbed up the last file, "You heard me! You people think you own this place...well some of us peons deserve a break too."

Daniel questioned, "What _are_ you talking about?"

Peter continued his rant, "Oh act like you're oblivious. We all know Weir plays her favorites. My requests are always being bumped for McKay's idiotic delusions of grandeur, not to mention your own frivolous save the universe projects and now... the military just pushes us around with not so much as an excuse me and dammit, I'm tired of it. I'm going right up there and tell Weir all about these abuses of power that the rest of us are forced to endure."

Daniel interrupted, "The military? Bates?" He looked up the corridor and continued, "He wouldn't."

Daniel rushed down the hallway towards the guest quarters.

Peter hollered after him, "See you're no better than the rest of them!" He turned and headed back into the transporter.

* * *

Bates shoved the last article into his bag as he headed towards the door. He was startled when the door opened and Dr. Jackson rushed inside.

"You!"

Bates commanded, "You have no business in this doctor. Stay out of it. The military will handle the traitor."

Daniel felt his blood pressure rise as he blurted, "Traitor! _Are you insane! _The Athosians have more to lose and in fact have lost more than _any_ of us. The only traitor I see right now is you!" He moved into Bates personal space as he completed his tirade.

Bates snarled back, "Traitor. Everything I do is for my people! Dr. McKay will be able to prove that she has been working with the Wraith from the beginning."

"McKay! How can he prove anything when she is innocent?" growled Daniel. He clenched his fist at his side.

Bates held up his treasures as he responded, "This. Somewhere in this stuff has to be a communicator...and I'm gonna find it."

Daniel's fist reared back as he punched the offensive man in the eye. Bates crumpled to the ground as he spilled Teyla's possession around the room.

"What is going on in here?"

Daniel's nostrils' flared as he turned to see who had dared to interrupt them. Sheppard.

Bates moaned, "This man attacked me, Sir."

John drawled as he squatted next to the security chief, "Now why would the mild-mannered doctor attack you?"

Bates grabbed his face as he spit, "Because I can prove that the Athosian's are our enemy."

John frowned as he glanced over his shoulder to Daniel. He looked back to Bates and asked, "How?"

Bates struggled to sit up as he started to gather Teyla's affects, "She has to be communicating with the Wraith and Dr. McKay should be able to go through her things and find what she has been using."

John snatched Teyla's things from Bates as he stood. "You know Bates, you are right. McKay can prove Teyla's innocence by _not_ finding a communicator."

Bates groaned, "I can't believe you are..."

John interrupted, "I suggest that you don't say another word or that sore face is the _least_ of your worries Sergeant." The Colonel then turned and handed Daniel the bundle, "Doc, would you be good enough to take these things to McKay while I have a_ private_ conversation with Sergeant Bates."

Daniel smirked, "Sure John. I'm sure Teyla will be only too happy to cooperate with clearing the Athosian name."

John grinned, "There's nothing to clear as far as I'm concerned."

Daniel replied quietly, "Thanks John." He turned and left without giving Bates so much as glance.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Why did we drop out of hyperdrive?" demanded Sam as she entered the Goa'uld's equivalent of an engine room.

The young Jaffa looked up from his console and replied, "Lord Ba'al's orders." He turned away in dismissal.

Sam sputtered, "But why?" Much to her consternation, the Jaffa ignored her and continued with his duties as if she wasn't there. After a moment of silence, she growled under her breath, "Great, that bastards probably ordered them to cause me as much grief as possible." She turned to stalk back through the doorway when the Jaffa Commander entered.

He rudely asked, "What do _you_ want?"

Sam sneered, "Nothing...from you. I'm sure your boss will be able to assist me. If your _master_ has need of you, I'm sure he'll fetch ya."

The Jaffa raised his hand to strike only to reign in his temper at the last moment as Sam goaded, "Go ahead. What? You need _permission_ to hit little ole me."

The Jaffa bared his teeth as he ordered one of his soldiers, "Escort the _Tau'ri female_ to Lord Ba'al chambers. She has need of his directions."

Sam looked over the Commander's shoulder to the warrior and said, "Thanks but I can find my own way."

The Jaffa Commander responded, "It is for your own safety. Surely you wouldn't want anything to happen to you while wandering around his Lordship's vessel...alone.

Sam caught the clear threat as she blustered, "Of course not...how...thoughtful. I'll make sure Ba'al hears _all_ about it."

The Jaffa grinned menacingly as he answered, "you do that." He then stepped aside leaving Sam with barely enough room to squeeze pass him.

Sam rolled her eyes as she shoved passed him with her newly acquired bodyguard.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Sergeant Stackhouse, I want you to head down to the containment cells and release Teyla to her quarters. Let her know that Dr. Jackson and I will meet her there," ordered John.

John then turned to Daniel and asked, "Who else knows about this?"

Daniel responded, "Just McKay. Dr. Zelenka was in here when Rodney started the tests but I don't think he was still in the lab when he found the transmitter."

"Good...good," muttered John as he tapped his chin in thought. "Let's keep this to ourselves...and maybe Elizabeth for now."

Daniel questioned, "What about Bates?"

John snorted as he shook his head negatively, "No, Bates won't be involved. I've confined him to his quarters pending an investigation into his recent activities."

Daniel worried, "Elizabeth is going to be furious with you."

John waved off his concern, "You let me handle Elizabeth. She'll be feeling too guilty about Teyla to care about Bates' slap on the wrist. Besides discipline within the military is one of the few black and white areas of who's the boss."

Doubtful, Daniel replied as he threw up his hands, "Okay. I'll leave that completely up to you but I should warn you someone overheard your conversation with Elizabeth about you being married. A few betting pools have been started up and one of them was about how ticked off she was at you already and when the real explosion is going to happen."

John groaned, "I don't believe it. You betted against me didn't you. I can see it in your face. Oh, never mind, I just can't believe a guy can't have a private conversation with their boss around here. We were in her office dammit... What? Did someone have their ear pressed to the damn glass?"

Before Daniel could comment, John waved his arm in dismissal, "Forget it Doc. I'll still handle Weir...despite the 'betting pool'. But first, I think we should call a meeting at Teyla's and discuss a plan of action. I want to get those bastards and I have a couple of ideas on how to do it."

Daniel protested, "Don't you want Elizabeth at the meeting."

John responded, "I think the four of us should talk first, then present a viable plan of action to Dr. Weir."

Daniel nodded, "Okay, I'll grab Rodney and head over to guest quarters. Teyla should be there by now."

John replied, "Good, I'll meet you all there. I want to swing around the infirmary and check on Ford."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"So...Mr. Handyman," began Jack.

The red-faced man interrupted for the tenth time, "Sir, sorry Sir, that is Lieutenant Colonel Handyman...I mean Lieutenant Colonel _Handleman_."

Jack drawled, "Right. Handleman.. So as I was saying Handleman, why do you think you're qualified to run an elite team like SG-1?"

The Lieutenant Colonel beamed, "Well, Sir, as you can see from my stellar records, I've advanced quite quickly through the ranks due to my diligence and quick thinking..."

"More like daddy's money," murmured Jack.

Shocked, Handleman squawked, "Excuse me Sir?"

Jack put on his best confused look, "What?" He then prompted, "You were saying... something about nitwit... I mean quick thinking?"

Confused by the General's seemingly unprofessional behavior, Handleman decided it was best to mark the incident as a figment of his imagination. He stuttered, "Right..." he cleared his throat, "hrrm arh hrrm...right...due to my diligence and quick thinking I have surpassed my peers in all my endeavors and..."

Jack nodded periodically as the Lieutenant Colonel droned on. Jack studied his nails as he wondered what The Simpson's was about tonight.

"...and that is why I will make you a dandy field commander," concluded Handleman with a grin.

Several minutes of silence later, the grin fell slowly off the Lieutenant Colonel's face as he asked, "Sir?"

Jack jumped startled. He quickly covered a yawn as he said, "Yes. Thank you Handyman."

The Lieutenant Colonel gritted, "Handleman, Sir...remember."

Jack replied, "Yes, that's what I said. Anyway... I want to thank you for your time in coming here today." Jack stood.

Handleman stood and asked, "So when do I start?"

Jack grinned as he answered, "Preferably when I have been dead at least ten years and the SGC no longer exists..."

Handleman's jaw dropped, "But...but...but...my Dad..." His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he tried to comprehend the General's audacity.

Jack snapped, "Your_ Daddy_ isn't here and if I had anything to say about it...I'd bust you down to private." He tugged on his uniform as he concluded, "As I was saying earlier...my secretary will see you out."

The young man continued to stand in stunned silence gaping at the General till Jack forcefully commanded, "Dismissed!"

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Teyla's quarters...**_

"Colonel...how good of you to join us," remarked Elizabeth upon John's arrival.

"Elizabeth! When did? How did?..." John's voice trailed away.

Elizabeth glared, "Luckily, I ran into Rodney on my way to see Teyla."

Rodney ducked his head as he whined, "She made me tell her."

John bluffed, "That's okay McKay. I was going to stop in and tell her myself but she wasn't in her office."

"Really, that wasn't what Jackson said," exclaimed Rodney. John growled. Rodney gulped, "I, I uh..."

Elizabeth ordered, "Enough... both of you. Colonel, we'll talk about this later. In the meantime, Daniel said you had some ideas about using the locket to our advantage?" She glanced around the room and frowned, "Shouldn't Sergeant Bates be here?"

Daniel and Teyla exchanged concerned looks as Rodney looked down and pretended to be engrossed in the findings on his tablet.

Elizabeth's eyebrow arched as she asked, "John?"

John admitted, "Bates has been confined to his quarters."

Annoyed, Elizabeth snapped, "Un-confine him."

John refused, "No. He disobeyed my direct orders...yours too, I might add. He broke into guest quarters and attempted to steal personal belongings of a...foreign dignitary."

Elizabeth replied evenly, "Foreign dignitary? Stretching it a bit much aren't you. Without Bates, we may never have found out about the transmitter."

John answered, "I'll thank him later but for now I think we have more important things to discuss."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation as she remarked, "We have _a lot_ to talk about later."

John quipped, "Your place or mine?"

Rodney groaned, "Kirk."

Ignoring her incorrigible military commander, Elizabeth turned to Rodney and questioned, "You mentioned something earlier about some theories on how the transmitter worked. Can you explain them please?"

Rodney smiled as he began, "Well, you see...this baby," he held up the locket, "...is an interesting mix of Wraith technology and primitive jewelry. You'd almost expect to find something like this in a James Bond film...in fact, Moneypenny had..."

Elizabeth scolded, "Rodney! Just the theory on the locket."

Chastised, Rodney apologized, "Right. Sorry. Locket. Yes. The locket is activated when it comes into contact with the ancient gene. Effectively a trap set by the Wraith to locate the Ancients."

Daniel interrupted, "Should you be holding that since you've had the gene therapy?"

Rodney answered, "We've completely disabled the device so it isn't turned on by touch. Now as I was saying, before being interrupted... either Sheppard or Jackson must have activated it initially when on Athos."

Sheppard interjected remorsefully, "It was me."

Rodney rolled his eyes, "Be that as it may, the signal is probably what triggered the Wraith's initial attack on the village."

John morosely remarked, "Wonderful."

Teyla responded as she placed a comforting hand on the Colonel's arm, "You meant no harm John."

Rodney grumped, "As I was saying, it has probably been turned on and off repeatedly since then. Which would account for why the Wraith showed up at some planets and not others."

Teyla conceded, "I did not always have my necklace on when we went through the Ancestral Ring."

Elizabeth asked, "Why haven't the Wraith come to Atlantis?"

Rodney replied, "We've been monumentally lucky that when the locket was activated and giving off a signal, the Ancient's shields protected us. It, however, is only a matter of time when our luck runs out."

Daniel said, "I hate to say it but Rodney's right."

Rodney responded, "Of course I'm right." He paused, "What do you mean you hate to say it? What is that supposed to mean?"

John ordered, "Knock it off McKay. We can use this. I think we should set a trap for the Wraith."

Teyla and Elizabeth chorused, "I agree."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Ah Samantha, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came," remarked Ba'al.

"Why have we stopped? What happened?" demanded Sam as she came to a halt in front of the smug Goa'uld.

"Now my dear there's no reason for you to worry your pretty little head. I have some private business to take care of," placated Ba'al.

Sam gritted her teeth in annoyance, "I was just concerned. After all, I wouldn't want the ship to break down and be stuck here in the middle of nowhere...with you."

Ba'al laughed at her anger. "Soon my dear, you will be only too happy to be stranded with me...anywhere."

Sam retorted, "Don't hold your breath." She turned to leave but stopped just short of the door and spun back around, "On second thought, go ahead and hold it."

She hurried back down the corridor with his laughter ringing in her ears.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," groaned Jack in disbelief. "You...how could the IOA even consider you. Didn't the Tok'ra find you a nice little planet to bother?"

"Not yet. But I have hopes that they will find me a nice little island paradise sooner or later. In the meantime, I understand that you are in dire need of my services," drawled Harold Maybourne, former Colonel with the US Military.

"I don't think the SGC is ready for your brand of services," reminded Jack. "Aren't you still at large for crimes of treason?"

Harry plopped down in the chair across from Jack as he stated, "Well the truth is last year's treason is this year's hot commodity. The IOA and the President are willing to overlook some of my more... let's just say more _colorful_ ventures in lieu of what I bring to the table as it were."

Jack replied, "Colorful. Interesting metaphor for the selling of secrets and colluding with foreign governments against the US. Alright Harry, I'll bite. Why do you think I should hire you for the team? Teal'c might kill you...hmm that could actually be a plus."

"Funny Jackie Boy. Underneath that gruff silent exterior, Teal'c loves me," responded Harry. "Besides I've got the IOA and the President's backing on this."

Jack leaned back as he answered, "Good thing the President and the IOA have both agreed that the final decision is mine...not theirs. So, I'll ask again...why should I consider you for SG-1?"

"Look Jack we both know all I really want is a nice quiet planet to retire to...but that seems to have run into a few snags. I can't just sit around and do nothing while I wait on the Tok'ra. SG-1 seemed an ideal solution," remarked Harry.

"Doesn't sound like you're interested in a long term commitment to the team," responded Jack.

Harry snorted, "No more than you are Jackie Boy. Let's face it, you just want someone temporarily to keep the IOA and the President off your back till you get Carter back here. I'm the man for it. I'm only looking for a temporary gig till my other irons in the fire come up then I'm outta here. No fuss...no muss. Come on, I'm up for it and we've managed to work together in the past."

Jack steepled his fingers as he leaned forward onto his desk, "Let's say I'm willing to consider your proposal...on a temporary basis. What is your goal?"

Harry answered, "Don't have one. At least not with SG-1. I'm still holding out for that peaceful planet. Beyond that, I'm your man. I can stonewall the IOA and any other bureaucratic brown-noser for you."

Jack conceded, "I'll think about it. Meantime, my secretary will set you up with temporary quarters on the base. Don't attempt to leave the SGC... you might get shot on sight outside of here."

Harry stood and offered his hand, "Thanks Jack. I really do appreciate this."

Jack took the offered hand and replied, "I'm regretting it already."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Aiden shook off the wave of dizziness that passed over him. No way did he want to be left behind because the Colonel thought him a liability. He caught sight of his quarry just ahead talking with Dr. Weir. He straightened his posture and strode forward with a confident swagger. Just before he reached his destination, Ford called out, "Sir!"

John looked up and smiled, "Ford. Did Beckett let you out or did you take a page out of the Air Force rule book and escape?"

"John!" chided Elizabeth with a raised brow. She turned to Aiden and remarked, "Lieutenant Ford would never attempt to leave without permission... unlike someone else I could mention."

Aiden smiled as he replied, "No, Ma'am. Doc released me and cleared me for duty."

John asked, "Duty? You mean light duty don't ya."

Aiden's grinned lost some of its brilliance as he realized that his CO wasn't going to fall for his boyish charm. Trying another track, he begged, "Sir... please. You've gotta let me come along. I owe them."

John reminded him, "I don't have to do anything Lieutenant. Besides you'd be a liability."

Aiden disagreed, "No, Sir! I'd follow every order to the letter but I've gotta do something. Besides if Teyla hadn't pulled me out of there I'd be Wraith-kabob right about now."

John nodded as he brought up his right hand and waved a finger in Aiden's face, "Alright but I'm going to hold you to that promise. Every... single... order... Lieutenant."

Aiden grinned broadly, "Yes, Sir. You won't regret this, Sir."

John sighed, "I mean it Lieutenant. Even if that order is to remain in the jumper. I expect it followed."

Aiden bounced as he agreed, "Yes, Sir. I'd better get my gear."

Elizabeth interjected, "Briefing room in twenty minutes Lieutenant."

Aiden nodded as he hurried away.

John and Elizabeth watch till he was out of sight. Elizabeth asked, "Are you sure it's wise to take him? He did just get out of the infirmary."

John replied, "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on him."

Elizabeth questioned, "So just what is this plan of yours."

John turned and gestured for her to proceed him. As they headed towards the nearest transport, he responded, "The locket is the key. The Wraith have been using it to get a drop on us. I think it's only fair that we return the favor. Besides Beckett is always asking for specimen's to study...now he'll get one."

Elizabeth swallowed, "That's one of the things I'm worried about John. Are you sure you want one of those things in the city?"

John waved his arm over the transporter's panel. The door swished opened and they stepped inside. He pressed the panel signaling the Control Tower as he answered, "No. I don't want one in the city but I don't see much of an option. We're at war and need weapons."

Elizabeth frowned, "The P-90s seem to work."

John agreed, "Yes... for now. But we're cut off from Earth and don't exactly have an unlimited munitions supply. We have to come up with a plan that is going to work here. Beckett feels pretty confident that if he can figure out what makes the Wraith tick, he can come up with something to stop them from using humans as cattle."

She answered, "What about trades? Surely there are some advanced cultures in this galaxy. I know McKay is working on increasing power outputs to prolong the usage of the Ancient's shield plus now that we know what was alerting the Wraith to our presence, we can continue with our search for ZPMs."

John responded as the transporter came to a halt, "All those are great things but nothing we can count on. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be caught with our pants around our ankles." He winced, "I mean, uh... oh you know what I mean."

Amused, Elizabeth smirked, "I believe I get the gist of it."

Rodney rushed forward followed closely by Teyla and Daniel, "Oh good. You're both here. We've been looking over some of the collected data about various planets and believe we have a viable one picked out."

Elizabeth headed towards the conference room as she asked, "Are there any settlements located on the planet?"

Rodney replied, "Yes... but scans show it's small...easily relocated..."

Elizabeth interrupted, "No."

Rodney groaned, "But Elizabeth. It's perfect."

Elizabeth glared, "I said no. Find another one."

Daniel piped in, "Thank you. We've been trying to tell Dr. Genius that we can't just displace a village at his whim."

Rodney swung around, "It isn't a whim. Look we have to have a planet that has a Stargate and defensible structure. The village is miles away from the Gate. I tell you it can work."

Teyla calmly responded, "What about darts? A few miles is quickly overcome from the air."

Rodney stammered, "I, uh, hadn't really... that is... darts? Oh. Um... maybe I should look at one of the others."

John slapped him on the back, "Way to go McKay."

Rodney bit out, "Oh ha, ha. Very funny. Lay all the blame at my feet. You're the one that wants one of those creatures here."

John answered, "It will provide us with valuable intel and give Beckett a chance to work up some alternatives... since you haven't come up with anything yet."

Teyla interjected before Rodney could respond, "John, I too have concerns about having one of the Wraith in the city. My people have heard whispers of strange powers."

Intrigued, John asked, "What kind of strange powers?"

Rodney scoffed, "Voodoo magic is bad enough... now we have hocus pocus to go along with it."

Ignoring Rodney, Daniel replied, "They seem to think that the Wraith are able to exert a certain amount of mental powers. You yourself experienced a version of it when you were held by the Wraith Queen."

Elizabeth looked worried as she asked, "John? What are the risks?"

He looked at her as he replied, "Minimal... some..." He sighed, "I'm not sure but McKay and Beckett seem to think that we will be alright as long as we limit the staff near it and beef up the cells."

McKay nodded, "I've already increased the shielding around the cells by thirty percent."

Daniel said, "Wouldn't want to risk a Wraith getting out."

Elizabeth agreed, "I guess we really have no choice. Aside from the obvious, does anyone know what it eats. It won't be any good to us if it expires before we can interrogate it."

McKay snarked, "There is always Kavanaugh or Bates."

John growled, "McKay!"

Rodney responded, "Oh like you haven't fantasized about it."

Elizabeth groaned as she warned, "Dr. McKay, I suggest you get back to your lab and locate a suitable uninhabited planet. You have fifteen minutes."

Rodney gulped, "Fifteen min... That's not enough time."

Elizabeth replied, "Fourteen and forty five seconds. I would suggest doctor that you stop wasting time."

Rodney rushed away.

Elizabeth turned to the Colonel and ordered, "John, get your team ready. I also want you to release Chief Bates from his quarters." She held up her hand to forestall any protest, "We... I need him on active duty while you are out of the city."

John protested, "But..."

Elizabeth responded, "Unless you think Lieutenant Ford is up to leading this mission."

John griped, "Ford. Elizabeth you can't be serious."

Elizabeth evenly stated, "Very serious. I cannot afford for this city to go unprotected. If you won't lift Bates restrictions then you will remain here. I will not allow both the Chief of Security and the Military Commander to be unavailable."

Knowing he had lost the battle, John nodded. "Fine. You win." He turned to Teyla and Daniel, "You two better go gear up. I want to be planet-side within thirty minutes to set up a trap." He tapped his headset as he headed out the door. "Sheppard to Bates."

Daniel and Teyla nodded to Elizabeth as they headed to the transporter.

Elizabeth puts her head in her hands as a knock sounds at the conference room door. She glanced up and spied Kate. "Dr. Heightmeyer, what can I do for you?"

Kate smiled, "I'm sorry Dr. Weir but I was wondering if I could arrange some appointments through you?"

Elizabeth invited her to sit as she asked, "Of course. Who?"

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Why do I have to stay? And this dress. I hate it," grumbled Sam. She tugged up the bodice of the revealing ruby red dress.

"Because it is my command that you accompany me when we greet our guests and you look lovely in that dress. It's color brings out the brilliance of your eyes," reminded Ba'al.

Sam crossed her arms in annoyance, "I still don't see any reason why_ I_ have to greet _your_ guests."

Ba'al growled in reprimand, "Remember our deal. You will co-operate and I won't lock you up for the remainder of our trip..._although_ seeing you in chains is not an entirely unpleasant picture."

Ignoring his last comment, Sam asked, "Just who are these illustrious guests."

Ba'al responded, "A group loyal to me has managed to capture an escaped prisoner and they wish to present the prisoner to me as a sacrifice for my continued good will."

"Escaped? Someone escaped from you. Imagine that..." goaded Sam.

"Your sarcasm is growing tedious and I would suggest that you hold your tongue in the presences of my allies or suffer the consequences," snapped Ba'al.

Sam held her retort because at that moment, the Jaffa Commander entered dragging a bound and gagged woman. They were accompanied by a contingent of dignitaries from the planet they were hovering over.

The Jaffa pushed the woman to her knees in front of Ba'al as he stated, "Your property has been returned My Lord."

The dark haired woman glared around the room.

Ba'al came forward and patted her on the head as he countered, "Excellent." She would have moved away but he grasped a fistful of her hair as he continued, "To whom do I owe my thanks."

A nervous looking man stepped forward and bowed, "Me, My Lord."

Ba'al smiled, "You have my heart-felt thanks. I was quite concerned about My Queen's absence and am most pleased that she has been returned to me unharmed."

Sam snorted in disgust at his obvious display.

Ba'al spared her an anger filled glance before turning back to the stranger. "I don't believe we've done business before?"

"No...no My Lord Ba'al. I am Antigunus. Usually Antonius overseas all of your Lordship's properties but we had a recent bout of fever and lost several of our higher ranking members."

"How fortunate for _you_. My Jaffa will see that you are properly compensated for your good deeds as well as handle the usual business of your payment of the standard tariffs," responded Ba'al.

Antigunus gulped as he confessed, "My Lordship, we were kind of hoping that we would be able to count the return of your Lady as this periods tariff. You see we lost so much when the fever swept through... crops, people, stock and just barely have enough to keep from starving."

Ba'al frowned as he considered his subject's words. "I'm not an unreasonable God. I would be happy to cut our usual fee in half in light of your plight and for the return of my former queen."

Nearly knocking the woman aside, Antigunus threw himself at Ba'al feet as he begged, "My Lord please...we just don't have it." He began crying in earnest.

Ba'al released his grip on the woman as he shoved the peasant away. "Cease! You care so little for your God that you would refuse him?"

Sam interjected, "He doesn't have anything. Can't you see he's poor?"

Ba'al growled, "Silence!"

The dark-haired woman took the opportunity to scoot towards the nearest exit. At the last moment, the Jaffa Commander blocked her exit with the arming of his zat gun.

Ba'al commanded, "Escort the females to my waiting room while I conclude business."

The Commander nodded, "As you wish My Lord." He reached down and grasped the woman currently at his feet as he gestured for a warrior to take hold of Sam's arm.

Sam protested, "Hey! I can walk myself." She was ignored as the Jaffa escorted the women away.

Ba'al moved to sit on his throne as he commented, "I can't let it get out that I've grown soft. So you leave me with little choice. You have one week to come up with the _full_ duty or I'll destroy every living man, woman and child in your village. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Antigunus moaned, "Full? What about the half?"

Ba'al waved his hand casually as he replied, "That was before my_ loyal_ subject decided that I was no longer worthy of his patronage."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Sir, I want to thank you for giving me this chance," drawled the sandy haired officer.

Jack replied, "Mitchell, I said I'd let you have any assignment you wanted_ after_ you got better but this...? Besides I didn't miss that limp when you came into my office. How much more physical therapy are you due for?"

Cameron "Cam" Mitchell silently groaned to himself as he squirmed, "Well, Sir. They...uh...that is six more months is the official answer. But I'm good. Other than a slight limp, I feel fine. I can do this, Sir. If I have to wait six months, I'm going to lose this opportunity."

Jack asked, "Want some coffee?"

"Coffee?" asked Cam.

Jack nodded, "Yes. Coffee. Comes in various flavors but plain is the best." Getting no response, he continued, "Black? No sugar? Any of this seem remotely familiar to you."

Cam parroted, "Coffee?

Jack questioned, "Are you always this confused? Or is it to do with your accident?"

Cam recovered enough to say, "No, Sir. Coffee would be great. Black, no sugar is good."

Jack smiled, "Good. Glad we understand each other."

Confused Cam cautiously answered, "Yes, Sir."

Jack opened the file on his desk, "So looks like you grew up on a farm. Why am I not surprised."

Cam replied, "Yes, Sir. Look I really want this assignment. I know I'm not a hundred percent yet. But I will be very soon."

Jack replied, "Well, I've heard enough."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Unscheduled offworld activation. It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC," called out the gate technician on duty.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs toward the Gate as she commanded, "Lower the shield." Guards raised arms around the Gate.

The Gate whooshed before settling into the familiar puddle. Teyla, Daniel and Ford came through first and quickly moved to the side.

Stackhouse and Markham came through escorting the prisoner.

Elizabeth demanded, "Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

Daniel replied, "He's right behind us."

Relieved, Elizabeth ordered the nearest guard, "Escort the prisoner to a cell. Colonel Sheppard will be along shortly."

The Wraith glared as he growled, "You will all die for this insolence."

John, Rodney and Aiden stepped though the event horizon in time to hear the Wraith's threat.

John taunted, "Now didn't I tell you to stop making promises you won't be able to keep." He turned to the men behind the Gate and ordered, "Go with them."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"So his former Queen huh?" fished Sam.

The woman groaned, "Oh please don't remind me." She walked nervously around the room before swinging around, "Isn't that my dress?" She waved her hand in Sam's direction.

Sam grimaced as she answered, "Probably. How'd they get a hold of you?"

The woman arrogantly replied, "Sheer dumb luck."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack looked up, "Gentlemen come in."

Cameron and Harry entered the conference room to find Jack, Teal'c and Jonas already sitting at the table.

Jack stood as he said, "Sit... sit." He turned to the remaining SG-1 members as he introduced, "Teal'c, Jonas this is Colonel Cameron Mitchell of the US Air Force and I believe you already know Harry."

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement while Jonas remained silent.

Cam replied, "Guys. Good to meet you." He held out his hand. No one took it. Cam said, "Okay. I see. Um." He quickly took a seat.

Harry nodded to the men in the room as he also took his seat.

Jack walked around the table to stand behind Cam and Harry as he stated, "Gentlemen, I've made my decision..."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Episode 05 Childhood's End

**What If? Episode 5 Childhood's End**

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Kate leaned back in her chair and silently observed the recalcitrant Colonel. She tapped her pen as she said, "You know Colonel, you will have to talk to me sooner or later. Why not just get it over with and then we can go our separate ways?"

John leaned forward as he replied, "Okay. What do you want to talk about? After all, you're the one that went behind my back and scheduled this appointment with Weir rather than face me yourself. I'm not getting a warm and fuzzy feeling here."

Kate sighed, "I wouldn't have had to force your hand if you had responded to my dozen requests for a meeting."

John protested, "I was busy. Or hadn't you noticed."

Kate responded curtly, "Not so busy that you didn't have time to read to the Athosian children, fly tours in a jumper, I even heard that you were discussing how to make a surf board with Halling."

John opened his mouth to retort when she held up her hand. "Don't bother Colonel. You and I both know that you would find something more important to do rather than talk to me... _every single time_. But you are fairly new to the command position here and it is imperative that you maintain a good healthy outlook under some pretty adverse situations."

John interrupted, "I think I have a healthy outlook."

Kate snorted, "Have you talked to anyone about your father's condition, or how about the fact that you and your wife are effectively separated? Not to mention any residual guilt you may be unknowingly carrying after waking the Wraith. I know you haven't talked to me and that is what I'm here for. Dr. Weir and I are very concerned about you."

Irritated, John jumped up, "That's it... session over."

Kate stood and glared, "No. This session is not over."

John turned to the door. Kate ran around the desk and latched onto his arm, "Hold it right there Colonel! Dr. Weir guaranteed your participation in these sessions."

John yanked his arm free, "Then Dr. Weir can come talk to you. I have more important things to do. Wraith to interrogate... unless you'd care to join me doctor? No, I didn't think so." He stalked out the door.

Kate growled, "Stubborn, arrogant, too much charm for his own good. Arrrgggghhh." She brought her hands up to her temples as she felt a headache begin to spike.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"I guess you boys are wondering which one of you I've chosen to lead SG-1," commented Jack.

"Perhaps it is too soon to replace Colonel Carter," suggested Teal'c.

Jack replied, "You heard President Hayes and the IOA's report. SG-1 needs to get back into the field and you two can't do it alone." He pointed to Teal'c and Jonas to illustrate his point.

Cam cleared his throat as he asked, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking what happened to Handleman?"

Jonas responded, "Who?"

Jack slowly poured a cup of coffee as he answered, "Handyman? Handyman. Ah yes, the Lieutenant Colonel with a penchant for daddy's money." He looked around the room as he continued, "I bet the IOA would have just loved for us to take him."

Harry snarked, "Oh I bet you just had a ball with him."

Teal'c's eyebrow climbed as he intoned, "Indeed."

Jack grinned, "Indeed I did. No need for anybody to worry about him. He's on his way to his new assignment."

Harry questioned, "Dare we ask where?"

Jack replied, "Oh you can ask... I just won't answer. Suffice to say, he won't be bothering anyone for a good long time." Setting his coffee in front of the folders he had placed on the conference room table, Jack clasped his hands together as he stated, "Well the time has come. I won't leave the two of you in suspense. After careful consideration of all the facts, Harry, I'm placing you in temporary command of SG-1."

Jonas exclaimed, "What?"

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Sam looked at the woman as she introduced herself, "I'm Samantha Carter, Colonel in Earth's US Air Force. I'm guessing by what I've heard today that you must be Qetesh."

The other woman rolled her eyes as she exclaimed, "God no! My name is Vala. Vala Mal Doran. Qetesh was an evil, evil creature that stole my life for years. Thank Goodness for the Tok'ra. They destroyed Qetesh a long time ago."

Sam responded, "Is that why Ba'al was so angry?"

Taking a deep breath Vala confided, "Ba'al is an arrogant, over-bearing, self-serving swine herder. He's angry that Qetesh got caught in an uprising and was killed by the Tok'ra. He blames me for surviving. I've been running for... well it seems like forever. There's no telling what he intends to do. We need to escape."

Sam cautioned, "Not yet. When we get to Pegasus."

Vala questioned, "Pegasus? What's there?"

Sam replied, "My people. They'll help us defeat Ba'al once and for all."

Vala snorted, "Sounds delusional." She looked around the room picking up objects for inspection as she said, "How long till we get there?"

Sam sighed, "Hopefully not much longer. Ba'al keeps stopping for 'tributes'. I'm still working on a plan but haven't quite got everything figured out yet. I'll let you know."

"Hmmm. Any money in it?"

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John walked into Lab One and headed towards McKay, who was stooped over his keyboard typing away. "McKay!"

Rodney jumped up and swung around with a terrified look on his face, he clutched his chest as he snarled, "Colonel. Don't do that. What? You want to give me a heart attack."

John chuckled, "Nope. Just wanted to let you know that Radek has submitted a list of possible trade planets and we're going to take the jumper out. You, me, Teyla and Ford will be leaving within an hour. I've just got to stop off and discuss the particulars with Weir."

Rodney asked, "What about Jackson? He and Xena seem to be glued at the hips the past few days."

"Stackhouse is ferrying Jackson to the Athosian's new settlement to check up on them. He'll be spending a couple of days there," replied John.

Rodney commented, "How quaint."

"Don't knock it McKay. Hydroponics are putting together some seedlings for the Athosians to try and harvest and that includes some lovely cocoa and Arabica plants."

"Arabica? You mean... you can't mean... oh God yes...coffee."

John drawled, "I thought that would catch your attention and yes...coffee." John pointed to him as he headed out the lab, "Remember McKay...one hour."

Rodney waved him away as he replied absently, "Yes, yes... it will take me that long just to bring the Czech up to speed on current tests I'm running."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Harry smiled, "Jackie boy. I always knew you were the forgiving type. Good head on your shoulders too."

Jonas protested, "Sir. After everything this guy has done? You can't be serious."

Sensing dissention among the crew, Cam added, "What about our deal?"

Teal'c watched the proceedings in silence, waiting for O'Neill to reveal his motives.

Jack yelled, "Okay. Silence!"

Jonas interrupted, "But Sir..."

Jack commanded, "I said silence! Everyone calm down and just listen to my proposal."

Cam and Jonas chorused, "Yes, Sir." While Teal'c and Harry kept their own council.

Jack nodded, "Thank you. Now here's the deal. Harry you'll be leading SG-1 for six months until Mitchell is finished with PT. Mitchell, you'll use the downtime researching SG-1 and helping Jonas look for ways to find Carter."

Cam interjected, "Sir, I'm a soldier not a scientist."

Jack ordered, "You'll be whatever I tell you to be."

Cam responded, "Yes, Sir. But what about our deal?"

Jack replied, "In six months you'll take command of SG-1. Carter will be your second in command and Harry, I think we should have a viable retirement plan in place for you by then."

Harry smiled, "Sounds good to me. I won't let you down."

Jack stated, "See that you don't. Your main function will be to take SG-1 on missions to satisfy the IOA while working to assist in rescue efforts. We have got to find Carter. She is vital to this base."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"I see you two ladies are getting acquainted." Vala jumped at the sound of Ba'al's voice behind her. "No need to look so worried my dear. I've missed you." He ran his hand along her shoulder in a familiar caress.

Vala begged, "Please, you don't need me. Qetesh is gone and you've already picked out your next bride. Let me go."

Sam jumped in, "She's right. What do you need her for?"

Ba'al smirked, "Jealous my darling... there is no need. I'm quite capable of satisfying you both."

Sam frowned, "That wasn't what I meant."

Ba'al replied, "I know. However, there will be no talk of leaving... for either of you." He turned towards Vala as he continued, "You and I have _much_ to discuss... in private." He quickly summoned one of his personal guards. "You will escort Samantha to her room. Remain on guard outside her quarters until I have given you further instructions."

The guard bowed, "Yes, My Lord Ba'al." He grasped Sam's arm.

Sam yelped, "Ow. Careful buddy. Maybe I don't want to leave just yet."

The guard glared, "You heard Master Ba'al."

Ba'al replied, "Oh don't worry Samantha. We're not done yet... not by a long shot."

Sam defiantly yanked her arm free and strode out of the throne room ahead of the guard.

Once they were out of sight, Ba'al turned towards Vala and pushed her up against the nearest wall. "Now my dear, I believe we have so much to make up for."

Vala whimpered, "Please...don't."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Jumper One to Flight. We are ready for takeoff."

Elizabeth placed her hand on the control panel activating the board, "This is Flight. You have a go. Good luck Colonel and stay safe."

John replied, "Copy that."

Elizabeth watched as the Ancient's shuttle lifted gracefully up through the skylight and rushed away after it had cleared the tower. She looked at Peter as she ordered, "Keep me appraised of any incoming messages or traffic. Have we heard from Sgt. Stackhouse's team yet?"

Peter replied, "Not yet Dr. Weir. His team is due to check in with the next thirty minutes."

She nodded, "Thank you Peter. I'll be in my office." She turned to head towards the stair when she heard her name being called out.

"Dr. Weir, I really need to speak with you."

Elizabeth turned to see Kate heading in her direction. "Kate, I was just headed to my office perhaps you would care to join me. You can let me know how your session with John went."

Kate responded, "Actually that is exactly what I wanted to speak with you about. Is the Colonel still here?"

Elizabeth answered, "No, I'm afraid you just missed him."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Vala fell to the floor as the Jaffa guard shoved her into her old room. "Ow! You could be a little more careful," she mumbled as her hands flew in front of her to help soften her fall.

The guard sneered as he turned and left the room without uttering a word.

Sam rushed over, "Vala are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

Vala pushed herself unsteadily to her feet as she responded, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me... I always bounce back." She stumbled forward and set heavily on the bed as she asked, "So what's the plan to escape this joint?"

Sam looked worried as she observed the other woman's defensive behavior. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not a medical doctor but..."

Vala interrupted abruptly, "I'm positive. The only thing you can do for me is help me get out of here."

Sam replied, "I'm working on a plan but it all hinges on reaching the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Pegasus? Pegasus! That's weeks...months away! I want to get out of here now," moaned Vala.

Sam was apologetic as she explained, "I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting an escape for two and I've been stringing Ba'al along. Besides it is two, three weeks tops before we should be in Pegasus at our current rate of speed."

Vala parroted, "Two weeks. Two more weeks. Two whole weeks. I can't wait two weeks."

Sam determined, "Look we just need to keep him distracted and off balance."

Vala grunted, "Much more distraction and I won't be alive two weeks from now. Those shoes really do not go along with that dress."

Sam glanced down at her combat boots. "I really think we should be concentrating on the problem at hand. You were gone for almost an hour."

Vala responded, "Really. It seemed way longer. Wonder what he did with that weasel that turned me over?"

Sam shook her head as she moved to sit beside the other woman on the bed, "I don't know. Things have been quiet... too quiet while you were in there. The guards are acting strange and I wasn't allowed to leave the room."

Vala examined her new traveling companion, "So what does he want with you? The Tau'ri have always been beneath him."

Sam said, "He said he wants to get married but I think it is a smokescreen."

Vala questioned, "Smokescreen? Sorry not familiar with that terminology."

Sam answered, "Sorry. A smokescreen is a, uh, public pretense while the real story is hidden. He's up to something... I just haven't figured out what."

Vala nodded in agreement, "He's always up to something."

"What about you? I understood that you were once his queen, Qetesh?"

Vala simpered, "Ah Qetesh. She was pure evil. The Tok'ra helped free me from her. They took care of me until I was able to take care of myself."

"The Tok'ra? My father is a host... well he _was_ a host. He passed away recently."

"My condolences for your loss." Vala pushed herself to her feet as she stated, "Look. If we're going to survive the next few weeks together, we'll need to set some ground rules. Starting with this is my room."

* * *

_**Jumper One, In flight towards Planet M7G-677...**_

"McKay what do we have on the planet that we're heading towards?" questioned John.

Rodney pulled out his computer tablet and punched in the planet's designation, "Uh... not a whole lot. Planet M7G-677 has a Gate but not much more information. Nothing on its inhabitants. However, with the Gate's presence it may be a world the Athosian's have visited."

John looked over to Teyla as he asked, "Teyla?"

Teyla shook her head, "I would be unable to tell you until we arrive at the planet. The information that Dr. McKay put together could be used to describe many worlds."

Aiden laughed, "I'll bet."

Rodney looked up from his computer and complained, "Like you could do any better. The Ancient's database isn't exactly a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. They were purposefully vague on everything." He looked back down as he mumbled, "I just wish I knew why."

Teyla defended, "I'm sure that Dr. McKay has provided us with all the information available."

John jumped in, "That's right Ford. Dr. Rodney "Douglas Adams" McKay would never withhold information he deemed frivolous."

Ford burst out laughing while Teyla stared at the two military men in confusion. She turned to look at McKay who was glaring at his companions.

Rodney whined, "Oh that's very adult."

John joined Ford in his merriment.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Harry glanced between Jonas and Teal'c as he asked, "Would one of you mind bringing me and Mitchell here up to speed with what is currently happening with the team?"

Jonas glared at Harry as he turned to Cam, "Colonel Mitchell... we are working on locating Ba'al and rescuing Dr. Carter."

Cam drawled, "You mean_ Colonel_ Carter. I think what Maybourne wanted to know is what exactly are you doing to find Ba'al's ship."

Harry interjected, "I don't need an interpreter. Look Quinn, you don't like me...fine. You don't have to like me. We both got a job to do and we're going to do it."

Jonas glared, "It isn't a matter of like but of trust. You've betrayed your own people."

Harry replied, "Yeah...yeah I have but I've learned from my mistakes."

Seeing no advantage with a continued conflict, Teal'c answered, "We have made several inquiries of our off-world contacts."

Cam asked, "Learn anything yet."

Jonas sullenly responded, "No. Not really... people are scared... too scared to talk. If they know anything, they're not saying."

Cam commented, "So this Ba'al must be a real bad ass."

Teal'c intoned, "Indeed."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

After making an emergency landing when all the jumper's equipment went unexpectedly haywire, John decided that they would follow Teyla's recommendation and head for the planet's Stargate on foot before they lost the light of day.

John looked back to Rodney as he asked, "What was all that about on the jumper?"

Rodney trudged behind the group as he answered, "What? The energy field? It isn't my fault that you had to crash the ship. We're looking for energy sources remember, so we had to chance an investigation."

John shook his head as he fished for information, "Not that. That crap you were spouting about some Colonel at Stargate Command. What was the name? Coulter?"

Rodney glared, "Carter! Her name is Dr. Sam Carter. And what about her? I was just telling you how she and I worked very intimately together."

Aiden snickered.

Rodney snapped, "What? Just because she is beautiful and mildly intelligent doesn't mean that we didn't have a meaningful relationship."

Feeling a spurt of jealousy, John growled, "Meaningful relationship?"

Aiden interrupted, "So meaningful, O'Neill had you sent to Siberia at her request."

John swung to Aiden in amazement, "Siberia?" He turned back to Rodney, "McKay, what did you do?"

Teyla inquired, "What is Siberia?"

Rodney complained, "It was all O'Neill. Sam wouldn't do that to me."

Aiden answered Teyla's question, "Siberia is a very dark, dank and cold part of Russia."

Confused, Teyla further asked, "What is Russia?"

John responded, "On Earth. Our _villages_ are large and many... we call them countries. One of those countries is called Russia. Russia is comprised of a lot of little villages and Siberia is one of the more desolate ones. So Rodney, what did you do to _Colonel_ Carter that warranted O'Neill's wrath?"

Rodney whined, "Me... I didn't do anything. He was just jealous of all the time we spent together!"

Aiden shook his head and smiled. While Teyla sympathized, "I do not understand how this O'Neill could get away with punishing you."

John replied, "O'Neill seemed like an okay guy, for a General. So I'd say there is something more to the story than what McKay is choosing to tell us."

Rodney protested, "No! I'm telling you he was just jealous."

John grunted, "Why would _O'Neill_ be jealous?"

Rodney answered, "Rumor had it around the SGC that the General had a thing for Sam but she didn't return his... thing. Not that your military regs would have allowed it anyway. Well if they were stationed anywhere but the SGC... maybe but I digress... what was I saying?"

"You were talking about Colonel Carter and General O'Neill," Aiden commented disbelievingly, "and you want us to believe she confided in _you... about her and O'Neill_."

Rodney backtracked, "Right. Well no...not exactly." He looked at his teammates and witnessed their varying expressions of disbelief and sympathy as he continued, "Stop that, I'm telling you we had a thing...Carter and I."

Wanting to bring the men back on track, Teyla asked, "Dr. McKay has Aiden's compass helped you find out where we are headed?"

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Vala reiterated, "It's agreed. You concentrate on finding a way off this ship..._safely,_ while I distract Ba'al."

Sam asked, "Are you sure about this? I mean he seemed to be really taken with you..._physically_. And not in a good way."

Vala vowed, "I can handle anything that cretin deals out. I would just prefer not to. We always had a hate, hate relationship...even when Qetesh was around. What about that IDC gadget you mentioned? You think it is still onboard?"

Sam replied, "It had better be. Odds are Atlantis is pretty well protected and we might not be allowed through the Gate without it."

Vala questioned, "Atlantis? I've heard vague mention of it. A city of light that was ruled by the Ancestors?"

Sam responded, "Ancestors? If the Ancestors are what we refer to as the Ancients, then yes I believe so. It was thought at one point in time, Atlantis was on Earth but Daniel...err Dr. Jackson, who studied ancient civilizations, discovered references to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. He was able to utilize an ancient outpost's library and pinpoint a possible location for the city. We sent an expedition to check out the co-ordinates."

"Risky," mumbled Vala. "This Dr. Jackson you referred to... he sounds very knowledgeable... an asset."

"Daniel? He actually was the one to figure out how to get the Gate on Earth up and running."

Vala replied, "Fascinating. I wonder if I will ever get to meet him. I doubt I'll be going to the Tau'ri homeworld anytime soon."

Sam said, "Daniel's not on Earth. He went to Atlantis as part of the expedition."

Vala got an intrigued look on her face as she commented, "Really. Hmmm."

Sam offered, "I'll be sure to introduce you when we get there."

Vala questioned, "Is he married?"

Sam stuttered, "No...no."

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Ba'al called his commander to his chamber.

The commander kneeled at his Lord's feet, "Master Ba'al how may I serve you?"

Ba'al looked down and demanded, "Rise and report! What are the women up to?"

The Commander stood as he answered, "As you thought, the traitorous Queen and the Tau'ri are making escape plans."

Ba'al grinned, "Excellent. Everything is going just as I planned. Keep an eye on them but don't interrupt. Let them think that they are keeping secrets." He waved his hand in dismissal.

The Commander bowed as he stated, "As you wish My Lord."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Kate complained, "I can't believe he just took off. I warned him I was going to tell you that he wasn't co-operating and he didn't even care."

Elizabeth asked, "I don't understand. You contacted me when he arrived at your office so I know he kept the appointment."

Kate replied, "Kept it, yes, but he refused to discuss anything."

Elizabeth sighed, "I can't make him talk to you. Maybe it would be better if someone else spoke with the Colonel regarding recent events."

Kate protested, "I really think that I can get through to him. I just need more time with him. I want to reschedule our meeting and I think I'd like to require him to attend mandatory sessions every other day."

Elizabeth declined, "I'm sorry Dr. Heightmeyer but sessions every other day is simply out of the question. Unless you have concrete evidence that my Military Commander is headed for an immediate breakdown..." Her voice trailed away as she waited for Kate to respond.

Kate admitted, "No, I don't believe he is in any immediate danger but with his father's situation, a new galaxy, sudden command, the way he acted with Bates and the Teyla situation all clearly demonstrates that he needs some counseling."

Elizabeth agreed, "He isn't going anywhere. I think we have time to wear down John's defenses... over time."

Disappointed, Kate asked, "What about Teyla? I didn't see a response from her to come to a session."

Elizabeth stated, "That's because I didn't forward your request. I don't feel comfortable ordering Teyla to counseling. She is not a true part of this expedition and while she is a valuable asset to Colonel Sheppard's team, she is in fact an alien and _not_ under our jurisdiction."

Kate replied, "Then I must respectfully ask that our people's lives not be placed at risk by having her or any of the Athosians accompany our off-world teams."

Elizabeth rejected, "Request denied. Teyla and the other Athosian guides have been a godsend to us. They are natural born traders out of necessity and we need them if we expect to survive here." Elizabeth stood up and walked around her desk. She leaned against it as she faced the psychologist. "Kate, I know you have the best intentions but sometimes we have to take a chance and trust others."

Kate protested, "Yes, but..."

Elizabeth forestalled any further comment with an upraised hand, "I'll have Dr. Jackson, who is our _official_ liaison with other cultures, talk with her. If he feels she needs some type of counseling, I'll readdress my decision... not before then."

Kate slumped back in defeat, "Fine. If you'll excuse me..."

Elizabeth replied, "Of course. I'll expect a full written report on your meeting with Colonel Sheppard on my desk first thing tomorrow."

Kate nodded as she headed to the door. "Oh excuse me," she exclaimed as she bumped into one of the scientists.

Dr. Peter Kavanaugh griped, "Watch where you're going!" Pushing past Heightmeyer, he entered Elizabeth's office without waiting for an invitation. "Dr. Weir. I want to report a crime."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Richard Woolsey's office," came a female voice over the line.

Jack stated, "This is General O'Neill. I need to talk to Woolsey."

"One moment, Sir. He's expecting your call."

After a couple of seconds, Richard came on line, "General, it is good to hear from you. I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

Cutting right to the chase, Jack stated, "I've taken care of the SG-1 business as demanded by the IOA."

Woolsey responded cheerfully, "Excellent. I'm sure the President will be glad to hear it. He was quite concerned about the lack of a flagship gate team."

Jack grunted, "I just expect you to keep your end of the deal."

Woolsey stammered, "Deal... what deal?"

Jack sarcastically responded, "Woolsey you know damn well the IOA _and you_ specifically agreed that if I caved like a nice little military puppet and replaced Carter you would fund all rescue efforts no questions asked. Well I've kept up my end and selected two additional team members from the three candidates you sent me... so I expect you to keep yours."

Woolsey ignored the deal as he questioned, "Two? But I was sure that you would have only select Handleman...err I mean one of the candidates."

Jack leaned back in his chair as he propped his feet up on his desk, "Oh you did...did you. As for Handleman forget it. I went with Maybourne and Mitchell."

Woolsey sputtered, "Maybourne's a traitor and Mitchell can barely walk!"

Jack grinned into the phone, "But Richard... aren't those the men that the IOA handpicked? You wouldn't have been hoping to stack the deck would you?"

Knowing he had been had, Woolsey sighed, "Of course not General. The IOA will back whichever of the three candidates. That was our agreement."

Jack feet hit the floor as he leaned forward and prompted, "And..."

Woolsey replied, "And we will, of course, back the funding needed to locate Colonel Carter and to assist in her rescue... but I've got to warn you General, she may not be alive. Not just because of Ba'al but we have no reason to believe that the Naquadah build up in her brain was even resolved favorably."

Jack frowned, "I don't believe that. She's alive. We've just got to find her."

Woolsey responded wearily, "Good luck General. I think you're going to need it in the coming weeks." Without waiting for a reply, he disconnected the line.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, this was the fifth _crime_ Kavanaugh had reported in the last week. She pasted on a polite smile as she asked, "What crime Dr. Kavanaugh?"

Making wild gestures with his hands, the doctor replied, "The military are endangering us by harboring that monster. It kills Dr. Weir. I and a group of my fellow scientist want you to have Colonel Sheppard get that...that...thing out of the city. Before it gets loose and murders us all."

Elizabeth's eyebrow skyrocketed as she commented, "Correct me if I'm wrong but it was a group of scientist, including yourself, that wanted a Wraith specimen to study."

Peter nodded, "A specimen...yes. A _dead_ one. Not a living killer. It needs to be exterminated."

Elizabeth stood up and stated, "Colonel Sheppard is in the process of interrogating our prisoner. And while we are not currently on Earth, Doctor, we do not just exterminate prisoners... even Wraith."

Peter shook his finger in Elizabeth's face as he threatened, "You are making a big mistake and we are not going to stand for it."

Elizabeth glared, "Perhaps I didn't make myself abundantly clear last time Dr. Kavanaugh. We are not a democracy...I am the only person in charge here and my decisions are the only ones that count."

Peter griped, "We'll see about that."

Elizabeth replied, "Perhaps you would care to spend some time in the brig for insubordination. I understand from Colonel Sheppard that the cells are big enough for two." She waited for her meaning to sink in.

The Doctor's complexion paled as he realized she meant for him to share a cell with a Wraith. He stammered, "You wouldn't. You wouldn't dare."

Elizabeth grinned, "Try me."

Kavanaugh gulped, "That's barbaric."

Elizabeth resumed her seat as she said, "I trust Doctor that this conversation is over."

Peter stood staring at her as she ignored him. He turned to leave.

Elizabeth glanced up, "Oh Dr. Kavanaugh."

Peter stopped but didn't turn around, "What?"

Elizabeth answered, "You're working on the project with botany to establish a horticultural wing aren't you."

Peter looked over his right shoulder, "That's right."

Elizabeth responded, "I'm placing Dr. Brown as primary in charge. You will co-ordinate all of your efforts through her."

Peter spun around, "But that's ludicrous! I have way more experience than her."

Elizabeth order, "Don't make me put you in charge of garbage collection."

Peter glared before stalking out the room muttering, "You'll pay for this."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Ah Qetesh, come in."

Vala entered Ba'al's inner sanctum as she grumbled, "Don't call me that."

"I like calling you that."

Vala glared as her eyes flashed gold, "Well don't do it anyway. Do you want to arouse the Tau'ri's suspicions?"

Ba'al grinned, "Samantha isn't here at the moment and while I have her room under surveillance. She doesn't spy on me. She's too concerned with escaping and reuniting with her husband."

Qetesh laughed, "Yes, she is. Has most of it planned out already. So how far are you going to let her go?"

Ba'al walked around the room as he replied, "We need her trust. Ever since we intercepted the Tok'ra envoy and learned of the mission the Tau'ri were planning to Atlantis, I've been anticipating this game. I've heard whispers of Atlantis before. The Gate builders had an established city there but I had no idea where to find it. Now it is almost within our grasp. We need to find it, conquer it and then the galaxy... well both galaxies."

Qetesh strolled over to him and placed her hands around his waist. "This plan of yours has a lot of possible pitfalls. I did find out that Dr. Jackson is also in Atlantis. It might be to our benefit to let the woman escape, contact Atlantis and join them. With her new friend Vala Mal Doran, of course."

Ba'al tapped her on the chin, "So she fell for the old _'Tok'ra killed my Goa'uld trick'_ did she. Somehow, I thought she was above that." He leaned in for a kiss.

Qetesh pushed him away. "Later. Right now we need to continue to appear the evil Goa'uld and his poor pitiful captive."

Ba'al frowned, "I've missed you, My Queen. Even my own men believe that you are nothing more than a human now." He made the word human sound dirty.

Qetesh glared, "How dare they think I would be defeated by those imbeciles!"

Ba'al soothed, "Later My Queen. You can punish them as you see fit. Right now we play the game."

Qetesh smiled as she lifted his hand to her lips, "Yes, the game."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Hey watch where you're poking that thing," grumbled McKay as he felt the sharp tip of an arrow pressing into his side.

John grabbed Rodney's arm as he glared at his young captors. "We said we'd go with you peacefully to see these elders of yours so there is no reason to antagonize the prisoners." He shoved McKay ahead of him as he spoke.

The boys exchanged glances as one of them replied, "Shut up full-grown. We are in charge here."

John turned to protest when he felt Teyla's hand come down on his arm. "Perhaps Colonel we should just follow along. I'm sure the elders will clear everything up."

John nodded as he let Teyla's calming words slide over him. He turned to Ford and ordered, "Keep an eye out but don't do anything unless I tell you too."

Ford responded, "Yes, sir." He grunted as one of their guards poked a little too hard.

John glared, "Stop it kid."

The boy boasted, "I am not a kid."

McKay muttered, "Wonderful. We've found the 'Lost Boys'.

Teyla questioned with concern, "Lost boys? These boys do not look lost Dr. McKay. Perhaps you have jarred something loose in the jumper's landing."

John and Aiden laughed as McKay snarled, "That isn't funny."

Their guards looked confused but determined as they pushed their prisoners forward towards their village.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Cam groaned as he took one more step along the parallel bars. Sweat was pouring down his face.

"Stop. I think that is enough for now," ordered Carolyn.

Cam gripped the bars tighter as he swore, "No. I'm good. Let's go another round."

The doctor glared at him as she reprimanded, "I said enough. Anymore right now and all that progress you've made will be in the toilet."

Cam looked into her eyes. Her demeanor had been aloof since they'd met but her eyes always burned bright with passion. He grinned, "Sure Doc. Whatever you say." He hobbled around the end of the bars and limped over to the exam table. Hoping up, he asked, "So how much longer?"

"How much longer for what?" asked Carolyn absently as she notated his vitals in her chart.

"Till I'm back on fulltime active duty." replied Cam.

She looked up and responded, "Colonel, you have a long way to go before you'll be allowed off this base for anything other than down time and maybe not even for that. You were badly injured in Antarctica. You're lucky to be alive. Don't be in such a hurry to get yourself killed."

Cam joked, "I understand around here that being killed isn't all that permanent."

Carolyn looked him square in the face, "Tell that to Cassandra."

Cam asked confused, "Whose Cassandra?"

"Janet Frazier's daughter, my predecessor," replied Carolyn as she snapped closed his chart.

"Ouch," mumbled Cam properly chastised. He remembered reading the reports on the former head of medical's recent demise.

Ignoring his attempts at being charming, Carolyn rattled off, "Here, take this to the duty nurse and he'll fill the prescriptions. You are to take one tablet every four hours. No skipping and no heroics. It isn't just for pain but also to keep the inflammation down." She handed him a slip of paper as she continued, "I'll expect you back in here at sixteen hundred hours for blood work then back at eighteen hundred hours for another session."

"Yes ma'am," saluted Cam.

Carolyn continued to watch him evenly as she stated, "Don't be late." She turned and walked away passing Harry as he entered the infirmary.

"Hey Mitchell. Got a minute?"

Cam looked up from the prescription he was looking over and replied, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Peter Grodin knocked on the arch of the open doorway leading into Elizabeth's office as he asked, "Dr. Weir?"

Elizabeth glanced up from the latest batch of requests from the scientists and smiled, "Peter come in."

The Brit walked into the office as he said, "I needed to speak with you about a concern that was recently brought to my attention."

Elizabeth stood up and gestured him to take a seat as she walked around and closed her door. "Concern? What's going on? Have we heard from Colonel Sheppard's team?"

Peter shook his head, "No Doctor. I was in the mess hall getting some coffee when I overheard a group of people talking about the Wraith."

Elizabeth sighed, "Let me guess... Kavanaugh."

Peter nodded, "That's right. How did you know?"

Elizabeth confided, "He was in here a little bit ago complaining that we had a 'killer' running amok in Atlantis. I thought I shut him down but now I'm not sure. What did you hear?"

"Not much. Mostly he was trying to incite some of the other scientists. Radek and Simpson were there but it didn't seem like he had their support. How did Kavanaugh ever get approved for the expedition? He isn't even a gene carrier." asked Peter.

Elizabeth grimaced, "A favor actually. One I am just now beginning to see the scope of. I believe I was conned by the General into taking him off Stargate Command's hands. If..._when_... we establish contact with Earth, I'll see about getting even with the General."

"And in the meantime...?" questioned Peter.

Elizabeth nodded, "In the meantime, we keep our ears to the ground and try to advert as many disasters as possible. We can't afford to lose anyone...even Kavanaugh."

Peter agreed, "Yes ma'am. I'll let you know if I learn anything else."

Elizabeth gave a relieved smile, "Thank you Peter." She opened the office door as she turned to him, "Oh and keep me informed about Sheppard's team. They should be checking in anytime now."

Peter nodded as he headed out the room towards the Control Tower.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Vala where have you been?" questioned Sam in a worried tone.

Vala glanced around before replying in a hushed voice, "I thought my job was to keep an eye on Ba'al. I've been cozying up to the arrogant bastard. Why? Did something happen?"

Sam whispered, "The guards have been acting strange for the past several minutes. Like they've gone on some kind of an alert."

Vala replied, "I just came from Ba'al throne room. Nothing was said about an alert and he didn't seem concerned about anything."

"Ba'al_ act_ concerned," snorted Sam, "I don't think he would act concerned if he was strapped down by the Tok'ra and was in the process of getting his snake zapped."

Vala said, "Well, I've been around him long enough that I can generally gauge his moods. They're usually bad, worse and nasty."

Sam protested, "Yeah but that was mostly Qetesh. I mean...no offense...but how much of that time together do you actually remember and how much of it was spent being controlled by a Goa'uld."

Vala answered, "I'm afraid I remember more than I wish to. Qetesh liked to..._share_ her experiences with me. Sometimes it was like I would be a third person that could watch and feel but could not do anything to affect the outcome. Like I was a puppet with no real control."

Sam sympathized, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what it must have been like to be forced to do things with... well I just can't imagine what it was like for you. It must have been terrifying."

Vala expounded, "Horrifying. The things they made me do..."

Sam offered, "If you'd like to talk about it. I'm willing to listen."

Vala refused, "No...no. I don't want to even think about it much less talk about it. The sooner we get free the better. Any luck locating that ICD device you spoke of before?"

Sam corrected, "IDC. And no. I haven't found any of my things."

Vala questioned, "Are you sure Ba'al didn't get rid of them as soon as he brought you on board?"

Sam replied, "I hope not. We need that IDC if we're going to contact Atlantis."

Vala said, "Maybe Ba'al has them..."

"You there! Why are you out of your quarters?" growled the Jaffa Commander as he advanced on the two women.

Sam looked at him and replied, "We were just on our way there now. Is that a problem?"

The Jaffa's nostrils flared in irritation, "Return to your rooms immediately."

Vala questioned, "Why?"

The Jaffa Commander backhanded her across the face causing her to fall against the bulkhead of the ship, "Silence!"

Sam yelled, "Hey!" She reached down to assist Vala up.

Vala kept her face adverted least the Jaffa or Tau'ri would see the golden sheen of anger in her eyes. The Commander had just signed his death warrant. She mumbled, "I'm alright." Once she got control of herself, she looked at Sam and gave a tremulous smile, "Let's just forget about this."

Sam glared at the guard, "I don't want to forget about this."

Vala begged, "Please."

The impatient Jaffa ordered, "Move it."

Sam turned to retaliate but Vala placed a hand on her arm as she again pleaded, "Please." Seeing the desperate look in Vala's eyes as well as the bruise blossoming along her cheek, Sam nodded.

The two women hurried along the corridor to their room aware of the Commander shadowing their every step.

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John explained, "Look we didn't really walk through the Gate. The truth is our ship crashed on your planet and we just want to get it fixed and head on out of here."

"I see, please give us a moment to confer on your visit to our world," requested Keras, the leader of the village that Sheppard and his team had been escorted to.

John nodded in agreement as he and the others stood. John pointed, "We'll wait right over there."

Keras replied, "That would be acceptable Sheppard."

Aries interrupted, "Keras they can't..."

Keras raised his hand signaling for silence. "Please excuse the exuberance of some of my people. We will discuss what you have said and wish that you remain here while we discuss the situation."

John replied, "No problem. Thank you."

Keras nodded as he gestured for his fellow elders to join him in conference. Aries glared at their guests for a moment before moving to join the others.

Rodney comment, "I don't think that kid likes us too much."

Teyla responded, "He is afraid. We are against everything they believe in. Our mere presence here makes them uncomfortable."

John replied, "I don't know. Keras seems like a reasonable young man. Good head on his shoulders even if he does believe in ritual suicide. Hell of a way to live."

Rodney declared, "We need to get a closer look at that ruins. Whatever they've got hidden there has got to be responsible for keeping the Wraith away as well as incapacitating our ship."

Aiden jumped in, "This place makes me feel old."

John responded, "You are old. At least here."

Teyla watched the band of villagers for a moment before stating, "I do not think we should stay here for long. I have a bad feeling about this place."

John nodded, "Don't worry. McKay checks out the ruins, fixes the jumper and then we'll leave."

Rodney protested, "How do you know I can fix the jumper. I may not be able to do anything."

Teyla interrupted, "Shh. I think the elders are returning."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Cam clasped his hands together in glee as he spotted the last blue jello in the lunch service line. He quickly grabbed up the delectable cup as he made his way to Maybourne, who was waiting for him at a nearby table.

"That stuff will kill ya'," commented Harry as he pointed his fork in the direction of Cam's tray.

"Ah but what a great way to go," smirked Cam. "So, what's up?"

"I just thought we should talk. You know, so we both know what to expect from this job," responded Harry.

"Uh, shouldn't we include Teal'c and Jonas in this. I mean we are supposed to be a team for the next six months," questioned Cam with some concern. "I mean, it isn't just you and me. We are a quartet soon to be a quintet after we locate Carter."

Harry frowned as he waved his fork in dismissal, "Forget about Carter. Odds are she isn't even alive. Although I wouldn't mention that to O'Neill or the others. No, I wanted to discuss you and me. I know that you're going to be taking over after I'm gone but until then I want it to be clear that I'm in charge."

Disgruntled, Cam snapped, "You're in charge. Yeah got it. Anything else?"

"No, just remember what I said," warned Harry. He hurried to change the subject before Cam became even more irritated. He needed the Colonel on his side for now. "How'd it go with PT? I heard Lam's a tough cookie."

Cam scooped up a spoonful of jello as he drawled, "Piece of cake. Few more months and I'll be as good as new. Guess we can start looking around for your planet paradise _while_ we look for Carter."

"I second that," came a voice behind Harry. Both men turned and spotted Jonas standing there with a tray. He grinned as he asked, "Mind if I join you guys?"

Cam watched Harry as he replied, "Sure. After all, we're gonna be _team_mates, right?"

Harry grimaced but didn't say anything as Jonas sat down.

Cam's grin widened as he thought _'yep, definitely going to be an interesting few months'_.

Jonas looked between the two men and decided to ignore the undercurrents of tension as he asked, "I heard you mention Sam's rescue. Do you have any ideas?"

Harry leaned back, "Not me. Maybe Colonel Courageous has something."

"Actually I have had a thought or two about what we can do." Cam turned to Jonas as he explained, "I was thinking that if we concentrated our off-world missions on planets that we know are under Ba'al control then maybe we might catch wind of something. Someone has bound to have seen him or heard something and from everything I've seen on Carter...a blue-eyed blonde is likely to stand-out among the Goa'uld and Jaffa warriors."

Harry and Jonas exchanged glances. Harry nodded in agreement as Jonas exclaimed, "You know you could be right. I'll go talk with the General, see if we can get a list of planets together that are known to have been influenced by Ba'al."

Jonas jumped up and headed out of the mess hall leaving behind his untouched food in his haste. Harry grinned as he slid the tray in front of him, "Waste not, want not."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Nuts!" muttered Sam as she slammed the cabinet closed. She'd been on the ship for a couple of weeks now and wasn't any closer to finder her things then the day she woke up here. "I know Ba'al. There is just no way he destroyed the GDO." She sighed as she concluded, "It has got to be in his personal quarters."

She paced along the lengths of the research center before deciding there was nothing more she could do here so she moved to head back to her and Vala's room. She'd have to come up with a plan to either get Vala some time alone in Ba'al's room or for Vala to get him out of the room long enough for her to search it.

"You again. Why are you out of your quarters this time Tau'ri?" demanded the Jaffa Commander as he stalked down the hall.

Sam lied, "I was just helping out one of your men. He had some equipment that he needed my help fixing."

"My men do not _need_ any help from you," he snapped.

Sam taunted, "Could've fooled me. Besides, Ba'al said I could move about the ship so long as I stayed away from critical systems and I'm pretty sure the research library isn't all that critical. If you've got a problem with his orders, I suggest you take it up with your _master_."

The Commander's nostrils flair as he responded threateningly, "It is only a matter of time before Lord Ba'al will find disfavor with you. And I promise you, _I'll_ be waiting."

Sam gave an evil grin as she smart mouthed, "Promises. Promises. But until then stay out of _my _way." She shoved past the Jaffa and headed in the direction of her room. She could feel his eyes burning into her skin until they were out of each other's sight.

Sam let out a deep breath as she swallowed, "Close call." Something would have to be done about the Jaffa... soon.

* * *

Qetesh leaned back against the pillows as she stretched languidly along the bed. "Hmm. It has been too long."

Ba'al replied, "Yes. An eternity." He pulled his queen over to him and ran his hand up and down her arm in a caress. He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by an offending hand.

"Stop. I have a request," purred Qetesh as she pushed him onto his back. She straddled his hips as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I want the Jaffa."

Ba'al growled, "I don't share." He wrapped his right hand around her throat.

Qetesh ran a nail sharply up his torso as her eyes flashed gold, "Your pet Jaffa has insulted me. I want the right to punish him as I see fit." She stopped just short of his jugular.

Ba'al grinned as he loosened his hand, "Now _that_ I think can be arranged. I was tiring of his presence anyway."

Qetesh smiled as she agreed, "When I get through with him. He'll have wished he'd never been alive." She rubbed her naked body against the Goa'uld Lord as he wrapped his hands in her long flowing hair.

Ba'al answered, "Whatever my Queen desires."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"What!" yelled Elizabeth.

Sgt. Bates repeated, "A group of scientist have staged a sit-in. They are refusing to go about their duties until we exterminate the Wraith prisoner."

Elizabeth steamed, "I want each and every one of those scientist brought into the conference room immediately."

Bates responded, "Ma'am. They are refusing to budge."

Elizabeth tersely stated, "Sgt. Bates in Colonel Sheppard's absence you are responsible for the safety and welfare of this City. I would suggest that you show that you are up to the challenge and not let a group of people sway you or your men."

"No ma'am. I mean, yes ma'am." stammered Bates. "What amount of force are you authorizing?"

"Not deadly Sergeant. But if even one of those people refuse to convene peacefully in the conference room. Put them in the cell next to the Wraith!" ordered Elizabeth.

"Yes Doctor," nodded Bates as he headed to the mess hall where the group had staged their protest.

After he left, Elizabeth slammed her fist against the desk in anger. "What is going on around here?"

Taking a deep calming breath, she tapped her headgear and activated a private line. As soon as she heard the beep, she questioned, "Kate?"

* * *

Across the City, Kate placed her hand on the comm system and answered, "Yes, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's voice came over the air waves, "Are you busy? I may need some help with a situation that has cropped up."

Kate looked over at the group of Athosian children that were playing in the newly designated recreation facility. Stackhouse had brought them back for the day after he dropped off Dr. Jackson at the settlement. She waved over one of the nurses that had volunteered for the day to help out. "I'll be right there," she told Elizabeth. She then signed off the comm as she asked Norma, "Can you keep an eye on the kids for awhile, I'm needed in the Control Tower?"

Norma smiled, "Certainly Dr. Heightmeyer. What time was Halling and Marta coming in from the mainland?"

Kate grinned, "They should be here in about an hour or so. Sergeant Stackhouse said they should have the last of the huts built tonight. And Dr. Jackson is going to spend a few days there helping everyone get settled. I'm just glad Halling decided to show a measure of trust when he let the smaller children come back here to play while they got everything up and running."

Norma agreed, "Me too. I thought for sure Weir had burned that bridge. I kinda like have the little rugrats under foot on occasion. Sure didn't expect that when I accepted this position."

Kate responded, "Me either. Holler if you need any help. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

Norma replied, "Okay."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John looked around the village as he ordered, "Ford I want you to go with McKay. Protect him while he's looking at the ruins."

Aiden laughed, "Yes, Sir. Wouldn't want a couple of kids to get the better of him."

Rodney bluffed, "Oh very funny. I'll have you know that I'm great with kids. They adore me."

Aiden grinned in disbelief, "Sure Doc." He wandered away to check on Teyla who was speaking with one of the villagers.

Rodney looked at Sheppard who was smirking, "Oh what? Come on out with it."

John shrugged, "I was just thinking that the guard over there... looks about the same age as your kid."

Rodney stammered, "What!" He turned to where the Colonel was looking and spotted a young girl and boy of about seven or eight years old and groaned, "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

John slapped him on the arm, "Buck up McKay. Think of it as practice... for when we get back to Earth."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack nodded, "I like it. I want you to go through Carter and Daniel's planetary notes and get a list of all the gate address that we know of that may be under Ba'al's influence... _past or present_. Even if it is just a suspicion add it to the list. Then I want you to figure out a way to project where Ba'al may have gone."

Jonas agreed, "Yes, General. I'll start compiling the information. Do you want me to correlate the data using Anubis's base as the point of origin?"

Jack replied, "That would be fine. I'll see how many teams we can spare and once you've got the list together we can split it up and start from the planet furthest out based on a Goa'uld's ships best speed and work our way back."

Feeling that he was finally contributing to the ongoing search for Sam, Jonas bounced, "Great. I'll get started right away. Don't you worry, Sir. We are going to get her back."

Jack sighed as he wearily leaned back in his dark brown leather desk chair. "God, I hope so. We need her. Dismissed Quinn."

Jonas nodded as he turned away. Just before he reached the door to the General's office he turned back and asked, "General, what about the Tok'ra and the Asgard? Have we heard anything from them?"

Jack stood as he answered sarcastically, "The Tok'ra express their sincerest regrets over the loss of Colonel Carter but have more important things to do then chase ghosts for the Tau'ri." He walked around the desk and continued in a more subdued manner, "As for the Asgard, they've been pretty quiet. Last time we talked with Thor he was working on a new hyper drive engine that will assist us with getting to the Pegasus Galaxy in about a month's travel time...one way."

Jonas frowned, "What about the Zero Point Modules, Sir? Are we still looking for those?"

Jack answered, "Every minute Quinn. Every damn minute. We've got Carter's notes that you've been going through and at least two archeologist searching through every library archive we can get our hands on that mentions a power source."

Jonas excused himself and made his way to his lab. He had a lot of research to do and didn't want to waste even a moment. Carter's life was at stake.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Hmmm. So this is the items that the woman is looking for?" asked Qetesh as she pawed through Sam's belongings.

Ba'al sat up on his throne as he answered, "Most of them. I disposed of her clothing but everything else should be there. What did you have in mind, My Queen?"

"Now that we are nearing the void, there are few planetoid masses between us and the darkness. I propose we stop at one of them under the guise that we are resupplying our natural resources. You will take the Tau'ri down to the planet with you, leaving me behind as useless. " She waved her arm dismissively as she stated, "Drill for something. I don't care what. Just keep her busy down there for at least a day."

Ba'al came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he asked, "And just what will you be doing up here?"

She turned in his embrace as she replied, "Why searching your rooms for the missing items, of course."

Ba'al grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. He broke reluctantly away and murmured, "Of course."

Qetesh returned his grin as she lazily traced invisible patterns on his bare chest with her fingers. "I will require that your Commander remain on board. To watch me after all."

Ba'al pulled away as he commented, "Surely his punishment can wait till we have secured the Gate Builder's ancient city."

Qetesh glared as her eyes flash gold in agitation. "No! His punishment will start after you are away." She turned away and smiled evilly, "Wouldn't want to risk the Tau'ri hearing the Jaffa's screams... now would you?"

Ba'al shrugged, "Just make sure you've taken care of him before we get back."

Qetesh whirled to face him, "No! I want him kept alive longer. I want to make him suffer for his attack against me."

Ba'al grasped her chin as he ordered, "You have twenty-four hours... no more. If he is still alive when I get back. I will kill him... _and punish you_."

Qetesh jerked back and quickly agreed, "Very well. Twenty-four hours. Guess I'll just have to be creative."

He laughed, "Well, I know that won't be a problem. Now hurry back to Samantha. I don't want her getting suspicious of you. "

* * *

Sam glared at her reflection as she silently raged about her entrapment. She kept telling herself, _'he couldn't have gotten rid of her stuff... he just couldn't'_. She needed her identifier when she got to the Pegasus Galaxy or risked being destroyed when entering Atlantis. Who knew what kind of security protocols Weir had enacted? She was still beating herself up for her failure, when Vala sailed in.

"Good day Sam," exclaimed Vala.

Sam looked at her suspiciously, "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Vala smiled, "Good news of course. Ba'al just let it slip that he was going to be stopping in a few days to resupply."

Sam looked interested, "So he'll be off the ship? Really...are you sure?"

Vala laughed, "Yep. It will be our best chance to search his rooms and finalize our escape plans. Even with the stop, I figure we should be in Pegasus fairly quickly."

Sam felt a sense of relief, "Finally." She then frowned, "But what if it isn't there? What if he really has destroyed my stuff?" Her momentary euphoria was quickly fading as doubts assailed her. She would never see John again. Not to mention Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and what about Earth... her home... her family.

Vala waved her hand, "Nonsense. I've known him for decades. He keeps everything. We just have to find it and now's our chance."

Pushing her dark thoughts aside, Sam nodded in agreement, "We have to make sure at least one of us remains on board. It should probably be me since I know what I'm looking for."

Not wanting to give the Tau'ri any reason to be wary, Vala quickly agreed, "You're right. But how are we going to convince Ba'al to let you stay up here?"

Sam started pacing, "I don't know. I'll think of something."

Qetesh watched her momentarily before turning her face so that Sam couldn't see the cunning grin that spread across her face. She was anticipating the next move with glee.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sgt Bates looked up at the sound of footfalls heading his way, "I'm sorry Dr. Weir. We haven't been able to convince them to disburse peacefully or reconvene in the conference room to talk with you directly. I was just about to order my marines to subdue the group by force and put them in the brig till Sheppard returns."

Elizabeth nodded as she stated, "Understood. Let me try and talk to them first."

Bates protested, "Ma'am that might not be a good idea. They seem very agitated."

Elizabeth replied, "I know Sergeant but I've got to at least try. We are all alone out here and need everyone working together. We cannot afford a riot."

Kate arrived just as Elizabeth turned to go into the mess. She called, "Elizabeth wait!"

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John grabbed up a ball and tossed it to one of the children playing in the village. Teyla walked over to him, "John, the villagers are scared. They feel our presence here will bring the Wraith back to them."

John looked around and noticed the quickly adverted faces as his eyes fell on them, "Yeah, I know. Don't worry we won't stay."

Teyla asked, "I'm also concerned that Dr. McKay will not do the right thing. Perhaps we should have all accompanied him to the ruins. He was too eager to find the power source we detected earlier."

John responded, "No, that would have just aroused even more suspicion. Don't worry about McKay. However, I've noticed some of the older children were angered by Keras's decision to let us check out the Ancient's outpost before we fix our ship and leave."

Teyla commented, "I do not envy Keras's position. To end your life willingly so that others may live is not an easy thing to do."

John snorted, "I just don't buy it. No way is the Wraith keeping away from this planet because there are only children here. We've both seen villages where the Wraith culled anyone in their path... including kids."

Teyla responded, "I agree that the Wraith do not stay away because of the sacrifice but that is their culture... their choice. We Athosian's have many customs many of which may seem strange or wrong even to outsiders but they are ours and we protect them."

John replied, "I know. I know. I just don't like it. Why don't you keep asking around? See what you can find out about this place."

Teyla agreed, "Of course. What will you be doing?"

John was about to respond when he became distracted by a moving object. It was a ball that had rolled to a stop at his feet. He bent to pick it up as he thoughtfully eyed the group of children. He answered, "The same."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Cam passed around a packet to each of the team's present in the conference room as he commented, "Gentlemen, in your hands is a list of possible planets that Ba'al may have retreated to. With the calculations that Jonas has provided, we were able to split the list into nine planets each in six different directions. We will start at the furthest out planets and work our way back towards Anubis' former base. I will co-ordinate the teams from here while General O'Neill has graciously agreed to round out SG-1 while I'm base bound."

The room buzzed with surprise as the men and women of Stargate Command glanced towards their leader. A few took note that he was in combat fatigues rather than his normal dress uniform.

A hand raised in the back of the room. Cam acknowledged, "Yes soldier?"

He snapped to attention, "Lieutenant Copeland, Sir. I just transferred in from McMurdo, Sir. This seems like an awful lot of planets to search when Colonel Carter's life is at stake."

Jack responded, "Yes Lieutenant... it _is_ a lot of planets which is why rather than the normal meet and greet that we normally would do when visiting... we concentrate only on the search for Carter or any indication that Ba'al has been there in the past couple of weeks."

Red-faced the Lieutenant stammered, "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean any disrespect."

Jack nodded, "At ease. None taken." He looked around the room with a serious expression as he continued, "We are running out of time. The longer Sam...Colonel Carter is in Ba'al's custody, the more at risk she is. We need to treat this like any other surgical strike... we get in, get the information we need and we get out."

Colonel Reynolds' leaned forward and asked, "Sir. What about the IOA? Won't they want us to continue to canvas the galaxy for alien tech?"

Jack evenly replied, "What the IOA doesn't know won't hurt them."

Reynolds grinned, "Understood, Sir."

Jack stated, "Remember this is search and rescue. If you come across any useful information, make note of it and move on. Hell, we may even throw the IOA a bone but it is not a priority right now."

Jonas asked, "Who is going to be leading SG-1? You or him?" He jerked a thumb in Harry's direction.

Harry scowled but didn't comment.

Jack answered, "Colonel Maybourne is in charge of SG-1 until Colonel Mitchell has been released to full active duty. Think of me as a...house guest."

Harry grunted, "Some guest."

Ignoring him, Jack glanced around the room, "Any more questions? Teal'c?"

Teal'c shook his head negatively. He just wanted to get out there and find Carter. If the opportunity arose that he could eliminate Ba'al at the same time, so much the better.

Jack stood, "Good. You all have your assignments. Mitchell will work out a gate rotation with Walter. We start gating in thirty minutes. I want everyone suited up in full combat gear." Not seeing anyone heading for the door, he hollered, "Move out!"

People scrambled to their feet and rushed to exit the conference room.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Ladies... too what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Ba'al leaned indolently across his throne.

Sam and Vala moved forward as Sam replied, "We heard you were going to stop at a planet and were wondering if Vala could accompany you to the planet. You know to stretch her legs a bit."

Vala smiled nervously, "Yes... to stretch my legs."

Ba'al replied to Sam, "Out of the question. I have just recently reacquired her and have no intention of letting her escape me again."

Sam exclaimed, "Escape! Where could she escape to? We're in a deserted part of the galaxy... the few planets that we will be passing by are desolate rocks. No technology to speak of."

Ba'al responded, "I see your point... however my decision is final. She has not earned the right to any freedoms as of yet. In fact, I will be leaving my Commander here to keep a close eye on my treacherous former Queen."

Sam swallowed, "I see. How long will you be on the planet?"

Ba'al smiled as he taunted, "If I didn't know better Samantha, I would swear you were trying to get rid of me." Sam winced at his insight. "But don't worry my dear, _we_ will only be down there for a day_... no more..._ _no less_." He glanced at Qetesh as he spoke.

Sam glared, "Why do I have to go? You don't need me down there. I'd rather stay on board."

Ba'al stood and crowded into Sam personal space as he snarled, "I make the rules here... not you. You will do whatever I bid of you. I wish you to accompany me... therefore you _will_."

Sam gulped but stood her ground, "You don't need me there."

Ba'al ran the back of his hand alongside her cheek as he threatened, "Perhaps..._I do_."

Sam took an involuntary step backward but was saved from responding when Vala intervened, "My Lord... please forgive us. We would never presume to give you orders. Please." She kept her eyes downcast in subservience.

Amused Ba'al replied, "Perhaps Samantha you should seek Vala's council on how to treat your future King... not to mention your God."

Sam growled, "You're not my..."

Vala interrupted before Sam said something they would both regret. "Please forgive us. We'll be going now." She firmly grasped Sam's arm as she dragged her from the room. Ba'al's laughter ringing behind them.

Once out in the hallway, Sam jerked to a halt as she snapped, "What do you think you're doing? The plan was for you to go and me to stay and search the place. And what about the Commander... have you thought about that?"

Vala replied, "Much more time in there and both of us would have been ordered to go and no one would be able to find the gadgety thing you need to contact your people."

Sam took a deep breath, "Maybe. But I didn't like the way he was acting. I think he's on to us."

Vala dismissed, "No he always acts like that... arrogant to the end. There is no way he could know what we are up to." She quieted as a Jaffa came into view.

Sam turned to him and snarled, "What are you looking at?"

He returned the glare as he continued along the corridor.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Sgt. Bates shook his head in disgust as he watched the two women heading into the group of dissidents. He gestured to his men to stand back for now. He turned to Markham and quietly ordered, "Keep sharp. They make any threatening moves towards either of them... take 'em down."

Markham nodded as he moved into a position that allowed him to keep an eye on Weir and Heightmeyer as well as the others throughout the mess hall. Bates had ordered all other civilians out of the room when Kavanaugh started stirring up trouble.

Peter turned when he realized that he had lost the attention of his contingent. He smirked, "Well...well...well. It's about time."

Elizabeth gave him an even look as she turned to address the rest of the group, "I believe I requested that this discussion be moved to the conference room on the command deck. Is there some reason that those of you present feel that my orders are not to be followed."

Radek jumped in, "Dr. Weir, I was just telling them the same thing. If they have a legitimate complaint then they should bring it to you but this...this..." flustered he waved his hand at Kavanaugh..."wouldn't listen to reason."

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile as she said, "Thank you Radek. I appreciate your valuable assistance. Perhaps you and Dr. Simpson should return to your labs while I discuss the situation with Drs. Kavanaugh and Abrams...Brendan isn't it?"

Dr. Abrams puffed up, "Yes, Ma'am. Look we're just concerned. Having that creature in the City poses a risk and we want to be sure that every precaution is being taken."

Kate smiled, "Of course you do." She casually walked forward and held out her arm. The doctor automatically accepted the arm. She patted him as she commented, "Perhaps you would escort me up to the conference room. I know that Dr. Weir wanted to sit down with all of you and discuss this in a rational and reasonable manner."

He looked confused for a moment before good manners dictated that he comply, "Of course." He followed as Kate led him away.

Radek and Simpson turned in unison and headed out of the mess back towards their respective labs. Radek looked back and offered, "If we can be of any further assistance...?"

Looking over to him, Elizabeth replied, "I know right where to find you." She then turned back to the rest, "Marie aren't you needed in the infirmary?"

Marie responded, "I was on my break, Ma'am."

Elizabeth answered, "I see. Did you also have concerns about the Wraith?"

Kavanaugh rudely interrupted, "Of course she does. It's a killer."

Ignoring him, Marie stated, "Ma'am with Colonel Sheppard off base, I'm just a little concerned about security."

Elizabeth soothed, "We have several capable marines on guard when the Colonel is off base. Perhaps you should sit down with Carson and go over what dangers the Wraith may present. He has been studying the appendage brought back from Athos for a few weeks."

Kavanaugh griped, "Oh come on."

Marie nodded as she excused herself, "Yes, Ma'am. My breaks about up and I need to get back to the infirmary anyway."

Elizabeth glanced at the few remaining individuals, "Anyone else?" Her eyebrow rose high with her question.

The two other scientist that she recognized as working for Rodney nervously glanced at each other before shaking their collective heads. They quickly headed towards the exit followed by the member of the horticulture department that Kavanaugh had formerly headed up.

Elizabeth watched till they were out of sight before turning back to her nemesis, "So Dr. Kavanaugh... let's talk about your new assignment... I believe I promised garbage collection."

Kavanaugh glared, "You can't be serious!"

Elizabeth coldly replied, "Deadly."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Teyla questioned, "Are you sure? He said that others have been forced to make this sacrifice even when they had doubts?" She kept a watchful eye on their surroundings.

John quietly replied, "That's what he said. They persuade them...forcibly if need be so I don't think it is as much of a cultural thing as it is a no choice kinda thing."

Teyla answered, "Still it is their way. We have no right to interfere with their rituals but we also have no right to keep the truth from them. Their sacrifice is not protecting the villages. The Ancestor's shield device is! Keras must be told the truth."

John agreed, "I know. I just don't know how much good it is going to do." He glanced around to the villages and spotted Aries in deep conversation with some of his 'men'. "Now what do you suppose he's up to?"

Teyla followed his gaze as she expressed concern, "I do not know but it cannot be good for us. Perhaps one of us should follow him?"

John shook his head, "Negative. We stick together."

* * *

Sensing the outsider's attention, Aries leaned in to his brother, "Make sure those two are in your sight at all times. I need to go see Pelias about Keras' sacrifice."

The young hunter swallowed, "You do not think Keras will go through with it?"

Aries replied, "Keras _will _be sacrificed. We will not have our village culled like our ancestors did. I must convince Pelias that Keras has been blinded by the outsiders. They are a pestilence that must be destroyed. Tonight."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack patted his TAC vest as he prepared for the off-world mission, it had been so long since he'd been on one he wanted to be sure he had everything he needed. Satisfied that everything was accounted for, he turned towards the door. "Arrrrrhhh!" He jumped back startled.

Looking at the calm oval eyes of Thor, he growled, "Don't do that!"

Thor cocked his head as he inquired, "Do what O'Neill?"

"Sneak up on a guy. Took at least ten more years off my life and add that with the rest of the years the Asgard has socked away and I don't have all that many left," responded Jack.

Thor's eyes blinked as he continued to stare at O'Neill.

Jack sighed as he ran a hand across his head, "Look. Maybe if you could make some noise or...or...or just say something when you beam in. Wait no... that could actually be worse. Ahh, just forget it. What can I do for you?"

Thor reported, "The Asgard has completed preliminary testing of a new intergalactic hyper-drive engine. We are ready for the next phase."

Jack felt a surge of hope, "Really! That's fantastic. How soon before we have a ship hooked up. The Prometheus is in space dock for a routine overhaul and work can begin on her immediately."

Thor declined, "I am afraid the Prometheus will not be powerful enough to sustain the new engines. We must work together to bring a new battleship online that will be powered by the Asgard's engines. I am here to begin work with your engineers."

Jack growled, "How long will that take?"

Thor replied, "That will depend on your design engineers."

Jack started to pace, "Great... just great. Okay. I've got a mission in...," he glanced down at his watch..., "about twenty minutes. That gives me just enough time to contact the group at Area 51. They are working on some new fighters and if we're going to have to design a new ship then I want to be able to get a big enough ship that I can house some of the new fighters as well as some of the other experimental weapons that crew is working on." He looked over to Thor, "Unless the Asgard has finally decided that we are trustworthy to use a few of the Asgard weapon systems."

Thor blinked, "No."

Jack frowned at the abbreviated response, "Yeah, that's kinda what I thought."

Thor asked, "O'Neill have you located Colonel Carter?"

Jack replied, "No. Actually that is why I'm going on a mission in...eighteen minutes. Are you going to stick around or do you want me to contact you."

Thor beamed away.

Jack glared up at the ceiling as he yelled, "I guess that means that you want me to contact you."

"Uh, Sir?" Cam stood in the now opened doorway.

Jack turned his glare on the intruder, "Yes, Colonel?"

Cam shuffled, "I um, sorry for intruding I thought I heard voices."

Jack responded, "You did."

Cam looked confused, "Oh. Okay. Maybourne wanted me to remind you that your team is scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Tell_ Maybourne_," began Jack sarcastically. "No...never mind. I'll tell Maybourne myself."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack ordered, "While we are off-world, I want you to work with Walter to arrange transport of a few of the design engineers currently stationed at Area 51. I'm going to give the head of research a quick call before we leave but I want to have a team here before I get back. The Asgard has a new hyper-drive engine that should assist in our efforts to reach Atlantis. Will you be able to fit that into your 'light-duty' schedule or do I need to assign you an assistant?"

Cam quickly agreed, "No, Sir. Other than keeping track of any incoming reports from the six SG teams that will be planet-side, I'm free till PT at eighteen hundred hours with Dr. Lam."

Jack nodded, "That reminds me, Dr. Lam seems concerned that you may be pushing things a little too fast. You're not going to do either of us any good if you make that leg worse."

Cam covered, "Just want to get back into the field, Sir."

Understanding the angst the Colonel was feeling, Jack let the doctor's concerns slide for now. "Well good." He and Cam stepped out of the room and headed back in the direction of Jack's office. "I also want you to keep me informed of any information we get on Ba'al."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Okay, are you sure?" questioned Sam.

Vala waved her hand negligently, "Of course. You've described everything to me...in great...great detail. I can't possibly make a mistake."

Sam sighed, "I just wish it was me up here looking for my stuff."

Vala dismissed, "Yes, I know but if we had protested too much he might have become suspicious of us. And we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?"

Sam agreed, "No, but I'm concerned that he ordered the Jaffa Commander to stay and keep an eye on you. He might already suspect something."

Vala responded, "I just think he doesn't trust me. I do have a history of escaping him and he is arrogant enough that it bothers him. Don't worry about the Jaffa, I can handle him. Why don't you tell me again which items I should be looking for?"

Distracted, Sam replied, "The GDO which will transmit my IDC is the most important item, any weapons he may have kept... my gun and the C-4 would be especially helpful."

Vala interrupted, "C-4? That was the square block that you said goes 'boom', right?"

Sam nodded, "Right. The C-4 is an explosive. I also had a couple of grenades in my TAC vest but be really careful with those. If the pin dislodges, then they will go off automatically."

Vala nodded as she asked, "Anything else? What about the TAC vest itself?"

Sam shook her head, "No, if he checks on the stuff then it would be too obviously missing. The other items are much smaller and he might overlook them. As it is, my gun may be risky but will come in handy if we come under fire so I think we should chance it. Also, umm... could you look in the pocket. There's a picture in there that is really important to me."

"A picture? Of what?"

"John."

Vala smirked, "Oh, the cutie pie you were telling me about. Can't wait to meet him and the Egyptologist... Daniel, I think his name was."

Determined, Sam smiled, "I'm sure Daniel and John will love to meet you too. We just have to get there first."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson frowned, "I can't believe you didn't come to me first, Marie. What were you thinking? Kavanaugh, bloody hell."

Ashamed, Marie apologized, "I'm sorry Dr. Beckett. I was in the mess hall on break and he just started spouting off about the Wraith being in the city and with Colonel Sheppard on a mission, I just got really concerned. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Carson asked, "How did Dr. Weir seem? Was she terribly upset?"

Marie shook her head, "No. She was really calm about everything. She suggested that I take up any concerns I had about the Wraith with you."

Carson griped, "Which ye should have done before causing a panic in the mess."

Marie winced, "Yes, Doctor."

Carson sighed, "Well, you're here now. Come on. Let's go into my lab and we can talk about what I've learned about the Wraith so far. But I've gotta warn ye, it isn't much. We don't know nearly enough about that species which is one of the reasons Colonel Sheppard has the Wraith in the brig."

* * *

_**Puddle Jumper traveling from Planet M7G-677 to Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Rodney looked over to his co-pilot, "Will you stop that? I'm not doing that bad. Rodney looked uncertain as he asked, "..._am I_?"

Ford slowly unclenched his fingers as he replied, "Of course not McKay. It's just that I was pretty sure we were a goner when you almost smashed us into the side of the Gate... not to mention that asteroid."

Rodney blustered, "Oh come on. We made it through the Gate find... and the asteroid was several meters away."

Ford complained, "I think passing by an asteroid that happened to be bigger than the average car at under fifty feet is a reason for legitimate panic."

Rodney snarked, "Oh, I bet if Sheppard were here and he did the same thing at some insanely fast speed you would be whooping like a couple of teenagers out for a joyride."

Ford nodded, "Probably. But I trust him."

"Wonderful."

"Look Doc... no offense but you're not a pilot...Sheppard is," placated Ford.

Mollified, Rodney calmed, "Oh, that's alright then. I mean I know I haven't logged very much flight time. A situation that I have every intention of remedying when I get a free moment, which will probably be just this side of never."

"Right." Ford continued, "We should be within radio range of Atlantis in the next three minutes."

"Oh, already," responded Rodney. "It didn't seem that long since we left the planet."

Ford answered, "Seemed like an eternity to me."

"Oh very funny... you're quite the comedian Lieutenant," groaned Rodney.

Ford smirked.

"Umm, you won't tell Sheppard about this will you?" asked Rodney.

Ford's grin widened.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Cam limped across the control deck towards Walter who was manning the Gate. Upon reaching his destination, he flicked on the microphone and announced, "Teams one through six standby for Gate check."

Turning the switch to mute, he asked Walter, "How long before the first team will be ready to move out?"

Walter responded, "Maintenance tests are scheduled to be complete in the next couple of minutes. Rebooting usually takes a minute after that. So teams should be able to start gating in five minute intervals in about three minutes, Sir."

Harry strode forward and barked, "What's the hold up?"

Walter turned to look at him before turning away leaving Cam to answer. Cam replied, "No hold-up. We just felt it prudent to schedule a routine check-up before you guys went through the Gate since we have so many back to back dial-ups. General O'Neill gave the approval. Wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you...right?"

Jack yelled from the Gateroom floor, "Maybourne get down here and leave those boys alone."

A flicker of anger crossed Harry's face before he could school his features into a studied look of nonchalance, "Well sounds like you_ 'boys'_ have everything well in hand. Mitchell, keep up the good work." He then turned and stomped down the steps to join Jack and the rest of SG-1 on the platform below.

Cam watched him for a moment before commenting, "Now there goes a man that is full of something... I don't know what yet but it can't be good."

Walter snorted, "You've got that right, Sir. Better watch your back_ and_ sleep with your eyes open at all times."

Cam shook his head in disbelief, "Huh...no kidding. We about ready."

Rather than reply directly, Walter started to count off, "Five, four, three, two and one. You have a go."

Cam smiled, "Excellent." Flipping the sound speaker back on, Cam ordered, "Team one move to the end of the ramp. Dialing is commencing."

Walter counted off as the Gate spun around the dial into place, "Chevron One encoded. Chevron Two encoded. Chevron Three encoded."

Cam commented, "Doesn't that get annoying?"

Ignoring him, Walter continued, "Chevron Four encoded. Chevron Five encoded. Chevron Six encoded. And Chevron Seven is encoded." The Gate whooshed open as the puddle formed in the center. "We have a lock."

Cam ordered, "SG-1 move out." He watched as his new teammates moved through the Gate without him. He spared a moment of thought to the 'if onlys' and 'what ifs' of the world. Fact of the matter was, he had sustained a severe injury in his defense of the Ancient Outpost over Antarctica but if he had to do it again... he would. Pushing aside his momentary feelings of self pity, he pasted a quirky smile on his face and rubbed his hands together as he turned to Walter, "One down and five to go. This is going to get monotonous."

Walter responded, "Actually, Sir, I never tire of seeing the Gate in action."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling across the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Prepare for transport," growled the Jaffa Commander as he pushed Sam into her room.

"What? We can't be at the planet already. I thought we had a couple of days before we reached it," exclaimed Sam.

Vala jumped up from the bed. "What's going on?"

Sam grumbled, "Apparently that couple of days was really only a couple of hours."

The Jaffa Commander ordered, "I will return in five minutes. Be ready to go. Lord Ba'al does not like to be kept waiting." Without waiting for a response, he turned and stalked from the room.

Sam threatened, "What I wouldn't give to be in a room with that guy unarmed for five minutes."

Vala declared, "You may never get your chance. But I just might. I'll kick him extra hard just for you."

Sam replied, "No, don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone. Just concentrate on finding my stuff. Avoid that creep as much as possible. Remember we agreed low profile. Alright?"

Vala shrugged, "Alright. But if the opportunity presents itself..."

Sam groaned, "No, no, no. We are almost home free. A couple of weeks and we'll be deep in the Pegasus Galaxy and can get the hell out of here."

Dejected, Vala sighed, "I suppose you're right. But still..."

Sam yelled, "Vala!"

* * *

Across the ship, Ba'al turned away from his portal. He turned to the Jaffa standing behind him. With a wave of his hand, he stated, "Beautiful isn't it?" He indicated the planet below.

The Jaffa bowed deep, "Yes, My Lord Ba'al."

Ba'al stepped to his throne and draped his lanky frame across it, "When we return, I will be in need of a new Commander. "

Uncertain, the Jaffa questioned, "My Lord?"

Ba'al continued, "Think of this as your test. If you pass, you will step into the Command position. Fail and you'll join your old Commander at My Chosen Queen's feet."

The Jaffa nodded, "I shall prove my worth to you My Lord."

Ba'al commanded, "Do not speak of this to the Tau'ri or the Jaffa Commander. Betray my trust and anything Qetesh would do to you, I'll do ten-fold."

Leaning back, Ba'al laughed as he remarked, "The Commander has a whole_ host_ of trouble in store for him."

The young Jaffa winced. He had witnessed Qetesh in action too many times before to ever risk being on her bad side. Not that she had a good one. It was either bad or nightmarish. He intoned, "Yes, My Lord."

The subject of their discussion sailed into the room with an imperious air. He bowed, "My Lord. The Tau'ri will be ready as ordered."

Ba'al replied, "Good. You will remain on ship."

The Commander responded, "But My Lord what about..."

Ba'al jumped up and snarled, "You dare question my commands!"

The Commander lowered his head in subservience, "No, My Lord. I only wished to point out that the Tau'ri is treacherous and full of deceit."

Ba'al laughed, "As am I."

The Commander replied, "Yes, My Lord. I, err, mean as My Lord states. I would never presume to contradict you My Lord."

Ba'al casually studied his nails as he calmly reminded the Jaffa Commander, "Yet you would continue to question my authority. Act like I am so weak that a mere human would get the better of me. I am a GOD. " The last word came out in a snarl.

The Jaffa Commander threw himself at Ba'al's feet as he begged, "Forgive me My Lord. I misspoke. I would never question your Godliness."

Ba'al stood as he ordered, "You are to remain in this room. My Queen will see to your punishment for your insolence. You are to speak to no one else."

The Jaffa Commander questioned, "Your Queen?"

Ba'al leaned down into the Jaffa's face as he replied sarcastically, "Qetesh. Remember her?"

The Commander paled as he whispered, "Qetesh? But I thought the Tok'ra murdered..."

Ba'al snapped back up as he taunted, "There you go thinking again. My Queen outwitted those fools. She has always been in full command of her faculties and it is you that made the mistake."

The Commander continued to stare at the floor as Ba'al and the young Jaffa exited the throne room.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Elizabeth?" queried Kate.

Elizabeth dragged her head up as she spotted the psychologist standing in her doorway. "Kate. Come on in."

Kate walked into the room and sat in the chair facing Elizabeth's desk, "I just thought you would like to know that Dr. Abrams has returned to his duties. I've scheduled him for counseling."

Elizabeth nodded her thanks, "How did he seem to you? I don't believe Marie or the other two scientist that work for Dr. McKay will be a problem but I confess I haven't gotten to know many of them personally yet. I thought we would have plenty of time when we got here to get to really know each other. Instead I feel like we've been at war from the minute we stepped through the Gate."

"Dr. Abrams was just concerned. Listening to Kavanaugh too much. I'm afraid that bringing Peter along may have been a tactical error but he's here so we will need to deal with him. I plan on having him in for mandatory sessions beginning tomorrow if that is alright with you?"

Elizabeth replied, "It certainly is. I feel that I should be apologizing to you for having to deal with him."

Kate waved her concerns aside, "That's my job. I'll think of him as a challenge... certainly not as big as Colonel Sheppard but it should be interesting to hear just what Kavanaugh has to say."

Elizabeth groaned, "Probably a lot. I just assigned him to garbage collection."

Kate replied, "That may not have been a good idea. We need to keep him on our side."

"I know but I warned him and if I didn't follow through then he would have thought I was weak in my position. And the next time he pulled something it would have been ten times more damaging then a handful of onlookers in the mess."

Kate offered, "Perhaps you would also like to make an appointment?"

Elizabeth declined, "No. I'm alright. Don't worry, if I start to slip, I'll be pounding at your door."

Kate smiled, "I know. Until then I'll keep you appraised of the situation."

Elizabeth returned the smile as she replied, "Thanks Kate."

Kate stood and asked, "Have you heard from Colonel Sheppard's team yet?"

Elizabeth responded, "Not yet. I'll send him to you right after Becket when he returns."

Just as Kate was leaving, the Gate Technician announced, "Unscheduled off-world activation." Alarm stared to blare.

Elizabeth stood as she commented, "That might be the Colonel now."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Pelias, do you think Aries is correct in his assessment of Keras's state of mind? Not to mention the full-growns," asked a young warrior.

Pelias paced the hut as she answered, "No. Keras has always been the most level-headed of us all. He would never do anything that would endanger the rest of the villages. I do not believe he will need a forced sacrifice. As for the full-growns, I do not know whether their presence will bring the Wraith but I do know that we cannot risk a war with an unknown. Aries is behaving recklessly."

An'tar questioned, "What are your orders?"

She looked over to her younger brother in fondness, "I want you and Chuntak to go to Keras's village. Keep an eye on Aries. While you are there, I will speak with the other village elders about Keras and Aries. With Keras's sacrifice, his village will fall to Aries. Rather than let that happen, we may have to vote to absorb the villagers into some of the smaller ones and freeze Aries out. He has become more and more volatile as the day of sacrifice approaches."

Chuntak nodded as An'tar asked, "Will you be attending the sacrifice? I'm sure Keras would appreciate a friendly face standing at his side."

Pelias shook her head, "I cannot. After council, I will travel to the outer villages and visit with our children in his honor. You will represent our village at the sacrifice. Keras will understand."

An'tar nodded his agreement.

Chuntak responded, "A noble trip Pelias. What about the full-growns? I fear that Aries may not wait for them to leave on their own."

"Keep an eye on the full-growns. Support Keras in his decisions. I trust he will make the ones best for all of us. Hurry before Aries does anymore damage."

The boys nodded as they rushed from the hut.

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Standing at the end of the ramp with a team of security personnel, Cam eyed the nervous man that came through the gate as he greeted, "Dr. Langham welcome back to Earth. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." He extended a hand in greeting.

Ignoring the Colonel's hand, Dr. Langham glared as he retorted, "Like I was given a choice. You just be sure that you keep up your end and I'm protected at all times."

Letting his hand fall back to his side, Cam nodded, "Very few people know that you're back on Earth and we've set up guest quarters for you next to the lab where you'll be working with the other Area 51 scientists. General O'Neill wants the new battleship designed and built quickly. _But_... since we are going to the trouble of building the ship, he wants to go ahead and add some bells and whistles while we're at it."

Langham looked around the Gateroom as he asked, "When are the others arriving? And where is O'Neill?"

Cam gestured for the doctor to step ahead of him as they headed out of the room followed by two armed marines. "General O'Neill is currently attending business off-world. He's placed me in temporary charge during his absence. As for your former colleagues, they should be arriving any minute. We also have Dr. Larry Murphy who heads up the X-303 project on route as well. Unfortunately the Asgard's feel that the X-303 design will not be capable of handling the new intergalactic hyper-drives, so the X-304 project has been given an immediate green light."

Dr. Langham glanced over to the Colonel as he commented, "I'm sure General O'Neill understands that a project of this magnitude will take several months... possibly years to complete."

Cam stopped in the middle of the corridor, he responded, "I'm afraid_ you_ don't understand Doctor. The X-304 project has a few _weeks_... possibly a month to be completed before construction_ will_ begin."

The Doctor sputtered, "That's impossible!"

Cam resumed his heading as he limped ahead of the group, "Better make it possible Doc. Or I don't know how long the General will be guaranteeing _your_ safety."

Langham exchanged a look with the marines who shrugged their indifference to the scientist's disbelief. They knew that Carter was missing and she was a valuable member of the SG-1 team. The stunned doctor hurried to catch up to Cam.

* * *

_**Planet P7J-989, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Looks deserted," remarked Maybourne.

Jack looked towards the forest surrounding the Gate as he commented, "Teal'c. Haven't we been here before?"

Maybourne interjected, "How can you tell? The trees all look alike."

Teal'c responded, "Indeed we have O'Neill. The VR chair that Dr. Lee is working on was obtained from the Keeper of this planet."

Jonas asked, "So, where is everyone?"

"They were picking flowers the last time I saw them. Let's head that way," replied Jack as he pointed towards a narrow path he had spotted within the trees. "Why is this planet on the list?"

Jonas answered, "Ba'al was spotted here by SG-5 when they came to check on the inhabitants about six months ago. There wasn't any evidence at the time that he was involved with the locals but we added the planet to be sure."

Jack nodded, "Let's check it out."

Maybourne cleared his throat.

Jack apologized, "Oh, sorry. Would it be alright with you if we head in that direction?"

Harry grimaced as he responded, "Let's move out." He then proceeded down the path that Jack had indicated.

Jonas rolled his eyes as Jack smirked. Jack said, "Let's go boys. You heard the boss... move out." He headed off after Maybourne.

Teal'c commented, "Indeed."

* * *

_**Unidentified planet below Goa'uld Mothership, just outside of the Galactic Void...**_

Ba'al ordered, "Set up camp. We will spend the night before collecting supplies in the morning."

Sam gulped, "What? Why? We could have just stayed on board the ship till the morning."

Ba'al eyed her with amusement, "And miss this opportunity to be alone with you. I wouldn't hear of it."

Sam glared, "Whatever you're thinking... forget it. I'm not interested."

Ba'al responded, "I don't require you to be interested. I'm more than interested for the both of us." He crowded close, "That dress does become you. The color brings out a special glow to your eyes."

Sam leaned back, "I don't see why I had to wear a dress. We're here for supplies not on a vacation."

Ba'al snagged a blonde curl as he taunted, "No reason that we cannot combine the two. After all, I want to get to know my future bride as I'm sure that you want to get to know your future Lord and Master."

Sam slapped his hand away as she swore, "You will _never_ be my Lord and Master. As for being married, I already am... to a _real_ man. Not a coward that rules through fear."

Angered, Ba'al closed his hands around the Tau'ri's throat, "I warned you not to anger me." He squeezed his hand tightly to emphasize his point.

To no avail, Sam tried to loosen his grip with her hands. She wasn't getting any air and was fast losing consciousness. Dots were swirling before her eyes.

"My Lord, your tent has been set up as you wished," interrupted the young Jaffa from behind Ba'al.

Ba'al released Sam, who fell to the ground clutching her throat as she coughed repeatedly in an attempt to regain her breath. Ba'al didn't spare her a glance as he replied, "Excellent. Have the modifications requested been complete?"

The Jaffa bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

Ba'al smiled, "Good, escort the Tau'ri to my tent. Chain her to the posts. She has displeased me and must be punished."

The Jaffa agreed, "Of course, My Lord. As you wish." He then bent and grasped Sam's arm as he hauled her to her feet. Sam struggled but was no match for the Jaffa as she still hadn't completely regained her breath from Ba'al's unexpected attack.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Do we have an identification?" demanded Elizabeth as she hurried up the steps of the Gateroom. Kate followed several paces behind.

"Not yet ma'am," replied Garrett, the gate technician on duty.

Elizabeth looked towards the Gate as they waited.

"Incoming IDC... it's Dr. McKay," remarked Garrett.

Elizabeth ordered, "Lower the shield. Transmit the all clear."

Garrett nodded as he complied.

Kate asked, "Why McKay and not Sheppard?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Usually that is a good indication that the Colonel is unable to send on his own. Garrett, have Dr. Beckett put on standby."

Kate replied, "This is exactly why Colonel Sheppard needs counseling. He's reckless." Garrett looked over to her in surprise.

Elizabeth turned and gave him a pointed look causing him to turn back to the Gate and contacted the infirmary as ordered. She then told Kate, "Perhaps this conversation is better had in private Doctor."

Kate apologized, "Of course, you're absolutely correct. That was thoughtless of me."

Both women turned to watch as the puddle jumper entered the Gateroom. Lieutenant Ford and Dr. McKay were visible in the cockpit. No sign of the other SGA-1 members. McKay waved at the group as the Jumper rose up and disappeared into the Jumper Bay.

Elizabeth commanded, "Have Dr. McKay and Lt. Ford report to my office immediately."

Garrett nodded.

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Teyla watched as Aries returned from the other village. She walked over to John, who was playing a game with a group of smaller children. "Colonel a word."

John looked up from the group and smiled, "Sure. Kids I'll see ya' later." Several of them jumped up and down and shouted, "Don't go. Don't go." He waved them on as he and Teyla moved to an unoccupied area near the Wraith shrine. "What's up?"

Teyla replied as she clutched the P-90 securely, "Aries has returned. I do not like the look on his face."

John ordered, "Let's just lay low for now. McKay and Ford should be in Atlantis by now. Besides we have bigger problems right now. The sacrifice is tonight."

Teyla exclaimed, "Tonight! What about the shield? Are we not going to tell them the truth?"

John responded, "Of course, we'll tell Keras but I think we need to tread carefully. And I wanted to have the shield back on by then."

Teyla shook her head, "We should never have taken it in the first place. This has been a grave mistake. I just hope that we have not doomed these children to the Wraith."

John put a hand on her shoulder, "We have no reason to suspect that the Wraith have any interest in this planet. Even with the shield disabled for a couple of hours, why would they just show up."

Teyla replied, "I have a very bad feeling about all of this."

Not wanting to discount her feelings, John placated, "We'll keep an extra eye on everything till McKay gets back. Besides..." he wryly continued, "Keras wants me to stand up for him at the ceremony."

Teyla remarked, "It is an honor for another culture to invite a stranger to partake in their rituals. Will you stand up for him as he asked."

John nodded, "Yeah. I told him I would and I will. Although I'm kinda hoping it won't come to that."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Well Doc...how am I doing?" groaned Cam as he struggled to put his shirt back on.

Dr. Lam looked up from his chart as she remarked, "The same as you were doing this morning when you asked."

Cam rolled his eyes as he commented, "So no progress huh."

She returned the eye roll as she scolded, "Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell, you cannot be expected to have a visible improvement at ever single visit. These were not simple injuries. You were gravely injured in the battle over Antarctica and need to have patience."

Cam retorted, "Anybody tell you that your bedside manner sucks. I would even say you're a little on the cold side."

Covering her hurt, she replied, "You I believe. However, I'm not here to coddle you. If you have a problem with my bedside manner, tell it to the General."

Pushing himself off the exam bed, he requested, "Can I be excused?"

"Absolutely. See the night nurse before you leave for a last minute vitals check," Lam ordered as she closed his chart with a forceful snap.

Shooting her a mock salute, he replied, "Yes ma'am." He then limped from the examination room leaving her glaring at his back.

* * *

After escaping the infirmary, Cam headed to the conference room where the scientist from Area 51 were being assembled.

Walter's voice came over the loudspeaker, _'Colonel Mitchell to the Gateroom... Colonel Mitchell to the Gateroom.'_

Cam came to an immediate halt and changed course for the Control Room.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Stationary over planet just outside of Galactic Void...**_

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," came a voice from behind.

The Jaffa Commander stiffened his spine as he slowly turned to face the angry Goa'uld. He lowered his eyes in submission as he accepted her rights to punish him for his unknowing trespass. He spoke, "My Lady... My Queen, I meant no disrespect. I was angry at the Tok'ra and the female, Mal Doran, for your alleged death. I beg for your forgiveness."

Qetesh glided over to him and ran her fingers up his arm as she said, "Do you know when I was captured by the Tok'ra, I vowed that when I got free that I would kill each and every one of them personally. I take my vows seriously."

He fell to his knees as he swore, "Yes, My Queen." Looking up into her flashing golden eyes he pleaded, "Please My Queen, let me serve you and only you. You will not regret it."

She ignored his groveling as she calmly state, "I kept my vow and gutted all of them but not before obtaining information from them. Names, origins and the like. Do you know what I did with that information?" She ran her hand along his bowed head as she spoke.

He gulped as he replied, "No, My Queen."

"I tracked down each and every family member... man, woman and child," she answered as she stepped back. "Then I gathered them all in a room and explained to them why they were there and what their punishments were."

The Jaffa glanced up as Qetesh continued, "Then I carried out their sentencing till they were all destroyed." She touched the fading bruise on her cheek, "Explain to me why I should spare you equal treatment."

Terrified for himself and for his families linage, the Jaffa threw himself at her feet as he swore, "Please, My Queen. I swear that I would serve you above all others. Let me prove my loyalty to you and you alone. It was only my love for you that provoked me to attack the female host." He gripped her ankle and began kissing her bare foot as he gave his allegiance.

Making a quick decision, Qetesh demanded, "Serve me now."

The Jaffa looked up from his position on the floor and seeing the lust on his Queen's face, he knew what he had to do. Pushing back his distaste and silently saying an apology to his mate back on Chulak, he reached for the fasteners located at the hip of the dress. He yanked them free. Letting the garment fall to the floor, Qetesh stepped towards the throne.

Once there, she draped herself across Ba'al's seat of power with one leg propped on the arm of the throne and one placed firmly on the floor. Her eyes flashed as she ordered, "Attend me."

* * *

_**Unidentified planet below Goa'uld Mothership, just outside of Galactic Void...**_

Sam groaned as she shifted. A bolt of pain shot down her arms and back. Her arms were being pulled up by a chain that linked through a bolt hole overhead. The Jaffa had chained her between two posts in Ba'al's tent. Her feet only touched the floor when she stood on her toes. The position placed the majority of her weight on her arms which were growing more and more strained. She had been there for more than an hour... even though it felt like a much longer time had passed.

Sam looked up as the tent's flap was pushed back and Ba'al entered.

Eyeing his captive, he grinned in delight at the display. "Samantha, you look positively divine. I think this position becomes you."

Sam glared, "So glad I could provide you some amusement. Let me down." She yanked on the chains, ignoring the added pain the abrupt movement caused.

Ba'al replied, "No, I like you right where you are." Before he could say more, the Jaffa entered.

Ignoring Sam, the Jaffa reported, "My Lord. The camp has been set up and we will begin mining first thing in the morning as you have decreed. A perimeter guard has been established."

Ba'al questioned, "Any sign of indigenous life forms?"

The Jaffa responded, "No, My Lord. The sweep we took before landing indicated that the nearest settlement was several days on foot so we should not be disturbed this night."

"Good." Ba'al turned towards Sam as he commanded, "Post a guard at our ship and at my door, just in case. I don't want to be disturbed for any reason. "

The Jaffa bowed, "Yes, My Lord. Is there anything else you will required this evening?"

Sparing a glance at his make shift bed, he spotted his satchel. "No. I have everything I need. You may leave us now."

"Yes, My Lord." The Jaffa began backing out of the tent.

Ba'al looked over his shoulder as he called, "Ga'rek. Ignore any noises you may hear coming from my tent. I do not want to be interrupted."

The young Jaffa nodded, "Yes, My Lord." He then disappeared from view as Ba'al turned back to Sam.

He smirked, "Just looks like you and me. All... night... long."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

_'Unscheduled off-world activation,'_ came over the citywide loud speakers.

Elizabeth's head dropped forward as she thought _'Now what?' _She dragged herself to her feet as she headed to the Control Tower. She ordered, "Report," as soon as the technician came into view.

Garrett looked up as he replied, "Video feed coming through Ma'am. It's Dr. Jackson's IDC."

Elizabeth nodded as she responded, "On screen."

Daniel Jackson's face popped up on the computer's monitor as he greeted, "Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at his enthusiastic countenance, "Daniel. Is everything all right on the mainland?"

Daniel quickly replied, "Oh yes. Everything is fine here. The Athosian's are settling in for the night."

Elizabeth responded, "Well... good. What can I do for you?"

Daniel gave a momentarily look of discomfort before answering, "Well, umm, you see. I uh... I was wondering if you had heard from Colonel Sheppard's team yet?"

Hiding her smile at his transparency, she reported, "As a matter of fact I have. Dr. McKay and Lieutenant Ford have just arrived. The planet that they visited had a ZPM and McKay is testing it now."

Daniel grinned, "Really. A ZPM? Wow."

Elizabeth agreed, "Yes, wow. However, I'm afraid that the ZPM was being used by the planet's inhabitance to power a shield. I've ordered McKay to return the ZPM to the planet and get the shield back on line immediately."

Daniel grimaced, "I can't believe he took it. Surely the planet's people wouldn't just allow him to disconnect their shields. Leaving them vulnerable."

Elizabeth replied, "I don't believe the doctor bothered to ask for their permission."

Daniel looked over his shoulder and called out, "I'll be right there." He turned back to Elizabeth and commented, "I can't believe Sheppard would have authorized stealing the ZPM. What did he have to say about it?"

She answered, "I don't know. He and Teyla are still on the planet."

Daniel looked perturbed, "With no backup? Do you need me to return?"

Amused, Elizabeth grinned, "No Daniel. I'm sure Teyla will be just fine."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John climbed the ladder leading to the elder's room. He immediately spotted Keras, who was sitting on the floor mediating.

John cleared his throat to get the young leader's attention, "Hey. Got a minute."

Keras smiled, "Several at the moment." He gestured for John to take a seat across from him.

John folded his legs into a similar meditative position as he responded, "Thanks. I wanted to talk to you about your planet."

Keras looked confused, "What about our planet?"

John sighed, "Well... things aren't quite what they seem and well there's this shieldlike device. "

Keras asked, "Shield? I don't understand."

John responded, "The Ancients... err Ancestors that is, built these devices that they used to protect planets from the Wraith."

Keras replied, "The sacrifices protect us from the Wraith."

John said, "Yeah about that... well you see it may not be the sacrifice that is protecting you... there's a device that nullifies weapons, ships and other technology."

Keras jumped to his feet, "You are mistaken. Our world has always been protected by the Wraith due to the sacrifices. There cannot be a shield. Our ancestors would not pass down from generation to generation a need for the sacrifice if it is all a lie."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Walter looked over his shoulder to Colonel Mitchell who was standing behind him talking to one of the scientists that had arrived from Area 51. He called out, "Sir? Colonel Mitchell, Sir?"

Cam turned to the gate technician, "Yes, Sergeant?"

Walter reported, "The last team just checked in."

Cam impatiently asked, "And...?"

Walter responded, "Nothing, Sir. The outer ring of planets is a bust. They are requesting direct gating from their current location to the next planet on their individual lists."

Cam questioned, "They can do that?"

Walter nodded, "Yes, Sir. Traveling within a series of network Gates is relatively easy, Sir. Power sources come into play the further away the Gates are."

Cam covered, "Yeah, I knew that. Go ahead and give the affirmative and send the co-ordinates to each team. Advise next check in is in two hours."

Walter replied, "Yes, Sir."

Cam turned back to the scientist, "Dr. Murphy, I've called a meeting of all the designers, engineers and scientist currently in the mountain to discuss the X-304 project. We'll be meeting in the General's conference room in one hour. Until then, I've assigned Staff Sergeant Taylor as your escort. He'll show you to your room as well as which lab has been set up for you. General O'Neill felt that given your previous services on the prior X-30 projects that you would be the prudent de facto head scientist."

Larry agreed, "Yes, I was heavily involved with the earlier projects and headed up the X-303 Prometheus. I understand from the packet that you sent over that the X-303 cannot be converted to the new hyper-drive engines that the Asgard have put together. Do we have any of the specs yet on the drives?"

Cam answered, "I'm afraid the Asgard haven't quite given us full disclosure as of yet. My understanding is that you will be working in close proximity with Thor and another Asgard named Hermiod."

Larry responded, "I see. Thank you Colonel."

* * *

_**Unidentified planet below Goa'uld Mothership, just outside of Galactic Void...**_

Sam slumped to the ground with a deep groan. Every inch of her body felt like it had been battered by a Mac truck and she knew that it was nothing compared to how her arms would feel as soon as sensations returned to them.

Ba'al walked over to Sam and squatted in front of her, he patted her head casually as he commented, "Perhaps next time you will listen to what you are told."

Sam summoned up the strength to send a glare Ba'al's way. He sighed, "Well, perhaps not." He stood up and moved to sit on his makeshift throne. "We will be mining throughout the day. I've ordered Ga'rek to remain in camp to keep an eye on you.., seeing as you don't appear to be up to the rigors of work." He laughed, "See I can be nice... when I choose to be."

Sam growled silently '_Bastard'_. She didn't have the energy to fight with him... but she could curse him all she wanted in her mind. She shifted forward as she attempted to stand. "Aaarrrrggghh!" Sam screamed as bolts of pain shot up her arms.

Ba'al jumped forward but stopped short of assisting her. "If you can manage to behave for the remainder of our trip, then I might be willing to heal you after we return to my ship."

Sam grunted as she gritted her teeth, "Don't do me any favors."

Ba'al frowned at her continued insolence, "Very well. I won't." He reached over and picked up Sam's dress and flung it at her before he turned and headed towards the front of his tent and flung open the flap, "Ga'rek!"

The young Jaffa rushed forward and bowed, "Yes, My Lord Ba'al."

Ba'al ordered, "I will be leaving in a moment to supervise the excavation of supplies. You will remain in my tent while I am gone. The prisoner is to receive no nourishment. She has not learned her lessons as of yet."

The Jaffa nodded, "Yes, My Lord."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, Stationary over planet just outside of Galactic Void...**_

"Ahh, bored already," murmured Qetesh as she stepped over the fallen Commander's blooded and mutilated body. She summoned a team of Jaffa warriors as she wiped the blood that had splattered on her cheek. "Hmm, must have missed a spot earlier."

The Jaffa arrived and seeing their Commander brought up arms. "Surrender or die human."

Qetesh rolled her eyes as she turned to face the group. Allowing her inner Goa'uld free reign she growled, "Put your weapon down fool or join him." She waved imperiously to the Commander's body.

Seeing the golden sheen of Qetesh's eyes, the Jaffa quickly lowered their arms as one responded, "Forgive us, My Queen. We were unaware that you had returned to us." The men quickly bowed down.

Qetesh grunted as she arrogantly swaggered across the floor.

The Jaffa nearest Qetesh begged, "How may we serve you, My Queen."

Qetesh ordered, "Get rid of this garbage."

The Jaffa jumped to his feet and waved his hand for the others to follow, "Of course, My Queen."

Qetesh draped herself across the throne as she demanded, "How long till my husband returns from the planet?"

The remaining Jaffa replied, "Lord Ba'al should be returning in a few hours. What are My Queen's orders until then?"

Qetesh responded, "Gather the Jaffa on ship. I wish to make clear what your duties are for when My Lord returns. The Tau'ri must never suspect I'm anything but that simpering female, Mal Doran."

The Jaffa bowed, "Yes, My Queen."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

As he looked over the power output coming from the Zero Point Module, Rodney grumbled, "Damn."

Radek looked up from his console, "Is everything okay Rodney?"

Rodney responded with a glare, "No, does it look like everything is okay?"

Radek shrugged as he returned to his own work, "Perhaps things would be better if you didn't steal from children."

Rodney indignantly replied, "I did not _steal_ the Zed PM. I borrowed it."

Radek responded, "Did you ask for permission from the planet's inhabitance to_ 'borrow' _the ZPM?"

Rodney answered, "Of course not. They didn't even know it was there."

Radek questioned, "Did you tell them about the ZPM? Or about the shield that was protecting them from the Wraith?"

Rodney griped, "No."

Radek pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he said, "Then you stole it." He paused for effect, "...from children. And you should be ashamed of yourself."

Rodney defended his actions, "We don't know that the shield is the reason the Wraith haven't culled their planet yet."

Radek stood up and closed his laptop and asked, "When will you be returning the device to the planet?"

Rodney said, "As it happens... immediately. It's almost depleted. Barely enough energy left in it to keep that small area shielded for another couple of years."

Radek looked concerned, "But what about the children?"

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Teyla watched as the children went about their daily rituals. She walked over the John and commented, "Colonel, I am growing concerned. Dr. McKay and Lieutenant Ford have been gone for several hours."

John glanced over to her as he answered, "Me too. I'm not sure what kind of tests McKay wanted to run but it seems like they should have been back by now."

Teyla agreed, "I am also concerned about the sudden activity I have detected on the far side of the village. It appears Aries is gathering a group of people. But I have not been able to get close enough to determine what they are discussing."

John nodded, "Keep an eye on them. I'm going to try to get through to Keras one more time."

Teyla looked concerned, "Did you not tell him about the shield and the possibility that the sacrifices were unnecessary?"

John responded evenly, "I told him but he didn't want to hear it."

Teyla replied, "I imagine it would be very difficult to know that your culture was based on a lie."

John answered, "I suppose."

* * *

_**Wraith Hive near Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"My Queen, we have detected a distress signal coming from one of the forbidden planets," declared the Wraith Commander.

The Queen looked bored as she asked, "Why is the planet forbidden?"

"Reports from previous scouts have indicated that the planet renders our equipment inoperable," replied the commander.

The Queen rose as she retorted, "Then how are we receiving a distress signal? Send a probe to determine what is going on."

"A probe My Queen? You do not want to send out darts?"

The Queen glided across the hive as she answered, "Why waste darts? If the probe sends us back something promising, then we will investigate further."

"A wise decision, My Queen. I shall see to it your orders are carried out immediately," the commander bowed before turning to issue the Queen's ordered.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. What did you want to see me about?" asked Kate as she moved into her office.

Elizabeth looked up from the report she was reading on her datapad, "No problem. I was getting in a little work while I waited." She waved the datapad in the air.

Kate smiled as she sat on the opposite end of the couch away from Elizabeth, "Of course. Never seems to be enough time in the day."

Elizabeth laughed, "Not even when there are twenty-six hours as opposed to twenty-four. Thanks for squeezing me in. I wanted to talk to you about a recent problem with Dr. McKay. Maybe it's me but he actually thinks it's okay to take a ZPM from a less advanced society simply because we need one."

"I thought Dr. McKay just left to return the ZPM? Are you saying he isn't giving it back? I thought it was the only means of protection for a group of children."

"Wow, news travels fast even in the Pegasus galaxy," a startled Elizabeth replied.

"Sorry, I ran into Dr. Zelenka on my way back here. That was actually why I was running behind schedule. He was quite agitated by Dr. McKay's actions as well. He indicated that Rodney feels we can uproot societies whenever he wants if it serves his purpose," answered Kate. "I was going to speak with Rodney when he returned. He's actually one of the few expedition members that doesn't mind spending time with me."

"Well... good. I'll leave the matter in your capable hands," responded Elizabeth.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

"Sam I've got it," exclaimed Vala as she entered their room.

Sam turned over with a groan, "Great. Least it wasn't a total bust."

Vala rushed forward and dropped to her knees, "What happened? It was Ba'al wasn't it. He's pure evil. We've got to get out of here."

Sam waved her arm weakly, "I'll be alright. Where did you put my stuff?"

Vala jumped up and gestured towards the vent shaft, "I put them in there. I figured the guards wouldn't look there since you've already snuck out of the room through the shaft before. Surprising that Ba'al didn't have it sealed up. You look awful. Can I get you anything?"

"Thanks a lot," she struggled to a sitting position as she asked, "They leave any food. I was too tired to look when I got back. Haven't eaten since I left the ship yesterday. Another of Ba'al punishments."

Vala replied, "Sorry no. I ate it all."

Sam flopped back down, "Great."

"Maybe you should rest. We just started into the void so it will be some time before we can actually get off the ship. We've got time."

Sam rolled over, "Good." She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Colonel Sheppard, I wanted to thank you for agreeing to stand with me during the ceremony. I know that you don't agree with our beliefs which makes your support even more meaningful. I'm grateful," said Keras.

John waved off the gratitude and replied, "Please, no thanks are necessary. I'm just standing here but I've got to tell you I really think what you're doing is unnecessary. The shield..."

Keras interrupted, "Please, Colonel. Let it be. I can't accept that our forefathers have put a pact into place that limits our lifetimes without a good reason. It has to be this way."

"But Keras..."

"No," he interjected with a wave of his hand. "My decision has been made. It is done. Please..."

John shrugged, "Right. What do you want me to do?"

"As I said earlier, your being here is all the support I need. I know you still don't agree but this _is _the will of my people."

Teyla interrupted, "I am sorry. Colonel may I speak with you?" Keras nodded and walked towards a group of villagers.

"Colonel, Dr. McKay and Aiden have returned. They are putting the ZPM back now."

John responded, "Good. Let's get this over with and get out of here."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Cam watched as SG-12 came through the gate. From their dejected looks he knew it was another failure. Copeland looked up and catching his eye just shook his head negatively.

"There's only three more teams left to check back in," said Walter.

Cam sighed, "Yeah, I know. It isn't looking to good. Have we heard anything from the other teams."

"No, Sir. SG-1 and SG-10 have only been gone about forty-minutes and SG-6 about an hour. They aren't due for check-in till they've been planetside for an hour and a half," replied Walter.

Cam nodded and turned to leave. He was stopped by Walter who asked, "Sir, do we have an alternative plan to find Colonel Carter?"

Cam looked back, "This _was_ the alternative plan. If you need me, I'll be with the design engineers working on the X-304 project. Keep me informed of any changes."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

The blast from the gun faded as the villagers stared at Sheppard in silence. He looked around as he said, "Sorry. I had to stop it from transmitting."

Aries rushed forward yelling, "What have you done? You've trespassed on our world and now you insult us by desecrating our sacred shrine during our cleansing ceremony. Have you no shame. You will bring death and destruction down upon us. No more, Keras you must remove these...these full-growns at once."

Shocked at the violent display from the visitors, Keras replied, "Aries, please give him a chance to explain."

Aries refused, "No! No more chances. Either you remove them or I will." A group of villages moved to stand in support of Aries.

Teyla interjected, "We did not mean to harm your beliefs."

Keras nodded as Aries snarled, "Harm. Your mere presents here endangers us all."

John said, "It's okay... we'll leave. Teyla lets go."

Keras sighed, "I think that would be for the best." He looked around at the nodding villagers.

Aries yelled, "No. They must be punished."

Keras interrupted, "No Aries, they have agreed to leave. We will let them go so that we may continue with the ceremony."

Aries muttered, "I don't trust them."

Keras replied loudly, "I will escort them myself. Then we can get on with the cleansing."

The villagers parted as John, Teyla and Keras headed towards the old ruins.

* * *

_**Planet P26-007, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

Jonas asked, "Has anyone been to this place before?"

Jack replied, "Negative. It's on our list of places to check out but a pretty low priority."

Harry grunted, "I can see why. This place looks like it has definitely seen better days." He looked around at the dilapidated buildings and dying crops.

Teal'c intoned, "Indeed. The village looks like it has suffered greatly. However, I see a building up ahead that doesn't look as bad as the ones on at the outer edge of the village."

"Yes, I see it," responded Jack as he looked around for any signs of life. "Nobody came out to greet us, so stay on your toes." He readied his weapon.

"This doesn't really look like Ba'al's type of place, Sir," said Jonas.

"Probably a complete waste of time, we should head back to the Gate," ordered Harry.

Jack countermanded, "Not yet. We check out each planet equally. Let's see if we can find a villager to talk to before ruling this place out."

"Yes, Sir," snapped Harry.

Jack ignored him as he ordered, "Teal'c keep an eye out. I don't like the feel of this place. Something's not right."

Teal'c answered, "I agree."

The group moved forward at a sedate pace.

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

At the ruins, Keras told John, "You must hurry, I cannot keep Aries off for much longer. Forget fixing your ship, you will have to abandon it."

John replied, "Without the shield, the Wraith will come. That device I destroyed back in the village is a Wraith transmitter. If there were any hives in the area, they've already picked up the signal."

"Sheppard, I know you believe there is some sort of shield protecting the village but I cannot believe that the Wraith bones would suddenly come to life to destroy us unless Aries is right and the Wraith have detected full-growns in our village," stated Keras.

John held up his hand, "I can prove what I'm saying. Follow me." He led Keras into the ruins where Ford and McKay were working on the device. "Ford keep watch for the villagers. McKay what's your status?"

Ford nodded and headed out of the shrine.

Keras looked disbelieving at the device. "I don't understand. This is the shield you spoke of? The sacrifices were for nothing?"

McKay glanced over, "Not for nothing but we don't have time for that right now. I've got to get this back online before it's too late."

Ford rushed back in and reported, "Sir, Aries is on his way. We gotta get out of here."

John nodded as he ordered, "McKay keep working on the device. Rest of you lets head towards the ship. We'll keep Aries busy while McKay fixes the shield."

They quickly moved toward their jumper as Aries came upon them with a group of angry villagers.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Qetesh grinned as she strode into the throne room, "You've seemed to have worn the Tau'ri out."

Ba'al replied, "Human's are so fragile. How they have lasted this long, I have yet to fathom." He gestured to the warrior at his side, "Qetesh meet the new commander... Ga'rek."

Ga'rek stepped forward and gracefully fell to one knee, "My Queen."

Qetesh moved to circle the warrior as she commented, "My, my... he's young... and virile."

Ba'al frowned, "He answers to me. Have you come up with a suitable explanation as to my former commander's disappearance should Samantha ask?"

"Of course," replied Qetesh as she trailed a hand along the warrior's back. "He met with an unfortunate incident when he caught dear, sweet Vala going through your quarters looking for the Tau'ri's possessions. You were suitably angry at me but even more angry that your best warrior was caught unaware by a poor simpering human that you've chosen to overlook the loss and have promoted this delicious Jaffa in his steed." She ruffled Ga'rek's hair as she spoke.

"Careful, my dear. Your overconfidence may be your undoing. Colonel Carter is very bright and not easily fooled," answered Ba'al as he lifted Qetesh's hand away from the Jaffa. He turned to his new commander and ordered, "Leave us."

Ga'rek rose and with a short bow, quickly left the throne room.

"What is Samantha doing right now?" asked Ba'al.

Qetesh sighed, "Sleeping. Seems lack of food and a little harsh treatment has left her indisposed." She pulled her hand away.

Ba'al snatched the hand back as he stated, "Keep an eye on her. If she starts to get suspicious, turn her thoughts to her mate. Distract her. I would not be pleased if all our plans fell through because you became careless."

Qetesh lowered her eyes and snuggled close as she purred, "Of course, My Lord. I only wish to serve you."

Ba'al snarled, "See that it stays that way." He grabbed her hair as he dragged her to him for a kiss.

* * *

_**Planet P26-007, Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"Greetings!" came from behind. The team immediately turned and weapons went up. The man's grin faltered as he looked at the visitors.

Jonas quickly lowered his weapon and said, "Hi. Greetings. We come in peace."

The man nervously swallowed, "I see. Yes. Welcome to our humble village. I'm afraid we don't have much but you are welcome to share in what we do have."

Jack answered, "Thanks but right now we're looking for information."

"Information? What do you seek friend?"

Harry replied, "We're looking for Ba'al."

The man fell to his knees, "Please forgive us our trespass. We cannot do any more. I swear."

Teal'c leaned down, "We do not serve the false God's. We are looking for a friend whom may be traveling with Ba'al. Her hair is the color of the suns."

"Yes, yes. I know the one you seek. I saw her a few moons ago," replied the old man.

Jonas exclaimed, "She's alive! Are you sure?"

The elder frowned, "She was alive when I saw her. It was only briefly. You say you are not friends with Lord Ba'al yet you travel freely through the Chapa'ai. Only the Gods and their chosen ones may do so. Who are you travelers?"

Jack answered, "My name is Jack, this is Harry, Jonas and Teal'c. And you are...?" He gestured to each team member as he spoke their name.

"Forgive me, my name is Antigunus, I am chancellor of this village," returned Antigunus. "Where are you from?"

Harry replied, "A planet a long way from here. We need to know where Ba'al went and when he will return. We are very worried about our friend."

Antigunus nodded, "I see. I'm afraid he will not be returning here for several moons. He collected his tribute a few moons ago and while I am not privy to his plans I did overhear some of the Jaffa mentioning that they were traveling to a place called Pegasus. I do not know where this Pegasus lies."

"Pegasus! But that's where..." remarked Jonas.

Jack interrupted before Jonas could give away any further details. "Thank you. We appreciate your help. Perhaps there is some way that we can be of assistance to you?"

Antigunus replied, "I believe it is too late for us. Several of the villagers perished in a fever that swept through here many moons ago. Only a handful remain. We no longer have people to tend the farms and crops. Our Gods have abandoned us."

Harry sympathized, "Look. Maybe we can help you to relocate to more suitable accommodations. You say there aren't very many of you left?"

"I don't know?" murmured Antigunus. "Perhaps..."

"The Jaffa Nation is always willing to help those less fortunate. I will speak with Master Bra'tac upon our return. Perhaps he will be able to lead an envoy on a humanitarian mission," responded Teal'c.

"Thank you Teal'c," said Jack. "We'll need to have someone from medical check out the villagers first. Antigunus, we're going to head back through the Chapa'ai but will send representatives through to assist your village."

"Thank you... thank you,"

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Incoming wormhole," announced Walter.

Cam asked, "Which team is it?"

Walter replied, "SG-1, Sir."

Cam nodded, "Open the iris."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Dr. Weir, do you have a moment?" called Sgt. Bates from the doorway of Elizabeth's office.

Elizabeth looked up, "Of course, what can I do for you Sergeant?"

"I heard that McKay was recommending moving villagers into the city. I just wanted to go on record as saying that is a very bad idea Ma'am."

Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry Sergeant. I have no intention of uprooting half the population of the Pegasus galaxy to satisfy Dr. McKay's needs. I've already spoken with him."

Sgt Bates nodded, "Good. I just wanted to be clear. We don't need another incident like the one with the Athosians."

Elizabeth stood up, "Sergeant, we've already established that the Athosians were innocent. I hope that your prior suspicions will not cloud your judgment when it comes to the residents of this galaxy. Colonel Sheppard is right. We do need allies. A lot of them if we are to survive out here."

"Yes, Ma'am, I agree we need allies but not some of these primitive cultures and certainly not a bunch of children."

"Actually some of those primitive cultures are exactly who we need. I realize that you and the Colonel want to find weapons to fight the Wraith but we also need allies for food, clothes and other basic necessities," lectured Elizabeth.

Unconvinced, Bates replied, "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

_**Planet M7G-677, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Chuntuk and An'tar rushed after Aries who confronted Sheppard and Keras.

"I knew it. You're in cahoots. You are not fit to be our leader," yelled an irate Aries. He waved his bow at the group.

Keras held up his hands, "Aries, the full-growns were just leaving just as we promised. Please let us pass."

Aries shook his head, "No, it's too late. You've let your fears of sacrifice put our entire race in danger from the Wraith."

Keras shook his head. Just as he was about to speak a whirring sound came from above.

Teyla shouted, "A Wraith probe!"

Aries screamed, "See... see I told you. The full-growns have brought the monster to our homes."

Chuntuk and An'tar fired their bows at the probe.

John swore, "Dammit McKay get that shield on." He raised his weapon to fire on the probe just as it zoomed away.

Aries growled, "All our sacrifices are undone just because you refused to leave when you were told to."

John replied, "It's not that simply. Look we have to stop that probe before it's too late."

Keras ordered, "Chuntuk! An'tar! follow the probe. We must know where it goes."

The brothers nodded and head off in the direction of the old city.

"No!" yelled Aries as he fired his bow at Sheppard.

McKay grabbed the children that were watching him work when the whirring noise came overhead. "No, no, no..." he moaned. "Come on McKay... this has got to work."

He punch another series of buttons and the ZPM locked into place. "Oh thank god." He looked out the ruins in time to see the probe fall to the feet of two of the villagers.

They exchanged glances before the villagers ran off in the direction of the Jumper.

Rodney groaned, "Oh boy." He hurried after them.

* * *

Chuntuk called out, "It works. The device works."

Aries responded, "It doesn't matter..."

An'tar replied, "Aries, they tell the truth it works."

McKay stumbled forward and seeing Keras on the ground with an arrow sticking out his chest, "Oh. What did I miss?"

Ignoring them all, Aries rushed off in the direction of the old city.

John said, "Good job McKay. Ford get on the radio to Atlantis and have Beckett bring in a medical team. Teyla help me get Keras back to the village."

Ford rushed to comply, "Yes, Sir."

Teyla nodded, "Of course."

Rodney asked, "What should I do?"

John replied, "Why don't you figure out a way to increase the shields output. I'm sure now that Keras' people know that the shield is protecting them from the Wraith, they'll want to make a few changes around here. Isn't that right Keras?"

Keras nodded, "Yes, we'll have to get a consensus from the other village elders but I don't foresee any difficulties with ending the sacrifices. Change some laws. It will be strange but I think we are ready to, how did you put it... live."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Episode 06 Poisoning the Well

_**What If? Episode 06 Poisoning the Well**_

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"I can't believe you are keeping that thing alive," stated Rodney as he looked around the room he had come across in the ancient database.

John replied, "He might provide us with valuable intel." He poked at the console in the center of the room. It flickered.

"He just gives me the creeps. Hey...hey...hey. Stop that. We have no idea what that machine does," panicked Rodney. He pushed John aside and started keying information into his datapad at a furious rate.

John looked around and casually remarked, "This doesn't look like any of the other labs we've come across before."

Rodney absently answered, "That's because it isn't. Alright." He looked up and said, "Well?"

John stared back, "Well... what?"

"Turn it on," responded Rodney with a wave of his hand. "You know... do your thing. Why else do you think I asked you to come down here?"

With a roll of his eyes, John placed his hand on the ancient device and thought _on_. Everything started to come to life.

Rodney muttered, "Fantastic."

John said, "I don't know why you didn't do that yourself. After all, isn't that why you pestered Beckett for the gene therapy." John lifted his hand off the panel.

"Hmm. Interesting. I can't very well risk touching these panels first. What if it explodes?" explained Rodney as he carefully started pushing some of the crystals knobs. He looked up excited, "Do you know what this is?"

"Aside from the fact that you just completely disregarded my existence down to an expendable light switch... again. No, I do not. That's why we put up with you," grunted John.

"I did not...nevermind. This is an ancient game. We were always wondering if they... the ancients... actually behaved like humans... I don't mean behaved exactly but to indulge in something as frivolous as a game. This is huge," rambled Rodney.

Sparking John's interest, he replied, "A game huh. Maybe we should figure this out before we share it with anyone else."

Confused, Rodney said, "What? Why would we keep this a secret?"

John shrugged, "Well if you want to share this _huge_ discovery with say _Zelenka_... or better yet... _Jackson... _I mean hecan even start a study on ancient cultural behavior." He slapped Rodney on the back, "Don't worry, I'm sure Elizabeth will let you try it out... someday."

Disgruntled with the thought of turning over the new ancient tech, Rodney declared, "No, you're right. We should keep this quiet. At least till we've got everything figured out."

John grinned, "Now you're talking. So what kind of game is it?"

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Sam stretched slowly as she came awake. She winced from the tenderness in her arms. She muttered, "Definitely gonna have to take a page out of Jack's book and indulge in a little payback when I get out of here." She called, "Vala? You here." Silence.

Sam groaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position. "Wonderful." She dragged on her sheath as she struggled to stand up. Once upright, she swayed slightly to the right as she shook the sleep from her head. "Come on Sam... wake up."

She headed over to the air duct where she and Vala had hidden her belongings. She pawed through her things till she found the picture of John. Hearing a noise in the passageway, she swore, "Damn." She pushed the rest of her stuff back into the ventilation shaft before quickly shutting the grating. She winced at the unusually load snapping sound. Sam looked around and spotting the bed she rushed to hide the picture under the pillow.

She was halfway back across the room when the door slid open. Two guards entered. One growled, "Food." He slammed the plate on the table before he and his companion exited.

Sam frowned as they had only left one plate. She again wondered where Vala was. She sat back on the bed and reached under the pillow and pulled the photo. She looked at John's smile as she declared, "Soon."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Harry looked around the conference room as he reported, "So it would seem that Colonel Carter is in fact alive but on her way to the Pegasus Galaxy."

Cam ventured, "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that somehow Ba'al knows about Atlantis and intends to use Colonel Carter as a bargaining chip when he gets there. Why else would he be headed in the direction that the expedition went. The question is how did he find out?"

Jonas nodded as he questioned, "Do you think the Goa'uld have infiltrated Stargate Command or the Antarctica base?"

Jack rejected, "No. Odds are he got the information from Sam."

Teal'c asked, "You think Colonel Carter was tortured for the information?"

Jack replied, "I wouldn't rule that out given my own history with him but it is more likely he tricked her for the information. Remember Lam said that in her condition her reactions would have been unpredictable. Ba'al's a sneaky bastard. But even if he knows Atlantis exists and is in the Pegasus Galaxy, I doubt Sam would have given him the exact location even while impaired."

Teal'c said, "Then we must get there ahead of them."

Harry responded, "We don't have anything that fast. Unless we get that Asgard battleship off the ground or find a ZPM, we don't have a prayer of getting there first."

Jonas asked, "What about communications? Is there any way that we can contact Atlantis to warn them by audio?"

Jack answered, "Sgt. Harriman has been working on getting a communiqué through the gate but so far nothing he has come up with has worked. We just don't have the power to get a lock on the Atlantis gate. As of right now all search efforts are suspended. We need to put all of our manpower into two groups... the ship and finding a ZPM. Mitchell, you will continue to head up the battleship plans and Jonas, you will head up the efforts to find a ZPM. I also want you to go through Sam's lab and determine what else she was working on and if anything can be used. Teal'c, you and Harry will assist Mitchell and Quinn as needed." He looked around the solemn faces as he continued, "In the meantime, I'll be in touch with the IOA and bring them up to speed on the situation. Any questions? No. Good. Dismissed. Except you Mitchell."

Cam who had risen, sat back down, "Yes, Sir."

Harry turned back, "You need me too Jack?"

Jack replied, "No." Harry reluctantly nodded and followed Jonas and Teal'c out of the conference room. Jack called, "Can you shut the door on your way out?"

Harry pulled the door closed behind him.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth asked as she stepped around her desk, "Do you think that Keras and Pelias will have difficulties advancing their society now that the scarifies have been outlawed and the ZPM has been restored?"

John answered as he moved to sit across from her, "I think that it may be touch and go at first but with McKay's upgrades to the shield they have plenty of growth room without venturing outside the shield. Beckett already sent a medical team to the planet to give them all a good check up and Heightmeyer has offered her services to the kids as well."

"Good job, John. I'm impressed." enthused Elizabeth.

John winced, "Well don't be. It was all Teyla. She suggested the medical team to Beckett. Said he did a great job with the Athosians and she also spoke with Heightmeyer. She negotiated pretty much everything."

Elizabeth smiled, "I see. Still... don't sell yourself short. Keras was obviously impressed by you. I hear from Rodney that he asked you to stand up for him when he and Pelias pledge their union."

John replied, "Looking forward to it. Maybe you should attend also. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"Maybe I will. I see Teyla has given us a list of possible allies... the Hoffan's, the Genii and the Manarians. Have we made any headway with any of them yet," asked Elizabeth.

"My team has already made the initial contact with the Hoffans. We've met with their Chancellor, a man by the name of Flavin Druhin," replied John.

She nodded, "Flavin sounds very Shakespearean. What were your impressions of the Hoffans?"

John answered, "Seems to mirror a democratic type society. Definitely the most advanced city we've been to since we got here. They appear to be open and honest _and_ thanks to Teyla... more than willing to sit down and talk trade. The Chancellor has requested we return for a tour of some of the facilities."

Elizabeth asked, "Wonderful, what about the Genii and Manarians?"

"We haven't sent a team to the Genii's planet yet and Stackhouse took Halling to a meet and greet with the Manarian's leader, a man named Smeadon. They were in the middle of harvest so Bates team is scheduled to make a follow up visit in about a week," he smoothly reported.

Elizabeth frowned, "Bates? Why not Stackhouse's team? They made the initial contact."

John squirmed, "Apparently Dr. Gaul was along and made some unfortunate comments and Halling thought a different team may be wise. He has offered to accompany Bates' team on their return." He cleared his throat, "After a short cooling off period."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Ba'al reclined on the bed pulling Qetesh against him. "Did Samantha accept that you 'found' her equipment without incident?"

Qetesh idly ran her hand along his chest as she replied, "She was exhausted from spending time with you and hasn't questioned her good fortune. Did you have to use her so much?"

Ba'al grabbed her hair and pulled back her head as he stormed, "She was disrespectful. You know I don't tolerate disobedience. She will soon learn her place."

"Of course, My Lord," simpered Qetesh. She quickly changed the subject, "The Tau'ri intends to commandeer a ship as soon as we reach the Pegasus Galaxy."

Ba'al demanded, "She must not escape till we have Atlantis' location."

Qetesh disagreed, "Actually I think we may be better off. She doesn't quite trust me and will never give away Atlantis' location as long as she is on our ship. I think by assisting her to escape it may be the last push I'll need in gaining her trust. I, of course, would inform you as soon as I had the Great City's gate address."

Ba'al relented, "Perhaps you are right. It is possible the gate will be protected like the Tau'ri gate. Secure a communication device before you return to your room. I want to know everything you discuss."

Qetesh batted her eyelashes as she agreed, "Absolutely My Lord." She rose from the bed and dragged on her dress. "I must return. She was sleeping when I left. I wouldn't want her to become even more suspicious."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack leaned back in his chair as he stated, "Colonel, I don't think I have to impress upon you how bad it is going to get after I tell the IOA that the Atlantis Expedition may have been compromised."

Cam swallowed, "No, Sir."

Jack continued, "Good. So you'll understand that as of now you have one month to finish the overhaul of the Prometheus. It needs to be back in circulation otherwise we will never get the IOAs agreement to send the new Asgardian Battleship to Pegasus."

Cam objected, "But General, Sir. That's impossible."

"Colonel, I don't want to hear impossible. _The president_ doesn't want to hear impossible. You have one month to get the Prometheus updated _and _a preliminary set of blueprints for the X-304. I don't care where we have to pull resources from. Just get it done," ordered Jack.

"Yes, Sir. Sir, I don't think..." started Cam.

Jack interrupted, "Good... don't. I've already talked with Thor and they are providing most of the non-weaponry tech so that should speed up the process considerably."

"Did Thor also say the Asgard were going to build some of those systems. Cause I don't see how we're gonna have the time to do it or approved funding in that length of time. The production planning crew has already given a preliminary projection cost of ten-billion dollars," responded Cam.

"Ten-Billion? Why so much? The Prometheus was only two-billion," asked Jack.

"A lot of the materials the Asgard are requesting have to be made from scratch or found on other planets. Plus there's inflation. Congress is claiming we're in the beginnings of a recession. Everything's expensive," replied Cam.

"Great. You continue working and I'll go kiss ass... _a lot of ass_ for that kind of money," groaned the General.

"Sir, you think maybe that Mr. Woolsey may be able to help out?" asked Cam.

Jack shrugged, "Maybe. But I'm sure it will cost us."

Cam stood, "Permission to be excused, Sir. I don't want to keep Dr. Weir's expedition waiting any longer than necessary."

Jack nodded, "Dismissed."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Good day to you Daniel, would you like to come in. I was just going to make my morning tea," asked Teyla.

Daniel agreed, "I'd love to. You can catch me up with how things are going with the Hoffan's."

Teyla smiled, "Of course." They entered her quarters.

Daniel looked around and said, "I always feel at peace in here."

Teyla nodded, "Thank you. Please sit. I'll go get the tea." She gestured for Daniel to sit on the pile of pillows that she had placed around a low table.

Daniel asked, "Is this a new table. I don't remember seeing it before. What kind of wood grain is it?"

Teyla called back, "Colonel Sheppard found it at a market place on Hoff. The Chancellor gave it to him as a gift in hopes of establishing lucrative trade talks. John referred to it as a kick-back. I'm afraid I do not know what type of wood was used. I can ask when I return."

"I'm looking forward to meeting the Chancellor," he replied.

Teyla entered the room and sat the tea pot on the table. She then proceeded to pour them both a cup of the aromatic tea. "I hope this is to your liking. John seems to be especially fond of this brew."

"Really," responded Daniel as he lifted the cup to his mouth, "I never took the Colonel for a tea kind of guy. More a coffee drinker. This is good. Is it Athosian?"

"Yes, Charin created the recipe from the herbs we grew on Athos. We were able to retrieve many of our belongings after the culling. I must also commend you on your efforts for my people. They have been very thankful of the time you have spent with them. Halling was especially impressed with the stories you told them of the Abydonians. They are your wife's people?" questioned Teyla as she also took a sip of her tea.

Daniel replied softly, "Yes. They were."

Teyla looked concern as she replied, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to bring up sad memories." She placed her hand on his arm in sympathy.

"It's okay. I miss them. Anubis, one of the Goa'uld I told you about, killed them all. He was angry with me and well he had promised to let them be if I gave him an ancient artifact but it was just a trick. It's my fault that they are all dead."

"You mustn't blame yourself for the actions of others. These Goa'uld you speak of are as evil as the Wraith," empathized Teyla.

"Yes they are. Definitely one of the few things I do not miss about the Milky Way Galaxy. But enough about that. Charin said to remind you that she was going to give you cooking lessons. A new harvest of tuttle root is expected to be ready in about a month's time," responded Daniel.

"Wonderful. Charin and my father, Tagan, served on the Athosian council for many of our years. She is a great teacher. Perhaps she will allow you to attend her lessons," said Teyla.

"I look forward to it," replied Daniel.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Vala swept into the room and spotted Sam staring at a picture, "Are you sure you should have that out? What if one of the guards spots it?"

Sam looked up and replied, "I doubt they would have noticed it. Luckily, they look down on me with distain and for the most part ignore everything I'm doing so long as they don't perceive it as an immediate threat. But you're right, Ba'al could have shown up and he isn't as gullible as his men."

Vala rambled, "Of course I'm right. I'm always right. So let me see. I didn't get a good look at it before."

Sam reluctantly handed over the picture. Vala crooned, "My...my... what a hottie. I can't wait to meet him."

Sam looked disgruntled as she replied, "Whatever your thinking, forget it. He's taken." She then snatched the picture back and slid it into the wide strap of her dress.

Vala waved her hand, "Oh don't worry. After Ba'al, I've pretty much sworn off men for anything other than a good time. Of course if you're interested in a little three-way action then I'm certainly game."

Sam rolled her eyes as she declined, "No thanks. He's a one woman guy and I don't like to share."

Vala tutted, "You're loss... and his."

Changing the subject, Sam questioned, "Where have you been?"

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Cam rubbed his eyes as he contemplated the stack of reports in front of him. "I am a pilot not a bureaucrat."

"Colonel Mitchell?"

Cam jumped and stumbled on his injured leg, "Jesus. Give a guy a heart attack."

The Asgard apologized, "My apologies Colonel Mitchell. O'Neill said we would be working together on the ship."

Cam winced as he gingerly sat back in his chair. He unobtrusively rubbed his thigh as he replied, "Apology accepted. You must be Thor. The General has told me all about you."

Thor blinked.

Cam rushed in with, "It was all good... promise."

Thor replied, "I see. O'Neill has informed me of your great need to get the ship ready as soon as possible. We Asgard are most anxious to help to rescue Colonel Carter. She has been an asset to our alliance."

"Great," responded Cam. He awkwardly asked, "You want to sit down?"

Thor answered, "That won't be necessary. My ship shall be in orbit within a day's time and one of our Engineer's will be beaming down to assist you."

"How will I know it's him?... I mean you all kinda look alike," mumbled Cam.

"Yes, we are clones. However, O'Neill indicated that our personalities are vastly different," replied Thor.

"Okay. Has General O'Neill already met this guy?" asked Cam.

"No. Hermiod will be reporting to you when we arrive," answered Thor before he disappeared in an Asgard Beam.

Cam stated, "Not one for small talk is he?"

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Sir, I think we should increase the number of guards around the Wraith. We've had a few problems with the civilian population staging protests while you were off base and I think it would be a prudent measure," stated Bates as he caught up to John in the corridor heading to the cells.

"Yeah, Elizabeth told me about that in our briefing. Did you get a sense that they would cause any further problems?" asked John as he came to a stop to face his chief of security.

"That Dr. Kavanaugh seems to be at the center of the problem. We log at least five complaints a day from him and twice as many a day against him. Don't mind my saying, Sir, I think he should have been left back on Earth," commented Bates.

John nodded, "He's caught me a few times as well. Add two guards inside and an additional two guards on the outside. Rotate the men at four hour intervals. No more than eight hours a day for any of them. We need to keep the men fresh just in case the Wraith find us.

Bates agreed, "Yes, Sir."

John ordered, "Also increase training times from one hour a day to two hours with Teyla in hand to hand and two hours a day with you on firearms. I also want you to get a schedule put together on training every civilian on this base in weapons. I'll present it to Elizabeth as soon as we have hammered out the details."

"You sure Dr. Weir is gonna go for that, Sir?" asked Bates.

"We'll just have to impress upon her that the Wraith really don't care whether you work for the military or not. We already train the civilians in basic arms before we allow them off base. Might be a tough sell but Elizabeth is ultimately reasonable," said John.

"Are you on your way to see the Wraith now, Sir?" questioned Bates.

"As a matter of fact, I am on my way to meet with the Wraith for another interrogation session," answered John.

"Good luck, Sir," replied Bates.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Vala breezed, "I've just been scouting around the ship. I figure if they get used to seeing me walking around now; then when we make our big move they won't suspect a thing."

Sam stood up slowly and crossed the room. "You may be right. I should probably do the same."

Vala winced, "Are you sure you're up to it? You look like you need to rest some more. We've plenty of time." She'd have to be more careful with what she said. No sense having the Tau'ri walk into something that would give them away before she was ready.

Sam waved her arm in dismissal, "I'm fine. Or I will be. Just a little stiff from yesterday. Have you found a way into the hanger bay yet?"

"It's heavily guarded at the main entrances. I spotted a small side entrance that wasn't guarded, probably used for maintenance. But I didn't go near it as I didn't want them to become suspicious," reported Vala.

Sam nodded, "Good. We can worked out the details on our way through the void."

Vala agreed, "Yes. Well, I'll just be heading back out. I want to see what Ba'al is up to. Why don't you stay here for the rest of the day then we'll start going out together tomorrow."

Sam headed back to the bed, "Yeah, I need to rest a little more. Stay out of trouble and don't irritate him. I'm gonna need your help to get out of here so I would prefer you stay in one piece."

"Of course. Don't worry so much. I know Ba'al very well. I unfortunately have all of Qetesh's memories of him," answered Vala as she headed towards the door.

Sam watched her leave with trepidation. Something wasn't sitting right but she was too tired to figure it out right now. Maybe later.

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Dr. Bill Lee knocked on the General's door. He swallowed hard as he heard the request to come in.

Jack looked up, "Doctor. What can I do for you?"

Bill nervously glanced around as he stuttered, "Sir, I wanted to talk to you about the chair we have been working on for the past couple of years. "

Bored Jack asked, "And?"

Bill jumped, "Oh... yes...right. I've scheduled in a test run with Teal'c for tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to attend. We've done several preliminary runs already but wanted someone more experienced with combat to test out our super-soldier simulation."

Mildly interested, Jack assured him, "I'll be there with bells on."

Lee smiled, "Great... that's... yes... great. It is at 1 o'clock. Right after lunch. Wish Colonel Carter could be there also. She helped a lot with the chairs functionality programming."

Jack replied, "Yes, well... I wish..."

"Excuse me General, Doctor," interrupted Teal'c.

"Teal'c, we were just talking about you," responded Jack.

"Indeed. I wish to confirm that you were still going to be able to accompany me on an apartment hunting expedition now that the OSI has agreed to my living off the base," questioned Teal'c.

"Off base, really?" asked Lee surprised.

Jack answered, "Yes really. And yes Teal'c, I would be happy to accompany you. We can go in the morning before the chair testing that Dr. Lee has you signed up for. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Excellent. Thank you General O'Neill," replied Teal'c with a respectful bow of his head to the two men. "Doctor till tomorrow."

"Right," replied Dr. Lee as he returned the bow.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Carson, I hope you have some good news," began Elizabeth as she entered the medical lab.

Carson looked up from his microscope and answered, "I don't know about good news luv. But I've been able to further my research on the Wraith with the updated tissue samples that Colonel Sheppard was able to obtain from that creature he has in the brig."

Curiously Elizabeth asked, "Further? What have we learned so far?"

"Well for one thing remember how I told you that the creature could be several millennia old?" questioned Carson.

"Yes, it was quite a scary thought," replied Elizabeth.

"I think I was mistaken. I think the Wraith are a younger race. Not only that but I ran some crosses between the Wraith cells and the Iratus bug secretions that I obtained from the Colonel's blood and there is a definite familial relation. I think the Ancients may have been doing some experiments of their own," responded Carson.

"Are you sure? The librarian indicated that the Ancient enemy was awoken not created? Does that mean that there is an even bigger and nastier enemy that we just haven't tripped over yet?" surmised Elizabeth.

"I don't know. Maybe if we had an Ancient to ask we might be able to figure it out. But all indications show that the Wraith are an evolution of the Iratus bug and maybe not a natural one," replied Carson.

Elizabeth sarcastically stated, "Wonderful. Just what we need."

Carson attempted to placate her, "I could be wrong."

Elizabeth replied, "And you could be right on target. I want you to double check everything. I've been studying ancient with Dr. Jackson for several months and will increase my efforts to find everything I can in the Ancient's database about the Wraith but it is very slow. They didn't seem to comprehend the necessity of search engines."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Qetesh glanced behind her before pressing a panel along the passageway wall. The previously seamless wall sprung open a hidden door. She quickly stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind her. She secured the door.

She called out, "Lights. Dim." She moved further into the chamber as overhead the room began to light up.

She smiled as she looked at the vast pool in the center of a raised dais. She moved forward as she shed her gown and climbed into the vat of water. Sitting on the underwater benches she stretched out her arms and called, "Come my pretties. I've missed you so much."

The water churned as a couple of mature Goa'uld squirmed around Qetesh. She laughed playfully as she lifted one out of the water and kissed it on its head. The Goa'uld hissed back. "Now... now baby," crooned Qetesh. "There's no reason to be so cranky. You'll have your very own host soon. I think you'll like him. He's quite handsome."

Her eyes glowed a golden sheen as she continued, "Ba'al, I'm afraid has grown increasingly arrogant and dictatorial in the past few centuries and has out grown his usefulness. Once you've taken possession of hottie, we'll take over the great city and then we'll be in the perfect position to destroy the bastard once and for all."

The Goa'uld nudged her between the legs as it swam around the tank. Stretching her legs wide she laughed, "Soon, my darling... very, very soon."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Hearing noises coming from Colonel Carter's lab, Cam entered and asked, "Hey Jonas. What have you found so far?"

Jonas looked up and replied, "It's fascinating. Sam was working on some kind of phase modulator to increase the capacity of our weapons. I found a prototype in her work area. Her more current projects are still over at Daniel's lab but this is fantastic."

"Weapons advancement? That's gotta be good," replied Cam. He limped toward the desk.

Jonas noticed and asked, "How's the physical therapy going? You seem to be limping a little more today then you were."

Cam said, "So so. I think I over did it in therapy last night."

Jonas recommended, "Maybe you should skip your next session."

"No way. I just need to get the old leg used to walking straight again," replied Cam.

"What did the General want to talk to you about?" questioned Jonas.

"He just reiterated that he wants the Prometheus up and running within a month and the Asgard ship right after that. Thor is even sending an assistant to make sure we stay on target," replied Cam.

"An assistant? An Asgard? Who?" demanded Jonas.

Cam held up his hand, "Hold on there partner. It's some Asgard by the name of Hermiod. Thor seemed impressed with his engineering capabilities."

Jonas bounced, "When does he arrive? I can't wait to meet him."

Cam shrugged, "Tomorrow... I think. Better be soon if the General wants us to actually hit any of those target dates. What about you? You got a any leads on finding a fully charged ZPM?"

Disappointed Jonas answered, "No. Not really. I've looked through all of Dr. Jackson and Sam's research logs and nothing."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John nodded to Ford as he entered the brig. Ford turned off the force field surrounding the Wraith.

"So Steve. You don't mind that I call you Steve do you? Because you look like a Steve and well I haven't heard any traditional Wraith names but if you have one you'd rather I use then Steve then please feel free to let me know what it is," started John as he stepped forward.

The Wraith snarled and lurched forward. The guards raised their weapons in response. Steve stopped and grinned, "You all stink of fear."

"Now Steve that is no way to talk especially after Lieutenant Ford here brought you a present," John looked toward Ford who reached down and picked up a sack.

The Wraith grunted, "What? He's offering to sacrifice himself to me."

John shook his head, "Nope. But he did a little hunting on the mainland and found you some bird-like critter."

Ford opened the sack and pulled out the bird. "Sir?"

John nodded, "Go ahead Lieutenant."

Ford grimaced as he tossed the bird at the Wraith. It fell to the floor at the Wraith's feet. "What is this? An insult." The Wraith kicked the bird away.

John grinned, "That was dinner. Hope you like it. The crew assured me it taste just like chicken."

The Wraith frowned, "The only food I will dine on will be you, Colonel Sheppard, when my brethren arrive and liberate me from this prison." He grinned, "They'll be here soon."

John stepped forward and drawled, "Well now. That isn't any way to treat a clearly intended hospitality. Why I almost believed you that time." John grinned back.

"Excuse me, Colonel?" called Daniel from the entrance of the room.

John turned, "Doc, what can I do for you?" The Wraith eyed Daniel with interest.

"Could I see you out here for a minute," asked Daniel.

John looked back to the Wraith, "Sorry Steve. We'll have to finish our discussion another time." He gestured to Ford to turn the field back on before heading into the hallway.

"I'll get right to the point. Several people have come to me with concerns about keeping the Wraith a prisoner while it slowly starves. More than one have brought up the Geneva Convention," reported Daniel.

"Well now Doc the Geneva Convention deals with _International _Humanitarian treatment of prisoners on Earth. I don't believe the convention covers _inter-galactic_ situations and certainly not a race of prisoners that is intent on eating the Geneva Council if given the chance," responded John. "I realize the decision to keep the Wraith alive is not a popular one but we need intel and he has it."

"Colonel, as I am sure you already know, I have no love for the Wraith. As far as I'm concerned, they rank right along with the Goa'uld and need to be exterminated. But I can't turn a blind eye to what may be a problem," replied Daniel.

"I understand. I've already ordered double the guards after an incident in the mess hall," answered John. He looked over at Ford who had joined them. "Ford, I want you to oversee the guards here until it's time to head back to Hoff."

"Yes, Sir," Aidan replied. "What do you want me to do with the bird?"

"Send it down to the mess. No sense in wasting food. We don't make any trade agreements soon we'll all be starving," responded John.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Sam rolled over and slipped the picture back out of her dress. She stared at John's face for a few minutes before kissing the picture and smiling. He was all she needed to think about to give her the will to hold on a little longer.

She shuddered as she thought about Ba'al and what he did to her on that planet. Better to not think about him at all. She'd have to deal with it when the time came but not right now.

After looking at the photo for a few more minutes, she tucked it safely back in her dress over her heart where it belonged and closed her eyes. She sighed, "John."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack looked over to Teal'c across the mess hall table, "So you picked out any potential homes yet?"

Teal'c replied, "Indeed. I have narrowed my search down to three dwellings. Daniel Jackson went with me to view them initially."

Jack sighed, "About Daniel... do you blame me too? I know Sam was pretty upset and all of it wasn't about the Naquadah in her head. That may have amplified her feelings but they were already there."

Teal'c looked his friend and mentor in the eye as he replied, "No, I do not blame you for Daniel Jackson's decisions. He was quite clear that the decision to join the Atlantis Expedition was his and something that he wanted to do. Daniel has always chosen his own path. He rarely let others dictate his will. It is one of the things I admire most about him."

"Thanks Teal'c. That means a lot to me," mumbled Jack. He cleared his throat before he stated, "We are gonna get him back. All of them. Sam too."

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Thanks Kate for seeing me on such short notice," said Elizabeth.

"Please have a seat. I was able to clear an hour when you called. You sounded overwhelmed," replied Kate.

"I'm feeling overwhelmed today. I don't know how John does this and stay so calm. It has to be his military background," responded Elizabeth.

Kate nodded, "I'm sure that is part of it but I think Colonel Sheppard has a core of steel that helps keep him going. But tell me what prompted your call."

"Well...where do I start. The mess hall, M7G-677, the Wraith, the ancients, our food shortage...," began Elizabeth.

Kate held up her hand, "Wait. Take a deep breath. Let's take this one at a time. I thought we had settled the incident in the mess hall. I've counseled all of the expedition members involved and other than Dr. Kavanaugh everyone seems to have calmed down."

Elizabeth nodded, "They are calm alright. The problem is the more I think about it the more concerned I get that we are overstepping our bounds. This is one of those times I wish we were able to contact Earth. I know we cannot treat the Wraith like we would a prisoner of war but I can't help but think about keeping it prisoner and slowly starving it to death. Are we much better than they are?"

"Elizabeth, the Wraith feed on us like cattle. We cannot possible feed it and while normally I don't agree with military methods, I understand that Colonel Sheppard needs as much information as he can get on the Wraith," responded Kate.

"You're right. The other problem I have with it is I talked with Dr. Beckett this morning and he thinks the Wraith were created by the Ancients. I mean, my God, I know they thought themselves superior but the utter arrogance in messing with the lives of everyone in this galaxy. And then if they did create the Wraith, they had a moral obligation to clean up their mess," said Elizabeth.

Kate agreed, "Instead they have left it to their descendents... essentially their children to right the wrongs they have done."

"Exactly. Sometimes I think we should have stayed in our own galaxy but then look at everything we would have missed. M7G-677 would still be ritually suiciding, the Athosians would still be on their planet living a nomadic existence while hiding from the Wraith and the city... Atlantis would still probably be resting on the bottom of the ocean," commented Elizabeth with a shake of her head.

Kate smiled, "How are the children? I'm due to go with Major Stackhouse's team to offer counseling to the elders, Keras and Pelias."

Elizabeth answered, "I understand they have chosen Colonel Sheppard to stand up for them in a bonding ceremony. Similar to our marriage ceremony. They are working on combing the villages into one township. I believe Dr. McKay is taking credit for modernizing the planet. Has John come by to see you yet?"

Kate grimaced, "Not yet. But I haven't given up on him."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

_Sam stared at the door a moment before gathering up the courage to knock. She couldn't believe it she was here in Atlantis and only a door separated her from John. She raised her hand and gave three quick raps._

_"Come on in... the doors open," came the masculine voice from within._

_Sam pushed opened the door and stepped inside, "John?" she called out._

_John swung around and stared, "Samantha? What? How did you get here? I thought you were back on Earth."_

_Sam grinned, "Did you really think running to another galaxy was going to keep us apart?"_

_John hurried forward and swept her in his arms. He swung her in a circle as he rained kisses on her face and throat. _

_She giggled, "Stop that... it tickles. What did you forget to pack a razor?" She ran her hands through his bearded chin. "This is new."_

_He rubbed the beard across her head as he gently lowered her feet to the floor. "Hairs longer to. No barber. Sumner doesn't like it but who cares. Samantha I'm so sorry..."_

_She placed her fingers across his lips, "Not now." She removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth as she indulged in a long overdue kiss. She pulled back slightly and said, "We can talk later."_

_John nodded, "Sure." He bent his head and recaptured her mouth as he reached down and lifted her from the floor._

_John carried Samantha across the sitting room and into his bedroom. He set her down in front of the bed. _

_Sam looked at the bed and commented, "Almost as big as the one we used on our honeymoon."_

_John smiled, "Well don't worry. This one is sturdier... won't break like that one did."_

_Sam grabbed his shirt and replied, "Wanna bet?" She yanked the shirt open; ignoring the buttons as they flew around the room. She spun them around and hooked her leg behind his so that he tumbled down onto the bed. She immediately crawled on top of him. Placing both hands around his head, she leaned forward and kissed him again. _

_John ran his hands up her sides and reached between them and began unbuttoning Samantha's shirt. She moaned as his hands reached inside and found her breasts. She muttered, "Oh God yes."_

Sam moaned out loud as she rolled over in the bed.

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"What's going on in here?" asked Harry as he stepped into Sam's lab.

Cam and Jonas looked up in surprise.

Jonas replied, "Just following the General's orders and checking into what Colonel Carter was working on."

Harry grunted, "Find anything interesting?" He walked over to the workstation and began sorting through the array of artifacts on the desk.

Jonas hedged, "Nothing that can be used to find a ZPM or get the battleship ready."

Harry looked over at the object in Cam's hand and pointed, "What's that?"

Cam casually sat the modulator on the desk as he replied, "I'm not sure."

Jonas responded at the same time, "A phase modulator." He winced as he and Cam shared a look.

Intrigued, Harry picked up the modulator, "Really? Does it work?"

Cam plucked it out of his hand and put it back on the desk, "No. Colonel Carter had just started work on it. It's a long way off from being useful."

Harry quickly changed the subject, "How's PT coming Mitchell? They give you a target date yet?"

Cam responded, "It's coming along nicely. I may even beat that six month deadline. I've got physical therapy with Dr. Lam this afternoon."

Jonas shook his head, "Not Dr. Lam. She got called off base to help out SG-10. Dr. Carmichael is covering her regular appointment sessions."

"Dr. Carmichael? She any good?" asked Cam.

"He seems to know his stuff," responded Jonas. "I think you'll like him."

Distracted, neither men saw Harry pocket the modulator. "Well boys, I've got to get going. You guys let me know if there is anything ol' Harry can do to help either of you out. After all, we're a team." He quickly left without waiting for a reply.

"I'd best get going as well," replied Cam as he limped out the room.

Jonas nodded, "Good luck Colonel." He turned back to put the modulator away and not spotting it scratched his head. Now where did that disappear to.

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John, Rodney, Teyla, Daniel and Ford walked with the leader of Hoff down a long corridor.

"Colonel Sheppard, as a military man, I'm sure you've had some encounters with the Wraith," stated Chancellor Druhin.

John nodded, "Yes, we have. We are always on the lookout for allies in our fight with the Wraith. I'm actually surprised they haven't come here yet. The other planets we've been to have been less technologically advanced."

Chancellor Druhin replied, "Oh the Wraith have come. Repeatedly. But they come in a predictable cycle so we are prepared for their arrival. Several of our people have given their lives so that the others may continue on. It has been this way for hundreds of years. The times of cullings are very dark indeed."

Teyla agreed, "My people too have lost much at the hands of the Wraith."

"We've been working on defenses against the Wraith and are always interested in new insights," responded John cautiously.

"Our chief scientist, Perna, has been working diligently for years to finish the work of one of our greatest scientist of all time. A man named Dr. Farrol Mylan. He died over a century ago but his work gave us a clear path to follow. The work is tedious and will take several decades to complete but one day _we will_ be free from the Wraith," stated Chancellor Druhin. "I cannot hope to see the end of the Wraith in my lifetime but I have hope that my immediate predecessor will succeed in ending the Wraith's hold over Hoff."

Teyla interjected, "I don't understand. How?"

John agreed, "Yeah, what she said."

Chancellor Druhin replied, "Come... I'll show you." He lead the group down a series of hallways into the bowels of the city. "These are our great libraries. The information stored here is the work of thousands."

"Wow," commented Ford.

Teyla stated, "This is most impressive. I've never seen anything like it."

The Chancellor admitted, "We are striving to complete the weapon before the next culling. Our charts estimate that to be approximately fifty years from now."

John looked around the lab and responded, "Maybe we can help. We have a leading geneticist of our own, Dr. Beckett. Perhaps he can assist."

"The Hoffan's would be greatly appreciative Colonel," replied the Chancellor. One of the technicians came over and whispered in his ear. He nodded, "Please pardon me, I have an urgent matter to attend to. Perhaps you could go back through the gate and return with your Dr. Beckett."

John nodded.

Rodney held his tongue till the Chancellor was out of sight, "Are you nuts? Elizabeth will never agree to this and what about the Hoffans, they think they have fifty years before the Wraith return. I don't suppose you've mentioned that the Wraith have woken up and the odds are they have a few years at most."

John winced, "No, I haven't had time in the past couple of days to mention that fact."

Daniel interjected, "At the risk of agreeing with McKay, I don't think this is a good idea."

Teyla answered, "I disagree. The Hoffans have dedicated their lives to finding a way to rid themselves of the Wraith. I think we should pursue the possibility that they may succeed."

John ordered, "Let's head back to the gate. We can discuss this further on Atlantis. Ford you have point."

"Yes, Sir," replied Ford.

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Qetesh frowned as she entered the quarters she was sharing with the Tau'ri woman. She rolled her eyes at the sleeping form.

Sam muttered, "Oh, God yes," as she rolled over.

Qetesh moved closer. "Hmm..just what are you thinking about Samantha Carter?"

Sam groaned and squirmed on the bed as she ran hands up and down her slumbering body.

Qetesh eyes glowed as she growled, "Soon you will not be smiling so freely. I wonder what you'll do when I've got your precious lover under _my control_. Perhaps I shall let you live long enough to witness his complete capitulation to his host." She tilted her head as Sam moaned again.

Qetesh smiled as she pictured Sam being held in chains as her lover crawled on his hands and knees to submit himself to his new queen. "I can hardly wait."

When Sam moaned throatily, "More John. Harder." Her hands gripped the bedspread in ecstasy.

Qetesh slapped her hand on the bed.

Startled awake, Sam jumped into a sitting position, "What?"

Vala said, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

Sam blinked at her, "Huh?"

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Have you already spoken with the IOA?" asked Teal'c as he lifted his sub to take a bite.

Jack nodded as he took a bite of his own sandwich, "Yeah. They've basically forbidden us from wasting anymore resourced on Carter since all sources indicate she is no longer in our galaxy therefore is not subject to rescuebility."

"Rescuebility? You must have spoken with Mr. Woolsey," stated Teal'c.

"Uh huh... they did agree... reluctantly... to allow us to continue the search for another ZPM and are going to foot the bill for the new battleship. You don't even want to know what I had to agree to in order to convince Woolsey to part with ten billion in IOA funding," replied Jack as he quickly finished off his sandwich. He pointed to Teal'c's blue jello. "You gonna eat that?"

Teal'c grinned as he responded, "You are most welcome to it my friend." He handed over the jello.

Jack accepted, "Thanks. With Jonas working on finding a ZPM and Mitchell working on the ships, I know I've kinda left you and Maybourne at loose ends."

"That is quite alright with me Jack O'Neill. I will use this time to set up my new dwellings as well as get to know my neighbors and meditate on things to come," responded Teal'c.

"Wonderful," replied Jack. "I love meditation."

"How is Colonel Mitchell handling his new assignment?" questioned Teal'c.

"Okay I guess," answered Jack.

Teal'c inquired, "Will he be using Coulson Industries for the new ship's components?"

Jack stated, "I doubt it. The IOA wasn't satisfied with the owner's psyche evaluation. Why do you ask?"

"I believe Mr. Coulson was a friend of Colonel Carter's," replied Teal'c. "However the reason for my inquiry is only an attempt to know Colonel Mitchell better. He will after all be replacing Maybourne."

"Maybe you should ask him out to dinner," suggested Jack.

"Perhaps I shall," nodded Teal'c

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Daniel began, "I would just like to go on record that I recommend that we exercise caution. SG-1 was in a similar situation several years ago with a race called the Eurondan's. Jack... General O'Neill... was offered an advanced weapon and technological gains in exchange for help with a war they were fighting with another group that shared the planet. He blindly agreed because of his desire to obtain that weapon. Turned out the group Jack was helping were racists. They were fighting because they felt the other people on their planet were impure because they didn't look the same."

Teyla asked, "I've read some of Earth's history on this subject. It seemed like such a waste of valuable life."

John interrupted, "I hardly think that applies in this situation. The Wraith aren't racists. They _eat _people."

Daniel growled, "I know that Colonel and I certainly do not want to help the Wraith in anyway but I believe we shouldn't blindly jump into helping these people develop a weapon because we want to be able to use that weapon."

Rodney groaned, "Oh please. I think you're overstating yourself Jackson."

Daniel argued, "And just a few seconds ago you were also disagreeing with helping the Hoffans build biological weapons."

Rodney ranted, "Not because I believe these people are racists. I just happen to believe in the prime directive... unless of course they have a Zed PM. Then I think we should be able to do whatever is necessary to obtain it."

John interjected, "Enough. Jackson, we will be exercising suitable precautions. That's why I'm going to have Beckett look everything over and let him determine the best course of action. And Rodney you will not be going around the galaxy stealing ZPMs. Remember the kids? Do you really want a repeat of that situation?"

Rodney gulped, "Well no... but I still..."

Ford groaned, "Here we go again."

John ordered, "No we are not. Rodney stuff it. Elizabeth will be making the final decision... and I am recommending that we help the Hoffans."

Rodney mumbled, "Elizabeth will never go for it."

Teyla agreed, "I concur with you, Colonel. I too wish to help the Hoffans. They have dedicated their lives to creating a weapon against the Wraith."

"Well I'm certainly pleased to hear that Ms. Emmagan," responded Chancellor Druhin as he moved to rejoin the group. "Thank you for waiting Colonel."

John nodded, "I trust everything is alright."

The Chancellor replied, "Yes. Just some minor problems with the power generators. As I said before, we are still working out the particulars on tapping into the planet's core."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Harry watched as Teal'c and Jack exited the mess hall before looking around for a seat. He spotted Dr. Lee sitting alone and headed over. "Mind if I join you?"

Bill looked up and not knowing how to refuse agreed, "Sure. I guess. How has your first week been going?"

Harry returned the small talk, "It's been interesting to say the least. Never thought I would be a part of the infamous SG-1 Team."

Bill agreed, "I don't think anybody did. I mean... I huh..."

Harry responded, "It's okay Doc. I know I've a lot to make up for around here. Just give me a chance."

Bill apologized, "I didn't mean that the way it came out. Of course we'll give you a chance. General O'Neill has vouched for you." He quickly changed the subject, "How's the search for Colonel Carter going?"

Harry sighed, "Not very well I'm afraid. The search has been suspended."

Bill was shocked, "Oh no. Why? The General didn't say anything about her being... well you know. I can't imagine them not searching if she were still alive. What happened?"

Harry waved his concern aside, "She's alive. But out of our reach for the moment and the IOA doesn't want to put up any more funds into going after her. They'd rather get the ship going or find a ZPM and head Ba'al off from the other side."

Bill placed his sandwich back on the tray untouched. "I've lost my appetite. I mean here I was thinking that if Colonel Carter was here I could have used her help with some of the battle simulations we are working on and now... I just don't know what to think."

Harry offered, "Maybe I can help. I've certainly planned many battles."

Bill declined, "No thanks... I actually need more help with the technical side of things. Teal'c is going to sit in the chair."

Harry asked, "Chair?"

Bill replied, "Yes, we've been working on getting the Gamekeeper's virtual chair up and running to work with our equipment."

"Really," enthused Harry. "So you're in the testing phase now. Allowing people to watch? Because I have a great interest in new gadgets. Fascinating stuff."

Uncomfortable Bill responded, "That would have to be cleared with the General. He'll be attending the testing." He jumped up and said, "If you'll excuse me. I must get back to my lab." Without waiting for a response, Bill hurried away.

Harry shrugged as he reached over and picked up Bill's uneatened sandwich. "No sense in wasting good food."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John and Aiden entered the medical lab to find Beckett leaned over a microscope. "Hey Doc," called John.

Beckett looked up and asked, "Hello Colonel... Lieutenant... what can I do for you lads?"

John and Aiden shared a look before John replied, "Elizabeth sent me down here to pick you up. She wants you to overlook some of the Hoffan's research."

Aiden smiled.

Carson squinted, "Pick me up? What kind of research?"

John hedged, "The Hoffans seem to think they may have come up with a way of stopping the Wraith from feeding. A purely defensive weapon."

Beckett looked interested, "Really? Are you sure? That would be absolutely fabulous. How far along are they in clinical trials?"

Aiden raised his eyebrows and looked at John.

John rolled his eyes as he answered, "I'm not sure. That's why I... _I mean Elizabeth_ wants you to look over the research. We need to know if they really have something or if it just wishful thinking."

Suspicious, Carson questioned, "Elizabeth you say? I'm not sure. I really don't like traveling through those gates. It just isn't natural."

"Doc, think about your research. Not only would we be helping the Hoffans with their serum but we would be able to obtain valuable intel on a way to defeat the Wraith," replied John.

Carson sighed, "I don't know. When would we have to leave? I'm in the middle of several research projects of my own."

"Now Doc. I need you to gather whatever equipment you think you'll need to do an independent check right now," responded John.

"Now! Are you insane? I can't just drop everything and go through the bloody gate," argued Carson. "What about my patients?"

John and Aiden glanced around the empty medical bay, "What patients?"

"Well, I could be needed in a medical emergency!" replied Carson.

"Doc, you will only be a gate ride away. If an emergency crops up that Marie can't handle, she'll let us know," responded John. He turned Carson around and shoved him towards the equipment atop the nearest desk, "Hurry up Doc. Time's a wasting."

Carson grumbled, "Great that means another trip back through the gate. Elizabeth knows I don't like those things." He pointed to Aiden, "Pick up that microscope and be careful. I can't actually replace it if you drop it." He hurried away to pack his bag.

Aiden cleared his throat, "Sir?"

John looked over his shoulder to Ford, "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Aiden replied, "That wasn't what Dr. Weir said, Sir."

John agreed, "True... but if we'd_ asked..._ Beckett would still be hemming and hawing and we'd never get anything done. Better to just order him to do it."

Aiden nodded, "I see."

John continued, "Besides, Rodney tells me Beckett is scared of alien tech and an order from Weir is probably the only thing that will motivate him to leave Atlantis. Why don't you go check on Steve. Teyla and Rodney have already headed back to the planet."

"Yes, Sir? What about Dr. Jackson?" asked Aiden.

John answered, "Stackhouse flew him over to the Athosian's settlement for a council meeting."

Carson headed back into the lab with an armload of materials. "Where's Aiden?"

John replied, "He's gone to check on the Wraith."

In the Gateroom, Elizabeth came down to see John and Carson off. "Dr. Beckett, thank you for volunteering to look over the Hoffan's research. I really do appreciate it."

Carson stuttered, "Volunteer? I didn't volunteer."

Confused, Elizabeth looked at John, "Colonel?"

John shrugged as the event horizon activated, "Let's go Doc." He waved to Elizabeth, "Be back soon."

Carson hesitated a moment before John grabbed his arm and moved forward.

Carson stumbled through the gate and complained, "I cannot believe you lied to me. You ordered me here. You can't go volunteering someone for something without consulting them first. That's not even volunteering, is it? It's being pressed into service. Not to mention the fact that I'm not..."

John interrupted, "I know... I know... you're not military and I can't give you orders. You remind me of Dr. McCoy."

Carson growled, "Who is bloody Dr. McCoy?"

John replied, "He's the TV character that you play in real life."

Carson muttered irately, "Converting a human body into energy and sending it millions of light years through a wormhole is bloody insanity, I tell you."

Rodney joined them, "Oh c'mon Carson, how often do you get to travel to an alien planet?"

Carson reminded him, "I was already on an alien planet!"

Rodney responded, "Huh... that's right."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Ga'rek bowed, "My Lord, you wished to speak with me."

Ba'al leaned back on throne as he demanded, "What news do you have from the Tau'ri's quarters?"

Ga'rek hesitated, "Nothing My Lord. The guards standing outside her door delivered her meal. She did not cause any trouble."

Ba'al questioned, "What aren't you telling me?"

He answered, "We heard strange... moaning coming from within."

"Moaning?" replied Ba'al. "Did you check on the Tau'ri? Perhaps she needed medical assistance."

"The guards did not enter as our Queen was in there and did not request assistance," replied the Commander.

Ba'al stood up and paced, "I see. Have the Queen brought to me."

Ga'rek bowed, "Of course My Lord." He hurried off.

Ba'al eyes glowed as he growled, "What are you two up too?"

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

"Richard Woolsey what a surprise. To what do we owe another surprise visit to?" asked Jack sarcastically.

Richard brushed an imaginary spec off his suit jacket as he replied, "Inspection. The IOA wants to see how Carter's replacements are coming along."

"Peachy," responded Jack.

Richard grinned, "I'm glad to hear that General. However, the IOA feels a more independent opinion is necessary. I'll be meeting with Maybourne and Mitchell and interviewing them separately. I trust you can handle the arrangements as soon as possible. I'd like to return to Washington ."

Jack responded, "I'll have Brandi contact them immediately."

Richard stated, "Good. My usual conference room will be acceptable. When can I meet with them?"

Jack answered, "Tomorrow morning. Mitchell has PT this afternoon and he had a doctor ordered rest period after each session."

Richard frowned, "Fine... fine. What about Maybourne? I'd really like to get started tonight."

Jack conceded, "He's not currently on an active assignment. I'll have him paged and sent to the conference room."

"Thank you General. I always knew you could be quite reasonable," replied Richard.

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson looked around the Hoffan's lab. He picked up various pieces of antiquated equipment. "Rudimentary and crude. It's a wonder that they discovered anything using this stuff."

"Excuse me," interrupted a young blond woman. "I'm Perna, Chief Scientist. The Chancellor said that you were a geneticist from Atlantis." She ignored everyone but Carson.

Carson looked at Perna and took her hand in his as he said, "Carson Beckett... Dr. Carson Beckett... it is a genuine pleasure to meet a fellow scientist."

Rodney groaned, "Not Dr. McCoy but another Kirk in the making."

Teyla admonished, "Rodney!"

John and Aiden snickered.

Perna smiled at Carson, "I understand that you will be looking over our work."

Carson replied, "Yes, but please don't take that as a reflection on your work."

Perna replied, "Oh no... any help you can provide would be greatly appreciated."

Carson responded, "Wonderful. Oh let me introduce my colleagues. This is Teyla, Colonel Sheppard, Lieutenant Ford and Dr. Rodney McKay."

Perna nodded to the others briefly before spotting the Chancellor coming over. She called, "Chancellor! Have you met Dr. Beckett?"

The Chancellor answered, "No. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. We Hoffans appreciate everything you are doing to help up defeat the Wraith. Perhaps while Perna brings you up to speed on our research, the others would enjoy a tour of the libraries."

Teyla agreed, "That would be wonderful Chancellor. John?"

John nodded, "Wonderful."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Dr. Calvin Carmichael looked over Cam stats, "You're making good progress Colonel. However, I think your pushing things a little too hard."

Cam replied, "Doctor, I just wanna get back to full active duty. This desk job and paper pushing is driving me nuts."

Dr. Carmichael responded, "I've heard that time and again Colonel but the fact of the matter is if you continue overdoing it you could cause yourself a setback that will impede your ability to return to active duty." He clicked his pen and made some notations on the chart, "Now according to your charts, Dr. Lam has already set an aggressive pace."

Cam stated, "I can handle it."

"Handle what?" asked Carolyn as she entered the SGC's Medical Office.

Never one to miss an opportunity, Cam replied, "Dinner with you."

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson looked over the final page of the report Perna had gathered and concluded, "Your work ethics are outstanding and very, very thorough. The problem is this sample is so old... its contaminated."

Perna looked sad as she replied, "I know but it is all we have."

"I propose we re-run these tests using a more current sample and our more updated equipment," stated Carson.

She questioned, "Carson, I would love to but how?"

Carson smiled, "Well luv, it just so happens that Colonel Sheppard captured a Wraith recently and is holding him on Atlantis."

Shocked, Perna responded, "A live one? Isn't that dangerous. They are evil creatures."

"Well Colonel Sheppard assures me that it is quite safe. He keeps guards around the clock on the creature," explained Carson.

Perna hesitantly agreed, "What do you need to run the tests?"

Carson responded, "A fresh batch of the serum."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Vala grinned, "Pleasant dreams?"

Sam blushed, "I don't remember."

"Too bad. Sure would have liked to hear the details of that one," simpered Vala.

Sam ran a shaky hand through her hair and replied, "Sorry. Maybe next time I'll remember."

Vala climbed on the bed beside Sam and stretched out, "I certainly hope so."

Sam got up and dressed as Vala watched, "So... learn anything new?"

Vala rolled onto her back and said, "Nah... not really. Mostly just watched the guards. Looking for patterns."

Sam turned to look at Vala, "That's a good idea. We can use that." She moved to sit by Vala as she continued, "I'll take the next watch. We can compare times and locations and work up various paths to the hanger bay."

Vala replied, "Sounds like a plan to me. I'm tired."

The door opened and two guards entered with Ga'rek. "Lord Ba'al demands your presence."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Richard stood, "Mr. Maybourne. Thanks for seeing me on such short notice. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Richard Woolsey with the IOA."

Harry frowned, "IOA. Isn't it a little soon for a job evaluation."

Richard replied, "Please take a seat." He walked around the table and sat down. "The evaluation isn't about your performance... it's about General O'Neill's. I... _the IOA _needs to know that his need to find Colonel Carter is not clouding his judgment when it comes to fulfilling the IOA's prime objectives for finding technology and weapons to advance Earth's defenses against potential enemy invasions."

Harry leaned back, "I see."

"Do you Mr. Maybourne?" questioned Richard. "The IOA has just committed ten billion dollars to building a warship that travels at insane speeds so Stargate Command can send an expedition after another expedition. We cannot afford that kind of expense without some guarantee of a return."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Elizabeth asked, "So your saying that there are some people in this galaxy that are naturally resistance to Wraith feeding?"

Carson agreed, "Apparently. The Hoffan's came across one such man."

Teyla interjected, "I too have heard of these people. The Wraith use them for sport. I've heard them referred to as runners. I have never met one before."

Elizabeth frowned, "Runners?"

Carson replied, "Essentially when the Wraith comes across a human that they can't or have difficulties feeding on, they use that person for training fodder and sport. They set them on a planet and chase them."

Elizabeth exclaimed, "My goodness... what a miserable existence. I don't know which is worse being used for food or for fun and games. So Carson, in your professional opinion, is this serum viable?"

"Yes," responded Carson, "I had to re-run all the tests using a current sample that Colonel Sheppard took from Steve."

Elizabeth interrupted, "Steve? Who is Steve?"

Teyla sighed, "It is the name that John has granted to the Wraith prisoner."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I see. He's naming them now."

Teyla replied, "Yes. I'm afraid so."

Carson continued, "Well anyway... using the sample the Colonel obtained, I was able to recreate several of the Hoffan's test and I must tell you that preliminary results were very promising. It isn't complete yet but I think with my help we should have a new batch cooked up in a few days possibly sooner."

Elizabeth grinned, "A few days? So soon. John will be ecstatic."

Carson cautioned, "Now that is going on the assumption that Perna's core research is on the right track. But based on the cell reactions I recorded using Steve's sample, I think it is."

Teyla grinned, "It would be a huge victory in our fight with the Wraith."

Elizabeth smiled back, "I agree."

* * *

_**Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base...**_

Jack stepped around the corner in time to witness Richard and Harry exiting the conference room.

Richard shook Harry's hand as he said, "Thank you Mr. Maybourne for your valuable insights and co-operation."

Harry replied, "Anytime. I look forward to doing business with you."

Jack interrupted, "Valuable insights... co-operation... What's going on?"

Harry responded, "Nothing important. Just a job interview." He nodded to Richard and walked away.

Jack turned to Woolsey and asked, "Anything you want to tell me about?

Richard adjusted his glasses as he replied, "No. Can't think of a thing."

Jack questioned, "Can't huh? You sure?"

Richard ignored his question and asked, "Will I be able to stay on base tonight or do I need to book a room in town?"

Irritated, Jack replied, "I'm sure they have a bunk available in crew quarters that you can use tonight. If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting a friend for dinner at a new restaurant in town."

Richard enthused, "Really? Can I come along? I'm sort of at loose ends this evening."

Jack insincerely answered, "Sorry. Not this time."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Steve and John contemplated each other in silence. The Wraith hissed.

"You know Steve you remind me of a guy I knew in college... he was pale, thin, geeky, allergic to sunlight... lots in common. I didn't really like him all that much, but hey maybe you could change my mind about vampires," said John. "Although I guess you would be considered a space vampire technically and not just a naturally home grown vampire."

"Save your insults human," growled the Wraith. "Soon I shall dine on your essence."

Undaunted, John questioned, "How many hives ships are there? Where are they?"

"More than enough to destroy your puny little city. I already told you they are on their way here," responded the Wraith arrogantly.

"Nah. I don't believe that. See this puny little city has held off you Wraith for millions of years... probably a real thorn in your side... and if they were coming they'd already be here by now," replied John with a smirk.

The Wraith rushed forward only to bounce back when he ran up against the forcefield. He hissed in anger.

John pulled out a stick of gum and unwrapped it as he watched the Wraith.

"What are you doing human?" questioned the Wraith.

John shrugged, "Interrogating a prisoner?" He popped the gum in his mouth and begin chewing.

The Wraith nose flared.

John apologized, "Oh I'm sorry. Did you want some gum?" He held up the pack.

Steve replied, "You want answers... I want food."

"True but we just don't seem to have any spare humans lying around and well you rejected the very nice bird that Ford caught for you on the mainland. He was really hurt that you didn't appreciate it," responded John.

Sgt. Bates entered the brig behind John. "Well as fun as this has been, I'm afraid I've got to take care of some other business." John turned to Bates and indicated with his head to step out with him.

Once in the passageway, John asked, "Any further disturbances?"

Bates replied, "No, Sir. Any luck with the Wraith?"

John answered, "I believe we are on the verge of a breakthrough."

Bates said, "I don't see it, Sir. Maybe we should terminate him. He's a security risk. Beckett can still run tests on his corpse. We're just wasting time."

John responded, "Not yet. Let's see how the situation with the Hoffans plays out. We can always kill him tomorrow."

Bates agreed, "Yes, Sir."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

The two guards moved forward and grasped Vala's by the arms and dragged her off the bed.

Sam protested, "Hey!"

Ga'rek ordered, "Stand back Tau'ri." He turned to the guards and demanded, "Bring her."

Vala turned to look at Sam as she was pulled across the room. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon."

Sam stepped forward only to be pushed back by Ga'rek. She tripped and sprawled backward on the bed.

Ga'rek waved a weapon over her and growled, "Do not interfere with Lord Ba'al's orders."

Sam taunted, "Or what?"

Ga'rek smiled, "Or My Lord will punish you... _again."_

Sam gulped in trepidation.

Vala called back from the hallway... "Sam stop. I'll be fine."

Ga'rek glared down at Sam for another moment before turning and exiting the door. Once in the hallway, he pressed the buttons to seal the Tau'ri in.

Sam jumped up and rushed after them. She hit the door on a run. "Ouch. Dammit." She slapped her hand helplessly as she realized the door was locked from the outside.

* * *

_**The Pepper Tree Restaurant, Colorado Springs...**_

"I just want to say in advance, if you don't like the place... it isn't my fault. Maybourne recommended the place," stated Cam as he held the door open for Carolyn.

"I'm sure it will be find Colonel," replied Carolyn. "Although I didn't think you and Maybourne got along. Seemed kinda tense when I saw you together.

"I don't know about that guy. Reminds me of a used car salesman," Cam said, "and I'm pretty sure that on a dinner date... you can call me Cam or Cameron but I definitely prefer Cam."

"Very well... Cam," responded Carolyn as she took Cam's offered elbow.

"Good Evening my name is Alison. Do you have a reservation?" questioned the greeter.

Cam answered, "Yes, under Mitchell."

Alison looked it up in the computer, "Here you are Mr. Mitchell... please follow me." She picked up some menus and led the couple to a table near large bay windows looking out over the city. She set the menus on the table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Carolyn replied as Cam held her chair, "Thank you."

Cam took a seat across from her.

"So Cam, how are you settling in since Antarctica?" asked Carolyn.

Cam replied, "Pretty good. Scenery is definitely better here."

Carolyn blushed.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Doc are you sure you wanna do this?" asked John.

"Yes, Colonel. I'll need a larger sample to run several tests simultaneously. I don't think I'd classify it as wanna do this but what choice do I have. You're not qualified to extract the tissues I'll need for the new experiments," responded Carson.

Ford walked up to the men carrying a Wraith stunner. John questioned, "Are you ready?"

Ford replied, "Yes, Sir." He raised the stunner and armed the device. "Ready."

The trio walked into the brig. John waved a hand to drop the force field. He said, "Hi Steve."

Ford pulled the trigger as he said, "Bye Steve."

Steve stumbled but didn't fall. He growled. Ford fired again. The Wraith crumpled to the ground.

"Alright Doc get to it. Elizabeth wants to go full steam ahead with this," ordered John.

Carson asked, "Are you sure he's unconscious?"

Ford replied, "He was but I don't know for how much longer."

* * *

_**The Pepper Tree Restaurant, Colorado Springs...**_

"Welcome to the Pepper Tree, my name is Alison. Do you have a reservation?" asked the greeter.

Jack answered, "Yes. Under O'Neill."

"Here it is, please follow me." She picked up some menus and led the two men to a table next to the fireplace. She set the menus on the table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Jack replied, "Thank you," as he and his companion, General Hank Landry took their seats.

"This was a great idea Jack," commented Hank.

Jack said, "I was just glad to get your call this morning. Been a tough few weeks."

"Sorry to hear that. My week hasn't been going all that well either. Paperwork," responded Hank.

Jack winced, "How is the review of Peterson's policies and procedures going?"

"Slowly. Tedious and slow. Might need to have you send me some help," replied Hank. "How's your team?"

Jack said, "Sam's been kidnapped by a snake, Daniel's run away to another galaxy, Jonas is back and being as big a pain in the ass as he always has been and Teal'c is apartment hunting."

"Jesus Jack. Sounds like you've got your hands full. Anything I can do to help?" questioned Hank.

Jack shook his head, "Not right now. Might need some help with the IOA later."

"You just let me know. How's Carolyn working out? I was surprised she took the job since her opinion of the military is so low," asked Hank.

Jack glanced around for the waiter before answering, "I think her opinion of the military must be improving."

"Highly doubtful," said Hank.

"Well we can always ask her. Since she's sitting right over there," replied Jack as he pointed past Hank's right shoulder.

Hank turned around and demanded, "Who the hell is that?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell," responded Jack with a grin.

Spotting the grin, Hank snarled, "What's so funny?"

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Carson packed up additional microscopes and another laptop as he said, "Marie, I'm not sure how long I'll be on Hoff but I'm only a gate address away if anything comes up."

Marie replied, "Do you need any help with packing Carson?"

"No Luv. I've got everything," replied Carson.

Rodney entered, "Carson, I hear you're heading back to the planet. Need any help?"

Carson looked startled, "You... offering to help. No, no, no. I saw her first."

Rodney responded, "What are you talking about?"

Carson answered, "Perna... as if you didn't already know."

"Oh... the pretty blond. Well I'm sure that it is just a phase," replied Rodney.

Carson argued, "Don't start. I saw her first. You know the rules."

Rodney sighed, "Fine. You saw her first. But really I was there too so does that even count."

Carson groaned, "Rodney!"

Rodney reluctantly responded, "Fine, fine. But since I'm already here, did you need any help?"

Carson declined, "No. Colonel Sheppard is sending a couple of guards along to fetch any non-breakables. I think he really just wants them to keep an eye on things while I'm on Hoff. It really is quite nice of him."

Rodney snorted, "Yes... altruistic is his middle name. Just as well, I have another project to work on."

Carson asked, "What kind of project?"

Rodney brushed him off, "Just something John and I discovered in one of the unoccupied areas. Too soon to tell anything about it yet."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Once in the passage, Ga'rek waved his men back, "I apologize, my Queen, for the manner in which we summoned you. We only wanted to keep fooling the Tau'ri as you ordered earlier."

Qetesh smiled as her eyes glowed, "I commend you on your performance. It was very convincing." She pointed to one of the guards, "Stay here. Make sure she doesn't leave the room."

The guard nodded and moved to stand in position in front of the locked door.

Ga'rek said, "My Lord Ba'al requests your presence in the throne room."

Qetesh asked, "What does he want?"

Ga'rek replied, "I'm afraid he did not share his motives with me, My Queen."

Qetesh shrugged, "Well we don't want to keep him waiting. Let's go."

* * *

_**The Pepper Tree Restaurant, Colorado Springs...**_

Cam looked up from his menu and spotted Jack and some old guy glaring at him. "Guess who's here?"

Carolyn glanced up from her menu and asked, "Who?"

Cam replied, "O'Neill and probably some bigwig. Doesn't look friendly. You seen him before?"

Carolyn followed Cam's glance and spotted Jack and Hank, "Yes. I know him." Unconcerned, she then looked back down at her menu and said, "I wonder what is good tonight... the fish, chicken or ribs. Do you know what you want?"

Cam picked his menu back up and replied, "I think I'll get the grilled ribeye steak." He picked up his water glass and asked, "So who is he?" Cam took a gulp.

Carolyn responded, "Just my father, General Hank Landry."

Cam choked on the water and sputtered, "Your father! He's a general!"

Carolyn said, "Yes, he is. I think I'll have the Chicken Augustin. I love sun dried tomatoes. You know maybe you should reconsider that steak. White meat is much more healthier."

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Perna looked across the conference room table to the Chancellor. "I believe we are mere hours away from a major breakthrough. Dr. Beckett and his advanced equipment has accelerated our research by decades. I feel the next stage is imminent. I've spoken with Merell and he stands ready to volunteer."

The Chancellor asked, "Are you sure? I can't believe how fortunate we've been in the past few days. Our alliance with the Atlanteans will go down in the history as one of our greatest associations."

Perna enthused, "I'm sure Chancellor. I want to talk with Dr. Beckett about using their Wraith prisoner in a live trial."

"I never imagined to see this day in my lifetime. It is a great day for the Hoffan people. I'll back you to the fullest with Dr. Beckett and Colonel Sheppard," responded the Chancellor.

"Thank you Chancellor," said Perna.

"You must be proud. To see the fruits of your life's work is an outstanding accomplishment Perna. You will be remembered for all time as one of our greatest heroes," replied the Chancellor.

Perna blushed, "Thank you. I've done my best."

* * *

_**The Pepper Tree Restaurant, Colorado Springs...**_

Jack said, "It's just dinner."

Hank growled, "Just dinner huh... would you say the same thing if your only daughter was out with some flyboy."

Jack answered, "Not an issue. I don't have a daughter and I was once a flyboy. So were you."

Hank replied, "Sorry the daughter crack was out of line... I haven't forgotten about Charlie but you just proved my point about flyboys. Outside of the time you and Sarah were married, I seem to remember some serious partying."

Jack grinned, "Well you'd know since I seem to recall seeing you at those same parties."

Hank grumbled, "Those were in my misspent youth. You however, haven't exactly been a choir boy since your divorce. Didn't I see a mission report where you slept with some woman by the name of Cynthia within hours of meeting her?"

"Her name was Kynthia and it isn't the same thing," replied Jack.

"I fail to see the differences," responded Hank.

Jack picked up his menu as he answered, "Mitchell works at the SGC. Kynthia was a one-night or actually a hundred-night stand. Besides Carolyn is a grown woman."

"She may be grown but she's still my little girl," growled Hank.

"Hank don't worry. How long do you really think she's gonna last with a military man?" questioned Jack.

Hank grunted, "You may be right about that one. Carolyn has been giving me hell for years because of my job."

Jack agreed, "See nothing to worry about. Let's order. I'm starved."

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

John and Elizabeth walked down the stairwell leading into the Gateroom.

"John are you sure about this?" asked Elizabeth.

"No. But what choice do we really have. The Wraith is dead anyway... it's just a matter of time," replied John.

Elizabeth nodded, "When?"

John answered, "I've ordered a security detail to escort the Wraith to the Jumper Bay."

"What type of precautions are you taking?" questioned Elizabeth.

"I've got Jumper 2 prepped with a squad of marines and I've sent Bates and Teyla ahead with Stackhouse's team to provide additional security when we get to Hoff. We're not taking any chances," responded John.

"Good. Sounds like you've got everything under control. What about Teyla and Bates? How are they getting along?" asked Elizabeth.

"Better. But it's still a little tense. Don't worry about the Wraith. I'm being extra careful," said John as he stepped out onto the Gateroom floor and looked up toward Elizabeth.

She nodded, "Good luck. I'll be waiting for your report. If nothing else, removing the Wraith from the city should silence Kavanaugh for awhile."

John grunted, "I wouldn't make a bet on that. He'll just complain about something else."

Elizabeth agreed, "I know. Safe trip."

Ford exited the transported and reported, "Sir. Ma'am. The Wraith is secure and we're ready to go."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Sam pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. She kicked it in frustration. "What the hell are you up to Ba'al?"

She looked around the room for something to help pry open the door. Catching sight of her picture on the floor by the bed, she hurried forward and scooped it up.

Sam flopped on the bed and looked at the picture, "I don't know how I'm gonna make it another week. Vala's been acting strange since we got back from the planet. I just don't know if I can trust her."

Feeling overwhelmed by a sudden sweep of loneliness, Sam whispered, "I wish you were here John."

* * *

_**The Pepper Tree Restaurant, Colorado Springs...**_

"Cam are you alright?" asked Carolyn.

He replied, "Not really. Your dad keeps glaring over here."

Carolyn shrugged, "So what? We're just having dinner. It isn't like we're having sex on the table."

Cam blushed, "Jeeze... not so loud."

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "I thought I was asked out to dinner by a sexy flyboy not a choir boy."

Offended, Cam complained, "I'm not a choir boy... hey wait... you think I'm sexy?" He grinned.

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Colonel... Lieutenant... I want to thank you for your support. Please also extend my thanks to Dr. Weir when you return to Atlantis," said the Chancellor.

John replied, "Dr. Weir had her misgivings about using a live sample... even a Wraith but she sees the need for testing. However, we are still concerned about the Hoffan that has agreed to the testing. Is he sure?"

The Chancellor responded, "I assure you Colonel, Merell is quite resolute in his actions. He wants his final days to have meaning. All Hoffans are dedicated to ending our fear of the Wraith."

John and Ford shared a glance. The Colonel said, "Well in that case, let's get this show on the road."

"Dr. Beckett and Perna are preparing Merell and will be joining you shortly," responded the Chancellor.

* * *

_**The Pepper Tree Restaurant, Colorado Springs...**_

After dinner, Jack and Hank headed for the exit.

Carolyn watched as Hank walked past. They shared a brief nod of acknowledgment.

Jack stopped at the table and said, "Carolyn, your dad was surprised to see you here tonight... with Mitchell. He thought you had duty."

Carolyn frowned, "I never told him that. He must not have been too interested in seeing me tonight... he didn't even stop."

Jack replied, "He didn't want to interrupt your dinner. Besides he has an early morning meeting at Peterson." He turned to Cam, "Colonel, I hope you are enjoying your evening."

Cam squirmed, "Yes, Sir."

Jack said, "Good. I want to see you in my office in the morning. You'll be assisting General Landry with Peterson's reviews."

Cam sputtered, "Sir? What about the ship?"

With raised eyebrows, Jack responded, "What about it? I'm confident that you can handle both assignments Colonel."

Carolyn frowned.

Cam sighed, "Yes, Sir."

Jack clapped his hands together as he said, "You kids have a nice evening. Mitchell better make it an early night. You've got a long day ahead." He whistled as he walked away.

Speechless, Cam groaned. He was so dead.

* * *

_**Planet Hoff, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

Steve grinned as he eyed his food in triumph. He had broken the human's resolved. Soon he would be at full strength and could take on Sheppard.

Once sated, he would escape and rejoin his hive. With his Queen at his side, he would reign terror down on Atlantis and this pathetic planet.

He grinned manically as he slammed his hand down on the week looking human. Feeling a strange pull against his own life force, he quickly pulled his hand back. He growled in angry and back handed the human across the room.

John, Ford and Bates immediately raised their guns.

Feeling the wrenching achiness that the hunger brings, Steve hissed, "You tricked me."

Perna yelled, "It works."

The Wraith turned his gaze to her and demanded, "What have you done?" Pain shot through him as he fell to his knees. He swore at Sheppard, "You think you have won. My brethren will avenge me!" The Wraith keeled over... dead.

John stepped forward and kicked him with his boot as he ordered, "Beckett check to see what killed him."

Perna grinned, "The Chancellor will order mass production immediately. This is wonderful."

Teyla said, "Perhaps you should wait for Dr. Beckett's report."

Perna responded, "Why? You must excuse me. I have to go see the Chancellor."

Teyla turned to John, "Colonel, you must stop them. When the Wraith hear about this they will come in full force and wipe out the Hoffans."

Rodney asked, "What's the big deal? Didn't we want the Wraith to be defeated?"

John answered, "We wanted the Wraith not to be able to feed. A defensive weapon. If this serum is why the Wraith died then it is no longer a defensive weapon but an offensive one and the Wraith aren't going to take it lying down. Teyla's right. Doc, I need you to make sure that serum killed him and not because he hasn't eaten."

Nervously, Rodney questioned, "You don't think they'll find out quickly? Do you? Are we safe here?"

Ford reassured, "I don't think they have any way of knowing that one of 'em just died. Otherwise, they would have already been at Atlantis."

Teyla responded, "I agree with Aiden. While the Wraith have always displayed psychic abilities, I believe it to be short range."

Rodney released his breath as he clutched his datapad, "Well good."

Concerned, Carson looked over at John, "I don't have a full report yet Colonel but it was definitely the serum. It looks like his insides have started to decay. I won't know more till I get him back to my lab."

John nodded, "Okay. I'll go have a talk with Druhin. Teyla, you're with me. The rest of you get back to Atlantis and bring Elizabeth up to speed."

* * *

_**Goa'uld Mothership, traveling through Galactic Void...**_

Ba'al demanded, "What is going on with the Tau'ri?"

Qetesh grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is right on schedule."

Ba'al grasped her chin, "Don't test me." He looked at the guards and ordered, "Leave."

Qetesh pulled back, "My, my you sound almost jealous. Starting to develop feelings for the little Tau'ri."

Ignoring her taunt, Ba'al walked around her as he responded, "The guards reported strange noises coming from the room."

Qetesh's eyes flashed, "Spying on me now?" She flicked her nails as she replied, "Well the Tau'ri was indulging in a little dreaming."

Ba'al asked, "Dreaming?"

Qetesh replied, "It was quite intense. She seems to be missing her husband. Guess the quality time she spent with you just wasn't all that satisfying."

Ba'al yanked her around, "Don't play with me. I'm not one of your little toys."

Qetesh ran a nail down his check slicing it open. She grinned, "Aren't you?"

* * *

_**Downtown Colorado Springs Apartment Complex...**_

Jack looked around and asked, "So what do you think?"

"Hi. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Krista," said a petite woman who came up behind Jack.

Jack turned around, "Hi. I'm Jack and this is Teal'c."

Krista asked, "Are you both moving in here?"

Teal'c answered, "No. Jack O'Neill lives in another dwelling. I will be living here. It is a pleasure to meet you Krista." He held out his hand.

Krista took his hand as she questioned, "Where are you from Teal'c? I can't place the accent."

Jack said, "Teal'c just recently relocated from Mozambique."

"Wow. Isn't that part of Southeast Africa?" inquired Krista.

"It is indeed. You know your geography," answered Teal'c.

Krista shoved her hands in her back pockets as she said, "It's a hobby of mine. So did you move here for work?"

Teal'c nodded, "Yes."

Jack added, "He's a research assistant for a local archeologist, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Maybe you've heard of him?"

Krista shook her head, "No, but I'd love to meet him. I don't know any archeologists. Unless you count Indiana Jones."

Teal'c smiled, "I am familiar with the film."

Meanwhile, back at the SGC

Harry picked up a phone and dialed. As soon as the person on the other line answered, Harry said, "I'm in... they don't suspect a thing." He hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

* * *

_**City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy...**_

"Thank you Rodney," said Elizabeth as she turned to the gate tech on duty. "Garrett, contact Colonel Sheppard."

He responded, "Yes, ma'am." He quickly dialed the Hoffan's gate. After a brief conversation through his headset, he turned to face Dr. Weir. "Ma'am. I've got Teyla on the line."

"Thank you," she replied as she tapped her headset. "Teyla, where is Colonel Sheppard."

Teyla answered, "He is speaking with the Chancellor."

Elizabeth said, "Rodney's brought me up to speed on what is happening over there."

Teyla replied, "After he left, the Chancellor has ordered inoculations of their people. They started falling ill within minutes. Over half of them have died or are dying. Perna was one of the first to go. John wanted me to request immediate medical assistance."

Elizabeth agreed, "I'll have Dr. Beckett return with a medical team as soon as possible. What do you think the Hoffan's chances are?"

Teyla answered, "Not good. Even if half of them survive, the Wraith will come and destroy them."

Elizabeth responded, "I see. Have Colonel Sheppard render immediate medical aid only. Then pack up and return to Atlantis. All deals are off."

Teyla replied, "I will let him know. He was against the drug being used as anything but a defensive weapon. Teyla out."

Elizabeth turned to Garrett, "Inform Dr. Beckett of the situation."

Rodney interrupted, "Wait. Let me go see him. He was quite fond of Perna."

Elizabeth nodded, "Go."

Rodney rushed off. As Elizabeth watched him enter the transporter, she whispered sadly, "Victory at all costs."

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Episode 07 Home

**AN: **There are some adult matters in this chapter, nothing graphic...

* * *

**_City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_**

John waved his hand to activate the transporter room door as he asked, "What kind of bet?"

Sergeant Bates replied, "I'm just saying I bet that my team will have a trade agreement in place long before you and McKay."

John laughed, "Don't forget Teyla. Definitely a people person. Ford's not bad either. So what kind of stakes are we talking?"

Bates answered, "Obviously money is useless here and there's no telling when or even if we'll get back to Earth. So I was thinking something along the line of duties or even rations."

John responded as he pushed the symbol for the Gateroom on the Ancient's map, "Not rations. We may be on some tight ones coming up and I don't want anyone seen as hoarding. Even if they're not. Okay duties it is. Loser gets McKay watch for an entire month."

"I don't know... that's kinda steep. If I lose, I may have to shoot him," replied Bates as the transporter room door opened.

"What's the matter Sergeant? Losing faith in Doran already. I thought you were trying to get along with the Athosians," said John and the two men stepped out onto the Gateroom's floor.

"I'll admit that I was mistaken. Doran has been a great help. I've also added Dr. David Parrish and marines, Johnson and Brown to the team. Johnson was successful getting the gene therapy from Beckett," said Bates.

"Great. Johnson and Brown are good solid men. Has Parrish been off Atlantis yet... I'd hate for a repeat of the incident with Dr. Gaul especially since you're heading back to Manaria," remarked John.

"Not yet but he seems more interested in plants than anything else. He should be useful in identifying possible vegetation on Manaria that is similar to our own fruits and vegetables from Earth," replied Bates.

"I'd wish you luck but that would be counterproductive to my own goals," commented John.

"Same to you, Sir. You still heading to the Genii's planet this afternoon?" asked Bates.

"Yes, Teyla has described the Genii as simple farmers, so I'm hoping for some decent food," replied John.

Across the Gateroom, Rodney looked up. Snapping his fingers he called, "John! Colonel!"

Seeing McKay, Bates shook his head and replied, "Good luck." He headed down the passage to meet up with his teammates.

John headed over to the console, "Yes, McKay?"

"We've picked up something interesting on the long range sensors," replied Rodney.

Peter said, "Planet M5S-224."

John questioned, "What about it? Any Wraith?"

Peter replied, "No. But there are some strange energy readings."

Rodney added, "It could be an advanced society from these readings."

John said, "Add it to the list and I'll talk to Elizabeth about a future mission to check it out."

Rodney declined, "No...no... no. We need to go now. These readings are spiking off the charts. It can't wait."

"Rodney, you know we're scheduled to go to the Genii's planet today," answered John.

"Let Bates take care of finding food. This is more important," insisted Rodney.

Surprised, John looked to Grodin with a raised eyebrow. Peter nodded, "The readings are very high for a normal agrarian society. It is possible that there is a more advance civilization on M5S-224."

Thinking about the bet he just made, John muttered, "Great, a month of pure torture."

* * *

**_Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado_**

"Excuse me Miss. I'm here to see General Landry," said Cam.

Jenny, the General's administrative assistant, looked up from her computer terminal to eye the officer in front of her. His dress uniform indicated he was a Colonel. "Do you have an appointment Colonel?" She hadn't booked any for the General but maybe he had booked it and forgot to tell her... again.

"Yes, Ma'am. Colonel Mitchell. General O'Neill ordered me to report to General Landry at 0900 hours," he replied. He pulled his cap from under his arm and began to nervously twirl it between his fingers.

"I see. Please take a seat and I'll see if he's ready to see you now," Jenny responded as she gestured for him to take a seat in a nearby waiting area.

Cam nodded his agreement and went to wait for the General.

Jenny picked up the phone and advised the General that his nine o'clock appointment had arrived.

Landry told her, "Let him cool his heels for awhile. Bring him in at 10 o'clock."

Jenny sighed, "Yes, sir." She replaced the phone and went to ask the Colonel if he'd like a refreshment while he waited.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_**

John said, "I just think food is more important right now then energy readings."

Looking over the reports on the planet, Elizabeth nodded as Rodney snorted, "Since when did you think food outweighed a possibility at new weapons and technology?"

Elizabeth replied, "John, I must say I'm also surprised that you would take a trading mission over the possibility of advanced technology. Rodney yes... you... not really."

Crossing his arms defensively, Rodney complained, "That was uncalled for. I'm hypoglycemic. I have a legitimate need for food...frequently."

Ignoring him, John responded, "If we don't increase our food stores, we'll be rationing in a matter of two weeks. Even with our botanists working around the clock to help, the Athosian's won't have a crop coming in for several more weeks. I want to keep my troops well fed and in good physical form."

Rodney groaned, "Oh please."

Elizabeth held up her hand as she said to John, "Normally, I would agree with you... but the fact of the matter is Sergeant Bates' team has just left for Manaria and every indication is that his team will be successful in bartering a trade. His preliminary report showed that any ill will Councilman Smeadon had against Atlantis has been relieved. With that said, I think you should get your team together and head to planet...uh...M5S-224."

John grumbled, "What about the Genii?"

Elizabeth replied, "We haven't confirmed our date with them yet so they aren't expecting us on any particular schedule so I don't see any reason why we can't delay the mission. Teyla indicated that farming season on Genii was for several more weeks. A crop called Tava... some sort of bean I believe."

"I think we should use environmental suits since we can't risk a jumper. Too much interference and given what happened on M7G-677 with EMIs... well I'm pretty sure we don't want a repeat of that," advised Rodney.

"I agree. You have a go," responded Elizabeth.

* * *

**_Unidentified Warehouse near Stargate Command_**

As he exited his rental car, Harry scanned his surroundings. The vacant lot led to an old abandoned warehouse. His contact had advised him he wasn't allowed to bring any weapons or backup to the meeting so he unhooked his ankle holster and placed his backup piece in his glove box before heading around back as instructed.

Harry stepped inside through an unlatched door. The interior looked as dilapidated as the exterior. He called out, "Hello? Anybody here."

"Of course, Colonel," came a deep guttural voice from behind.

Harry jumped and spun to face the Goa'uld Lord. "Ba'al, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were off in space with Carter."

Ba'al grinned with malice, "My activities are of no concern to you. You said you had something for me."

Harry glanced around, "Are you alone?"

Ba'al growled, "No. You are trying my patience. Why have you summoned me?"

Harry waved a hand in dismissal, "No need to get upset. I've got a prototype phase modulator that Carter was working on. The SGC is working on some kinda battle simulations using a virtual reality chair. I wasn't able to get the schematics yet but it was pretty clear that they intend to come after the Goa'uld once they perfect their techniques." He pulled out the modulator and handed it to Ba'al.

Ba'al turned the modulator over in his hands as he questioned, "Do you know how this technology works?"

Harry shook his head as he asked, "Nope but I figure you've got Carter so she can show you herself. She is still alive right? Haven't killed her or anything have you?"

Ignoring the Tau'ri's questions, Ba'al demanded, "What about this chair? When will O'Neill have it up and running? What kind of weaponry is it capable of? Is it of ancient design?"

"I don't have that info yet. I'll get it to you as soon as I do. In the meantime, I want payment for the modulator," replied Harry.

Ba'al sneered, "Your gold will be deposited into the usual account. Get back to Stargate Command and bring me the information I need or next time we meet I'll be paying you in blood... yours."

Harry grimaced inwardly, _sorry Carter_... every man for himself. "Yeah, I'm headed back there now. Don't want anyone getting suspicious." A clatter sounded from the depths of the warehouse.

Harry turned to look around, spotting a cat jumping down from a stack of boxes he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He turned back to Ba'al, "Sorry, I'm a little jumpy... where'd he go?"

Ba'al had disappeared.

* * *

In a hidden room within the warehouse, Ba'al ordered his guard, "Get a message to our master. The Tau'ri are planning something. We need to find out what."

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy_**

"I can't see anything," complained Ford.

"It is very dark. These suits are quite bulky as well. Your people use these regularly?" asked Teyla.

John replied, "Not often. But some jobs can require environmental suits for some pretty harsh conditions." He then asked, "McKay do you have a source of the energy?"

Rodney looked over his datapad as he answered, "Not yet. It is pretty constant around the Gate. I think we should follow those stone pillars till we reach... something."

Ford asked, "What stone pillars?"

Teyla shook her head.

John replied, "They're faint but they are there. Alright let's move out. I'll take point. Ford, you have our six. Keep in sight of the person nearest you. Visibility is only about three feet. You get lost, we won't be able to find you in this fog."

Rodney said, "It isn't really a fog. There's no moisture in the atmosphere."

John replied, "Whatever. Just keep up."

* * *

**_Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base_**

Teal'c and Jonas walked along the corridor towards the sleeping quarters.

"I'm sorry about the apartment," apologized Jonas.

Teal'c nodded, "As am I. However, the IOA feel that in light of my current circumstances it would be best if I remained an on base resident for awhile longer."

Jonas replied, "At least you got to live off base for a bit. I mentioned it to the General and he just laughed at me. I don't think I'll ever be allowed a home of my own here."

"I'm sorry Jonas Quinn. I had hoped that my successful integration into human society would have opened a path for you as well. My failure has become your failure," responded Teal'c solemnly.

Feeling bad for his friend, Jonas brushed away his apology, "Don't worry about it Teal'c. I learn new things on base every day. Besides I've been allowed to stay out overnight occasionally if I'm in the company of one of the SG team members."

Teal'c acknowledge Jonas's words with an inclination of his head as he changed the subject. "Indeed. How is the search for a Zero Point Module going?"

Jonas bounced, "I've got a lead. Ancient Egypt."

Teal'c's brow raised.

* * *

**_Planet of Manaria, Pegasus Galaxy_**

A tall distinguished gentleman dressed in a plain brown suit said, "Councilman, thank you for your continued hospitality."

Smeadon bowed, "Of course, the Manarians are always at your service. The Genii have always supported us when we were in need."

The door opened and Sergeant Bates and Doran were escorted inside by the Councilman's assistant. Smeadon smiled, "Ah new friends. Please come meet some of our acquaintances."

Doran stepped forward and bowed in greeting, "Councilman thank you for seeing us."

Smeadon replied, "It is good of you to come. These are some dear friends of mine, Acastus Kolya, his brother, Athor and nephew, Idos." The men nodded at the newcomers.

Sergeant Bates responded, "It's a pleasure. I'm Sergeant Bates and this is Doran of Athos."

Kolya asked, "Athos? I've heard of it. Are you also from Athos, Sergeant?"

Bates replied, "No. I'm from the city of Atlantis."

"Really..." mused Kolya. "I've never heard of it. But as much as I would like to hear more, I'm afraid my family and I must take our leave." He nodded to Smeadon and to Bates before he and his family headed towards the door.

Bates turned to watch him leave and wasn't surprised when at the last second Kolya turned to stare at him. He raised a hand to his head in salute before walking out the door.

Suspicious, Bates turned back to the Councilman, "I don't believe we met your friends the last time we were here."

Smeadon smoothly replied, "No, you did not. The Kolya's are farmers and were tending to crops the last time you came." He turned to a nearby table and picked up a square device with two thin metal lines coming from the top. He pulled open a drawer and placed the device inside. "Please have a seat. Let's get started."

* * *

**_Goa'uld Mothership, edges of the Pegasus Galaxy..._**

Qetesh grinned as she saw stars populating the viewport showing the space outside the ship, "Finally." She turned away from the window and eyed the Jaffa kneeling on the floor.

"Ga'rek prepare my personal shuttle for immediate take off and make sure my cargo is stowed exactly as I've ordered," demanded the Queen. "Arrange a malfunction in the hyper-drive as soon as you have completed your other tasks."

"Yes, My Queen. Will I be informing My Lord of your orders?" he questioned.

"No. These ones are private for now. You will wait one full day after we have left the ship before informing his Lordship of the Tau'ri's _escape_. That will give me ample time to set my plans in motion," she informed her cohort. "Things are shaping up nicely."

He nodded his obedience, "Yes, My Queen." He turned to carryout Qetesh's orders.

She called, "Oh Ga'rek." He turned back to see her eyes glowing golden as she reminded him, "I expect complete fidelity. Don't forget what happened to the last warrior to cross me."

Ga'rek held back the shutter of horror as his mind flashed back to the remains of the former Jaffa Commander. "I will not fail you My Queen. Everything you have promised me has been delivered just as you prophesied." He bowed again to show his devotion before he hurried away.

She watched until the warrior was out of sight. She enjoyed the sight of his strong muscled body as he moved to do her bidding. Once he was gone, she turned and continued to gaze out at the stars in contemplation... soon everything she wanted would be hers for the taking.

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy_**

"How far are we from the gate?" asked Aidan.

Rodney absently said, "Don't know but these energy readings haven't changed. Curious."

"Curious Dr. McKay?" inquired Teyla.

Rodney answered, "Hmm. Yes."

John ground to a halt and growled, "Alright, that's far enough. McKay, where is this energy source? We've gone over a mile from the gate and there's nothing. No people, no machines, no buildings, no animals, no ruins. Just a bunch of stone pillars that appear to go on for a very, very long time."

Rodney looked up and replied, "I don't know. I can't seem to get a fix on the source yet. It's fascinating. The fluctuations are so minor it's like the energy is all around us. The planet is literally blanketed in free floating wave energy. The possibilities are astounding."

John demanded, "Well astound me. Because you let Elizabeth think that coming here instead of going to see the Genii was imperative to our continued survival."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't say imperative," responded Rodney with a negligent wave of his hand.

Ford muttered, "Great. This mission has been a complete waste of time."

"Aiden, please," said Teyla. "I'm sure Rodney did not mean to...uh... bring us on a wild duck chase. I believe that is what Daniel has referred to this type of mission as."

Indignant, Rodney sputtered, "_A wild goose chase_. Well, I'll have you know that these readings could mean a lot to Atlantis. Maybe not right away but..."

"Rodney! Stop," ordered John. "Do you or do you not know what is causing the abnormal energy readings?"

"Well... no... but," answered Rodney.

John interrupted, "Then we head back to Atlantis."

"But..." interjected Rodney.

John held up his hand, "Now. Ford take point. I'll guard the rear."

Ford nodded, "Yes, Sir."

Rodney whined even as he moved to comply, "But I really want to run some tests."

"No. Jackson should be back from the Athosians by now. If he wants to get a team together to check out the stone pillars then you can come back with him," replied John as he pushed Rodney ahead of him.

Teyla stated, "Perhaps I shall accompany you and Daniel for your tests Rodney."

"Great, I'll have to share my findings with the boy wonder. The stones will probably turn out to be some mystical gate to Wonderland," complained Rodney as the group trudged back towards the gate,

* * *

_Approximately one hour later..._

"Sir. Gate coming up," reported Aiden.

"Go ahead and dial Lieutenant," responded John.

"Yes, sir," replied Aiden who rushed ahead to the DHD. He started punching in the address for Atlantis.

Rodney walked up still immersed in his datapad. "Whoa!"

Teyla came up behind him, "What is it Rodney?"

Ignoring her, he turned back to John and boasted, "Colonel, you wanted a meaning for this mission. Well I just found it."

* * *

**_Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado_**

Jenny glanced at the clock and noting the time stood up and walked into the waiting area. Spying that the Colonel was dozing on one of the chairs, she loudly called, "Colonel. General Landry will see you now."

Startled Cam jumped up, "What? Huh? Of yeah Landry... General." He flushed a deep red at having been caught napping.

Jenny hid a grin as the military man shook himself awake. "This way, Sir." She led him to the General's office door and pushed it open. She then stepped aside as the Colonel entered the room and shut the door behind him leaving Cam alone with the General.

Cam stood at attention as Landry looked up from the papers he had been reviewing on his desk. "Colonel have a seat."

"Yes, Sir." Cam sat as he continued, "Sir about last night..."

Landry interrupted, "I don't think you want to continue that statement Son."

"But, Sir," he tried again.

"Colonel let me make myself perfectly clear. I don't like you. I see you with my daughter again outside an official military medical office, I will make your life hell. Do we understand each other?"

Cam sweated, "Yes, Sir. Fully, Sir."

"Good. Let's get started. You've got a lot of paperwork to handle," grumbled the General.

Cam silently groaned... _could this day get any worse._

* * *

**_City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Rodney reported, "I can take the control crystal from the Atlantis Gate and put it in the DHD on M5S-224 and then we should be able to dial an eight symbol address utilizing the atmospheric energy to power the gate."

"It seems strange that a gate with that kind of power would just be abandoned. Are you sure you didn't see any signs of a civilization? Maybe they live underground due to the abnormal weather patterns," questioned Daniel.

Rodney growled, "No. There wasn't any evidence that dwarves lived on M5S-224. Just the gate and some stone pillars."

"Pillars? Were there any markings?" asked Daniel.

Teyla replied, "None that we saw but John said that you might want to put together a team and investigate them further."

"Thank you, Colonel. I definitely would be interested in taking a closer look at the stones. You know sometimes stones can tell you something just from the way they are sitting. Why when SG-1 went to planet..." lectured Daniel.

Rodney interrupted, "Some other time Jackson I'm sure we'd all find that absolutely fascinating. But right now, we have more important things to study. "

"Rodney!" chided Elizabeth at the same time John yelled, "McKay!"

"What? Like any of you were interested in Archeology 101," complained Rodney.

"I would be interested in hearing more Dr. McKay," replied Teyla.

"Figures," muttered Rodney which prompted John to kick him under the table. "Ouch!"

Ignoring him, Daniel turned to Teyla, "I'd love to discuss this further perhaps when there is less abrasive company around."

Teyla smiled with a graceful nod of her head, "I look forward to it."

"I hate to interrupt but shouldn't we discuss the fact that McKay wants to break our gate," said John.

"Agreed," replied Elizabeth as she turned to Rodney with a questioning look.

"I won't be breaking the gate just disabling it from dialing Earth... temporarily," responded Rodney indignantly.

Ford asked, "Didn't you say that the Atlantis Gate was the only gate back to Earth?"

Rodney answered, "Atlantis is the only gate in Pegasus, that we know of, that has a control crystal capable of dialing an eight symbol address." He turned to Elizabeth as he said, "Look we have a chance to at least contact Earth and let them know what is going on here. I think it is worth the risk... no matter how minimal it is."

"You're right Dr. McKay. We do owe it to our people to at least try," decreed Elizabeth.

Daniel looked around the conference room table as he asked, "So we're committed to trying to either contact or go back to Earth. It could very well be one way. Who's going?"

* * *

**_Goa'uld Mothership, edges of the Pegasus Galaxy..._**

Ba'al demanded angrily, "Why have we slowed down?"

Ga'rek replied evenly with his head bowed, "There appears to have been a malfunction in the hyper-drive. We are looking into the cause now. Would you like the Tau'ri to be allowed to work on the drive My Lord? She has shown a proficiency in the mechanics of engineering."

"Not yet. Determine the cause of the failure first. Make sure it wasn't sabotage before allowing Samantha near the engines. Where is My Queen? " he questioned. "Has she been near the engines?"

Ga'rek answered, "She is in the observation room watching the stars. She has been there for several hours."

Ba'al grunted, "Hrmp... continue to track her movements."

"As you wish My Lord," he responded with a bow as another Jaffa entered the throne room. He whispered into Ga'rek's ear as Ba'al watched from his throne.

Ga'rek nodded as he motioned for the warrior to leave. "My Lord, we have received a transmission from one of your clones. He has made contact with our source at Stargate Command."

Ba'al looked interested as he asked, "What news does Mayborne provide?"

"Apparently O'Neill is working on a battle simulation chair in conjunction with a phase modulator. There is concern that they are preparing for an attack against you My Lord," reported Ga'rek.

Ba'al leaned forward as he ordered, "Bring Samantha to me."

Ga'rek nodded, "Yes, My Lord."

Ba'al leaned back against his throne as he contemplated the human's treachery.

* * *

**_City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_**

"You about ready to go?" asked John as he walked up to where Rodney was disassembling the Gate.

Rodney looked up and said, "Almost. This is delicate work. I can't just pull a plug."

"I didn't know gates had plugs," commented Ford as he joined his teammates.

Disgruntled, Rodney grumbled, "They don't."

Ford responded, "But didn't you just say..."

Rodney interrupted, "I know what I said. I was there."

John commented, "Well you did mention a plug. I can certainly see where Ford got the idea."

"Oh shut up," demanded Rodney.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" asked Elizabeth as she, Teyla and Daniel rounded out the group.

"Nope, Rodney was just explaining the Ancient's method of power generation," responded John.

Rodney tossed down his stylus and rolled his eyes, "If you people don't mind, I need to get back to work."

"Of course, Rodney," replied Elizabeth as she made a shooing motion to the others.

"Thank you," answered Rodney as he resumed his work.

John said, "You know if you screw that up, it will take us eight hundred and forty years to retrieve you by jumper."

Uncertain, Rodney looked back up and said, "But you will still come and get me... right."

John replied solemnly, "Of course we will."

Ford and Elizabeth laughed as Daniel and Teyla shook their heads.

Rodney ignored them as he said, "Good. I'm ready to go. I'll need an assistant. Who's coming?"

John answered, "Ford will be more than happy to assist you."

"I will?" responded Ford. John raised his eyebrow and Ford continued, "I mean...yes, I will be happy to assist Dr. McKay, Sir."

John smiled, "That's what I thought."

"Keep the lights on. We'll be back by supper," advised Rodney.

* * *

**_Goa'uld Mothership, edges of the Pegasus Galaxy..._**

Vala swept into the quarters she was currently sharing with Sam. "Wake up sleepyhead... time to go!"

Sam groaned and looked over at her roommate, "What? Go where?"

Vala continued as she started cramming their meager belongs into a some stolen satchels, "We're in Pegasus... finally. Was beginning to think we'd never get through that horrible pit of empty space. I've arranged for my former host's shuttle to be prepped and the guards will be looking the other way but we must hurry."

Sam jumped up and helped Vala pack as she asked, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Vala singsonged "Nope. But really what choice do we have. Good news is, they are as eager for us to go as we are. They really hate you... even more than me and that's saying something."

"Well I guess that's good... I think," replied Sam as she closed up her bags and set them on the floor. "I've got us enough food and water for a couple of weeks and rations for longer from my tac-vest. How much time do we have?"

"Change of the guards is in one hour... plus no telling how long till they figure out what's wrong with the hyper-drive," responded Vala as she took a quick turn around the room. "That looks like everything."

The ladies headed toward the door only to hear Jaffa warriors heading towards them from down the corridor. "Damn," swore Sam as she grabbed the bags and shoved them under the bed. "Wonder what they want?"

Vala glared as the door opened to reveal Ga'rek, "I don't know but I don't like it already."

Ga'rek led two warriors into the room. He gestured for them to take Sam, "You, Tau'ri, will come with us. Lord Ba'al demands your presence."

Sam struggled as the guards dragged her out of the room. She snarled as she kicked out, "Let me go you big apes. I can walk."

Once they were out of sight, Ga'rek turned to Qetesh. She backhanded him before he was able to speak. "You fool," she hissed. "You're going to ruin everything."

"My apologies My Queen... Lord Ba'al demanded she be brought before him. I believe he intends to question her about an advanced weaponry system that our spy at Stargate Command has brought to his Lordship's attention," soothed Ga'rek.

"Advanced weaponry? Hmmm. What do you know about it?" questioned Qetesh.

"Only what I overhead. It has something to do with a chair that provides battle simulations and a phase modulator. The modulator is why Lord Ba'al has requested the Tau'ri's attendance. Apparently it was taken from her lab."

"Interesting. You better hurry to the throne room. I'm sure Ba'al is expecting you to be present. Make sure the interrogation is kept quick," ordered Qetesh as she dragged the bags out from under the bed. "Drop these off at my shuttle on your way."

Ga'rek bowed in subservience as he gathered the satchels for transport. "Yes, My Queen."

* * *

The Jaffa warriors entered the throne room with Sam in tow. She was shoved unceremoniously to her knees in front of Ba'al. "Ouch... watch it will you," she complained as she slapped at the warrior's hand that was still gripping her gown.

"Samantha, thank you for coming so quickly," crooned the Goa'uld Lord as he stood.

"Wasn't aware it was a choice," she replied haughtily.

"On your feet," he demanded.

Before Sam could stand on her own, the Jaffa grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet.

Ba'al moved into her personal space and gentle ran his hand down her face in a caressing manner. He was wearing one of the Goa'uld devices. "I need you to tell me about the battle simulation chair and phase modulator that your Stargate Command are working on."

Sam bluffed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ba'al tisked, "Now Samantha, you and I both know that is a lie. Why do you persist in taking me for a fool?" He opened his palm against her cheek as his eyes glowed. A paralyzing beam of electrical current shot through her face as she screamed in agony. He held his hand against her for a full minute before releasing her to slump to the floor.

"Ple...please," she begged, "I don't know anything about the chair. I never worked on it."

He gripped her by the throat as he pulled her to her feet. "Are you sure?"

Ga'rek came in as Sam squeaked, "Yes. I'm sure." The muscles in her cheek were still quivering in spasms caused by the aftershocks from the ribbon device.

Ba'al responded as he squeezed his hand, "Even if what you say is true about the chair... the phase modulator was found in your lab."

Sam gasped as she saw spots before her eyes, "What? How did you? It doesn't work... it is in its infancy stages." Her voice was barely audible as she struggled to breath. She frantically pulled on his hand. _There was a traitor at Stargate Command._

"You will tell me what I want to know!" declared Ba'al. "No matter how long it takes or how many times I must kill you. You will talk."

Ga'rek interrupted, "My Lord. Please forgive the intrusion. I must speak with you privately."

Ba'al gave Samantha another glare as he threw her down. He ordered the waiting warriors, "Take the prisoner back to her room." He looked down at Sam as he continued in a threatening tone, "We will continue this again... soon."

* * *

**_City of Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy_**

A knock sounded at the door to John's quarters as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. He leaned back against the headboard as he called out, "Come in."

Elizabeth stepped inside, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

John sat the book down as he swung his legs to the floor and sat up on the side of the bid, "No. This is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

Elizabeth looked around the room as she answered, "You know this is the first time I've been in here. It's very... spartanish." She picked up the book he had sat down. "Wow, _"War and Peace"_. Heavy reading."

"Well, I tried to get _"In Search of Lost Times"_ but had to settle for _"War and Peace"_.It was the longest book I could find at that little hole in the wall used paperback book store I found in Colorado Springs. Tolstoy is apparently more popular than Proust with the college set," replied John.

Elizabeth nodded, "Page seventeen, I'm impressed."

John agreed, "Exactly. I'm a little ahead of where I wanted to be. Although I may need to rethink my plan if this thing with M5S-224 works out."

Elizabeth smiled, "Actually that was what I wanted to speak with you about. I know that you have family back on Earth that you are probably anxious to see but I was hoping that you would consider staying here. Atlantis needs you... _I need you_."

John cleared his throat as he stood. "Well... as it happens I have no intention of going anywhere. Yes, I would like to get back in touch with Earth. I left some things... _someone_ hanging. And I need to fix that but I feel that I'm..._we_ are both needed here. So I think we both need to stay."

"Not a problem, Colonel. I'm staying too," responded Elizabeth.

"Good wouldn't be the same without you. Not that I wouldn't mind a visit or two to Earth... I would have to have some guarantee that I could return," clarified John.

"Me too. Did you notify Sergeant Bates that the Gate may be unavailable for an unspecified amount of time?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, I did. I had Grodin work up a secondary flight plan that takes him to a gate within 5 days of the city," answered John. "You know if neither one of us is going, we have to decide who should go."

"I know. Any suggestions?" responded Elizabeth.

"Wouldn't mind getting rid of Kavanaugh but the message we want might not be delivered. How about Jackson?" said John.

"I don't think Daniel would agree. He fought too hard to join the expedition and he's pretty much immersed himself in his studies on Atlantis. Not to mention his connections with the Athosians, especially Teyla. How about Beckett?" countered Elizabeth.

"Not a good idea to send away our head physician when we're in the middle of a war," replied John.

"Good point. Ford? He is your second and next to you would be the best one to brief Stargate Command on the Wraith. I'm also positive he misses his grandparents," said Elizabeth.

"Maybe... he's still a little wet behind the ears. I'll talk to him," answered John just as his headset beeped. He double tapped the switch and said "Sheppard." He listened momentary before stating, "We're on our way."

Elizabeth asked, "Who?"

"Grodin... McKay's got everything set up on M5S-224. He wants us to head there immediately," answered John.

* * *

**Cheyenne Mountain Base, Infirmary**

Cam carefully hobbled into the infirmary, he'd been on his feet all day working for the General and now could barely put one foot in front of the other but didn't want to be pulled from light duty by Carolyn. He was so busy concentrating on moving forward that he failed to notice the doctor watching from a corner of the room.

"So," she said. Startled, Cam spun around and lost his balance. Carolyn rush forward and prevented him from crashing to the floor.

He swore, "Dammit. Sorry Doc. I didn't see you there."

"How long have you been on duty Colonel," she asked as she assisted him to the nearest medical bay.

"Since 0800 this morning. Had an appointment with General O'Neill before reporting to General Landry at Peterson," he replied.

"That's eleven hours! I've only cleared you for light duty Colonel. No more than five hours a day. No wonder you are having difficulty moving. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here tonight for observation."

"What? Why?" he growled.

"Colonel, there is no telling what kind of damages you have done by disobeying medical orders. As it is, I'll be having a few words with both the generals," she replied forcefully.

"I really wish you wouldn't," he answered as he recalled Landry's less than welcoming visage this morning.

"Colonel...Cam... I want you to be back on full active duty as much as you do but you've got to stop pushing things. You'll just end up prolonging your treatments," she responded before adding, "I suppose I can skip speaking with the generals just this once so long as you promise not to overdo it again."

Cam breathed a sigh of relief for the reprieve, "I promise."

"Alright let's get started. We're just going to massage your muscles tonight," she said as she helped him recline back on the bed.

Cam grunted, "Massage is good."

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Rodney mumbles, "Is everyone ready?"

Elizabeth gives him a sardonic look with a raised brow, "Rodney... just dial the gate."

Rodney nodded as he started pushing the glyph's to Earth's gate. He hesitated before pushing the send. "You're sure?"

John growled, "Rodney!" As everyone looked at him in varying degrees of disbelief.

Rodney sheepishly replied, "I was just making sure... K... Here we go." He pressed the center switch as everyone turned towards the gate. Seconds later the gate whooshed active. "Uh. It worked."

Elizabeth flicked on her radio comm, "This is Dr. Weir calling Stargate Command." Silence. She looked at John. He shrugged.

Daniel spoke up, "Maybe you should try again. It is a long distance call."

Elizabeth tapped her comm, "This is Dr. Weir calling Stargate Command. Do you read? Come in please Stargate Command."

Static filled the air as a reply came back, "This is Sergeant Harriman of Stargate Command. This had better not be a joke."

Daniel laughed as Elizabeth answered, "I assure you... no joke Sergeant I'm sending my personal IDC for confirmation."

Sergeant Harriman responded, "Sorry Dr. Weir. We weren't expecting to hear from you. The iris is open and you can come on through."

Elizabeth said, "Thank you, Sergeant, but we're not quite ready to come through just yet." She glanced between Daniel and John who nodded in agreement.

Harriman returned, "You don't understand, Dr. Weir, we just finished the construction on a new battleship powered by Asgard engines including a brand new hyper-drive system. If you hadn't contacted us, we would have pulled up to Atlantis within the next month. Travel time estimate between galaxies is three weeks."

Rodney quipped as the group exchanged astonished looks, "Who's going?"

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base, General O'Neill's Office_**

"So Harry, where'd ya go yesterday?" asked Jack as he looked over security's report.

"Went to see a couple of old friends. Did I miss something?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ignoring Harry's questions, Jack continued his questions, "What old friends? They wouldn't happen to have been rogue ex-NID friends or the type of friends you'd steal for would they?"

_No way he could know about the modulator so fast_... Harry bluffed, "Maybe they were some former NID operatives but they weren't the rogue ones. You know I don't see those guys anymore. Straight and narrow from now on remember. And I met up with them because they said they had some useful information on Carter for me...I admit, I wasn't going to tell you till I'd confirmed the info but I guess I have no choice now."

"Carter! What does the NID know about Carter?" demanded Jack as he jumped out of his seat and came around the his desk to grab Harry by the collar.

Harry pulled free of Jack's hand as he reported, "Take at easy, Jack. Ba'al's on Earth and they think he may have Carter with him. They think the demands for Camulus was just to yank your chain."

Jack declared, "That's impossible. Carter's not on Earth and I'd bet Ba'al isn't either."

Harry cleared his throat, "If you say so Jack...if you say so. I just want to remind you that I did say I hadn't confirmed the report yet."

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy (Elizabeth and Rodney's POV)_**

"One moment Sergeant," Elizabeth looked at John and asked, "Well Colonel?"

John shook his head, "I think you and McKay should make the first trip. He's got all the mission reports stowed on his tablet."

Rodney jumped in, "Really. I think that is a great idea. Let's go."

Teyla interjected, "Rodney, I think we should talk about this."

Rodney simpered, "Why? I agree with the Colonel."

Teyla replied, "I think John and Elizabeth should go."

Ford nodded, "That's right. They need firsthand knowledge of the Wraith threat."

John answered, "And you're right but this will give Stargate Command a chance to look over the reports so that when I arrive on the second wave, they'll be able to understand me better."

Elizabeth looked to Daniel who had been quiet up till now. "Daniel? You're the most familiar with Stargate Command, what do you think?"

Daniel looked thoughtful as he replied, "I'm personally not in any hurry to return to Earth. Especially knowing that traveling between galaxies is going to be easier now. I agree with John... you and Rodney should make the initial visit. You as the expedition leader and Rodney to brief the General on technology we've discovered on Atlantis. The Wraith are certainly a continued threat to all of us but I don't believe we are in any imminent danger."

Elizabeth asked John, "You're sure you want to wait?"

John grinned, "A month isn't such a long time. Besides I'll be in charge while you're gone."

Elizabeth smiled back as she teased, "I expect the furniture to be in the same place when I get back Colonel." With a final glance at the expedition members and Teyla, Elizabeth tapped her comm, "Sergeant, we're coming through."

She and Rodney stepped through the event horizon and after a moment of disorientation they stepped through to Earth.

"Welcome back Dr. Weir...Dr. McKay," greeted General George Hammond. "I'm afraid Jack is off world attending a summit meeting with the Nox."

* * *

**_Sam and Vala's shuttle, Pegasus Galaxy..._**

Sam grimaced, "Thanks."

Vala looked over at her, "I'm just glad that they brought you back before they changed guards at the shuttle. Once we're further away, I'll see about using the healing device to fix you back up."

Sam shrugged, "I'll be fine." She probably looked a lot worse than she felt but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

"Eventually yes. But we don't know what we'll run into out here and for that I would prefer you to be at full strength," replied Vala.

Sam sighed, "I know you're right. But let's get to that planet you found on the chart first. By the way, where'd you find those?"

Vala responded casually, "After the guards took you to see Ba'al, I snooped in his personal effects. These charts look to be pretty old and I'm not sure how accurate they are but it's a start."

Sam glared over at her cohort, "You could have been caught and neither one of us would have made it."

"I wasn't and that's all that matters right now. Oh look, long distance sensors are picking up the planet," she pointed out hoping to distract Sam from her line of questioning.

Sam glanced over at the monitor, "Looks like we'll be there in about three hours at our present speed. Do you know anything about the planet?"

"It's round," ventured Vala as she looked back over the charts.

"Very funny," snapped Sam. Her whole body ached and her companion was making stupid jokes.

Vala glared back, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the ship this morning. Let's just get there and then we'll see what the planets like."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine. I just hope that the round symbol on those charts means Stargate."

Trying to take back control of the situation, Vala smiled as she assured Sam, "We could be in Atlantis by dinnertime."

"No. We can't go directly to Atlantis. There's no telling how far behind us Ba'al is," she replied absently as she adjusted the shuttles co-ordinates to match the designations on the chart.

Vala felt a sudden surge of anger jolt through her at the delay, she quickly turned away before Sam could guess the cause for her temper, "What does Ba'al have to do with anything? He can't find us."

Sam responded, "If he figures out we went to the planet closes to us with a possible gate, he can either beat us there if he finds out we've left sooner rather than later or he can catch up to the shuttle after we've gotten to the planet and pull the last several gate address from the DHD which would give away Atlantis' position."

"Oh," she replied. _Damn, she's right. Can't have Ba'al finding them too soon._

"First thing we need to do is find any indigenous people. Hopefully, they'll be friendly enough to give us a couple of addresses to Pegasus planets with space-gates and then we'll do some planet hopping. Besides, we don't want to abandon the shuttle, we may need it and from the reports I got from the Atlantis Expedition's initial exodus, the Atlantis Gate is inside a large room... not outside so the shuttle probably won't fit inside a building."

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy (John and Aiden's POV)_**

"One moment Sergeant," Elizabeth looked at John and said, "Colonel I think you and Ford should go in the first group. We need Stargate Command brought up to speed regarding the Wraith threat. Now that we know we can travel between galaxies with relative ease I think the day to day operations and technological advancements can wait till the next rotation."

John nodded, "I agree. We need to get an increase in men and ordinances to protect the city and it will also give Ford a chance to visit with his grandmother."

Ford yelled, "Alright!"

Elizabeth looked at him indulgently, "A _brief _visit Lieutenant."

Still grinning, Ford replied, "Yes Ma'am."

Rodney complained, "What? I think I should be the one to bring Stargate Command up to speed."

Teyla chided, "Rodney!"

Elizabeth frowned as she answered, "Dr. McKay, I don't believe that you speak for the military contingent and Stargate Command needs someone with firsthand knowledge of the Wraith and other than Teyla that would be Colonel Sheppard and Lieutenant Ford."

Rodney tried, "I have all their mission reports. I'm sure the General can read through them."

Elizabeth responded, "No doctor."

Rodney sulked, "Fine."

Elizabeth turned to John, "You ready Colonel?"

He nodded, "Yep. Come on Ford." The lieutenant hurried around the group to stand with John in front of the event horizon.

Elizabeth tapped the comm, "Sergeant, we're coming through now." She nodded to John.

He and Ford stepped through the event horizon and after a moment of disorientation they stepped through to Earth.

"Welcome back Lieutenant...John," greeted Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. She rushed up the ramp and threw her arms around him and kisses him in front of the Gateroom staff without a single thought.

Ford's jaw dropped in shock, "Uh... sir?"

John broke off the kiss with a stunned look, "Samantha?" He pushed her back to arms length.

Sam gushed, "I've missed you. Sorry General O'Neill isn't here to greet you but I'll try my best to make up for it." She hugged him again. "Jack's on a fishing sabbatical but Walter has already sent a communiqué to recall him back to base as soon as Dr. Weir made contact."

John continued to stand in silence as he felt a prickle of unease.

Ford interrupted, "Sir? Uh... what's going on?"

John looked over to him and replied, "Not another word Lieutenant."

Ford groaned, "But Sir... you and..."

John interrupted with a raised finger as he again slid out of Sam's arms, "Not one word."

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base, General O'Neill's Office_**

"Whose your source? I wanna talk to 'em myself." Jack paced back and forth in front of his desk.

Harry shook his head, "No way. I'm not given up my people."

Jack clenched his fist, "I thought we were your people. Remember that whole new leaf speech you gave me when you asked for another chance. Or was that just an excuse to get free run of the base so you could get your hands on some more alien tech."

Harry sighed, "Damn it Jack. You know I don't want anything to happen to Carter."

Jack switched tactics, "You know Quinn reported a missing phase modulator this morning."

"And?" questioned Harry.

"You were there... in the lab that it was stolen from. Come on Harry, tell me the truth," the General demanded. "Tell me you're just using this _alleged information_ about Ba'al and Sam as a smoke screen to cover up your crimes."

Harry swore, "I'm not making it up. Ba'al was spotted on Earth yesterday."

"Then who is your source?" he asked again.

Harry refused, "Sorry Jack. I just can't say."

Jack shook his head as he said, "Then you leave me no choice. Harry Maybourne you are hereby confined to quarters till you are ready to give up your source and SG-1 is hereby grounded."

"Jack...," he began before a flash of bright light lit the room leaving Thor behind.

"Greetings General O'Neill."

Jack nodded at his Asgardian friend, "Thor. Hang on just a sec." He reached for his phone and called in the two marines that were waiting outside. "Gentle please escort Mr. Maybourne to his quarters. Remain on post outside his quarters till I tell you otherwise."

The marines saluted as they each gripped one of Harry's arms. Harry called back, "Jack, you're making a big mistake."

Jack replied, "I know. I trusted you for even a minute."

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy (Daniel and Teyla's POV)_**

"One moment Sergeant," Elizabeth looked at John and said, "Colonel, I think Daniel should go. He and General O'Neill go way back and is in the best position of getting us the immediate assistance we are going to need to defend ourselves against the Wraith."

John nodded, "I agree. I also think Teyla should go along with him. She has firsthand knowledge of the Wraith and is our liaison with the Pegasus Galaxy."

Rodney protested, "Teyla?...What?...Why should she get to go first. She doesn't even come from Earth."

"Really Rodney!," Elizabeth responded as she turned back to Sheppard, "Are you sure John? You and Ford are our military representatives and you also have firsthand knowledge."

Daniel interjected, "I'd be happy to show Teyla around after the debriefings. A short visit couldn't hurt anything and it will take Jack time to get troops and gear together."

Teyla answered, "While I would welcome the visit perhaps Dr. McKay is correct that only Earthers should go on the initial visit."

John replied, "Nonsense Teyla. You are representing the Pegasus Galaxy not Earth. You're the perfect candidate." He then turned to McKay and snagged the tablet out of his hand.

Rodney yelled, "Hey. That's mine!"

John turned to Daniel, "Jackson... Rodney's put all the mission reports on this tablet. Have the General review them as soon as possible." He then looked over his shoulder to Elizabeth, "I think they're ready to go."

Elizabeth agreed as she tapped the comm, "Sergeant, we're coming through now." She nodded back to the group.

Daniel waved for Teyla to proceed him through the gate. Daniel looked back, "Colonel, I won't forget to take care of that message for you while I'm there." John looked relieved as he nodded his thanks.

Elizabeth questioned, "What message?"

Without waiting to hear Sheppard's reply, Daniel grasped Teyla's elbow as they stepped through the event horizon together. After a moment of disorientation, they stepped through to Earth.

Teyla looked around in wonder as she caught her first glimpse of the world she had heard so many stories about.

Eying the attractive woman that came through the gate with his best friend, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill called from the gateroom's doorway, "Daniel, did you get married again?"

Daniel groaned, "Very funny Jack. This is Teyla Emmagan of the planet Athos. Teyla this is General Jack O'Neill."

Jack held out his hand, "Nice 'ta meet ya."

Teyla inclined her head as she shook his hand and replied, "The pleasure is all mine General O'Neill. I have heard a great many wonderful things about your world."

Jack nodded, "Call me Jack. I've heard many wonderful things myself. So Danny... where's Weir?"

Daniel replied, "Dr. Weir will be attending later. She wanted to keep the returning group as small as possible on the initial visit. Where's Sam and Teal'c?"

Teyla continued to look around as she listened to the two men converse.

Jack answered, "Sam's still with the Tok'ra. She took her dad's death pretty hard."

Remembering his promise, Daniel said, "Yeah. I wish I would have had an opportunity to see her before I left. Do you know when she'll be back?... I really wanted to talk to her."

Jack responded as he clasped his friend on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll see her soon I'm sure... oh and Teal'c... well Teal'c's son is getting married. Some hot chick named Kar'yn. Teal'c gone to meet up with Bra'tac to discuss Rya'c wedding arrangements."

Daniel grunted in disappointment, "Huh. He mentioned Kar'yn's name in a recent message he received from Rya'c but he didn't say anything about marriage. Well I guess I'll just have to wait to see both of them." He looked over to Teyla and gestured for her to come back over to them, "Look Jack, we need to talk about what's happening in Atlantis..."

Jack smiled, "No hurry. We've got lots to talk about but first I think Dr. Lam is gonna want to check out Ms. Emmagan."

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base, 28th level conference room_**

"Gentlemen, thank you for pulling yourselves away from your work on the X-304 to bring me up to date," stated Cam. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. "We have a week left on the design phase... so where are we?"

Dr. Larry Murphy looked at his colleagues before he began, "I'm sure I speak for everyone here when I say this has not been enough time for the designing of a ship from scratch..."

Cam interrupted, "Doc, we've been over this already. Four weeks is the allowable time. Are we going to make it or not?"

Larry glared, "We'll make it. But again I want to go on record as saying that the schedule set for this ship has been brutal. In order to make it, we've had to work round the clock... damn near twenty-four hours a day. Most amount of sleep any of us have gotten is in two or three our increments."

Cam replied, "Good. I won't have to explain to the General that the trust he placed in me to get this job done was in error." He then turned to another man sitting at the table, "What about the integration phase? Do you foresee any insurmountable problems?"

Dr. Hugh Bricksdale replied, "Problems? Yes. Insurmountable? No."

"Thank you Doc. Your participation was highly recommended to me due to your diligent work on the Osiris transporter wrist control. I understand a lesser man might have been tempted to make a quick buck off that piece of tech but you handled yourself like a pro."

Hugh beamed, "Thank you, Sir. We'll be heading down to Area 51 to run tests this afternoon on a derivation of the Mimetic imaging devices. We think we can change its purpose to create a holographic hull around the new ship and not just around a person."

Cam asked, "What will that do?"

Hugh replied, "It would work as sort of a clock around the ship that will reflect back another image. So the enemy would see one of their allies bearing down on them rather than our ship."

Cam smirked, "Cool. I know O'Neill's gonna love that. I've been informed that the Asgards will be bringing the hyper-drive system with them today. I want you to get started on the integration as soon as possible."

Hugh agreed, "I'm looking forward to the challenge."

Cam sighed, "Let's hope it isn't too much of a challenge. Hermiod will be staying on after the tests to help with the integration of Asgard systems into the Earth standard systems. O'Neill is trying to secure his permanent posting to the ship as soon as it is ready for flight."

Dr. Brent Langham spoke up, "I will be joining Bricksdale and Hermiod on the tests as well. I was wondering however, do we know if we can get all the parts we are going to need? Shipbuilders generally have years to design, procure and build their warships. We only have months."

"Good question, Doc," responded Cam. He opened a folder that was laying on the table and handed out a sheet to each of the men. "As you can see from the reports, preliminary shipments have already begun for the materials we were able to scope in advance. We had to scavenge from several other projects to get our hands on some of the equipment. Vendors are killing our budget with demands for high premiums in order to cut down on unnecessary delays."

"Hrmp, bet the IOA is loving that," replied Hugh.

"The IOA, Senators, Congressmen, the President... I think O'Neill is the only one that doesn't care about the cost over-runs," responded Cam.

Bricksdale reported, "We do have one ongoing concern with the cloaking. It is still highly susceptible to a particular sonic frequency which will disrupt the illusion that the device puts out. We were hoping that Dr. Carter would be able to assist us with that due to her work with the phase modulators. However, with her still being missing, I'm not sure who we can call on in the interim."

"Jonas Quinn of Langara and Dr. Bill Lee are currently onsite to help out as we need them. Jonas has been pouring through Colonel Carter's notes so he may be the best source to help with the frequency issue. I know O'Neill has him working on some other projects but I think I can get him to agree that getting this ship together takes precedence over anything else." The men around the table nodded.

"Thank you Colonel," responded Hugh.

"I've assigned Staff Sergeant James Taylor and Lieutenant Doug Copeland to provide transportation and security for the testing," announced Cam. "They'll be my eyes and ears while you are in Nevada. If you need anything to keep this project moving... don't hesitate to say."

"Of course," responded Larry as his companions nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Stargate Command, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Please take a seat," ordered General Hammond as Elizabeth and Rodney accompanied him into the conference room. Nodding to the man already present he continued, "You already know Major Davis."

Major Paul Davis jumped to his feet and nodded at the Atlantis Expedition members. "Ma'am. Doctor."

Elizabeth replied with a nod, "Major. It's good to see you again. I just wish we were meeting with better news."

"Better news? I thought the Atlantis Expedition was considered a success Dr. Weir," questioned the General with confusion.

Rodney jumped in, "It was...is. But there are some..._complications_."

Paul asked, "Complications? The Gatebuilders didn't want to share their technology?"

"Nothing like that Major...General. Atlantis is everything we hoped for and more. We've barely scratched the surface. The Ancients...Gatebuilders as it were...have been gone for several generations," reported Elizabeth. "But that really wasn't what I wanted to speak about right now."

The General and Major exchanged a confused look, "You didn't? If not your progress, what did you want to tell us."

Rodney answered, "It's about a group called the Wraith. Nasty creatures really...space vampires in fact that suck the life from you..."

The General looked alarmed, "Excuse me...vampires! Where is Colonel Sumner? He should have come through with you."

Elizabeth replied, "Colonel Sumner has been medically relieved of duty. I've included a detailed report that Colonel Sheppard wrote on the incident with the Wraith in the pad that Dr. McKay handed to you. And the Wraith aren't vampires per se... they just...resemble them."

"Colonel Sheppard? I think you mean Major Sheppard," said Hammond.

"No. I mean Colonel Sheppard. I issued him a brevet field promotion after Colonel Sumner became incapacitated as was well within my rights as Expedition Leader. You will also find that Sumner agreed with my decision," stated Elizabeth. "I fully expect the Air Force to support the change at its earliest convenience."

"I see," responded the General. "Doctors, I think I'm going to have to reschedule this meeting. I need time to carefully look over the reports from Atlantis and confer with the Pentagon on these matters. In the meantime, Major Davis will show you to guest quarters."

"General... please... the Atlantis Expedition is so much more than the dangers it presents. The technology we've discovered in the short time we've been there is nothing short of miraculous. I'm sure Dr. McKay would agree with me that even with the Wraith, we need to continue to explore the city," said Elizabeth with a touch of concern over the General's abruptness.

"Absolutely. Life sucking aliens take a back step to science every time," quipped Rodney.

The General ignored them both as he turned to Davis, "Major, please show our guests to their quarters then report back to my office."

Major Davis stood as he answered, "Yes, Sir." Turning to the doctors he continued, "Please follow me."

Elizabeth pressed, "General, I must protest..."

"Dismissed Dr. Weir," interrupted Hammond.

"Sir..." Elizabeth tried again.

"I said dismissed doctor. I don't like to repeat myself and I've got to tell you based on just your preliminary report alone, I will be recommending that the President pulls a plug on the Pegasus Project and permanently lock out its gate address. Earth doesn't need another alien invasion to rival the Goa'uld," snapped the General.

Both Elizabeth and Rodney exchanged a stunned look.

* * *

**_Unknown planet in Pegasus Galaxy_**

"Did the Goa'uld have a name for this place?" asked Sam as she and Vala covered the shuttle from any prying eyes that may wander by.

"Not that I know of. It just says approved sustainable planet," replied Vala as she tugged the final branch into place, "There... that should do it." She looked around in satisfaction. You could still board the craft if you knew where the door was but you would not be able to see it unless you were right on top of it.

"Wish we had some defenses for it... but this will have to do. I couldn't tell how advanced that village we flew over was but I don't think it was capable of flight," said Sam as she picked up her duffle.

"Too bad we couldn't get closer. Looked like a really long walk," responded Vala as she too hefted her bag. "The gate must be in one of the larger structures we saw from the air."

"Looked like a two or three day walk if we only travel by day," replied Sam as they headed out towards the village. "You were right about us taking the time to heal my injuries. Would probably take us a lot longer if you hadn't."

"Of course I was right. I'm always right. However, I think your time frame depends on how long the days and nights are here. I've been on hundreds of worlds over the centuries and they are never the same," said Vala as she kept her strides in tandem with Sam's.

Sam came to an abrupt stop as she swore, "Damn, I'm sorry. I'd forgot that you were once a host and immortal. Can't imagine what it must be like to go through that for centuries then one day finding out your jailor was dead and you were free."

"Liberating," responded Vala curtly. She clearly didn't want to discuss the subject of her symbiote. She walked right pass Sam and kept going.

Sam jogged briefly to catch up. She mumbled, "Sorry."

Vala turned to answer her when a male voice came from behind, "Ladies. To what do we owe the pleasure of two such lovely creatures as yourselves to be wandering in the woods... alone and unescorted."

The women jolted to a stop as they turned to face the newcomer and his friends. They exchanged a brief shared glance as they noted the weapons the men carried.

"Please, we don't mean you any harm. I'm Commander Acastus Kolya and these are my men," said the stranger.

Vala eyed the handsome stranger before grinning, "I'm Vala and this is my friend, Sam. I believe the pleasure is going to be all mine Commander."

Kolya smiled back as he asked, "Vala... what a lovely name. Please forgive me being forward but it is going to be dark soon and you ladies should not be traveling through here at night."

Sam replied, "Thank you Commander. We weren't sure when the night was coming. We are somewhat new to this area." She was getting a sense that the man could be very dangerous.

Kolya snapped briefly, "Ignorance is no excuse to place your lives in danger." He signaled one of his men who rushed forward. "We make camp. Put up an extra tent for our guests."

"Yes, Sir."

Sam and Vala exchanged a wary look. Looks like they would be spending the night with these men whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**_Stargate Command, Milky Way Galaxy_**

Sam smiled, "John, I've arranged for transportation to take us to our chalet in the Rockies now that Jack's back at Command and the briefings are over I think a little R and R is called for."

"Our chalet. Yeah right. So liberty time already? Isn't that fortunate. After all, we just got here," questioned John with a trace of suspicion. He paced away.

Sam turned away, "I was thinking we could treat this like a second honeymoon."

"A second honeymoon huh. We'll who am I to argue with that," murmured John.

Sam tilted her head as she moved turned back to him. "I've missed you."

He drawled, "Have you?"

Her smile faltered. Taking a step back, she replied seriously, "Of course. We've been apart for several weeks. I think we can let the bigwigs handle things here while we get reacquainted."

John asked, "What about Ford?"

"Who? " answered Sam.

"The lieutenant I came through the gate with. Remember him," responded John.

Looking momentarily confused Sam slowly replied, "Yes, of course. He was given liberty leave as well to... umm."

John helped, "To see his grandparents."

Sam grinned, "Yes. He was given a driver to take him to see his grandparents. "

John nodded, "I see."

"So wanna fly the plane?" asked Sam. She reached up and fiddled with the collar of his flight jacket.

"Sure," replied John with just a hint of nervousness.

* * *

**_Kolya's Camp, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Qetesh looked over at her companion who was fast asleep. She carefully lifted the blanket that was assigned to her and pulled back the tent's flap. A guard was outside.

He gave her a questioning look when she held a finger to her lips for silence. She pointed back into the tent at Sam's figure reposed in sleep. He nodded understanding and stepped out of her way. The flap fell closed behind her. She whispered, "Perhaps you could show me to your commander. I wish to speak with him."

The guard hesitantly nodded. He cast a brief look at the tent. Vala responded, "Don't worry, she'll sleep for hours." He nodded again as he gestured for her to walk ahead of him. Vala grinned as she took the lead... no need to let the guard know that Sam had been drugged into compliance.

The guard stopped and pointed to a tent off to the edges of the camp. Vala nodded back at him and headed for the tent as the guard left to resume his post outside of the guest tent. He had been ordered to protect the women not keep them inside so he saw no reason to escort her any further. She would certainly be safe with the Commander.

Kolya looked up from his glass as he watched the woman enter. She was more appealing to him then her companion. She had a more feminine quality about her. He stood, "Ma'am was there a problem?"

Vala smiled as she glided across the room to stand in front of the Commander. "No problem at all." She reached up and pulled him in for a kiss.

Momentarily surprised, the Commander didn't respond. He pulled back cautiously.

Vala ran a hand along his chin as she rubbed her body against his. He put his arms around her, more to hold her still then to initiate additional physical contact.

"I want to show you something," she whispered in his ear.

"Like what?" he asked.

She grinned as she grabbed his hand, "Not here. It's just over the last ridge."

"Perhaps we should go in the morning after you've had a good night's sleep," he replied as he stood still not allowing her to pull him from the tent.

"What's the matter Commander? Afraid of me?" she simpered.

Kolya declared, "Of a slip of a woman like you... no." He hesitated for a minute before stating, "Very well, show me."

She grinned with glee as she pulled him out of the tent. A guard rushed forward but was waved off by the Commander.

* * *

"What manner of craft is this?" the Commander asked as Vala showed him the shuttle.

"Goa'uld," she replied as she opened the hatch. She pulled him inside.

He looked around the inside with awe. "Fantastic."

She replied, "You haven't seen anything yet." She turned away as her eyes flashed golden and her grin became calculating. The flash was gone as she turned back, "Follow me."

Gripped in his thoughts, Kolya followed Vala to the end of the craft. He looked confused.

"Watch," she said as she placed a hand on the panel. The panel slid open to reveal a darkened room. She stepped inside.

Feeling a sudden wave of trepidation he hesitated. She called, "Hurry Commander." He stepped in the room as the panel closed. It was pitch black.

"I can't see," he said.

"I'll fix that. Lights," she replied as the room was suddenly illuminated.

He looked around in interest but only spotted an oversized tub, a bed and a night stand. Must be her bedroom. He relaxed, she must have wanted to be more comfortable.

She moved into his personal space as she ran her hands up his body. "Someone is overdressed."

Kolya replied, "Allow me." He placed his weapons on the floor and dropped his jacket on top as he watched her with desire.

She smiled as she slipped the robe she was wearing off her. She was nude beneath it.

Kolya eyed her lithe body with wanton abandon as he yanked off his shirt and pushed down his trousers. He quickly stepped out of his boots and left them and his pants behind.

She reached out a hand and he took it in his.

"I'd like to clean up a bit first. Perhaps you'll join me," she continued to smile seductively.

"Of course," he replied as they stepped towards the tub.

Vala pressed a button and the water began to ripple.

Kolya looked at it briefly as he murmured, "Fascinating."

Vala stepped into the tub and tugged him in after her. They began to make love. She kept the Commander's attention firmly on her as they joined. With his attention firmly entrenched, he did not see the water part and a Goa'uld symbiote rise behind him. The symbiote watched in silence for several minutes.

Vala moaned as the Commander reached his pinnacle. Her eyes flashed golden. The symbiote shrieked in triumph as it flew into the commander. Kolya twitched for several minutes before coming to a rest. His golden eyes shot open.

Qetesh crooned, "Hello love."

Kolya reared up and demanded in a guttural voice, "More."

* * *

**_Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base_**

"Doctor, how's our patient?" asked Daniel as he entered the medical triage.

Dr. Carolyn Lam looked up from her desk nearby, "She's just about ready to go. A picture of perfect health."

Teyla interjected playfully, "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me."

Daniel blushed, "Of course not. Jack and I had a lot of catching up to do after the briefings."

"What has your government decide on our request for assistance with the Wraith?" asked Teyla as she hopped down from the hospital bed.

"Nothing yet. They want you to meet with the International Oversight Committee as an official Ambassador of the Pegasus Galaxy. However, we've been given a day off so that I can show you the sights around Colorado Springs before you are taken over by the IOA," answered Daniel.

"Should we not meet with this committee as soon as possible?" questioned Teyla. Her concern over her fellow Athosians clearly surpassing her desire to visit Daniel's homeworld.

"The IOA representative is currently out of town and will not be arriving back until tomorrow," he replied.

Teyla grinned, "Well in that case, I would be delighted to see some of your world."

Daniel gushed, "Great. I've already arranged for a driver to take us to a local mall to pick you up some new clothes."

Teyla looked down at her traditional Athosian outfit with concern, "Am I not properly attired?"

"Sure you are but I think something a little more casual will help you blend in more," replied Daniel as he presented his elbow for escort.

Teyla answered as she slipped her arm through his, "Lead the way."

* * *

**_Goa'uld Mothership, Pegasus Galaxy..._**

Ba'al growled, "Gone. What do you mean they are gone! Find them... _now." _He sank onto his throne as he sneered _'Damn her. This wasn't part of the plan. When he got his hands on that treacherous bitch she would be grateful for her immortality by the time he was finished'_.

"Yes, My Lord Ba'al," replied Ga'rek as he bowed then rushed from the room. It would be best to limit all contact with the Goa'uld Lord for the foreseeable future.

* * *

**_Elizabeth and Simon's Georgetown Home_**

Elizabeth eyed the couple sitting on her porch as she swung the rental car into her driveway.

Simon looked up as she stepped out. He jumped to his feet and rushed forward, "Elizabeth!" He grabbed her in a hug as her dog, Paloma Sedgewick Saddie Street, affectionately known simply as Sedge, pushed her way between them. The woman stood and watched them silently from the porch.

They both laughed as Elizabeth leaned down and greeted her fifty pound baby girl with enthusiasm. "God, I've missed you so much."

Simon chuckled, "I hope you've missed me too."

Elizabeth looked up and replied, "Of course." She stood and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then hunkered back down and began scratching her dog around her head and neck. "And how's my best girl?," she cooed. After several more seconds, Elizabeth stood and held a hand over her eyes to block the bright sun. "How have you been Simon?"

"Not as good as I would have been if you had been here," he murmured as they turned towards the house. "I wish I hadn't let you out of my sight."

Elizabeth demurred, "Simon, you know I had to do this."

"I know. I just wish that I had gone with you," he replied.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Perhaps you can now." She looked down as she grumbled under her breath, "If we get to go back."

Simon placed a hand under her chin, "Hey, what's the matter?"

She shrugged off his concern, "It's nothing." Quickly changing the subject, she asked, "Isn't that my mother over there?"

Simon glanced over his shoulder toward the house, "Yes, it is. We've been meeting for lunch every Friday since you've been gone."

Elizabeth questioned, "Why?"

Simon answered, "We've both been worried about you. I hope you're planning on sticking around this time."

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base, General O'Neill's Office_**

Jack looked across his desk to the three men sitting in front of him. "I've confined Maybourne to his quarters."

No one looked surprised as Teal'c inquired, "What has he done?"

Jack replied, "Snuck off base. Met with some NID operatives. Pretty sure he stole that phase modular from Sam's lab but I can't really prove that one."

Cam asked, "Sir, why am I here?"

Jack looked over at him, "I realize, Colonel, that you are not yet an official member of SG-1 but I felt that you should know that your future team has been grounded indefinitely unless a lead on Sam's whereabouts comes up." He hesitated before continuing, "Maybourne claims the NID have spotted Ba'al on the planet."

Cam nodded. He knew Maybourne was up to something but this was definitely worse than anything he had come up with.

Jonas yelped, "What? That's impossible. We've tracked Ba'al's ship as far at the Void. No way he could have returned that fast."

Jack nodded, "I know. I don't believe him either. There's more. Those bracelets that Bricksdale was working with... are missing also. Harry might have been working with the NID or Trust all along and is just trying to throw us off. For now, we are going to continue with what we know for sure but keep your eyes and ears open."

Jack stood and dismissed Teal'c and Jonas.

"Cam, I want you to increase security on the project. Last thing we need is for the NID or Trust to get wind of this if Maybourne hasn't already clued them in," ordered Jack.

"Yes, General," he replied with a nod as he also stood. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"Yeah. Thor's dropped in. Hermiod and the new hyper-drive are already waiting for you in Nevada. I want you to accompany the doctors to the testing and take two squads of marines with you. Thor's agreed to beam you all when you've got everyone assembled in the Gateroom," replied the General.

"Sweet," responded Cam. He hesitated momentarily before continuing, "Can you get me a pass from Lam?"

Jack grinned, "Date didn't buy you any special favors?"

Cam unrepentantly replied, "Nah. That'll be the second date. Provided I can sneak one pass the old man."

Jack replied, "Watch your back."

Cam laughed as he exited.

Jack shook his head in amusement before remembering the pickle they were in. "Damn, I wish Daniel were here."

* * *

**_Rodney's Apartment in Colorado Springs_**

Rodney eyed the green door in front of him for a second before he began pounding his fist.

"Hold on," yelled an unseen person from inside the apartment.

Rodney shifted back and forth as he waited.

The door flew opened and a blond head peaked out, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me. I've come for my cat," he demanded without preamble. "I'll be in town for awhile."

Bambi glared, "Sorry, she ran away." Without waiting for a reply, she slammed the door shut.

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base, Crew quarters_**

Harry paced back and forth as he shifted through his options. There weren't many.

He finally stopped and sank down on the bed. "I've got to get out of here before they find out I'm working for Ba'al." He knew O'Neill wasn't stupid and would figure it out sooner or later. He hoped for later. Least if Jack believed he was working with the NID, he had a chance at future redemption.

* * *

**_Cessna Traveling through the Rocky Mountain Area in Colorado_**

John looked around the interior of the well stocked Cessna he was piloting with curiosity.

Sam looked at him from the co-pilots seat, "Is something wrong?"

John answered, "Feels a little strange. A little _off_ if you know what I mean."

She dismissed his concern, "You've been away for a long time. Getting used to being back on Earth the first time can be difficult. I remember when I first went through the gate with SG-1 it felt weird being back."

John questioned calmly, "Your first time. I don't believe you've ever mentioned the trip to me before. What was it like? Where did you go?"

Sam stalled, "Um... I... oh look we're here. "

"That's strange. I could have sworn we had a least another fifteen minutes of flight time," replied John as he looked through the windshield and spotted the airport directly ahead.

"Do you want me to call the tower?" asked Sam.

"No, I've got it," he answered as he flipped the radio switch to on. "This is private flight Ray Tango Zulu...2...2...9...8...1 requesting permission to land."

After a moment of static a disembodied voice came over the radio, "Roger Ray Tango Zulu...2...2...9...8...1, you are cleared to land. Please bear to the right as you begin your descent."

John replied, "Affirmative tower. Bearing to the right."

Sam said, "I called ahead while you were with General O'Neil and requested your favorite car rental... a cherry red Camaro."

John responded sarcastically, "Really...what a surprise. I was just thinking about that old red Camaro I drove while in college."

"Really, great minds think alike. Although, I'm sure the rental agency won't give us a car as beat up as that pile of junk you drove through college."

John eyed her as he replied, "It wasn't a pile of junk. Only my dad called it that."

"You must be feeling better if you want to defend your old car," said Sam.

"I think I'll feel better once we get to the cabin," he answered as he made his final approach.

* * *

**_Kolya's Camp, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Sam groaned as she set up on the bedroll. _Man, felt like she'd slept for a week and her head was splitting. _She looked around and noticed that Vala's bed roll was already neatly folded.

Sam dressed quickly and stumbled out of the tent. She spotted Vala standing off to the side with Kolya. They were talking quietly. She strained to hear what they were saying but it was no use. She shrugged as she trudged over to them.

"Hey," she called.

Vala looked over to her and replied, "Good morning, sleepyhead." Kolya ignored her.

Sam grimaced, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to sleep so hard. How long have you been up?"

"Me? I've been up for hours. I was just going to wake you for breakfast. The Commander here was just telling me that he's heard of Atlantis," responded Vala.

Sam's jaw dropped, "What? How?"

Kolya continued to ignore her till Vala elbowed him. He looked briefly at her before turning to Sam, "I know the Atlantian's have had some dealings with the Manarians who are associates of ours. I've seen a few of them... they wear the same type of clothing that you were carrying yesterday."

"Can you take us to the Manarians?" asked Sam. Maybe this wasn't a total waste.

He nodded, "Yes, but I have some business in the village first."

Disappointed Sam replied, "Okay. That's something."

Vala responded, "I thought you wanted to do some Gate hopping first?" She turned to Kolya and said briefly to his questioning look, "Jealous ex." He nodded.

Sam nodded, "Your right. Commander, if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, would you mind if we accompanied you for a bit before heading to see the Manarians?"

He nodded, "Of course. I have a couple of places my men and I need to go before heading towards Manaria."

* * *

**_Colorado Springs, Colorado_**

"Thank you Daniel. I have traded in many, many markets on many, many different worlds but nothing compared to this thing you call a mall," extolled Teyla.

"Countries. Remember to call them countries while on Earth," he responded.

"Of course. Countries. Where are we headed next?" she asked as she climbed back into the government furnished vehicle.

"Colorado Springs Fine Arts Center. It will give you a chance to look at some of our cultural and artistic artifacts."

"This is a type of museum? The kind that you have told me about before?" Teyla asked as she repositioned her shopping bags around the backseat of the car. "Do they also have examples of your archeological finds?"

"Yes. A few," he answered.

"With all of the wondrous things you can do on your planet, what made you decide to become an archeologist?"

Uncomfortably Daniel responded, "My parents, Doctors Claire and Melburn Jackson, were both archeologists. So I guess you could say I'm following in their footsteps."

"Will I get a chance to meet them while we are here?"

"No. I'm afraid they...uh...died... it was a freak accident at _another_ museum, the New York Museum of Art. A coverstone fell on them. I was just a kid when it happened," he mumbled.

"I am so sorry Daniel. I did not wish to cause you pain," she apologized as she placed a comforting hand on his leg. "Were you raised by friends of theirs or other family?"

"No but my foster parents were good people. They died in a plane crash. I haven't really had much luck with family," he answered as he grasped her hand.

"My parents too passed at an early age. Do you have any other family still left?"

"Well sorta. My maternal grandfather, the great Nicholas Ballard, was around... _occasionally_ but he was obsessed with finding an ancient artifact called the Crystal Skull. He didn't have time to raise me so I went into foster care," Daniel responded with a hint of bitterness.

Feeling a great sorrow for Daniel's tragic family life, Teyla questioned solemnly, "Will I be able to meet him?"

Daniel shook his head as he rambled disjointedly, "Fraid not. He's on another planet right now. P7X-377. He wanted to study giant aliens. Quetzalcoatl is a meso-american deity... although he, that is Quetzalcoatl, has made appearances in ancient Mayan and Aztec cultures as well."

"Quetzalcoatl? That name seems much different than the other names I have heard from your world," commented Teyla. "Does it have some special meaning?"

"The name comes from the Nahuatl language... means feathered serpent," replied Daniel. "He invited old Nick to live out the remainder of his days studying Quetzalcoatl's culture."

"Feathered serpent? Is he any relation to the Goa'uld that Colonel Sheppard refers to as 'snakeheads'?"

* * *

**_Kolya's Camp, Pegasus Galaxy_**

A soldier came up, "Sir, Chief Cowan is trying to reach you."

Kolya nodded, "Ladies, please excuse me. I must take this in private."

Vala and Sam watched him go into his tent. Sam turned to her and asked, "Doesn't he seem strange to you? He barely looked at me at all."

Vala shrugged, "Seemed okay to me. Maybe he just doesn't find you attractive. I wonder who this Cowan is."

Sam glared, "That wasn't what I meant."

Vala ignored her ill temper as she replied, "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

* * *

Kolya picked up the radio receiver, "Commander Kolya reporting."

A voice came over the airwaves, "This is Cowan. Change of plans Commander. I want you to head back to Genii after making the collection from the village."

Kolya frowned, "Why? What is happening?"

Cowan replied, "The Athosian's have requested a meeting and are bringing guests. I want to make sure you don't arrive in the middle of their visit."

"I see. I too will be bringing guests."

Cowan asked cautiously, "What kind of guests?"

Kolya pushed the reply button, "One is a nuclear scientists. I believe she will be useful in our efforts against the Wraith."

Cowan responded, "Radim should be pleased. He's been pestering for additional help since his sister's breakdown. How many others?"

"Just one who is of no consequence. I will keep her attached to my unit and out of your hair," he responded. "I believe she will be trainable as a soldier for the Genii."

A moment of silence before Cowan answered, "I see. Maybe you should stay away an extra few days. I don't want to lose the scientist... nor do I want to explain her to our other guests. I'll send Sora after you once the Athosians are gone."

"Yes, Sir. I'll keep the base informed of my whereabouts. Commander Kolya out." He flicked off the radio.

* * *

**_Elizabeth and Simon's Georgetown Home_**

Elizabeth laughed as Sedge chased after the stick she had tossed across the fenced in backyard. Hearing a car pull into the drive, Elizabeth headed around to the front yard followed by her dog.

Simon stepped out of the car and asked, "Missed me?"

"Absolutely. Did you get my mom settled okay?"

"Katherine was disappointed that I wanted you all to myself tonight but I assured her that the weekend would be a mother-daughter day. Hope you don't mind," replied Simon as he scratched Sedge's head. "She missed you as much as I did _and_ she didn't even have the benefit of knowing where you were."

"I know. Leaving was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. I've missed everyone here so much but I believe that going to Atlantis was the best possible thing I could have done. We've discovered so many things and we've barely touched the surface... Oh Simon the city is simply beautiful. I can't wait to show it to you," responded Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eye.

"I see. You know I've watched that tape you left a thousand times since you've been gone. I was used to you hoping a plane and disappearing for weeks... even months on diplomatic missions to Korea, Israel, Afghanistan but the Pegasus Galaxy was never on my mind. I've had a lot of time to think about...," Simon began.

Elizabeth interrupted, "Simon. I never meant to..."

He placed his finger across her lips, "Wait. Let me finish. I've thought long and hard about this." He fished in his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Oh, Simon," whispered Elizabeth.

"I want to do this properly," he continued as he knelt on one knee. "Elizabeth Weir, would you marry me? Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

With tears of joy, Elizabeth yelled, "Yes. Oh yes, yes, yes." She pulled him to his feet and kissed him. She didn't feel the usually pull of passion that she had always experienced when they kissed. She pulled back confused, "Simon?"

He looked away without comment just as Elizabeth's cell phone rang. He glanced at the phone that had fallen to the ground. "Shouldn't you get that? It could be important. We have plenty of time to talk later."

Elizabeth nodded pensively. "Right." She bent to retrieve her phone and saw the code for the SGC on the display.

* * *

**_A short-while later at Rodney's Apartment in Colorado Springs_**

Rodney moaned as he ground his mouth against his neighbor's.

She moaned, "Oh doctor please forgive me for my earlier display. I don't know what came over me."

He groaned as he replied, "Already forgotten."

She clutched him to her as she gasped, "I didn't really lose your cat. She's sleeping in my bed. Maybe we should go check on her."

Rodney pulled back, "Good idea. Let's go." He grabbed Bambi's hand and swung open his door.

Elizabeth grunted as Rodney plowed into her.

He sighed, "Oh Elizabeth. It's you. Can't this wait? I've got to go check on my cat."

Elizabeth's eye-brow soared as she replied, "No, Rodney, it can't wait." She glared at the woman standing behind her head scientist.

"Oh this is Bambi... my neighbor. She's been watching my cat while I was gone," stuttered Rodney.

Bambi smiled vacantly as she waved, "Hi."

"Hello Bambi. If you don't mind, I have some business to discuss with Dr. McKay," prompted Elizabeth.

"I don't mind waiting," she replied.

Annoyed, Elizabeth asked, "Do you have a security clearance?"

Sensing Elizabeth's ire, Rodney intervened, "No, she doesn't." He turned to face Bambi and said, "Why don't you go on over to your apartment while I talk to Elizabeth and I'll come and join you later."

She giggled, "Okay Doc." She brushed past Elizabeth and left.

Elizabeth slammed the door shut in disgust. "Really Rodney."

"What? I was just retrieving my cat," he mumbled.

Elizabeth paced passed him and looked at his apartment. It was in shambles. Concerned, she asked, "Did someone break in while you were gone?"

Rodney looked around, "No, why do you ask?" Everything looked normal to him. Just like he left it.

She shook her head, "Nevermind. I just got off the phone with General Hammond. He said that the Goa'uld have attacked the Asgard Research Base where the new battleship was stationed."

"The Goa'uld? I thought they were scared of the Asgard," he remarked.

"Me too but apparently not so much that they didn't waltz right up and destroy the only vessel capable of taking us back to Atlantis. General Hammond said that the Asgard weren't interested in rebuilding at this time."

Rodney looked dejected for a moment before he started snapping his fingers, "Wait a minute. We're fine."

Elizabeth complained, "We are not fine. Didn't you hear me. We can't go back."

"Sure we can. I'm sure I can use Earth's depleted ZedPM to establish a wormhole for 3.5 microseconds," Rodney gleefully replied.

"What good is 3.5 microseconds? The gate would shut down before either one of us made it to the other side?" questioned Elizabeth in confusion.

Rodney reminded her, "That's all the time we would need to establish a lock with M5S-224. The energy field would amplify the gate and should maintain a stable wormhole for more than enough time to get back to Pegasus."

Relieved, Elizabeth ordered, "Get dressed. We need to get to Stargate Command immediately."

Rodney looked down, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He eyed his shorts and t-shirt with fondness.

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base, Sam's Lab_**

Jack walked in and asked, "What ya got?"

Jonas and Teal'c looked up at his entrance. Jonas answered, "I think we've got a lead on a ZPM."

Jack questioned, "You _think_... meaning you don't know if you have a lead."

Teal'c replied, "We know we have a lead."

Jack nodded, "Alright, lay it on me."

Jonas looked abashed as he replied, "We found references to one in Ancient Egypt. Ra's tomb."

Jack looked confused, "I'm pretty sure we've dug through just about everything in Ra's tomb."

Jonas squirmed, "That's because it isn't in the right place yet."

Jack looked between the two men, "Come again."

Teal'c replied, "We must go back to Ancient Egypt. Remove the Zero Point Module from its alter and place it into Ra's tomb. Then it should appear in Egypt here."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, closed it. Held up his hand as he stuttered, "Time travel? How do you plan..." He shook his head, "Nevermind, don't want to know."

Jonas responded, "We'll let you know if we find the device."

Jack nodded as he looked between them once more then walked away shaking his head.

* * *

**_John and Sam's Rocky Mountain Chalet, Colorado_**

_Think John think. Everything is wacked out. Did we come to one of those alternate realities some of SG-1's mission reports mentioned. _He looked over at Sam in the passenger's seat. She glanced back at him and smiled. _Nope... not that. Things are changing too rapidly to suit what I want. Time to run a few tests._

John remarked, "Man, I've missed this car. Can't wait to see the cabin...again."

Sam replied, "I'm sure it is just like you remembered it. I haven't changed a thing while you've been gone."

John agreed, "I'm sure you're absolutely right. It will be good to see some_ familiar_ surroundings."

* * *

A short drive later, John looked up at the huge mansion up ahead, "Yep, just like I remembered it." Mentally he ticked off a check mark of strange occurrences as he mumbled under his breath, "_Just like I saw in a magazine of the rich and infamous._"

Sam looked over curiously as she asked, "Did you say something Hon?"

John replied, "I just said I'll get our bags."

Sam grinned, "Okay." She pulled open her handbag and produced the keys. "I'll just unlock the door."

John nodded, "'Kay."

* * *

The both crossed the threshold and looked around. John noted the top of the line Calloway Golf clubs in pristine condition just inside the door as he sat down their bags. He casually looked around with a wry twist of his lips as he saw the framed five foot tall Johnny Cash poster displayed prominently over the chalet's fireplace. He glanced at his companion and commented, "I bet there is still some cold Coors in the frig."

Sam replied, "I'm sure there are. After all, they are your favorite beer. Want me to get us some?" She moved in close and placed her arms around him.

He ran a hand through her blond locks with familiarity before he casually stepped back and answered with a smile, "Nah. Why don't you go slip into something a little _less_ comfortable... maybe that mint green number you wore on our honeymoon while I light the fire and get us a couple of cold ones."

"Sure," she responded as she turned and grabbed the bags. "I'll be right back."

John watched as she headed up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight the grin that he was sporting slipped off his face into a thoughtful frown.

* * *

**_Cheyenne Mountain Base_**

Jack was lost in thought as he walked back to his office.

Cam called to him, "General O'Neill gotta minute."

Jack turned back, "Yes, Colonel?"

Cam rushed to catch up but winced just before he came to a halt, "Sorry, Sir. Legs are a bit sore today."

"How'd testing go?" asked Jack.

"Good. Good. But I wanted to let you know that the designers are still complaining about the schedule. Not to mention the scientist, the construction workers, the planners and security."

"Frankly Colonel, that sounds like your problem not mine," groused the General. "Unless, you feel that your injuries are preventing you from doing your duties."

"No, Sir. No, Sir. I just wanted to ask your advice," Cam stood a little straighter to bring any attention away from the weakness in his legs.

"My advice?" asked Jack. _ No one asked him for advice... unless they were crazy... he eyed Mitchell... maybe he was._

Cam blushed as he asked, "What's a good threat? I don't want to scare the hell out of them but I don't want to come off sounding like a wuss either."

Jack nodded as he thoughtfully decided, "Remind them that there are several dark holes at Area 51 that need to be filled if they don't meet everyone of your deadlines."

* * *

**_Colorado Springs, Colorado_**

"Should we not be heading back to the base?" asked Teyla as she looked at the darkening sky. "I would like to contact Elizabeth soon."

"Hmm. I'm sure Elizabeth will forgive us for checking in late. I want to show you more of Earth before we head back to Pegasus," replied Daniel as he opened the car door.

"If you are sure. How about a movie? And some popcorn. Colonel Sheppard is quite fond of them and he mentioned large structures that do nothing but play them all day and night," responded Teyla as she got back into the car.

Daniel slid in behind her and asked the driver, "Can you take us to the nearest movie theater please?" He looked down and spotted a discarded newspaper in the floor. "Great." He grabbed it up and turned to the entertainment section. "Hmm, _Resident Evil Apocalypse_...no.. _Shaun of the Dead_...definitely not. Here's a good one..._'King Arthur'_."

"Do you know what it is about?" questioned Teyla.

"Not specifically no but King Arthur is an old tale that takes place in medieval times. Lots of romance, intrigue, adventure and magic. I've always had a fondness for the tale especially after spending several weeks pouring over ancient texts this past year. There was a mythological wizard, named Merlin, in the Arthurian legend that turned out to be a real Ancient named Myrddin. I found several references in the Atlantis library pertaining to Myrddin and a weapon called the Sangreal. I think it's located somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy but haven't had time yet to finish looking through the texts," explained Daniel as they headed towards the theater.

"Do you think this Sangreal will help us in the war with the Wraith?" Teyla looked ecstatic by the prospect of another Ancient weapon at their disposal.

Daniel admitted, "It's too early to tell. I haven't had a chance to research many details yet."

Disappointed, Teyla covered, "Well, I shall at least look forward to seeing this _'King Arthur'_."

* * *

**_Kolya's Camp, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Kolya grunted as he fell back on the bed in satisfaction. "I want the woman."

Qetesh growled, "I don't share."

He flipped her under him as he declared, "I want to break her to my will. You wouldn't be sharing... we'll do this together."

A flood of relief roared through her, "After we've taken Atlantis, I suppose I can give you the Tau'ri as a gift. But I want to make her watch as I possess her husband first."

He protested with a flash of gold, "Maybe I don't want to share either."

Qetesh replied as she gripped his hair tightly, "Remember who is in charge. You will do as I order."

"Very well. For now. Is the woman getting suspicious?"

"Of course not, I've been slipping small toxins in her water supply that have kept her from keeping a clear head all day. Even now she is sleeping off the effects in our tent. You leave her up to me."

"What about Ba'al?" he questioned.

"Ba'al who?" she purred as she pulled him down for another round.

* * *

**_Stargate Command, Cheyenne Mountain Base_**

"I'm afraid Dr. McKay that won't be possible," replied General Hammond to Rodney's request to use the Zero Point Module.

Elizabeth protested, "Why not?"

Rodney interjected, "We need that ZedPM. It may be our only way of getting back to Atlantis."

"I'm sorry doctors but the ZPM was destroyed in a fight with the Goa'uld."

Elizabeth declared, "General, that doesn't make any sense. The Goa'uld have no use for an Ancient power source. Why would they destroy it and how could they have even gotten to the ZPM here on Earth?"

General Hammond stared at the two Atlantian residents blankly without comment.

Elizabeth and Rodney shared a concerned glance, "General Hammond, are you alright?"

"Of course I am. It was an accident. I doubt the Goa'uld had any idea they had destroyed the device," Hammond replied without further explanation.

Rodney asked, "But how did the Goa'uld get it? It's always been kept locked up here in the Mountain or at Area 51."

Another blank stare.

"General?" prompted Elizabeth with increasing doubt. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Lee had taken the ZPM to the Asgard ship to run some tests . The Asgard facilities are more sophisticated then our own and Dr. Lee had hoped to determine a way to charge the ZPM. Unfortunately things didn't work out and it was lost when the Goa'uld destroyed the ship," explained Hammond. "I'm very sorry. Besides, the President has already declared that based on the threat of the Wraith, the civilian expedition to Atlantis has been scrubbed. Only military personnel will be returning to Pegasus after a viable method of travel has been established."

"Excuse me?!" yelled Weir. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real General Hammond?!"

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy_**

The mist gathered round the bodies of the Atlantian's.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" whispered through the air as they looked over the humans.

"They are but a handful. We are billions. They do not matter," was whispered back through the mist.

The mist whirled around the visitors and the idle Gate in silent rebuke.

* * *

**_John and Sam's Rocky Mountain Chalet, Colorado_**

After getting a fire going, John walked around inspecting the chalet as he waited for his _wife_ to come back downstairs. He wasn't quite certain what was going on but one thing was certain. That wasn't his wife and this wasn't Earth or at least not any Earth he'd ever lived on. Just as he started on his second round a phone rang in the distance. Following the sound, he found a phone hidden behind the fully stocked wet bar. Picking it up he said, "Hello?"

"Sir, finally... I've been trying to get a hold of you for the past several hours," stammered Ford.

"Ford, where did you get this number?" asked John with idle curiosity.

"Uh... I don't know. Look that isn't important right now. All hells broke loose here. They said something happened to the battleship and plans to return to Pegasus have been scrubbed. The General has reassigned me. They're sending me to Iraq in two days! You gotta get back here. What am I gonna tell my Grandma. Iraq! She'll go nuts. Sir, I don't understand any of this. What's going on?" whined Ford desperately.

"Ford calm down. I'll take care of everything and you're not going to Iraq," replied John in a calm tone as he pulled a couple of cold beers out of the nearby frig.

"Sir, when are you coming...," stressed Ford although his voice had lost that note of hysteria.

"Ford! It'll be fine. I think I'm going to find out what's going on very soon," responded John as he watched Sam re-enter the room. "I'll get back to you." He placed the phone back into its cradle even as Aiden continued his protestations. John's gaze travel the length of Sam as she slowly sashayed down the steps leading to the first floor. Her long tan legs continued to appear and disappear through the slit of her outfit.

Sam smiled down at him as he came to meet her at the bottom step, "Who was on the phone?"

John mumbled, "Nobody important." He handed her one of the beers.

"Really John. You know I'd prefer a spot of tea," she replied in a perfectly British tone as she tucked her long brunette hair behind her right ear.

"Hmm...sorry," he looked her up and down as he swallowed a sip. "You know I really..._ really_ like that night gown. The color really brings out your eyes."

"Oh this old thing," she stepped down off the stairs and set the beer on a nearby end table as she grabbed his jacket lapel and pulled him towards the rug set up with pillows in front of the fireplace. She glanced down at the mint green nightgown she was wearing.

"Yep, I remember seeing it in a Victoria Secrets catalog that I had mailed to Antarctica. I was going to buy it for your next birthday," he continued.

Sam hesitated before she repeated her earlier sentiment, "Great minds must think alike." She pulled him in for a kiss.

John pushed away as he replied, "And I really love the new accent and the hair is definitely not you." He waved his hand towards her head.

"I don't understand," she stammered nervously. "Are you feeling alright?"

John glared as he answered, "I'm fine but I've had enough of this. Who the hell are you and where am I?" He took another swig of his beer as he waited for the woman to reply.

* * *

**_Local Village on planet, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Sam looked around the village and noticed the closed look on the inhabitants faces. Clearly these men were not welcome visitors here. She tugged on Vala's sleeve and whispered, "Notice the way the people are acting?"

Vala looked around, "Seems okay to me."

Sam again glanced over to the people, "It's like they're afraid of the Genii."

Vala smiled, "Most simple villagers are afraid of an advanced militaristic culture. I wouldn't worry about it." She continued rhetorically, "Besides he's going to help us get to Atlantis. What else really matters?"

A small child ran up to one of the soldiers and asked, "Are you here to fight the Wraith?"

Sam asked, "Wonder what the Wraith are?"

Kolya came up behind her and replied, "Evil. Pure evil."

* * *

**_Stargate Command Gateroom, Cheyenne Mountain Base_**

Ford, John, Teyla, Daniel and Rodney stared at each other as they appeared standing around the Gateroom in various poses. The group looked around and exchanged confused glances as General Hammond and Elizabeth winked into appearance in front of them at the foot of the ramp.

Hammond spoke first, "There's no point in deluding you any longer." He flashed to a green mist before resuming his human persona.

Elizabeth backed away as John asked, "What happened?" he was looking at his empty hand forlornly.

The alien replied, "I've pulled you all together from your fractured realities."

John interrupted, "I'm talking about the beer I was drinking."

Elizabeth whispered in an exacerbated tone, "John!"

The alien ignored their interchange as he continued, "Colonel Sheppard discovered the truth almost immediately. He displayed a unique capability of bending his reality to his own desires."

Rodney complained, "He did? Figures."

The alien explained, "The realities you experienced were fabrications of your own minds. It was unfortunate that you all became aware so quickly but now that you have, you may each choose a reality of your own that you want to spend out the rest of your lives in."

Elizabeth protested, "No!" _She was angry that the last few days she'd spent with Simon were just a dream. A good dream but a dream nonetheless._

Ford questioned, "What?" He _was so confused. Did that mean he really didn't have to go to Iraq?_

Daniel said, "Absolutely not." _He thought of the Ancient's library that he had barely begun exploring._

John answered, "That's not gonna work for us." _He planned on getting back to Earth.. the real one and seeing his real wife again. Not some carbon copy._

Rodney replied, "Any other time someone says that I might have jumped for joy... just not today." _Damn he thought, why'd Elizabeth have to interrupt before he had completed negotiations with Bambi. Now he'd never get to have sex with her. _

Teyla responded, "We cannot stay here. We must return home. To our home." _She thought briefly of her fellow Athosians as they continued to struggle against the Wraith._

The alien glared, "You have no choice."

John taunted, "Wanna make a bet? We'll find a way."

Elizabeth questioned, "Why are you doing this?"

The alien replied, "We must protect ourselves."

Ford innocently asked, "From what?"

* * *

**_Local Village on planet, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Kolya explained, "The Wraith are a scourge on this galaxy. It is the Genii's mission to bring this plague to its knees."

Sam asked, "Why? What have they done?"

Kolya swore, "They destroy our worlds. Eat our souls. Take a look around at this village. It is typical of the planets in Pegasus." He flicked a dismissive hand at the simple buildings. "They will never be more than they are until the Wraith have been wiped out. Even when they hibernate a handful move through the planets culling as they go. We are their human herd."

Vala shivered, "That doesn't sound very nice."

He replied, "It isn't. I hope Dr. Carter that your experience with nuclear armaments will assist our own scientist with a weapon we can use to defeat the Wraith once and for all."

Sam gasped, "Excuse me? How did you...?" she turned to Vala with a glare. "You didn't?"

Vala smiled, "Of course I did. We needed help and it seems to be a small compensation."

Kolya said, "Dr. Radim has been informed by our leader to expect you when we return to Genii."

Feeling trapped, Sam looked from one to the other. _Now what?_

* * *

**_Stargate Command Gateroom, Cheyenne Mountain Base_**

Rodney chimed in with a snap of his fingers, "The mist. The energy readings. You're the mist on planet M5S-224."

The alien answered succinctly, "Yes Dr. McKay."

Daniel questioned, "Why the need for protection? We do not mean you any harm."

The alien explained, "Every time someone used the Gate, my kind dies. To dial Earth, millions of us would die each time. I can't let that happen. You consciousness will remain here in our realities while your bodies are still on the planet."

Rodney mumbled, "Bodies are still on the planet... no food and water... we'll _die!_" He looked at the others in shocked horror as the reality of what was happening to them became clear.

The alien replied philosophically, "A few deaths to save millions."

John was quick to remind him, "More will come. Will you kill them too?"

Daniel put in, "We'll leave and never return but you've got to return us to our bodies."

The alien looked momentarily sympathetic as he refused, "Your desire to go home is too strong."

Elizabeth replied softly, "So you're just going to kill us."

John interrupted, "We don't leave people behind. Every time you kill a group of us another group will follow. Another and another. Over and over. When will it stop?"

Teyla agreed, "My people are the same way. We are simple people but we will continue to come and try and find out what happened to the others. You would be killing our race as well. You would be no better than the Wraith."

The alien asked, "..but what about your need to return home?"

Daniel calmly replied, "That desire is not worth the death of millions. We will find another way... a better one."

Rodney looked ready to protest but wisely held his tongue.

The alien nodded in agreement, "I understand. I'll let you go." A flash of blinding light covered the room.

* * *

**_Kolya's Camp, Pegasus Galaxy_**

Back at camp for the night, Sam excused herself and Vala, "Would you mind Commander? I need to discuss some things with Vala. Girl talk."

Kolya nodded, "Of course. Have a good evening ladies." He rose from the campfire and headed into his tent.

Vala replied, "Girl talk. Really?"

Sam glared, "No, not really. How could you?"

Vala asked with ignorance, "How could I what?"

Sam jumped up and said, "Tell that man that I was a nuclear physicist. I'm not. I'm an astrophysicist."

Vala waved her hand in dismissal, "I didn't. I just said you dabbled in the sciences for a hobby. He took that to mean a nuclear physicist. I just didn't correct his mistake."

"Vala! You practically promised him we'd help build his bombs for his people."

Vala stood up and glared back at Sam, "So what if I did. He's helping us get to Atlantis and it seems to me that using a few bombs to take out some creatures is a pretty good idea."

Sam took a deep breath before saying, "If it is true. We don't even know these Wraith even exist. It could just be a story they tell villages to keep them in line. The Genii are strangers to us. You are too trusting."

Vala swallowed her retort and only said, "And you are too pessimistic. I've been an immortal God. Now life is too short to waste it on the little things."

* * *

**_Planet M5S-224, Pegasus Galaxy_**

The group slowly regained conscious.

Rodney asked, "What if it's a double fake out?"

Hammond's disembodied voice replied, "This is real Dr. McKay."

Elizabeth looked up, "Thank you." She then turned to look at Rodney, "Go get the crystal and be careful. We're going home."

Rodney questioned, "You do mean Atlantis right."

John who sat up next to him, popped him on the back of the head, "I'll give you a double fake out... of course she means Atlantis."

Rodney yelped, "Fine. No need to get physical." He hurried to the DHD to remove the control crystal from its base.

Ford groaned as he sat up, "So, if all that was fake...," he turned to John and asked, "What about you and..."

John quickly interrupted with an order, "Not another word Lieutenant."

Ford smiled as Elizabeth eyed them with curiosity. "Yes, Sir."

Teyla arose as she said, "Let's go home."

Daniel climbed to his feet as he replied, "I'll second that."

Elizabeth murmured, "Let's hope Sergeant Bates had better luck then we did."

* * *

**TBC**

**AN:** Chapter 8 will cover 3 episodes (Underground, The Storm, The Eye). Not sure when this will be posted, it will be awhile I'm sure since it is going to cover a lot of ground and probably be insanely long. Will probably be written after a couple of chapters of the Enterprise fics I'm working on.


End file.
